A Lealdade de um Consorte
by HunterChild
Summary: TRADUÇÃO de A Consort's Loyalty, de Desolate03. Sétimo ano. Draco tem uma profecia a cumprir. Se casar com Harry Potter. Mpreg. Se não gostam, não leiam!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um

Draco Malfoy estava graciosamente esparramado na larga poltrona de camurça preta no escritório de seu pai. Ele encarava, casualmente, a taça de cristal, cheia de vinho tinto, que pendia de seus dedos e seus olhos prateados como mercúrio a encaravam negligentemente, antes que ele tomasse um pequeno e deliberado gole. "Alguma notícia?" Ele disse com voz arrastada. Lucius olhou a silhueta de seu filho, momentaneamente atordoado pelo quão belo seu único herdeiro era. Suas mechas loiro-platinadas haviam crescido rapidamente no último verão, e batiam em seus quadris, ele havia crescido mais algumas polegadas, deixando-o com 1, 75 metro, uma altura respeitável para alguém com o seu tipo físico. Ele tinha ossos delicados e uma graça flexível. Seus olhos não eram mais blocos de gelo, mas sim mercúrio líquido e quente, enquanto olhava para seu senhor.

"Não, nenhuma." Ele o informou após um breve momento. Ele sorriu com escárnio. "Deveria? Sua mãe nunca foi uma apreciadora minha na escola, isso não teria mudado em vinte anos de casamento, teria?"

"Claro que não, mas eu sei que você a respeita, apesar de eu nunca ter conseguido entender por que." Ele respondeu delicadamente. "Meu único desejo é que você seja feliz." Ele murmurou e seu olhar pousou no rosto belo e maduro de seu pai. "Você merece alguma felicidade." Lucius afastou seu olhar dele, erguendo-se graciosamente de sua cadeira de couro; ele andou para seu armário de bebidas, apanhou uma garrafa de scotch, e serviu para si mesmo um drinque forte. Apoiando o quadril em sua escrivaninha, ele olhou para seu filho de dezoito anos com orgulho paternal e afeição amorosa.

"Eu estou feliz; é tudo o que eu posso querer. Você é o que me faz continuar." Draco balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo longo caindo sobre seu rosto ao fazê-lo.

"Eu sou um de dois. O outro você tentou esquecer, mas como você poderia? Todas as vezes que você olha as minhas vestes escolares você pode ver o rosto dele. Papai," a respiração de Lucius deu um nó por causa da dor e da confusão naquele nome; o nome que Draco não usava desde que tinha seis anos. "Sev sente tanto a sua falta. Eu não entendo. Por quê vocês dois têm que se torturar tanto?"

"É o que nós fazemos."

"Tudo porque você cometeu o erro de se unir a Voldemort?" Draco zombou, "Isso é ridículo. E além do mais, nenhum de vocês tomou essa decisão, seu pai estava conduzindo-o para isso. Você consegue sentir que o fim está chegando. O reinado dele nunca começará. São todos sonhos que esse homem insano tem, você tem que perceber isso." Draco disse severamente.

"Eu percebo isso, droga! Não há saída! Severus e eu temos nossos papéis a representar nesse jogo de xadrez. Dumbledore está prestes a tomar a rainha, especialmente com Harry Potter a seu lado. O garoto tem mais poder do _ele_ consegue perceber. É uma causa perdida, Draco, mas eu escolhi meu caminho."

"E Sev escolheu o dele, só que ele renunciou a ele e escolheu outro caminho." Draco ergueu-se regiamente de sua poltrona, "Você pode fazer o mesmo, eu sei que você pode."

"Dragão, por que você insiste tanto?" Lucius olhou para seu filho com olhos cansados. "Meu destino já está selado, eu tenho tentado aliviar a severa realidade disso. Eu me associei, secretamente, com Harry Potter, através de Sev, eu lhe dou as informações que você passa para seu padrinho, que conta para Dumbledore, que conta para Harry Potter. É tudo o que posso fazer. Eu sou o único contato que eles têm dentro de Círculo Íntimo de Voldemort e você sabe disso." Lucius andou por trás de sua escrivaninha e olhou para os jardins da casa que estava em sua família há séculos. "Se Dumbledore me denunciar, eu escaparei de Azkaban uma segunda e última vez. Depois disso, não haverá mais necessidade de fazer o que faço."

"Isso se Dumbledore concordar. O homem é manipulador como Salazar e duas vezes mais vil. Nós temos jogadores em ambos os lados do tabuleiro e ele ainda pode nos trair. A Sonserina nunca foi popular em Hogwarts, muito menos seus alunos. As coisas são assim e eu duvido que elas mudem algum dia... Mesmo se o que está programado para acontecer aconteça." Draco franziu o cenho e seu pai voltou-se para os papéis em sua escrivaninha relutantemente. "Você não consegue achar nenhuma alternativa?"

"Não."

"Então, isso acontecerá?"

"Sim." Draco tomou mais um gole de seu vinho e então beliscou a ponte de seu nariz em irritação. Seu cabelo caiu para a frente, por sobre seus ombros, e suas orelhas pontudas apareceram.

"Você tinha que ser um Elfo, não Pai?" Ele zombou, encarnado seu senhor. Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha com o tom dele e Draco rolou os olhos e detalhou. "Você tinha que ser sangue puro e um Elfo puro, me fazendo ser um também, me fazendo uma profecia, me fazendo casar com Harry Potter no meu décimo oitavo aniversário, que é quatro dias antes do Natal, se posso acrescentar."

"Eu nunca disse que você tinha que casar com Potter." Ele disse inocentemente com voz arrastada enquanto apanhava os pedaços de papel antigo em sua escrivaninha. "Os Profetas da raça Élfica viram isso milhares de anos atrás."

"Bem, que se danem também." Draco murmurou, terminando sua taça de vinho antes de tocar a campainha para que um elfo doméstico lhe trouxesse mais.

"Eu acredito que esteja tudo pronto?"

"Até onde sei, sim. Dumbledore foi avisado, e eu tenho certeza de que ele avisou seu precioso Garoto de Ouro também. E se Potter sabe, então marque minhas palavras, o Weasel e a Granger também já sabem. Eles vivem atrás dele como uma matilha de cães de caça." Ele disse sarcasticamente enquanto as portas do escritório se abriam e um elfo doméstico corria para dentro, apanhava sua taça vazia da mesa, lhe estendia outra e se desvanecia com um estalo baixo. Seu pai riu.

"É mesmo?" Ele disse sabiamente. "Bem, então eu acho que sua mãe vai perder o evento social da temporada. Ora, quem imaginaria; o Príncipe da Sonserina se casando com o Garoto de Ouro."

"Muito engraçado." Draco disse amuado. "Não é você que tem que ficar por baixo dele." Lucius puxou o filho para um abraço e lhe beijou a testa.

"Você será um belo Consorte, Dragão. Belo, gracioso e régio. Você é um Malfoy, você sempre será um, é quem você é, de onde você vem, e você não conseguiria imaginar o quão orgulhoso eu estou de você, ou o quanto eu te amo. Eu dou as minhas bênçãos para essa união porque ela não apenas te dá meios de fugir de um futuro sombrio, mas também porque eu acredito que ele realmente é a sua outra metade, os Profetas nunca estão errados em alguma coisa, querido. Eles nunca o colocariam em um lugar onde você fosse ser infeliz."

Draco sentiu sua garganta se fechar, e seus olhos queimarem, seu pai não havia abraçado-o assim desde antes que ele pudesse se lembrar, era tão tranqüilizador ter o amor e a aprovação de seu pai nisso. "Você não tem idéia do que isso significa para mim, Pai." Ele disse, sorrindo gentilmente. Lucius também sorriu.

"É hora de ir para seu último ano em Hogwarts, seu malão já está pronto para partir. Você está?" Draco ficou totalmente ereto e correu uma mão por sobre suas vestes. Lucius sentiu uma pequena reunião de magia ocorrer e observou enquanto as vestes de seu filho se transformavam em suas vestes escolares.

"Eu estou pronto, como sempre estarei. Na próxima vez que eu lhe vir, eu estarei casado." Lucius sorriu largamente.

"Traga seu esposo para casa com você. Eu gostaria de encontrar Harry Potter mais uma vez." Ele deu uma piscadela; Draco amuou-se e desaparatou para a estação de trem. Lucius sentiu mais uma vez o frio deslizar para seus ossos, e o fardo que ele selara involuntariamente sobre si mesmo por duas décadas caiu novamente sobre seus ombros. Ele fitou os jardins novamente, seu rosto tomado por uma escuridão que não deveria estar ali. Ele não soube quanto tempo permaneceu ali, ou quando a presença no aposento mudou, mas ele soube, quando aquele corpo familiar apoiou-se em suas costas, que podia relaxar, apenas por mais alguns minutos. Ele respirou os aromas familiares de sândalo, veneno de dragão, e muitos outros, mas por baixo desses, estava o aroma inconfundível de seu amor.

"Eu acredito que você tenha recebido as notícias?" Ele disse gentilmente.

"Claro, querido, o velho tolo não teve escolha a não ser me contar, eu não iria deixar meu afilhado se casar com aquele grifinório sem valor sem meu conhecimento ou aprovação." A voz sombria e abafada enviou desejo por sua espinha enquanto ele se voltava e olhava dentro dos olhos de ônix de Severus Snape. Ele se virou nos braços dele.

"Eu senti sua falta." Ele respirou. "Eu te quero tanto."

"Eu sinto o mesmo." Severus murmurou enquanto afundava o rosto no pescoço pálido e elegante do segundo homem mais temido na Inglaterra bruxa.

"Draco diz que nós podemos ficar juntos."

"Ele diria, ele sabe o quanto nos machuca ficar separados."

"Voldemort o mataria, Sev."

"Ele te mataria também, assim que descobrisse que sou um espião." Os braços de Sev se apertaram ao redor dele e Lucius sentiu os olhos queimarem com lágrimas não derramadas.

"Seria covarde se eu dissesse que tenho medo do que pode acontecer nesse ano?"

"Não, eu diria que você tem todo o direito de estar com medo. Seu filho está prestes a se casar com o número um na lista dos alvos de Voldemort. Essa pessoa é provavelmente a sua outra metade, e ele irá carregar as crianças dele. E então você," a voz de Sev se encheu de dor, "você é o segundo em seu comando e pode morrer ou ser mandado para Azkaban, e nos deixar." Ele enterrou o rosto no cabelo de Lucius. "Deusa, deixe-nos sobreviver a isso." Ele murmurou enquanto brincava com as orelhas pontudas de Lucius. Em meio ao seu alvoroço emocional, ele devia ter deixado seu feitiço cair. Severus se afastou e acolheu a notável criatura. Lucius parecia uma versão mais velha de Draco, exceto por seu cabelo, que era mais longo, quase em seus pés, e quando o elegante elfo se movia, a música de sinos minúsculos que estavam entrelaçados em seu cabelo soava.

"A Deusa irá nos proteger a todos." Lucius murmurou enquanto olhava sua alma gêmea nos olhos. "Ela nos protegerá."

"Se você diz, é verdade. Assim será." Severus murmurou, ele fez uma reverência para Lucius e desapareceu. Lucius fechou os olhos e tomou uma respiração firme. Seu feitiço reapareceu ao seu redor e ele alisou rugas não existentes em seus trajes.

"E assim começa."

N/T

e aih, gostaram? espero q sim!

bem, de qq jeito, deixem reviews, please!

G.W.M


	2. Capítulo 2

**Essa história NÃO é minha, e é SLASH!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 2**

Dizer que ele estava espantado seria um elogio. Harry Potter estava completa e totalmente chocado. Ele não achava que alguma coisa poderia surpreendê-lo ainda mais, nada exceto Voldemort aparecendo de camisola cor de rosa.

Agora, ele estava a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts, fechando a distância entre ele, seu adorado lar e seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ele não estava encarando somente a perspectiva de enfrentar Voldemort, mas também a de se casar com um homem em quatro meses. Correção, em um mês provavelmente. Com o Príncipe da Sonserina.

Draco Malfoy.

Os deuses deviam estar rindo dele.

"Hey, cara, o que está acontecendo com você?" Rony acenou a mão em frente ao rosto de Harry, enquanto o adolescente de olhos verdes esmeralda encarava o nada. "Harry, hey Harry!" Harry Potter piscou, sacudiu seus pensamentos mórbidos de sua cabeça, mesmo que apenas por um momento, e sorriu para Rony.

"Olá para você também, Rony." Ele respondeu calmamente. O ruivo piscou e então estreitou os olhos.

"Hey, o que está acontecendo com você? Eu estou tentando conseguir a sua atenção por cinco minutos. Apresse-se, Mione já está guardando lugares para nós a bordo." Harry meramente sorriu pelas palhaçadas de Rony e seguiu o amigo para o trem. Enquanto eles caminhavam para a cabine particular, ele deixou seus pensamentos vagarem. O que ele faria em relação ao seu casamento com Malfoy? Era tão irreal e inesperado que ele não sabia o que pensar disso.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione disse por trás de seu livro. Quando não houve resposta, a bruxa de cabelos espessos olhou para Harry, que estava olhando para fora da janela do trem com atenção. Ela olhou para Rony, que deu de ombros em completo transtorno. Hermione suspirou, quem sabia o que estava na cabeça dele. Ela deixou seu olhar seguir o dele e ficou chocada ao ver que ele encarava Malfoy avidamente. Ela olhou mais de perto.

_Aquele_, era o Malfoy?

"Maldição, ele parece ainda mais irritante que no ano passado." Rony murmurou.

"Rony, por favor, olhe mais de perto, aquelas são as orelhas dele?" Hermione ofegou de choque. "São; ele é um Elfo!"

"Um Elfo, por quê nós estaríamos percebendo isso agora?" Essa era a primeira questão que Harry fazia desde que eles estavam observando seu nêmesis, caminhando em direção ao trem, regiamente. Cabelo loiro platinado caía por suas costas e atingia seu quadril. Ele estava levemente mais alto do que no ano anterior, mas ainda era facilmente superado por Harry e Rony. Suas feições angulares estavam mais proeminentes, assim como seus olhos com cor de mercúrio e lábios cheios. Sua pele estava mais parecida com alabastro cremoso então, ou de uma palidez vampírica, como muitos haviam pensado antes. Ele estava mais exótico agora. "Ele é lindo." Ele murmurou.

"Ugh, ele ainda tem cara de furão e ainda é um imbecil, provavelmente." Rony fez uma carranca sombria. "Como você pode achá-lo atraente Harry?" Ele gemeu. Hermione rolou os olhos.

"Bem, eu concordo com Harry, ele já era bonito, mas agora está ainda mais atraente. Está no sangue dele, Rony, ele provavelmente é assim há muito tempo, ele meramente usava um feitiço para disfarçar."

"Você nunca respondeu a minha pergunta." Hermione virou-se para Harry, que a olhava com expectativa.

"Oh, bem, é como eu disse ao Rony, ele provavelmente foi assim a vida toda; ele meramente usava um feitiço para esconder suas feições Élficas." Ela pausou por um momento, sua testa franziu-se. "Claro, também pode ser que ele esteja comprometido com alguém."

"Huh?" Rony perguntou estupidamente. Harry olhou-o e sorriu; seu amigo estava revirando sua mochila atrás de sapos de chocolate.

"Preste atenção." Hermione disse bruscamente. "Como eu estava dizendo, ele pode estar comprometido, sendo assim, ele tem um noivo." Ela sorriu. "Harry, se você está assim, tão interessado, eu posso te emprestar esse livro e..." ela parou quando a porta da cabine foi aberta. Crabbe e Goyle os encararam, mas permaneceram de lado e Malfoy apareceu entre eles em toda a sua glória.

Ele estava ainda mais belo de perto. Ele não desdenhou como usualmente, meramente acenou na direção de Rony e de Hermione. "Granger, Weasel." Sua voz estava mais delicada, abafada e musical.

"Malfoy." Hermione acenou, Rony apenas o encarou; mas foi ignorado. Malfoy voltou seus olhos de mercúrio líquido para Harry e Harry se sentiu despido sob aquele olhar conhecido. "Podemos ajudá-lo?"

"Eu estou aqui para discutir algumas coisas com Potter." Ele disse suavemente. Ele olhou na direção deles. "Eu espero que possa tirá-lo de suas mãos durante a primeira metade da viagem para Hogwarts." Harry piscou; aquele era o Malfoy, à frente deles certo? O arrogante e estúpido idiota, que cuspia coisas sem sentido sobre puro sangue e que fizera da vida deles um inferno pelos seis anos anteriores? Ele olhou para Hermione e Rony. A bruxa estava tão sem fala quanto ele próprio e Rony, contudo, parecia desconfiado.

"Um, bem, Harry?" Hermione se voltou para ele. Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar; ele sabia o que Malfoy iria discutir com ele.

Tudo bem Malfoy. Mione, Rony, eu volto mais tarde." Ele disse. Enquanto ele ia para o corredor, Malfoy lhe deu um olhar penetrante. Crabbe fechou a porta.

"Vamos fazer isso num ambiente mais confortável, sim?" Malfoy colocou como uma questão; Harry sabia que era uma ordem. "Estou certo de que você recebeu uma notificação de Dumbledore sobre os eventos, certo?" Malfoy perguntou enquanto eles desciam o corredor, indo para o fim do trem, que Rony havia chamado de território de "Comensais da Morte".

"Sim."

"E, seja sincero, o que você achou?" Goyle abriu a porta de uma cabine vazia, Malfoy entrou primeiro, seguido por Harry, Goyle fechou a porta e Harry soube que eles estavam impedindo qualquer um de entrar.

"O que eu deveria estar achando, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou sarcasticamente. Ele estava totalmente fora de seu elemento ali. Malfoy esparramou-se no assento em frente a ele, ainda gracioso e exótico. Harry engoliu. "Eu estou surpreso, estou ferido e não quero ter minha vida ditada por outra profecia." Malfoy só ouviu e o observou, através de olhos prateados e ilegíveis. "Voldemort já é o suficiente, eu não irei me casar com o filho do segundo em comando dos seus Comensais da Morte." Com isso, o rosto de Malfoy endureceu-se, em sua usual arrogância, antes que ele suspirasse pesadamente e deixasse sua máscara cair.

"Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte." Ele disse simplesmente. Harry piscou.

"Como?"

"Você é tão surdo quanto cego, Potter? Eu acabei de lhe dizer que eu não sou um Comensal da Morte. Como eu poderia dividir assim as minhas alianças? Sim, em todas as famílias puro sangue, lealdade à família é muito importante." Ele disse gentilmente. "Na verdade, eu diria que é a coisa mais importante do mundo. É assim até ele ou ela noive e case com outra família. Se a família escolhida tem alianças diferentes das de sua família de sangue, essas são as alianças que eles tomarão."

"Então você está dizendo que ao se casar comigo, você lutará pelo lado da Luz?"

"Não que eu fosse lutar pela Luz, mas eu apoiaria você, eu nunca poderia lutar fisicamente pelo seu lado, Potter." Ele deu um meio sorriso. "Na verdade, as minhas alianças se transfeririam para você apenas. Não para Dumbledore, Weasel ou Granger, apenas você." Harry recostou-se e digeriu tudo aquilo e Malfoy o observou silenciosamente antes de voltar a falar, sua voz em tons ainda mais gentis. "Meu pai decidiu me ajudar e ajudar a você também, por isso, ele irá passar informações dos planos de Voldemort para mim. Ele acha que eu contarei a Severus primeiro, mas eu provavelmente contarei a você antes de contar a ele. Dumbledore provavelmente tentará omitir o máximo de informações de você, e eu jamais teria meu cônjuge despreparado."

"Você fala como se já estivéssemos casados." Harry murmurou baixinho. Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Não é normal você simplesmente deixar acontecer. Por que você não está resistindo a isso?"

"É complicado."

"Nós temos tempo." Malfoy riu; uma risada verdadeira. Ela ecoou pela cabine como um vento suave; melodiosa, harmônica e cheia de humor verdadeiro.

"Eu sabia que você tinha algo duro de roer em algum lugar." Ele sorriu e Harry não conseguiu falar nada. Ele apenas assentiu lentamente, absorvendo, processando e arquivando a bela visão de Draco Malfoy rindo, nos recessos de seu cérebro para possível especulação.

"No reino dos Elfos, há diferentes Casas. Cada Casa possui uma especialização, quase como os bruxos, exceto que seus dons são detectados quando nascem, então quando eles crescem e estão prontos para explorar seus talentos, já foram todos selecionados. Você compreende?" Harry assentiu. "Bem, a cada alguns séculos, há um tipo de talento especial que é altamente prezado entre os Elfos e esse é o dom da Visão."

"Visão?"

"Como em videntes, ou Profetas. Eles vêem fragmentos do que pode acontecer ou irá acontecer. A profecia que nos une foi feita há quase dois mil anos." Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

"Então, é importante que nós a completemos?" Harry pôs como uma pergunta. Malfoy assentiu solenemente. "Você tem um dever para com seu povo?"

"Sim, eu suponho que você poderia dizer que meu pai é um Lorde Supremo ou algo assim na sociedade Élfica. É o dever dele que eu seja adequadamente casado, entretanto, sendo parte de uma profecia tão antiga quanto a que nós fazemos parte, então os Antigos Elfos decidiram meu destino." Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. "E o destino do meu escolhido."

Por que eu não estou surpreso? Como você pôde simplesmente sentar e aceitar isso?"

"Eu fui preparado para apenas sentar e aceitar ordens, deixar meu futuro ser planejado por mim. Como meu esposo, você guiará as minhas ações em tudo o que você faça ou diga." Harry embasbacou-se.

"Você quer dizer que vai ter de me ouvir?" Malfoy estremeceu, mas assentiu.

"Sim, você vê, Potter; nesse casamento eu serei submisso a você. O que significa que quando chegar a hora de consumar o casamento, eu ficarei por baixo nesse relacionamento. Não será como um laço Veela, onde eu me submeteria a tudo o que você disser, ou você se submeteria a todos as minhas vontades. Eu me submeterei quando necessário. Por exemplo, quando eu estiver na Sonserina, eu serei como sempre fui; eu lidero, eles seguem. Se eles tentarem me ferir, eu estarei dentro do meu direito de me proteger." Ele pausou e olhou para Harry. "Só porque você acha que eu deveria ser mais gentil com as minhas punições para os outros ou não puni-los, não quer dizer eu vá parar imediatamente. Você entende?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"Deixe-me pôr dessa forma. Se eu estivesse prestes a atacar o Weasel após ele ter me humilhado ou, a Deusa proíba, me enfeitiçar, e você me disser para parar, eu pararia imediatamente." Harry franziu a testa.

"Mesmo que ele merecesse, mesmo que ele estivesse prestes a bater em você, só porque eu disse para você parar, você pararia?" Malfoy assentiu. "Não parece justo."

"Parceiros Elfos obedecem ao seu dominante o máximo que puderem, chame de instinto; eles nunca querem diminuir aos olhos de seu amado." Ele pendeu a cabeça ao que algo parecia tornar-se claro para ele. A expressão curiosa fazia com que ele parecesse fofo; Harry corou. _Mantenha seus pensamentos fora disso. _Ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Eu creio que você saiba que quando nós consumarmos o casamento, existe a possibilidade de eu engravidar, não?"

"O quê?" ele guinchou. Malfoy rolou os olhos para o céu.

"Deusa, estou prestes a me casar com um imbecil. Você nunca leu nada além da Quidditch Weekly?" Harry ficou ainda mais ruborizado. "Eu interpreto isso como um não."

"Grávido, homens Elfos podem ficar grávidos?"

"Sim, Potter, ou a frase ´Eu irei engravidar' não penetrou seu cérebro?"

"Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança."

"Bem, pare de agir como uma criança iletrada, e eu irei parar de falar como se você fosse uma." Draco retrucou. Harry atirou adagas nele com o olhar.

"Olhe, eu não gosto de você, Malfoy, sim, você é tremendamente bonito, qualquer um pode ver isso, mas você tem um coração de gelo. Eu não pedi para me casar com você, e você certamente não pediu para casar comigo, mas me parece que estamos presos um ao outro pela duração de nossas vidas, ou mais, e eu gostaria de ter a fachada de um casamento normal, se eu puder. Casamento é sagrado. Eu não quero que nenhuma criança que nós possamos ter nos veja brigando como cães e gatos." Harry sufocou, seus olhos queimando com lágrimas, a menção de família sempre o deixara triste e desejoso. Como teria sido a sua vida se seus pais não tivessem sido mortos? _Bem diferente do que foi_, ele bufou para si mesmo. "Eu só quero um lar feliz, é pedir demais?"

"Não." Malfoy respondeu gentilmente, mas ele parecia mas próximo. Harry olhou para cima, para dentro de olhos prateados como mercúrio. Eles estavam incandescentes com poder nunca visto e tristeza, incerteza e determinação, parecia, para fazer isso. "Nós começamos mal, todos esses anos atrás, essa é uma chance de fazer tudo certo. Se você fizer a tentativa, eu também farei. Assim que essa história de Voldemort terminar, talvez nós possamos ter a vida que você quiser. Por agora, nós precisamos tentar fazer o que vai funcionar agora, podemos acertar os detalhes mais tarde, okay?" Sua voz era suave, reconfortante e Harry estava chocado com como a mera presença dele o relaxava.

"O que você está fazendo comigo?" Ele sussurrou. "Eu me sinto... Muito calmo agora." Malfoy sorriu gentilmente.

"Os Elfos são conhecidos por ter auras calmantes, e aqueles escolhidos para ficarem juntos, são capazes de acalmar seu parceiros ainda mais. Estou feliz que tenha funcionado." Ele se levantou e voltou para sua posição anterior. "Então, você tem alguma pergunta?"

"Sim, quando é o casamento?"

"Dumbledore o marcou para quando chegarmos. Ele parecia saber que nós seríamos sedados gritando e chutando ou nós iríamos nos entender. Esse é o porque de eu ter pedido para conversar com você."

"Maldito velho." Harry murmurou; Draco deu uma risadinha.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, se nós vamos nos casar, então há algum laço entre nós, como o laço Veela?"

"Ah sim, nós teremos de ficar juntos o tempo todo durante as primeiras semanas. Depois disso, contanto que nós tenhamos contato em alguns momentos diariamente, nós ficaremos bem." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu acredito que o Diretor tenha nos dado um conjunto de aposentos próprios, então nós poderemos viver ali o resto do ano. Claro, nós somos autorizados a voltar para as nossas Casas, se necessário, mas eu não sei como meus colegas de casa irão reagir ao meu casamento com você. A Sonserina está dividida. Há aqueles que irão me seguir, não importa onde minhas alianças estejam, entretanto, há aqueles poucos que irão tentar me ferir." Ele pausou, pensativo. "Eu acho que irei ficar em nossos aposentos."

"Então eu ficarei com você." Harry disse firmemente.

"Depois da primeira noite, se você quiser, nós poderemos ter camas separadas. Me conhecendo, eu preferiria dormir com você a dormir sem você." Harry piscou. "O vínculo que nós formaremos será de magia, corpo, alma e mente. Se você não consegue fazer magia sem varinha agora, você conseguirá depois que casarmos. Nós conseguiremos nos comunicar telepaticamente um com o outro, nossa empatia será ainda maior ou pelo menos igual. Saber como o outro se sente ou saber se está em perigo é muito importante. Uma vez que nossas almas se vincularão, nós temos que permanecer em algum tipo de contato; uma vez que eu esteja vinculado a você ou vice versa, eu estarei mais inclinado a apenas querer ficar próximo de você, portanto, dormir na mesma cama." Ele se mexeu desconfortável com isso e Harry lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Isso tornaria o vínculo mais fácil para você?" Ele perguntou gentilmente e Malfoy assentiu aliviado. "Então nós dividiremos a mesma cama." Harry mordeu os lábios. "Sobre crianças... Você quer ter crianças?" Ele perguntou tentativamente. Harry não sabia quanto Malfoy queria ceder nesse casamento. Ter sexo com ele era uma coisa; carregar as crianças dele era uma história completamente diferente.

"Você quer crianças?" Ele perguntou de volta. Harry baixou o olhar e remexeu suas vestes.

"Eu gostaria." Ele murmurou baixinho. "Mas eu nunca faria você carregar meu filho a menos que você realmente queira." Ele disse defensivamente. "Seria muito egoísta da minha parte."

"Seria egoísta da minha parte se eu lhe negasse o direito também." Malfoy disse abruptamente. "Mas respondendo à sua pergunta... Sim, eu gostaria de ter filhos." Ele sorriu melancolicamente. "Eu sempre fui solitário quando criança, minha mãe não queria mais crianças depois de me ter, disse que iria arruinar a aparência dela." Seu rosto ficou sombrio por um momento, mas então ele sorriu gentilmente. "Eu acho que seria agradável ter duas crianças correndo por aí." Ele olhou para Harry. "Eu acredito que isso responda a sua pergunta, não?"

"Sim." Harry disse sorrindo. "Oh, você pode me chamar de Harry, afinal você será meu esposo." Malfoy piscou, surpreso, mas então sorriu.

"Então você pode me chamar de Draco e eu serei seu Consorte." Harry olhou para ele confuso. "Eu esqueci de explicar. Como eu disse, meu pai é Lorde Supremo, eu compararia isso a um Duque Inglês. Uma vez que meu pai possui um título, eu também possuo. Eu sou Primeiro Lorde Draconius Lucius Alexander Malfoy. No entanto, como estou me casando com você, meu título de Primeiro Lorde será passado a você, como meu esposo." Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

"Você quer dizer que eu vou me tornar Primeiro Lorde?"

"Sim, e eu me tornarei Primeiro Consorte. É uma grande honra, acho que a última vez que um bruxo se tornou Primeiro Lorde foi há milhares de anos."

"E você está bem quanto à isso?" Draco o olhou com um sorriso largo.

"Por que não estaria, só porque eu me tornarei Primeiro Consorte não quer dizer que me casei com alguém inferior a mim, isso só quer dizer que eu sou submisso ao meu Lorde, que por sua vez é tão ou mais poderoso que eu. É uma honra ser Primeiro Consorte, assim como é uma honra para você ser Primeiro Lorde."

"Eu irei entender isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde."Harry disse. Ele estava assustado quando o sino de aviso tocou. "Merda! Rony e Hermione, devem estar preocupados. Você disse que me traria de volta há vinte minutos!" Draco piscou e então deu de ombros inocentemente.

"Nós tínhamos muito que conversar." Ele respondeu. "Eles irão compreender quando virem o que acontecerá no banquete hoje à noite."

"E você tem certeza de que será hoje à noite?" Harry perguntou nervosamente. Draco sorriu e pela primeira vez desde que haviam começado a conversar, Harry viu o velho Draco emergir.

"Você conhece algo ou alguém capaz de dissuadir Dumbledore de fazer o que ele quer?" Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu pensei que não mesmo." Draco bateu na porta; Goyle a abriu e olhou direto para Harry.

"Se você o machucar, eu farei picadinho de você, Potter." Goyle disse clara e concisamente. Crabbe virou-se para Harry também.

"E você pode me incluir nisso. Você pode ser o Lorde-sei-lá-o-quê dele, mas nós ainda não confiamos em você. Você terá de merecer isso." Ele disse severamente. Harry olhou para eles e então de volta para Draco.

"Eles têm cérebro?" Ele perguntou. Draco suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Nós somos sonserinos Harry, todo sonserino tem uma máscara com a qual ele ou ela quer que o mundo os veja." Ele disse seriamente. "A escola inteira pensa que nós somos maus, Comensais da Morte em treinamento e todo aquele non-sense." Ele deu de ombros e sorriu tristemente. "Muitos estão tentando encontrar uma forma de reescrever o caminho que nossos pais nos escreveram." Ele acenou para Crabbe e Goyle. "Por minha causa, eles não têm mais de trilhar o caminho da Marca Negra, eu escolhi protegê-los e em troca, depois que casarmos, eles protegerão você. É como as coisas funcionam." Draco sorriu. "Há mais lealdade na Sonserina, provavelmente, do que na escola toda."

"Eu contestaria isso." Harry disse teimosamente. Draco assentiu.

"Então eu acho que você terá de nos visitar e descobrir por si mesmo." Ele sorriu e Harry lhe deu um sorriso de volta.

"Eu acho que sim. Te vejo mais tarde Draco."

"Eu o verei no banquete, meu Lorde." Draco murmurou. Harry virou-se e olhou-o novamente e por algum instinto, lhe fez uma reverência.

"E eu o verei também, meu Consorte." Draco piscou devido à resposta formal, mas também fez uma reverência. Ele gesticulou para Crabbe e Goyle; Goyle fechou a porta e montou guarda novamente enquanto Crabbe escoltava Harry de volta para seus amigos.

"Você sabe que eu nunca o machucaria propositalmente, não sabe?" Harry perguntou para sua escolta. O jovem musculoso grunhiu, mas um lampejo de respeito passou por seus olhos.

"Eu duvido que você o fizesse, Potter. É o fato de que você possa machucá-lo sem querer que vai manter Goyle e eu bafejando em seu pescoço. Apesar das aparências, Draco teve uma vida pior que muito de nós. Ele foi dividido em dois, o sangue Élfico chamando-o tanto quanto o bruxo. Eu estou feliz de que ele tenha encontrado o seu Escolhido, seja por causa da profecia ou não, e tendo sido ou não, todos os que o seguem estão agradecidos." Harry nunca ouvira uma fala mais coerente dele. Talvez ele e seus colegas de casa estivessem errados.

"Nós temos a impressão errada sobre vocês, não temos?" Ele perguntou a Crabbe. O garoto lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio digno dos padrões de Malfoy enquanto abria a porta da cabine, revelando uma Hermione preocupada e um Rony irado.

"Hey, o cara de furão disse metade da viagem, não a viagem toda, babaca." Rony gritou. Crabbe grunhiu e virou-se para voltar por onde viera. Discretamente, para um garoto de seu tamanho, ele voltou-se e sussurrou na orelha de Harry,

"Você não faz idéia, Garoto de Ouro."

N/T

eu sei, esse cap demorou horrores, e deve tar cheio de erros...

eh que a autora soh me mandou u cap hj (longa história), e eu traduzi às pressas, para poder postar ainda hj, entaum, qqr erro, por favor ignorem

Fui!

E.R.F.D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

Os Antigos estavam ali, ele podia sentir em seus ossos.

"Draco," Blaise murmurou enquanto eles caminhavam juntos, "Ele sabe, não sabe?" Draco sorriu calorosamente.

"Sim, ele sabe. Não se preocupe, nós discutimos tudo, e tudo correrá bem." Draco pausou momentaneamente, o tilintar suave dos sinos coçando suas orelhas, e ele virou-se, ignorando o olhar curioso de Blaise. Draco sentiu a familiar sensação de antiga magia fluindo da terra ao ajoelhar-se. Ele ouviu Blaise respirar fundo antes de ajoelhar-se ao seu lado.

"Levantem-se, Crianças." Uma voz profunda de tenor ressoou através do corredor vazio. Draco ergueu-se primeiro, sendo seguido por seu melhor amigo. "Ah Draconis, você está muito mais belo do que quando você era meramente um bebê." Os olhos violetas do Antigo cintilavam com idade inigualável e poder. Seus lábios cheios curvados em um sorriso enquanto ele corria os dedos pelas mechas platinadas de Draco; que faziam um enorme contraste com as suas mechas escuras.

"Antigo Leviathan, eu não sabia que você iria presidir a cerimônia" Draco disse, seus olhos deixando o Antigo saber que ele estava excitado com a perspectiva.

"É claro, eu não deixaria meu sobrinho favorito ser casado por ninguém mais."

"Claudius está com você?"

"Claro, meu parceiro não estaria em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse ao meu lado. Ele está grávido de cinco meses, você sabe." Olhos de mercúrio começaram a incandescer-se com felicidade, respingos de azul oceano começando a se misturar com prata. Leviathan sorriu sabiamente; o jovem receberia sua magia Élfica a qualquer momento.

"Isso é maravilhoso!" Draco disse com um sorriso largo. "Parabéns!"

"Sim, parabéns, Antigo." Blaise disse sorrindo. Leviathan sorriu em agradecimento antes de se voltar para Draco.

"Venha, jovem Dragão, nós temos de prepará-lo para a sua cerimônia. Blaise você pode informar ao Consorte Severus onde seu filho está?"

"Claro, vejo você no jantar Draco." Blaise disse, dando uma piscadela. Draco voltou-se para Leviathan e eles começaram a caminhar para o extremo sul de Hogwarts.

"Você falou com meu pai?" Draco perguntou delicadamente. Leviathan suspirou tristemente.

"Sim, ele está nos primeiros estágios de separação, eu temo que ele e seu Escolhido tenham estado separados por tempo demais. Severus tem tido você para mantê-lo na margem, mas seu pai..."

"Eu fico muito tempo longe e pouco tempo em casa, eu sei." Draco mordeu o lábio em frustração. "Se Voldemort pelo menos não estivesse aqui. Se o pai dele ao menos não o tivesse forçado a isso." Draco suspirou com frustração. "Não há nada que possamos fazer?"

"O Consorte Severus iniciou contato novamente, o que é bom, com sorte as visitas irão ajudá-lo, claro saber que você está sendo bem tratado e feliz terá efeitos duradouros, no entanto, eu concordo com você. Se Lord Voldemort não estivesse aqui, as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis." Leviathan pausou quando eles alcançaram uma barreira mágica. Ele pôs sua mão sobre o meio do escudo invisível. O escudo ondulou como água e brilhou ao reconhecer seu criador e o Elfo a seu lado. O escudo se partiu e ambos os Elfos entraram no aposento escondido.

"Você encontrou minha mãe?" Draco perguntou friamente. Elfos se apressavam, preparando seus trajes de casamento e seu banho. Dois Elfos fizeram reverências baixas a ele e começaram a tirar seus trajes bruxos enquanto ele permanecia no meio do aposento. Leviathan olhou pela janela enquanto seu sobrinho era despido e voltou-se novamente quando ouviu seda farfalhando sobre pele delicada e viu Draco amarrando o cinto de seu robe de seda cor de esmeralda.

"Não, nós acreditamos que ela esteja se escondendo com Voldemort."

"Imaginei." Draco suspirou pesadamente. "Meu pai a tem em alta consideração."

"Sim, mas ela sabia no que estava se metendo quando se casou com ele. Ela nunca poderia ter tido seu coração, ele já estava comprometido."

"A cerimônia nunca aconteceu." Draco protestou. Leviathan sorriu gentilmente.

"Apesar de não ter havido cerimônia, eles estavam vinculados apesar de tudo. Agora pare de amuar, hoje é um dia de alegria. Seu noivo está esperando por você." Draco sorriu gentilmente e foi para o banheiro.

"Onde está Claudius?"

"Na, como se chama, Torre da Grifinória? Com seu noivo."

**-"-**

O Elfo era lindo.

Seu cabelo era como ouro fiado, seus olhos eram cor de whiskey, bronze, laranja, ouro, todos juntos. Harry piscou, assim como toda a Grifinória, ao entrarem e encontrarem-no sentado em seu salão comunal. Rony estava de língua presa e Hermione corou quando o homem sorriu docemente.

"Ah, meu adorado estava certo, você é um fofo, Harry Potter." Ele caçoou, sua voz leve e displicente. Foi quando ele se levantou que os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Ele tinha uma cintura protuberante; o Elfo estava grávido.

"Nossa," Hermione murmurou. "De quanto tempo você está?"

"Cinco meses, esse pequeno está indo muito bem." Ele acariciou seu estômago com um sorriso indulgente. "Agora, chega de falar sobre mim." Ele estalou seus dedos e, imediatamente, dois Elfos desceram dos dormitórios dos sétimos anos. Eles deram uma olhada em Harry e reverenciaram.

"Primeiro Lorde." Eles disseram em uníssono.

"Há algo..." Hermione começou.

"Que você queira nos contar?" Rony perguntou. Harry riu nervosamente.

"Vocês irão descobrir no banquete, porque se eu lhes contar agora, vocês irão me impedir de fazer o que sei que é certo." Ele sorriu para os Elfos. "Cavalheiros, vocês primeiro." Ambos sorriram e o conduziram pelas escadas. "Oh, parabéns pela criança e, qual o seu nome?"

"Claudius e obrigado." Claudius sorriu e então olhou para os amigos do Primeiro Lorde. "Eu sinto muito, mas também não lhes direi nada. O Banquete começará em breve, e ele estará lá. Eu preciso ir. Adeus." Ele disse gentilmente, rindo, e caminhou para fora da Grifinória, deixando para trás uma Casa inteira de pessoas confusas.

O que, em nome de Merlin, estava acontecendo?

**-"-**

Pela primeira vez em séculos, uma cerimônia antes do Banquete de Boas-Vindas iria acontecer. Todas as Casas estavam silenciosas enquanto encaravam com espanto os três Elfos na frente da Mesa dos Professores. Dumbledore ergueu-se, seus malditos olhos cintilando com força total. "Alunos, é com prazer que eu anuncio que haverá uma cerimônia de casamento antes do Banquete começar." O aposento rugiu de volta à vida, com sussurros, gritinhos excitados das garotas e gemidos dos garotos. Ele ergueu as mãos e esperou por silêncio. Quando o barulho morreu, ele deixou seu olhar vagar para a mesa da Grifinória onde muitos olhavam ao redor, tentando descobrir onde seu líder estava. Ele olhou para a Sonserina onde a maioria sorria orgulhosamente, apesar de alguns parecerem desconfiados.

"Á frente de você, estão os Três." Ele pausou quando os sussurros cresceram de novo, mas que silenciaram imediatamente quando ele parou. "Esses Elfos à sua frente são os mais velhos e poderosos do reino Élfico. No meio, está o Alto Antigo Leviathan, à minha esquerda está seu parceiro, Alto Antigo Claudius," com isso, Rony e Hermione ofegaram. "E a minha esquerda, está a Alta Antiga Elena."

"Que bênçãos estejam sobre todos vocês." Os três disseram claramente. Era como música, todas as garotas suspiraram e muitos garotos rolaram os olhos, apesar de todos eles vagarem para a bela Elfa que estava à frente deles.

"E agora a cerimônia irá começar." Dumbledore disse. "Por favor, permaneçam sentados e em silêncio." O silêncio caiu sobre o salão. Leviathan deu um passo para a frente.

"Nós estamos aqui para completar uma profecia nascida há dois mil anos." Claudius deu um passo para perto dele.

"Os dois escolhidos são crianças de sangue poderoso, e o caminho escolhido não poderá ser, e não será, negado." Elena veio para a frente.

"Todos vocês prestam testemunho, silêncio é necessário, uma vez que o poder prestes a inundar esse aposento é maior do que qualquer coisa que vocês irão ver ou sentir." Sua voz era poderosa, os olhos incandescentes. "Primeiro Lorde, nós o chamamos."

Dois Elfos abriram as portas duplas, e uma única figura entrou. Olhos pelo aposento se arregalaram; era Harry Potter. Enquanto ele se aproximava, os três Elfos, todos eles, prenderam a respiração.

Ele estava vestindo vestes externas da cor da esmeralda. As vestes internas eram de um verde bebê delicado. Ele vestia culotes de pele de veado cor de creme que envolviam suas pernas e os culotes desapareciam nos seus joelhos, escondidos por botas de couro de dragão. Seu cabelo ainda estava desorganizadamente atraente, mas seus óculos haviam sumido, dando a todos uma visão completa de seus belos olhos cor de esmeralda. Ele parou defronte aos três Elfos e os encarou no olho por um breve momento, antes de baixar o olhar e afundar em um joelho. Leviathan deixou sua mão pousar na cabeça abaixada de Harry. Ninguém disse uma palavra sequer e foi então que todos sentiram. Começara pequeno, mas cresceu em intensidade assim como a incandescência dos olhos do Alto Elfo enquanto ele pousava a outra mão na cabeça de Harry. Era a magia dos Antigos. O aposento vibrava com sua magia enquanto esta crescia e crescia. O corpo de Leviathan estava contornado por uma incandescência terrena.

"Eu lhe pergunto, Harry Potter, se você tomará uma de nossas Crianças como seu cônjuge para a vida?"

"Sim." Ele disse.

"E você o protegerá daqueles que podem machucá-lo?"

"Sim"

"Então diga seu nome, o de seu cônjuge escolhido e derrube as suas barreiras e deixe seu verdadeiro poder vir à tona." Elena pediu.

"Draconis Lucius Alexander Malfoy." Imediatamente, os Elfos deram um passo para trás, como se eles sentissem camada após camada de suas barreiras naturais caindo. O aposento gemeu sob o poder do Alto Antigo e do salvador do mundo bruxo.

"Levante-se." Leviathan disse lentamente. Era como se ele estivesse em transe. Harry se levantou lentamente e virou-se em direção à entrada do aposento. Seus olhos estavam incandescentes como os olhos dos Antigos. A magia no aposento estava muito espessa, ninguém se atrevia a fazer um movimento. "Primeiro Consorte, nós o chamamos." As portas se abriram novamente e dessa vez todos ofegaram, até mesmo os olhos do Diretor se arregalaram em deleite.

Draco Malfoy estava em frente à assembléia de estudantes, vestido lindamente com vestes de um verde oceano delicado, que caíam frouxamente por seu corpo, mas moldadas à sua forma. Seus culotes eram de couro prateado de dragão, com botas de camurça, também verde oceano. As mangas de sua veste caíam por sobre seus dedos e até o chão. Seu cabelo caía sobre seus ombros, com pequenos sinos entrelaçados, que tilintaram em harmonia graciosa enquanto ele andava graciosamente pelo corredor. Seus olhos estavam contornados de preto, deixando sua aparência ainda mais exótica.

"Ajoelhe-se em frente a seu Esposo, Criança." Claudius murmurou gentilmente, seus olhos incandescentes com poder e felicidade por seu jovem sobrinho. Draco voltou-se para Harry e se perdeu naqueles poderosos olhos cor de esmeralda. Afundando para o chão, em ambos os joelhos, ele manteve contato visual com Harry. "Abra-se para ele e deixe aqueles que prestam testemunho sentirem a sua magia." O fluxo de magia refluía pelo aposento, os Elfos rapidamente resgatando sua magia enquanto Draco deixava a última de suas barreiras naturais cair e unia sua magia à de Harry. As chamas nas tochas ao redor do salão guincharam, e o teto mágico começou a mudar suas cores, igualando as auras de ambos unindo-se.

"Draconis, você aceita esse bruxo como seu cônjuge para a vida?" Leviathan perguntou.

"Sim." Ele respirou. Claudius falou a seguir.

"Você voluntariamente se submete a ele, respeita seus desejos e voluntariamente morreria por ele se a necessidade surgir?"

"Sim." A magia ao redor deles se solidificou em uma coluna circular ao redor deles. Ela se enrolava e pulsava com cada respiração deles, cada tremor de seus corpos; era a força vital, a magia deles que todos estavam vendo.

"Assim é dito, assim será." Elena disse. "Primeiro Lorde, Primeiro Consorte, completem suas promessas para o outro, completem seu vínculo." Ela se afastou e esperou com todos os outros.

Harry estendeu a mão esquerda para Draco, que a aceitou, seus olhos nunca deixando os de seu Lorde. Harry entrelaçou seus dedos gentilmente, o funil de magia começou a concentrar-se em suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto eles encaravam um ao outro.

_Você nunca poderá voltar atrás agora_. A voz mental de Draco parecia tão sem fôlego quando a sua real.

_Eu sei, eu não quero_. Harry lhe disse. "Eu sou seu e você é meu, sempre e para sempre, eternamente e além, abençoado seja." Ele não sabia de onde haviam vindo as palavras, mas elas pareciam as certas a serem ditas.

"Eu sou seu e você é meu, sempre e para sempre, eternamente e além, abençoado seja." Draco repetiu e então os lábios de Harry estavam nos seus e o mundo não importava mais.

**-"-**

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, ele foi saudado pela visão de Leviathan, Claudius e Elena, sentados ao redor da cama king size onde ele estava deitado. Dumbledore e Snape estavam de pé, atrás deles. Harry suspirou pesadamente, seus olhos ainda se ajustando à magia que os havia corrigido e à luz brilhante. Leviathan sentiu pena dele e com um aceno de sua mão, as velas se turvaram. "Como você sente?" Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento e tudo o que ele pôde dizer foi,

"Inteiro," ele respirou. "Tão... Completo." Ele disse delicadamente. "É sempre assim?" Claudiu sorriu para ele enquanto acariciava o estômago de forma ausente.

"Sim, o quer que esteja ferindo você emocionalmente deve se curar agora. Você deve se sentir muito relaxado, muito calmo, e sim, completo. Draco cuidará muito bem de você, eu acredito que vocês sejam o casal mais poderoso vinculado que a sociedade Élfica já viu." Ele deu uma piscadela. "E você criou um belíssimo presente de casamento para ele também."

"Presente?" Harry mudou de posição e finalmente percebeu a cabeça loiro platinada que repousava em seu ombro e a mão que segurava algumas de suas vestes. Ele levantou gentilmente a mão e seus olhos se arregalaram. Na mão de Draco estava a mais bela peça de lapidação que ele já vira.

Nos dedos anular e médio dele havia duas alianças de tamanho médio, de platina misturada com ossos de dragão. Elas eram decoradas com esmeraldas e diamantes. Nos nós dos dedos, as cabeças de um dragão e de uma serpente eram formadas e seus corpos entrelaçados, até começarem a se curvar, ainda entrelaçados, ao redor de seu pulso em um círculo sem junções. A serpente e o dragão eram feitos unicamente de platina e os olhos da serpente eram esmeraldas e os do dragão eram safiras. Uma grande pedra da lua brilhava delicadamente no triângulo que o bracelete formava em seu pulso. Era lindo.

"Eu fiz isso?" Ele perguntou incrédulo. Leviathan sorriu.

"Sim, e eu devo dizer, bem feito. Sua aliança é quase um anel simples e não tão elaborado.

"Sim." Claudius ergueu a mão esquerda, onde uma peça de lapidação quase igual à de Draco podia ser vista, o desenho e as pedras eram diferentes, mas a intenção era a mesma; ele fora tomado. "Vocês Lordes são tão possessivos." Ele zombou. Harry corou e ergueu sua mão para o alcance de seus olhos. Sim, a dele era muito simples e ainda assim, linda em sua simplicidade. Uma faixa larga de platina com ossos de dragão no formato de uma serpente, mas a cabeça de um dragão. Seus olhos eram feitos de uma esmeralda e uma safira e sua boca abria-se levemente para mostrar uma pequena pedra da lua dentro.

"Lindo." Ele sussurrou.

"De nada." Draco murmurou sonolentamente. Harry acariciou suas costas delicadamente.

"Você está cansado, volte a dormir." Draco suspirou e deslizou de volta para um sono profundo. Harry olhou para cima, passando pelos Antigos, para Dumbledore. "Diretor, o Banquete...?"

"Já terminou. Depois de tamanho transtorno, você e seu Consorte foram o tópico de discussão. A srta Granger e o sr Weasley ficaram em tal estado quando vocês desmaiaram daquele jeito, de qualquer forma, tudo está bem. Apesar de termos dado ao sr Weasley uma poção sedativa para acalmá-lo. Bem, meu dever está cumprido. Eu os verei pela manhã!" Com isso, Dumbledore saiu, assobiando alegremente enquanto saía.

"Nós também estamos indo." Leviathan disse. "Claudius precisa voltar para casa, para os últimos meses de sua gravidez e eu devo estar com ele, Lorde Harry. Lady Elena ficará aqui pelos próximos dois dias, apenas para se certificar de que tudo esteja bem com o vínculo."

"Foi bom conhecê-los." Harry disse sonolentamente. Leviathan inclinou-se e beijou sua testa.

"Bem vindo à família, Harry." Ele disse. Sorrindo, ele também beijou a testa de Draco. "Por favor, cuide bem dele."

"Eu irei." Harry murmurou. Claudius deu-lhes também um beijo antes de partir. Elena meramente fez uma reverência e saiu sem uma palavra, e isso deixou Snape, que estava encarando-o com uma expressão ilegível no rosto. "Professor?"

"Durma Harry, você está seguro e bem. Eu estou meramente cumprindo uma promessa que fiz a Lucius." Ele disse gentilmente. Harry franziu o cenho, tentando ficar acordado.

"Que promessa?" Ele resmungou. Por um momento, ele pensou ter visto um sorriso naqueles lábios que estavam sempre furiosamente carrancudos.

"De cuidar do filho dele e seu cônjuge após a cerimônia de vinculação."

"Boa... Promessa." Harry resmungou. "É... Bom... Mantê-la..." Ele sentiu Snape se aproximar e então a sensação de lábios pressionados contra a sua testa.

"Bem vindo à família... Filho." Snape disse baixinho com um sorriso. Harry sentiu-se sorrindo de volta para ele e então, Morfeu finalmente o reivindicou e o levou para um sono profundo.

**-"-**

Severus assistiu, em transe como sempre, enquanto Lucius caminhava pelos jardins Élficos encravados na Propriedade Malfoy. Seu feitiço estava esquecido. Seu cabelo loiro platinado atingindo seus pés, fluindo com suas ricas vestes azuis de seda enquanto ele se movia graciosamente ao longo da beira da água. "Eu sei que você está aí." Seu tom era divertido.

"Eu sei que você sabe, eu não posso fazer nada se você é tão belo, querido." Severus murmurou enquanto ia em direção a seu Lorde.

"Correu bem?"

"Maravilhosamente, Draco estava belo como o amanhecer; você teria ficado exultante em ver isso." Lucius sorriu tristemente. "O vínculo deles é forte, mais forte que muitos, igual ao nosso," ele disse baixinho, "se não mais."

"Essas são boas notícias." O Elfo disse. Severus franziu a testa e ele gentilmente puxou as costas do Elfo em direção a ele e o virou, para vê-lo.

"E que notícias você tem que te deixam nesse humor?" Ele perguntou preocupado. Lucius suspirou e passou os braços ao redor do pequeno corpo de seu parceiro.

"Voldemort." Ele disse. "Ele conseguiu o controle dos Trolls e dos Goblins." Severus olhou para ele, sem acreditar.

"Isso... Isso é impossível." Lucius balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Quanto tempo até eles chegarem aqui?"

"Eles ainda têm algumas coisas a acertar, mas por volta do fim do ano letivo. Fica pior." Severus inclinou-se para a forma alta e sólida de Lucius. Ele podia sentir o medo e a preocupação de seu amor, e quando Lucius estava com medo ou preocupado, ou ambos, certamente havia algo a ser temido.

"O quê?"

"Os Dragões, Severus, de alguma forma ele conseguiu os Dragões."

"Deusa, não." Severus disse, em horror. "Eles são a força vital do mundo mágico. Eles são uma das raças Antigas, como, como ele conseguiu convencê-los?" O rosto de Lucius estava grave.

"Parece que os Dragões querem purgar o mundo bruxo de qualquer coisa que poderia enfraquecer ou possivelmente destruir o mundo bruxo. Eles querem se unir a ele." Lucius suspirou. "Voldemort está ficando cansado de esperar, amado. Eu não sei por quanto tempo conseguirei impedi-lo."

"Só mais um pouco, Luc," Severus murmurou. "Só mais um pouco."

"Talvez nós não tenhamos tempo." Ele disse

"Nós precisamos ter tempo, Harry precisa se preparar. Ele ainda é um garoto, se ao menos ele estivesse na Sonserina..."

"Agora não é hora para arrependimentos, ele cresceu muito pelo que vi, Draco e os outros irão conduzi-lo para o caminho certo. Ele precisa dos aspectos mais sombrios de sua magia sob controle." Sombras se irradiaram por seu rosto. Severus não gostou disso.

"O que você viu?" Ele perguntou gravemente.

"Um mundo de perigos tão sombrios que nada sobrevive."

"O que? Você quer dizer o fim do mundo?" Lucius balançou a cabeça.

"Não, o fim da Magia."

N/T

yay!

bom, tah aih otru chappie, espero q gostem!

pro próximu cap, serah q dah pra consegui dez reviews? Please?

Jinhus

Eternal Requiem


	4. Capítulo 4

**Obs: Esse capítulo contém NC! O trecho da NC está entre quebra de linhas!**

**Capítulo 4**

Quando Harry acordou novamente, Snape se fora, assim como Draco. Ele se sentou e espreguiçou-se, seu corpo estava tão calmo, tão relaxado, ele não havia se sentido assim por um longo tempo. Ele deixou seus olhos percorrerem o espaçoso e luxuoso aposento com um leve interesse. A cama king size em que ele estava, era feita de carvalho cor de ébano e era uma cama de dossel. As cortinas eram feitas de veludo e amarradas ao dossel por fitas de seda. O tapete era de design oriental e quando ele pôs os pés nele, eles afundaram. Harry sorriu; ele podia se acostumar a isso. Havia uma presença no aposento, quase como uma magia familiar e então ele percebeu que era a presença de Draco. A calma delicada e a aura do Elfo faziam um caminho através do quarto e além. Harry voltou-se para as portas duplas de carvalho que conduziam para fora da suíte por instinto.

Agora que ele havia descansado...Havia...Outras coisas em sua mente. A mais urgente delas era como tirar Draco de seu traje de casamento o mais rápido possível. Harry caminhou sem pressa para as portas e as abriu. Elas levavam a um corredor decorado com tapeçarias descrevendo belas paisagens Élifcas, e algumas batalhas. O piso era de mármore negro aquecido e seus pés não fizeram um ruído sequer enquanto ele parava na entrada de sua sala de estar e olhava ao seu redor.

Harry sentiu sua boca secar.

Draco estava de pé, em frente à lareira, serenamente. Sua expressão aberta, muito calma, uma suave curva em seus lábios abertos, disse a Harry que seu Consorte sabia que ele estava ali. "Bênçãos noturnas para você." Draco murmurou enquanto movimentava sua mão para a frente e para trás em frente às chamas. As chamas dançavam ao ritmo de sua mão, e quando Draco estava satisfeito com o fogo, ele voltou-se para Harry. Parecia que Harry não teria de tirar Draco de seu traje; seu traje de casamento jazia estendido sobre a poltrona de camurça castanha. Draco vestia apenas um robe, uma suave extensão de sua pele de alabastro cremoso surgiu antes de desaparecer em meio à seda.

"Bênçãos noturnas." Ele sussurrou de volta e começou a acuar seu Consorte. Draco o observou; ele sentia o desejo dele como se fosse o seu próprio. O desejo estava misturado com o medo de que Harry não tivesse prazer com ele, e um nervosismo que o fez pausar. "Essa é sua primeira vez?" Ele respirou, aliviado. Draco desviou o olhar.

"Claro, se bem que pela conversa de Hogwarts eu já dormi com praticamente todos, menos os professores." Ele zombou. Quando ele olhou novamente para cima, Harry estava logo à sua frente. O vínculo apertou-se ao redor deles. "Eu assumo que você é gay ou não se importa se dorme com garotas ou garotos."

"Eu sou parcial para os homens." Harry ronronou, "Eu achei que você soubesse disso" Ele deixou suas mãos correrem em suaves círculos ao longo dos quadris magros de Draco.

"Eu... Eu achei...," Draco gaguejou. "Você não correu de medo de ter sexo comigo."

"Será glorioso." Harry respirou em sua orelha. Draco inconscientemente inclinou a cabeça, e Harry lhe deu um beijo de boca aberta na junção entre seu pescoço elegante e sua omoplata e sugou. A respiração de Draco deu um nó e ele deixou escapar um gemido de luxúria. "É estranho, não é?"

"O quê?" Draco mal conseguia pensar. Harry ficou mais atrevido, o vínculo cantou em suas orelhas, tudo o que ele queria estava à sua frente e ele queria Draco abaixo de si, toda a sua nobre educação perdida.

"Apenas horas atrás eu era contra isso, você se resignou e agora..." Seus dedos finalmente encontraram seu prêmio enquanto envolviam o abdômen delicado de Draco, ele sentiu músculos ondulados por baixo de sua pele, e ele endureceu ainda mais. "Agora eu não consigo pensar em nenhum lugar onde eu preferiria estar." Ele desamarrou o robe de seda da cintura esbelta de Draco e afastou a roupa de seus ombros. "O que aconteceu que mudou tanto as nossas opiniões?" Ele sussurrou enquanto lambia a curva das orelhas pontudas de Draco. O Elfo deu um gemido sem fôlego e derreteu-se contra ele.

_É o vínculo. Ele... Ele afasta todas as dúvidas, as substitui por certeza e contentamento. _Draco explicou, não percebendo que não estava falando alto. _Deixa os dois Escolhidos pensando sobre completar o vínculo. Como... Como está acontecendo agora._

"Bom." Harry grunhiu sensualmente. "Nada de conversa agora, apenas se sinta amado," e pressionou seus lábios contra os de Draco. Seu Consorte gemeu, suas mãos automaticamente se emaranhando nas mechas negras de Harry. Ele deixou sua língua persuadir gentilmente a boca de Draco a abrir-se, e, depois de conseguir acesso, saquear aquela boca deliciosa com o máximo de empenho. Ele pressionou seu joelho entre as pernas de Draco, e o puxou para mais perto, sem quebrar o beijo. Suas mãos vagaram por coxas suaves, nádegas firmes, para a parte de trás das delicadas coxas e ergueram. Draco enrijeceu-se em surpresa e passou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Harry, enquanto seu esposo o carregava de volta para seu quarto.

Harry o deitou na cama e sentou-se. Draco choramingou, até sentir dedos correndo por seu corpo. _Não há motivos para pressa. Eu quero que seja bom para você._ A voz de Harry estava estrangulada com paixão e luxúria; Draco tremeu. Olhos cor de mercúrio abriram-se e observaram com atenção enquanto Harry tirava suas roupas.

"Você é lindo." Draco respirou; ele reverentemente correu seus dedos ao longo do abdômen esculpido de seu Lorde, peito definido e costas fortes.

"Não, você é." Harry respondeu e o beijou ternamente. _Apenas deite-se. Deixe-me fazer todo o trabalho._ Ele sussurrou por sua mente. Draco deitou-se, suas mechas platinadas se espalhando ao seu redor, suas pernas abrindo-se mais enquanto Harry se instalava entre elas e começava a adorar seu corpo com beijos, lambidas e aquelas mãos diabólicas.

Os gemidos de prazer e paixão de Draco impulsionaram Harry. O vínculo ao redor deles se estreitou e aproximou suas mentes, e entrelaçou ainda mais suas almas, com cada barreira que era queimada entre eles enquanto paixão e magia os consumiam. _Draco... Draco..._

_Sim..._ Foi a resposta sem fôlego. Harry sorriu largamente.

_

* * *

Há óleo em algum lugar perto dessa cama? Ele observou enquanto Draco se amuava com a interrupção do processo e esticava a mão. O criado mudo à direita da cama se abriu e um pote foi colocado à sua frente, já destampado. Harry sorriu, travesso, abaixou-se e tomou Draco na boca. A surpresa e o prazer de Draco se enrolaram ao seu redor como uma cobra assim como o grito gutural de prazer que ele deixara escapar de seus lábios. Enquanto ele estava adequadamente distraído, Harry deslizou um dedo untado de óleo para dentro dele e começou a alargá-lo. Ele sentou-se para observá-lo e sorriu. Draco estava lindo em seu abandono gratuito. Sua pele de alabastro tinha uma linda aparência corada, seus lábios estavam inchados pelos beijos e agora seus olhos estavam desfocados e enevoados, Harry acrescentou um segundo dedo ao primeiro e em pouco tempo, um terceiro. Draco contorceu-se nos lençóis de cetim, gemendo de paixão. Harry pausou e atingiu sua próstata. A reação valeu a pena. _

_Harry_, Draco gritou, mentalmente e realmente, suas costas arqueadas como um gato. Rapidamente, Harry se preparou e entrou em Draco com uma estocada sem dor. Harry gemeu, seu corpo se encaixava no dele como uma luva. Os olhos de Draco se focaram nele em uma piscada. _Tão bom_, ele gemeu, seus olhos rolando de prazer, _tão cheio, tão completo._

"**Siiiiiiim**," Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram; o fogo havia substituído as faíscas que havia nos olhos de Harry. O fato de que ele acabara de falar na língua das cobras mostrava o quão longe ele fora. Harry saiu e então penetrou-o novamente, atingindo sua próstata novamente. Draco sentiu seus olhos rolarem e seu grito de êxtase igualou o de seu parceiro. Ele entrou no ritmo de Harry e sua dança decadente continuou.

* * *

O vínculo se esticou. A magia no quarto vibrava, e começou a crescer enquanto os ocupantes do quarto atingiam o clímax. Draco sentiu a pressão crescendo dentro dele e então não havia nada a não ser prazer, um prazer tão grande que seu corpo tremeu com ele e então tudo ficou mole. Harry suspendeu-se acima de Draco, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele duvidava ter tido um orgasmo como aquele desde que era sexualmente ativo. Harry lentamente deslizou de dentro do corpo de Draco, que ronronou de contentamento. Harry desmoronou ao lado de Draco e virou-se para observar enquanto ele erguia a mão regiamente e convocava uma toalha morna e molhada do banheiro. Ele limpou Harry primeiro, seus dedos roçando ternamente a pele dourada, antes de limpar a si mesmo e atirar a toalha na pilha de roupas que Harry deixara ao pé da cama, antes de se virar e se enrodilhar em seu esposo. 

"Isso foi glorioso." Ele sussurrou timidamente, sua voz estava levemente rouca pelos gritos, e Harry achou sua timidez afetuosa.

"Mmm, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Você foi maravilhoso. Você é muito responsivo. Todos os parceiros submissos são assim?" Draco deixou seus dedos roçarem a omoplata de Harry enquanto pensava.

"Eu acho que sim. Tem alguma coisa a ver com o juramento que nós fazemos na cerimônia de casamento. Nós nos prometemos a vocês," ele pausou, "eu acho que isso nos torna mais afeiçoados ao toque de nossos esposos também."

"Ah."

"Eu tenho querido te perguntar isso, como Dumbledore o encontrou e lhe contou do casamento?" Ele sentiu Harry enrijecer-se. "Desculpe, eu não quis me intrometer."

"Não, eu tenho certeza de que você já ouviu sobre meus parentes, bem, realmente não me querem com eles."

"Sim, eu ouvi isso, eu acredito que eles não lhe contariam."

"Eles não contaram. O único motivo para que eu tenha descoberto foi porque eles me deixaram sozinho na casa por algumas horas, e aconteceu de uma coruja de Hogwarts aparecer entre a hora em que eles saíram e a hora em que eles voltaram." Sua voz estava humorada. "Dumbledore deveria ter sido um sonserino." Draco riu delicadamente.

"Você sabe que não vai mais voltar para lá, certo?" Draco disse delicadamente. Harry, que estivera correndo os dedos ao longo de sua coluna, movimentou-o de forma que pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Sério?"

"Sim, minha casa é a sua casa agora. Você é bem vindo à Mansão Malfoy, ou à qualquer outra de nossas propriedades." Harry digeriu a informação e sorriu.

"Seu pai deixaria seu inimigo vagar entre suas paredes?" Harry perguntou, zombando. O sorriso de Draco enfraqueceu e ele ficou solene. Harry xingou. "Sinto muito, eu não estava pensando."

"Não, tudo bem. Meu Pai quer conhecê-lo e ele não é seu inimigo. Ele não tem sido por um longo tempo." Draco disse calmamente. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Por favor, acredite quando eu digo isso; ele está meramente representando um papel, você descobrirá, quando visitar a Sonserina, que a maioria de nós está representando um papel que nascemos para representar."

"Muito bem, eu confio em você, não sei por que, mas eu confio." Ele beijou Draco delicadamente e em pouco tempo, o beijo evoluiu e Draco se descobriu em cima de Harry.

"Harry," ele disse surpreso, "você quer de novo... Agora?" Olhos esmeralda brilharam com travessura e desejo.

"Você não quer?" Ele perguntou com voz rouca. Draco instantaneamente se derreteu contra ele enquanto ele o beijava minuciosamente.

"Bem, sim, mas..."

_Deixe-me persuadi-lo, meu Consorte._ Harry ronronou em sua mente. Um protesto morreu nos lábios de Draco quando Harry virou sua cabeça e sugou a ponta de sua orelha.

Ele era muito persuasivo.

Luz delicada caiu sobre o rosto de Draco, fazendo com que ele abrisse lentamente os olhos e olhasse ao redor. Seu cabelo estava irremediavelmente emaranhado e espalhado sobre eles como um cobertor. Os braços de Harry ao seu redor eram como uma tira de aço, impedindo-o de partir. Ele sorriu ternamente, surpreso em como estar vinculado podia mudar sua opinião sobre alguém antes odiado por você. Ele era lindo; alto, sombrio e misterioso. O enigma de Hogwarts. Pelo que Draco vira de seu esposo, ele duvidava que alguém realmente conhecesse Harry.

"Um homem complexo e contraditório." Ele murmurou enquanto corria os dedos pelas mechas negras dele. Draco olhou por cima de seu ombro e seus olhos se arregalaram; eram quase onze horas. "Bom que hoje seja sábado." Ele murmurou; seu corpo estava tão mole que ele não tinha vontade de se mexer. Havia também alguma dor, mas isso era esperado. Bem, ele corou, ele não achava que eles iriam fazer amor três vezes quase que seguidas. Harry tinha a resistência de um touro. Um pequeno "pop" o alertou de que um elfo doméstico aparecera. "Quem é?"

"Oh, sinto muito Mestre Draco, sinto muito, não queria acordar você." Era Dobby, o velho elfo doméstico de seu pai. Draco sorriu.

"Tudo bem Dobby, eu já estava acordado." Dobby sorriu largamente e assentiu.

"Dobby está feliz em ouvir isso. Um, sem querer incomodar, mas srta Granger, sr Weasley e Lady Elena, aqui para vê-los. Eles estão esperando do lado de fora agora." Draco suspirou; tanto para relaxar mais.

"Muito bem, Dobby, por favor pegue um traje para mim e para Harry, mas antes disso, ligue o chuveiro e veja se há refrescos para os convidados e lhes diga que irei ter com eles em pouco tempo."

"Sim, Mestre Draco, Dobby faz isso." Com isso, o elfo começou, indo ao banheiro. Enquanto Draco saía do abraço de Harry, ele imediatamente começou a sentir o leve puxão do vínculo. Sua resposta imediata foi voltar para a cama, mas o dever chamava. Enquanto entrava no chuveiro, ele gemeu; a Granger ele podia suportar, Lady Elena era quase uma tia, e ele a amava profundamente... Mas o Weasel...

"Será uma longa visita." Ele murmurou.

N/T

bom, eu nunk fiz essa divisaum de capítulo, entaum naum sei ficou boa, qqr coisa me avisem q eu mudo, certu?

pra qm deixou review, fik u meu "VALEU!"

Jinhus

Eternal Requiem


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Acorde Harry_. Olhos esmeralda se abriram e Harry gemeu enquanto arqueava suas costas, lançando um braço para o lado; e encontrando o ar. Ele sentou-se rapidamente e então sorriu gentilmente quando seu olhar caiu sobre Draco, sentado na penteadeira, no canto, penteando seu cabelo.

"Dia." Ele murmurou, correndo seus dedos delicadamente sobre o pescoço de Draco. Draco sorriu para ele enquanto o olhava através do espelho.

"Nós temos convidados. Granger, Weasley, e Elena estão aqui. Eles estão na sala de espera."

"Nós temos uma sala de espera?" Harry perguntou incrédulo; Draco rolou os olhos enquanto se levantava.

"Claro, a sala de estar ainda não foi limpa." Ele olhou Harry com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Harry lembrou-se de si mesmo descartando o robe de Draco ali na noite anterior. Ele corou.

"Oh."

"Eu irei atendê-los, vista-se. Dobby arrumou um traje para você, é Élfico, mas visto que você agora é um Lorde Élfico, você freqüentará a Corte."

"Uhh." Draco suspirou e sorriu gentilmente.

"Eu sei, é muita coisa, mas meu pai deve no visitar em breve e nós lhe explicaremos tudo. Mas agora nossos convidados estão esperando. Apresse-se e vista-se, eu irei enrolar o Weasel o máximo que conseguir, no entanto, você sabe o quanto ele me odeia." Draco o enxotou para o banheiro, mas não antes que ele roubasse um beijo. Draco ficou atordoado por um momento, antes que o calor e a gentileza sumissem de seu rosto e sua máscara tomasse forma. Harry suspirou.

_Eu realmente não gosto dessa máscara._ Ele sentiu um calor delicado fluir por ele, como se fosse um abraço reconfortante de seu vinculado.

_Todas as máscaras são necessárias, você aprenderá isso em pouco tempo._ Ele disse calmamente.

"Abençoados sejam." Draco disse, ao entrar no quarto. Elena sorriu, levantou-se e fez uma reverência para ele. Draco sorriu apropriadamente e fez uma reverência também. "Elena, eu estou feliz que você tenha vindo."

"Eu não poderia perder o casamento de meu sobrinho. Seu Lorde é um belo jovem, muito poderoso em magia também. Eu vejo que seu vínculo foi completado." Draco sentiu seu rosto se corar de embaraço, mas ele virou-se para os outros convidados e reverenciou.

"Bênçãos," ele disse baixinho. Hermione sorriu para ele e assentiu.

"Bom dia, Malfoy."

"Weasley." Draco disse friamente. Rony o fulminou com o olhar, mas grunhiu. Draco suspirou enquanto se sentava de frente para Hermione e à direita de Elena. "Eu espero que os refrescos tenham estado do seu agrado."

"Sim, obrigada, Dobby fez um ótimo trabalho." Ela disse baixinho. "Você estava assombroso ontem, em seu casamento. Eu fiquei chocada, um pouco chateada que Harry não tenha nos contado, mas, isso parece adequar-se a você e a ele." Ela sorriu e Draco respondeu hesitantemente.

"Obrigado por isso. Quanto a Harry não lhes contar, bem, ele não tem de lhes contar tudo, tem?" Hermione piscou, mas balançou a cabeça.

"Não, mas é que ele normalmente conta."

"Talvez ele quisesse manter isso para ele mesmo." Draco sorriu levemente. Hermione sorriu largamente.

"Isso quer dizer que ele está crescendo?" Ela caçoou. Draco sorriu lentamente.

"Eu não sei, você terá de perguntar ao meu Lorde." Ele respondeu enquanto se inclinava e se servia de mais chá. Pelo canto do olho, Draco viu Rony o fulminando com o olhar e então olhando a porta como um falcão. Draco graciosamente pôs creme e açúcar em seu chá e então o mexeu lentamente e tomou um gole lento. "Há alguma coisa urgente que vocês precisem fazer?" Ele perguntou inocentemente. Rony grunhiu.

"Nada do seu interesse, onde está Harry?"

"Meu esposo virá quando estiver pronto." Draco disse suavemente.

"O que você fez com ele?"

"O que eu _poderia_ fazer com ele?" Draco perguntou calmamente. Rony levantou-se de um salto e apontou um dedo em seu rosto. Elena ergueu-se, seus olhos se estreitando.

"Você é o maldito Príncipe da Sonserina, um Comensal da Morte em treinamento e o desgraçado que tornou nossas vidas miseráveis nos últimos seis anos. Eu não confio em você e...!"

"Já é o suficiente." Harry disse lentamente. Harry se aproximou deles, estreitando os olhos. Ele fez uma reverência para Lady Elena, que a retribuiu. "Bom dia Lady Elena."

"Abençoado seja, Primeiro Lorde," ela cumprimentou formalmente; ela olhou ao redor do aposento. "Há desavenças aqui, que eu não devo presenciar. Draconis, querido, se você precisar de alguma coisa deixe-me saber." Ela beijou delicadamente sua testa. "Fique bem hoje, Jovem. Eu ficarei aqui por outra noite; amanhã eu deverei partir."

"A Floresta chama." Draco disse, compreensivo e sorrindo. "Eu a verei partir amanhã então." Ela fez uma reverência e saiu do aposento. Após a porta se fechar; Draco virou-se para Rony. "Como você se atreve de me acusar de coisas que você meramente especula?"

"Não é especulação, é fato. Todos sabem de sua família. Todos vocês lidam com Arte das Trevas e Lordes das Trevas."

"Rony!" Hermione disse bruscamente. "Por favor, não é hora para isso. Nós viemos aqui ver como eles estão."

"_Você_ veio aqui para ver como eles estão. _Eu_ vim para tirar Harry dessa e mantê-lo longe desse sujo o mais rápido possível."

"Eu disse _chega_!" Harry disse subitamente; a porcelana na mesa se estilhaçou. "Rony, você está delirando. Draco não é um Comensal da Morte, e eu não irei permitir que você o acuse de ser um em minha presença."

"Como você pode ficar aí e defendê-lo Harry!" Rony perguntou, horrorizado; seu rosto estava quase da mesma cor que seu cabelo de fúria e Hermione assistiu, impotente, enquanto os dois amigos discutiam, assim como Draco.

"Ele é meu Consorte, pelo amor de Merlim, por que eu não o defenderia?" Harry gritou de volta. "Ele e eu já discutimos isso no trem e quaisquer que sejam minhas alianças, ele me seguirá. Droga Rony, por que você não pode aceitar isso?" Harry suplicou. Rony atirou adagas com o olhar para Draco.

"Porque ninguém muda assim em minutos Harry, ninguém."

"Eu mudei." Harry disse delicadamente. "Eu mudei, e depois de ouvi-lo, eu mudei de opinião, Rony, eu não consigo explicar, eu me sinto tão calmo, tão completo e equilibrado. É o melhor sentimento do mundo." Ele olhou para seu melhor amigo. "Eu não poderia deixá-lo agora nem se quisesse; o vínculo nunca nos deixaria ficar separados." Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram.

"Você quer dizer que vocês consumaram... Harry, por quê?"

"Porque eu quis," Harry rosnou. "Hermione, o que você acha?" Hermione deu uma olhadela em ambos, e então para a forma estagnada de Draco, de pé atrás de Harry.

"Eu acho que vou lhes dar uma chance."

"Mione!"

"Ronald Weasley," ela o encarou, "Tudo mudou e nada é como era. Use sua cabeça Rony, Harry não vai e não pode quebrar esse vínculo e nem Malfoy pode, seja razoável."

"Eu não vou deixar vocês tentarem fazer Harry escolher entre nós." Draco disse delicadamente; todos se viraram para ele. "Você é muito importante para ele Weasley; ele precisa do seu apoio. Você não pode ver que ele está dividido?" Draco perguntou. Rony deu uma olhada para o corpo tenso de Harry e assentiu levemente. "Então por que fazê-lo escolher? Eu não vou permitir que você o odeie por minha causa, e eu não vou permitir que você me humilhe por causa das coisas que eu fiz e disse no passado. Nós não somos crianças e o mundo em que estamos agora não é um mundo de crianças. Voldemort é muito real e Harry é o único que pode derrotá-lo. Ele precisa de todo o apoio que puder ter," Draco suspirou, "e eu sei que a maior parte da força dele vem do amor que ele tem por você e pela Granger."

"Decidam entre vocês. Eu não tenho nada mais a dizer, apenas isso; eu nunca machucaria Harry propositalmente. Eu sou o Consorte dele, e é meu dever ficar ao lado dele e respeitar suas vontades. Ele realmente deseja que nós nos demos bem e é isso o que eu tentarei fazer. Eu lhes desejo grandes bênçãos e bem estar." Draco lhes fez uma reverência, sorriu tristemente para Harry e saiu graciosamente pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

O silêncio era tenso. Harry sentia a frustração e a mágoa de Draco, e queria confortá-lo, mas ele tinha que terminar aquilo primeiro. "Bem, o que você diz Rony?" Rony olhou teimosamente para a lareira. Hermione sentou-se novamente na poltrona e suspirou.

"Dê algum tempo a ele, Harry."

"Ele não me deu tempo para me explicar." Harry disse petulantemente. Uma fagulha de irritação fez seu caminho através do vínculo. _O quê?_

_Isso foi realmente infantil. Você pode fazer muito melhor que isso, Harry._ Draco o repreendeu gentilmente. Harry suspirou.

"Eu sinto muito, olhe, Rony, pense no que ele disse, okay? Volte quando tiver feito sua decisão. Eu tenho certeza que vocês podem resolver isso." Hermione se ergueu, beijou sua bochecha e marchou para fora; ignorando completamente seu namorado. Rony deixou escapar um xingamento baixo e a seguiu. Alguns momentos se passaram e então Draco apareceu na porta.

"Desculpe."

"Não há razões para você se desculpar, Rony está sendo ele mesmo. Ele quase nunca pensa antes de agir." Harry bufou. Draco afagou seu ombro enquanto rodeava a poltrona de camurça bege. Ele se ajoelhou, suas vestes azul marinho se amontoando a seus pés enquanto ele começava a limpar a porcelana estilhaçada do tapete Persa. "Draco, Dobby pode fazer isso."

"Ele não sabe o quão delicados os tapetes Persas são." Draco disse levemente. "Eu prefiro espetar um dedo e curá-lo imediatamente a ter de pedir um tapete novo."

"Você quer dizer que tudo isso é seu?"

"Nosso." Draco corrigiu. "Um presente de casamento, de Papai." Harry piscou e então um sorriso lento se instalou em seus lábios sensuais enquanto Draco corava.

"Papai?" Ele perguntou, caçoando.

"Pai." Draco murmurou, enquanto voltava para sua tarefa auto imposta.

"Um presente de casamento, huh? Só esse aposento?" Harry perguntou ao olhar em volta; simples, embora caro e muito elegante.

"Não, tudo, suas roupas também." Draco disse simplesmente. "Eu acredito que ele tenha te visto em algumas roupas horrorosas alguns anos atrás, e manteve sua opinião de que seu guarda roupas precisava de uma boa melhora. Eu espero que ele esteja errado, tudo o que ele comprou são roupas Élficas, e suas roupas trouxas são atuais, não são?" Quando Harry não respondeu, Draco olhou para os olhos esmeralda, arregalados e muito inocentes e suspirou. "Eu acho que já devia ter esperado por isso. Bem, não importa, Pansy, Blaise e eu o levaremos às compras em breve." Harry gemeu. "Ora, ora, você precisa estar apresentável o tempo todo."

"Claro," ele disse altivamente, e Draco riu. "Draco, eu estava pensando; Severus o chamou de filho, assim como a mim. Uhm, isso quer dizer o que? Eu quero dizer, ele realmente é seu pai?" Draco lhe deu um sorriso afetuoso enquanto se erguia e se sentava ao seu lado.

"Se você está perguntando se ele é minha 'mãe' de alguma forma, então a resposta é não. Lady Malfoy me teve." Ele suspirou. "É tremendamente complicado."

"Nós temos tempo." Harry disse sorrindo. Draco assentiu e começou a falar.

"Quando meu Pai conheceu Sev, ele soube imediatamente que aquela era sua outra metade. É sempre assim que ele explica. Veja, os Antigos já haviam falado com os Profetas da raça Élfica. Eles disseram que a linha Élfica dos Malfoy seria dividida em dois mundos em tempos por vir." Seu rosto ficou triste. "Eles disseram que o pai do escolhido na nossa profecia iria se aliar ao destino de seu pai e que sua outra metade seria sua por duas luas antes que a tragédia os separasse." Harry franziu a testa.

"Eles viram que ele iria se voltar ao Lorde das Trevas?" Draco assentiu. "E que ele iria conhecer Severus Snape."

"Sim."

"E o que são duas luas?" Harry perguntou.

"O mesmo que dois anos. No Reino dos Elfos, a lua brilha mais freqüentemente que o sol. Há duas luas que são mais especiais que as outras. Quando a lua é branca como cristal puro, sem nuvens a obstruindo, significa que os anos a seguir serão quase como o paraíso." Seu sorriso era triste, mas melancólico. "Como os Profetas haviam visto como a sua outra metade era, eles lhe disseram, na esperança de que ele a encontrasse mais cedo, ou ao menos se casasse com ele antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, mas isso não aconteceu."

"O que aconteceu?"

"De alguma forma, meu avô descobriu. Ele ficou furioso. Ele já havia comprometido meu Pai à minha Mãe; ele não deixaria nada impedir a união. Severus estava fazendo meu pai repensar tudo o que seu pai lhe dissera. Amor sempre fora uma fraqueza para os Malfoy, meu pai acreditava firmemente nisso, mas o que ele podia fazer? Ele havia se apaixonado por seu destinado, e ele se sentia mais poderoso por causa desse amor."

"Meu Pai me disse que eles tiveram uma briga terrível por causa disso. Minha avó morreu ao dar à luz a meu pai, mas ela era uma Elfa pura. Só se precisa de um Elfo puro para se fazer outro. Qualquer criança que nós tivermos será tão pura quanto eu e meu pai. Seu sangue o estava chamando para a floresta de nosso reino. Ele estava sendo dividido em dois. Sempre foi uma batalha entre eles a herança Élfica. Meu Pai queria ir e visitar o mundo que era seu por direito de nascimento, meu Avô, no entanto, queria que ele ficasse, fosse parecido com ele e prometesse lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas." Draco pausou.

"Ele recusou a Marca, não recusou?" Harry disse delicadamente; Draco assentiu, seus olhos brilhantes com lágrimas, mas Harry não disse nada. "Se ele recusou, então por que...?"

"Meu Avô seqüestrou Severus durante uma daquelas malditas batidas deles. Eles o espancaram, é o que sei, e meu Pai sentiu a dor de seu cônjuge. Ele confrontou seu pai. Meu Avô lhe deu um ultimato; unir-se ao Lorde das Trevas e seu cônjuge seria libertado ao invés de ser morto. Nessa época, eles já estavam vinculados fazia três anos. Meu Pai teria feito qualquer coisa por Sev. Ele concordou, mas eles o enganaram. Quando ele foi buscar Sev, seu amante já tinha a Marca Negra, contra a sua vontade, mas o que estava feito estava feito. Meu Pai ficou horrorizado; agora ambos estavam presos nesse destino. Ainda pior, depois de sua formatura, ele deveria se casar com a minha Mãe."

"Merlin," Harry respirou, "Eu nunca soube." Draco rolou os olhos.

"Poucos sabem da verdade. Eles ficaram separados depois disso, meu Pai e Sev se viram pela última vez no casamento de meu Pai. Depois disso, muitas coisas aconteceram. Sev desertou, meu Pai me teve, os Potter...bem," ele limpou a garganta. " Muitas coisas aconteceram."

"Bem, parece que Lucius tem estado em contato com o Reino Élfico."

"Sim, depois que meu Avô foi morto, ele imediatamente partiu para a floresta, e ele me levou junto também. Minha Mãe nunca foi uma mulher maternal; ela se importava apenas com o nome Malfoy e com a fortuna. Nós ficamos longe do mundo bruxo pelos cinco primeiros anos da minha vida. Oh Harry, é lindo ali, tão cheio de paz, e a magia ali é Selvagem."

"Selvagem?"

"Sim, isso significa que ela não pode ser controlada por uma varinha. É elemental; vem da terra, do céu, da água, e magia por si mesma. É realmente glorioso. Você vai adorar, quando nós visitarmos." Ele sorriu largamente. "Foram os melhores anos para nós dois. No entanto, ficar longe de seu parceiro estava cobrando seu preço dele e de Sev. Ele ficou deprimido e frio, até mesmo cruel algumas vezes; ele estava muito amargurado. Claro, me ter por perto ajudava, mas quando minha Mãe exigiu que nós voltássemos, ficou ainda pior." Draco suspirou. "Eu não irei mentir a você, ele participava das batidas, e ele gostava deles de uma certa maneira. Não a matança, os estupros, pilhagem ou coisas assim, mas que agora havia pessoas tão ou mais feridas que ele. Meu Pai estava miserável, mas agora, espero, isso irá mudar."

"Com você casado comigo, agora ele pode visitar Severus?"

"Em parte sim, mas ele sabe que você cuidará de mim e que eu estarei feliz." Ele adicionou timidamente. Harry sentiu uma alegria irrefreável correndo por ele com isso.

"É claro, é tudo o que eu quero; que você seja feliz." Ele disse. Draco sorriu e brincou com os enfeites de seda de suas vestes. Desejo cresceu dentro de Harry e ele se inclinou, envolvendo o rosto de Draco com as mãos, e o beijou lentamente. Draco dissolveu-se em suas mãos, gemendo baixinho quando o beijo se aprofundou. Quando Harry finalmente se afastou, os dois estavam sem fôlego.

"Deusa," Draco respirou. "O vínculo está completo, mas ter você me tocando desse jeito traz tamanha onda de paixão." Harry ainda estava em uma neblina; estava acontecendo rápido demais, mas não ao mesmo tempo. Havia questões em seus olhos, ao que Draco balançou levemente a cabeça.

"O quê?"

"Um dia de cada vez, Harry. Vamos devagar, um dia de cada vez." Ele disse gentilmente. Harry assentiu e agarrou a parte de trás da cabeça de Draco, puxando-o até que seus narizes se encontrassem.

"Tudo bem, mas agora," sua voz ficou rouca, "eu quero você." Os lábios cheios de Draco se curvaram em um sorriso sedutor, o desejo fez seus olhos refulgirem, e enquanto ele se movia, sentando-se graciosamente no colo de Harry, seus movimentos eram feitos para tentar. O corpo de Harry se incendiou.

"Então me tenha." Draco respondeu suavemente. Harry deu uma risadinha enquanto abaixava a cabeça para um beijo passional. "Deixe-me lhe dar prazer." Ele sussurrou em sua orelha. Harry riu, rouco, inclinando-se para a frente, pressionando Draco nas almofadas delicadas abaixo dele.

"Está tudo preparado, Lucius?"Aquela voz enviou arrepios de desgosto e medo por ele. Aquelas mãos frias corriam por sua coluna como se ele fosse uma possessão; o que, em vários casos, ele era.

"Sim, Milorde." Ele respondeu baixo. Voldemort deu risadinhas baixas enquanto saía da cama. Lucius sentou-se, estremecendo com a dor na parte baixa de suas costas, seu cabelo cobrindo seu corpo enquanto observava o homem a quem ele supostamente daria a vida se movendo pelo quarto. Alguns anos antes, seu corpo fora quase o de um monstro reptiliano, mas a magia fazia maravilhas. Seu corpo estava inteiro mais uma vez.

E tudo graças aos dragões.

O sangue deles restaurara sua forma humana e quase triplicara seu poder. Ele não precisava mais de uma varinha; ele podia matar meramente pensando nisso. Olhos carmesins brilhavam com loucura, seu cabelo agora era negro como a morte, e caía por suas costas. Ele era mais alto e mais forte que a forma Élfica e flexível de Lucius. Ele caminhou em sua direção e o beijou com força. Lucius o aceitou obedientemente, mas por dentro a dor já começava a tomar forma. "Seu corpo é tão belo quanto há vinte anos. Tanto fogo, tanto poder, você me agrada muito Lucius."

"Eu desejo agradar." Lucius disse reverentemente, seu corpo tremendo com a dor do vínculo; sua punição por trair seu amado. Ele a recebeu bem, ele a merecia no momento.

"Seu filho está casado com Potter, não está?" Lucius sentiu medo se enrolando em suas vísceras.

"Sim, Milorde." Ele respondeu. Voldemort assentiu.

"Hmm, o que você pode dizer sobre isso?" Sua voz estava enganosamente calma; Lucius podia sentir sua curiosidade e sua raiva.

"Os Profetas de nosso Reino previram esse acontecimento há dois mil anos. Os Antigos realizaram a cerimônia, minha opinião não foi pedida, no entanto, Harry Potter é agora uma adição à minha família." Ele respirou fundo. "Será fácil capturá-lo agora. É o que você deseja?"

"Não, assim que conseguir o que quero, até mesmo o grande Harry Potter cairá morto aos meus pés." Voldemort desdenhou. "Lindo, lindo Lucius, você parece decadente, mas eu não estarei no humor por um tempo. Eu jamais quereria... Marcar esse corpo." Ele correu as pontas dos dedos por sua pele delicada de alabastro. "Delicadeza de bebê, sua raça é cheia de pessoas belas, mas você e seu filho são os mais belos de todos eles. Vista-se, querido, eu o chamarei quando precisar de você novamente."

"Milorde." Lucius curvou sua cabeça, apanhou suas vestes Élficas, vestiu-as e saiu da Mansão Riddle. Ele andava rapidamente, bílis subindo por sua garganta enquanto pensava em tudo que seu Mestre lhe fizera. Ele estava envergonhado; havia se prometido apenas para Severus, e por vinte anos estivera casado com uma mulher que não amava, e agora, graças aos dragões, ele era novamente a concubina do Lorde das Trevas.

Os Destinos deviam odiá-lo.

Ele fez isso após passar pelas proteções, convocando sua magia Élfica; ele desapareceu e reapareceu em seus aposentos na Mansão. Ele parou ali mesmo.

Severus desviou os olhos do fogo, e seus olhos perfuraram os de Lucius. Ele absorveu o seu estado desarrumado e suspirou. "Eu achei que isso fosse acontecer." Lucius não disse nada, mas correu para o banheiro e vomitou no sanitário. Uma mão quente e calmante em suas costas, e o amor e reconforto que fluía através de seu vínculo o acalmou de alguma forma, ao que Lucius se levantou, tremendo, deu a descarga e foi até o chuveiro, abrindo-o.

"Eu me sinto sujo." Ele disse tristemente. "Por que você ainda me quer?" Severus sentiu sua dor e desgosto, e o abraçou cuidadosamente por trás.

"Eu te amo, Lucius. E sempre o amarei, você sabe disso. Você faz o que tem de fazer, representar, representar seu papel. Você não quer isso, eu sinto isso em você, mas você faz seu papel." Ele suspirou e enterrou o rosto nas mechas platinadas enquanto sufocava sua mágoa e raiva do mundo. "Eu não gosto disso, eu não aprovo, mas você é meu Lorde, eu sou seu Consorte, eu vivo para você; para tranqüilizá-lo, para amá-lo, para confortá-lo, e agora é tudo o que posso fazer." Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Lucius removesse suas vestes e entrasse debaixo da água quente.

"Queime-as." Ele disse calmamente. Severus tocou tristemente as vestes de seda bordada; aquelas eram as favoritas de Lucius. Ele alimentou as chamas com elas, e assistiu enquanto o tecido ficava negro e retorcido. Ele já fizera isso muitas vezes. Quando Lorde Voldemort tomara Lucius pela primeira vez, ele viera para a ala de Severus, retraído e envergonhado. Ele tomara uma ducha e pedira a Severus que queimasse suas roupas. Era terapêutico, ele supunha. Ele sempre achava que Severus o deixaria, ele lhe dissera muitas vezes que ele estava corrompido, que nunca deveria ter aceitado aquilo. Severus lhe dissera calmamente, muitas vezes, que se ele não tivesse aceitado, os dois estariam mortos. Ele o tranqüilizara várias e várias vezes, dizendo que ele sempre estaria ali para ele, que ele sempre amaria Lucius.

Fora uma bênção quando Voldemort fora derrotado pela primeira vez. Lucius começara a se curar dos anos como amante de Voldemort, Severus vira o quanto ele amava e era louco por Draco, como os anos passados com sua raça aplacaram suas feridas, como ele ficara mais poderoso... E mais belo enquanto os anos passavam. Quando Voldemort retornara, estava tão desfigurado e odiava a forma que ele tinha; Lucius não precisava se preocupar. No entanto, agora que os dragões haviam restaurado o corpo humano de Voldemort... O ciclo estava se repetindo. Todo o bem que os anos haviam feito a Lucius estava sendo lentamente destruído a cada noite que Voldemort o chamava para sua cama.

"Ele está planejando alguma coisa." Lucius disse baixo. Severus voltou-se para ele; ele estava vestindo um robe frouxo de seda negra e uma calça de pijama de seda negra. Enquanto se aproximava de Severus, ele secava sistematicamente seu cabelo, uma camada de cada vez.

"Você sabe o que?"

"Não, apesar de ter algo a ver com a pequena vila perto de Hogwarts." Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram.

"Os estudantes freqüentam as lojas ali. Estou certo de que Draco e Harry estarão entre eles, se forem autorizados a ir. Você quando será o ataque?"

"Não, ele não disse a ninguém." Lucius suspirou cansado. "Ele está ficando mais excitado, a batalha está se aproximando, eu consigo sentir isso."

"Então você estará indo para Hogwarts em breve?"

"Sim." Eles caíram em silêncio. "Venha, fique comigo." Lucius disse delicadamente ao subir na cama king size. Severus tirou as vestes negras que sempre usava, deixando sua camisa branca de botão e sua calça, ele subiu na cama e se enrolou em Lucius. A proximidade era confortante; seu vínculo estava se curando, voltando a ser tão forte quanto costumava ser. "Obrigado, por ficar comigo." Lucius disse, descansando sua cabeça no ombro de Severus.

_Você não tem de me agradecer, amado. Eu faço isso porque quero._ Ele disse, suas palavras ecoando na mente de Lucius. "Durma, amor, eu ainda estarei aqui pela manhã."

"Nunca me deixe." Lucius murmurou baixo.

"Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, Luc, não precisa se preocupar. Descanse, meu Lorde Supremo ou eu irei drogá-lo com uma poção sedativa." Severus disse por brincadeira. Lucius deu uma risadinha baixa e deixou sua mente deslizar para a inconsciência. Severus assistiu enquanto Lucius relaxava contra ele enquanto ele caía em um sono cada vez mais profundo. Seu corpo encaixou-se no de Severus por instinto e familiaridade. "Em breve, amor, você poderá sorrir de novo, em breve." Severus murmurou. Ele beijou sua têmpora delicadamente. Lucius murmurou baixo, sorrindo, e se aconchegou mais. Severus sorriu afetuosamente e seguiu seu parceiro para a terra dos sonhos.

N/T

bom, tah aih mais um cap!

esperu q gostem e, jah sabem, reviews! E pra qm deixou, VLW!

Eternal Requiem


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

O mês de Setembro correu razoavelmente bem. Durante o mês, o vínculo de Harry e Draco se fortalecera, assim a como a magia de ambos, e eles estavam se tornando grandes amigos. Muitos ainda achavam interessante ver os dois caminhando pelos corredores juntos, lado a lado, algumas vezes de mãos dadas, outras vezes Harry tinha seus braços ao redor da cintura de Draco em uma demonstração de posse. Eles pareciam abençoadamente felizes; o que fora a maior surpresa para todos.

Rony relutantemente começara a conviver bem com Draco, para o prazer de Harry e Hermione. Draco, como resultado, estava ainda mais cauteloso com o que dizia, para não causar tensão na já tênue amizade. Em meados de Outubro, as coisas pareciam melhores, e Draco finalmente ganhou a aprovação de Rony através da coisa mais insana; ele o vencera no xadrez. "Bem," Rony dissera, "eu acho que você acabou de me bater, foi um jogo tremendamente bom, e ninguém me venceu em um longo tempo." Draco sorriu maravilhosamente e ofereceu sua mão, Rony lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de respeito e eles apertaram as mãos. As coisas, depois disso, foram muito menos estressantes.

Harry fora abordado por Blaise e Pansy, depois que eles haviam olhado as suas roupas trouxas habituais horrorizados, de que o esposo de Draco vestia 'trapos' em vez de roupas de verdade. Então, no segundo fim de semana em Hogsmeade, o trio sonserino e Harry compraram roupas suficientes para os próximos seis meses. Harry nunca soubera que se podia gastar tanto dinheiro em roupas em apenas três horas. "É uma necessidade," Draco lhe dissera à noite, "que você sempre esteja bem vestido. Você não é mais apenas Harry Potter; você é da nobreza da sociedade Élfica e o povo Élfico é conhecido por sua elegância e graciosidade, assim como por se vestirem com apuro em todos os lugares aonde vão." Quando ele perguntou o que exatamente os Lordes faziam e como Lucius recebera o título, seu Consorte lhe dera aquele sorriso delicado e respondeu que seu Pai iria falara com ele quando viesse no começo de Novembro. Harry aceitou; apenas porque na ocasião Draco caminhara em direção ao quarto, soltando suas roupas enquanto ia. Ele olhara timidamente por sobre seu ombro e ronronara, "Você vem, Harry?"

Fora a melhor mudança de assunto que Harry já vira.

**-"-**

"Você estava pensando de novo, querido." Draco disse sorrindo enquanto observava Harry piscar algumas vezes antes de sorrir de um jeito encabulado para seu Consorte. Eles estavam em seus aposentos, terminando lições, que Harry apontara, eram apenas para a próxima semana.

"Eu ainda nãoentendo por que tenho que fazer isso agora." Harry disse, fazendo beiço. Draco riu de seu comportamento infantil e pressionou o dever de Feitiçosnas mãos relutantes dele.

"Porque, se você não fizer agora, você se esquecerá até de que têm de fazê-lo, e então você ficará o domingo inteiro tentando fazer correndo todas as tarefas, ficará acordado até tarde, quase perderá a aula de Poções, o que, uma vez que Sev é meio que seu pai através de mim, não será bom e então..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu farei isso. Merlin, você parece Hermione." Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sério, eu assumo que essa é a razão de Hermione e eu sermos os melhores estudantes em Hogwarts." Ele disse convencidamente. Harry lhe mostrou a língua e Draco meramente sorriu de volta. Eles permaneceram em um silêncio confortável, Draco verificando se todas as tarefas estavam feitas e corretas de acordo com seus padrões e Harry verificando se todas as suas lições estavam feitas e feitas de acordo com os padrões de Draco, o que significava que tinha de estar perfeita, sem erros ortográficos e sem uma vírgula fora do lugar. O Príncipe da Sonserina era claramente um perfeccionista em tudo, mas Harry sorriu delicadamente enquanto olhava seu belo Consorte; ele não o aceitaria de outra forma. "Pai me escreveu uma carta. Ele diz que vem amanhã."

"Isso é uma boa notícia, não é?" Harry perguntou, perplexo com a expressão ilegível de Draco. "Você não soube dele por um tempo, eu pensava que você estaria ansioso pela vinda dele."

"Não me entenda errado, Harry; eu estou feliz por ele estar vindo nos visitar. Eu tenho sentido muito a falta dele. Entretanto, ele ainda tem de me contar qualquer coisa que esteja acontecendo com Voldemort como ele disse que iria, e Severus disse que ele raramente fala disso e se fecha completamente quando o nome de Voldemort é mencionado." Ele virou-se para Harry. "Não estou certo sobre o que isso significa, mas quando quer que ele tenha feito isso antes, algo ruim estava no horizonte." Harry franziu a testa, pensativamente.

"Mas a conexão entre Voldemort e eu tem estado relativamente quieta, é quase como se ele não estivesse fazendo nada." Draco assentiu.

"O Pai me disse que ele não convocou um encontro de Comensais da Morte em meses. Ele está planejando alguma coisa, Harry." Draco disse baixinho. "Eu sei disso." Harry estivera temendo aquilo. Os últimos meses, ironicamente, haviam sido os melhores de sua vida. Draco estava rapidamente se tornando a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Sim, por causa do vínculo, ele estava sempre entre seus pensamentos, mas tirando o vínculo e tirando o casamento, e se ele tivesse tido o mesmo intervalo de tempo para conhecer Draco, o sonserino ainda assim seria importante. _Harry? _A voz delicada dentro de sua mente fez com que ele saísse de suas ponderações e focar sua atenção no Elfo à sua frente.

"Sim?"

"Eu estava apenas dizendo, o Pai quer falar com você particularmente quando ele chegar."

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou cuidadosamente. Draco sorriu gentilmente.

"Apenas para lhe dizer o que está por vir," ele disse simplesmente. "Acredite em mim, todas as perguntas que você tem me feito, serão respondidas por ele. O conhecimento dele é muito mais extenso que o meu."

"Okay, onde você estará?" Draco ponderou por um momento, antes de assentir para si mesmo.

"Eu provavelmente estarei no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Eu tenho negligenciado minha Casa; o vínculo não deverá ser um problema, agora que já tivemos tempo para nos acostumarmos um ao outro."

"Se você acha," Harry disse enquanto terminava seu trabalho de Feitiços. "Aqui, que tal?" Draco o apanhou, divertimento brilhando em seus olhos. Ele o leu e então o devolveu. Quando Harry se inclinou para apanhá-lo de volta, Draco roçou os lábios em sua testa.

"Perfeito." Ele sussurrou. Harry deixou o dever de lado, puxou Draco para seu colo e beijou-o delicadamente nos lábios. Draco gemeu baixinho e passou os braços frouxamente ao redor do pescoço de Harry. Quando eles se afastaram, Draco sorriu para Harry. "Harry, você é feliz comigo?" Harry piscou seriamente.

"Sim, claro que sim, por que eu não seria?" Ele perguntou. Draco o olhou tão cuidadosamente que ele ficou desconfortável.

"Eu quis dizer, não apenas por estarmos vinculados, você é realmente feliz comigo, sem a magia e tudo isso?" Draco perguntou baixinho. Harry estava sem fala... O que ele estava tentando dizer?

"Você está dizendo que gosta de mim?" Ele perguntou chocado. Draco corou e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Harry.

"Sim." Foi a resposta abafada de Draco. _Eu tenho uma profunda afeição por você, Harry. Eu também me preocupo com você. No começo eu achei que fosse por causa do vínculo, mas agora eu sei que mesmo que não tivesse o vínculo e tivesse o mesmo intervalo de tempo para te conhecer, eu terminaria por gostar de você._

Harry se sentiu como se sua alma fosse explodir. Draco era feliz com ele! Draco até mesmo gostava dele, apesar do vínculo! Harry estava comovido. "Eu gosto de você também, Draco, era sobre isso que eu estava pensando antes. Você se tornou muito importante para mim; você é uma luz brilhante e especial na minha vida. Estou feliz por nós termos tido de nos casar, de outra forma eu estaria sentindo falta de alguma coisa." Draco riu, sua felicidade e prazer rolaram através da conexão deles e Harry apreciou o brilho deles. "Fico feliz por você estar feliz." Ele sussurrou. Draco se aconchegou ainda mais nele.

"Assim como eu estou feliz por você ser feliz comigo." Ele sussurrou. Harry virou-se e eles sorriram gentilmente para o outro. Draco aconchegou-se no colo de Harry, colocou a cabeça no ombro dele e encarou o fogo, completamente em paz com seu parceiro de vida ao seu lado. Harry acariciou seu cabelo, o delicado tilintar dos sinos entrelaçados neste tocando uma melodia delicada enquanto eles apreciavam a companhia um do outro.

**-"-**

Harry deixou a conversa de seus amigos passar por ele como água. Era hora do almoço, e eles estavam comendo no Salão Principal e ele estava olhando através do salão, observando seu Consorte conversar com seus colegas de casa, e tentando não sorrir como um idiota. Ele não conseguia decidir se Draco era mais atraente com as suas roupas ou sem elas. Ele estava conversando com Blaise e estava rindo de alguma coisa. A maioria das pessoas pararia e encararia. Draco rindo era algo lindo; ele parecia se iluminar como o sol. Era glorioso vê-lo tão feliz.

"Harry, eu gostaria de casar com você e então talvez nós pudéssemos ir transar no armário de vassouras do corredor." Simas disse risonho.

"Claro, que seja," Harry disse, sem tirar os olhos de Draco. Todos os seus amigos rugiram com risadas e então Harry corou violentamente quando percebeu com o que havia acabado de concordar. "Droga, Simas, pare com isso."

"Bem, você estava olhando tanto as pessoas admirando que pensei que elas iriam ter uma combustão mental." Ele disse, Harry corou ainda mais e então deu de ombros. Ele apanhou seu copo de suco de abóbora e tomou um longo gole. "Você está com ciúmes?"

"Eu tenho que ter ciúmes do quê?" Harry disse, desdenhando. Dino e Simas o olharam surpresos.

"Um, bem, ele é bonito, todos competem pela atenção dele, muito flertam com ele, sem ofensa ou algo do tipo, mas ele é o Príncipe da Sonserina, você não está nem um pouco preocupado?" Dino perguntou. Rony bufou.

"Por favor, Draco estaria mais apto a enfeitiçar alguém flertando com ele do que Harry." Hermione deu uma risadinha.

"Isso é verdade, pelo que eu vi quando eles estão juntos, mas ainda assim," ela estreitou os olhos para Harry, "Rony e eu realmente não temos visto nem sinal de Harry desde setembro. Mas as notas dele estão melhorando e os NIEMs estão chegando." Ela deu uma olhadela em Rony, "ele está indo melhor do que _algumas _pessoas."

"Hey, eu pensei que você estivesse supervisionando Harry."

"Ronald, Harry é casado, Draco o mantém na linha; eu não preciso mais fazer isso." Harry riu.

"Você realmente não precisa me supervisionar tanto assim."

"Oh, sério, então onde você está na maior parte das noites?"

"Na cama, com meu Consorte... Eu acho que esse é o melhor lugar para se estar." Ele disse. Simas e Dino riram, Hermione corou e Rony ficou levemente verde.

"Eu não gosto dessa imagem."

"Ninguém disse que você tem que gostar," Harry disse educadamente. Ele sorriu e estava prestes a falar novamente, mas um silêncio caíra sobre o Salão Principal. Harry virou-se em direção a Draco quando sentiu uma faísca surpresa e prazer. A expressão de Draco estava tão... _Emotiva_. Ele estava sorrindo largamente. _Draco, você está lindo, querido, mas você está sorrindo como um louco._ A expressão de Draco imediatamente mudou e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Bem, obrigado, mas nosso Pai está aqui_. Harry ignorou o termo 'nosso' antes de Pai, mas ele supôs que fosse verdade. Ele virou-se para a entrada do salão e caiu em admiração como todos os outros. Lucius Malfoy estava à frente deles, sem a bengala, mas vestindo maravilhosas vestes Élficas. As vestes externas eram de um rico azul cobalto, que vestiam sua figura esbelta como uma luva. As vestes internas pareciam ser de um material sedoso azul bebê. Seu cabelo era do mesmo loiro platinado que seu filho mas mais escuro e comprido. Seu cabelo caía até o chão. Harry, agora tendo estado com Draco por quase três meses, era capaz de sentir a magia Élfica fluindo ao redor e através dele. Lucius era muito poderoso.

"Pai," a voz de Draco vibrou no silêncio. Ele havia se aproximado de seu pai, e estava agora se curvando defronte a ele.

"É bom ver você, Draco," Ele disse, sua voz era profunda, atraente, e estava praticamente saturada de magia e sensualidade. Muitas das garotas suspiraram e os rapazes que pendiam para aquele lado também. "Você sabe por que estou aqui, certo?"

"É claro, Harry, querido, o Pai quer falar com você." Draco lhe sorriu e Harry estava se levantando e se movendo antes que pensasse nisso.

"Harry, é bom ver você novamente." Ele se curvou lentamente. Harry se encontrou retribuindo o gesto.

"Lucius," ele disse em voz alta, mas ele tentativamente disse mentalmente ao Elfo mais velho, _Pai_. Olhos prateados se arregalaram e seus lábios cheios se curvaram em um sorriso gentil. Lucius se inclinou para frente e beijou sua testa. Harry sentiu magia fluindo fortemente por ele como uma cachoeira, ele ofegou com o sentimento, mas se sentiu rejuvenescido, todas as suas preocupações sobre o encontro com o homem esquecidas.

"Bem vindo à família." Ele disse calorosamente. "Acredito que você tenha muitas perguntas para mim, estou certo?" Ele perguntou. Harry assentiu.

"Sim, muitas, mas a maioria é sobre o Lord das Trevas," ele viu parte da luz morrer nos olhos dele, mas ele pressionou. Draco pôs uma mão confortante em suas costas e Harry lhe enviou uma sensação de gratidão. "Eu sei que você realmente não deseja falar dele, mas eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Eu..."

"Calma, Harry," Lucius disse delicadamente. "Eu lhe contarei tudo o que puder; entretanto, há aquilo que não é para você agora." Harry suspirou, aliviado.

"Obrigado."

"Você é família." Lucius disse simplesmente. "Agora, vamos deixar esses estudantes para trás, certo? Draco,"

"Eu estarei na Sonserina, Pai." Ele tocou as vestes de seu pai delicadamente, quase timidamente. "Senti sua falta."

"Assim como eu," Lucius respondeu gentilmente. "Passaremos algum tempo juntos mais tarde, com Severus, nos aposentos dele. Eu preciso falar com seu Lorde."

"Como queira, Harry, eu o verei mais tarde." Ele se curvou para ambos antes de voltar à cabeceira de sua mesa. Lucius olhou para Harry.

"Podemos caminhar pelos jardins?"

"Sim, isso seria melhor." Harry disse, caminhando lado a lado com Lucius. "As paredes têm ouvidos, o maldito Dumbledore é um velho estúpido e narigudo." Ele murmurou. Lucius deu uma risadinha.

"Sim, mas ele _é_ o maior bruxo vivo no momento. Eu acho que ele é devido a algumas concessões."

"Sim, algumas, mas ele leva vantagem em tudo."

"Isso é verdade, ele devia ter estado na Sonserina." Lucius concordou. Harry riu.

"É isso o que Draco e eu achamos também." Eles haviam alcançado o Saguão de Entrada e estavam se aproximando da porta. Lucius fez um gesto em direção às portas e elas se abriram automaticamente enquanto eles passavam por elas. Harry tivera sorte por Draco ter lhe dito para vestir suas vestes mais grossas. O ar estava seco e frio. O outono viera com uma vingança; era a época do ano favorita de Harry.

"Como vocês dois tem se dado?" Ele perguntou. Harry corou, mas sorriu ao mesmo tempo.

"Muito bem, Ele não é como eu achava que fosse. É como uma pessoa completamente diferente tivesse tomado seu lugar. Ele é tão amigável e gentil, muito calmo e elegante." Harry corou. "Ele me agrada imensamente; seu filho é uma pessoa muito bela." Lucius sorriu.

"Todos os sonserinos usam máscaras, Harry. Draco estava meramente interpretando um papel. Tudo muda uma vez que você encontra seu parceiro de vida. Tudo o que você punha em primeiro lugar antes, vem em segundo. Draco também teve desde Abril para aceitar isso; eu estou surpreso que você aceitou isso. Como ele te convenceu?"

"Ele falou comigo no trem, vindo para Hogwarts. Ele me explicou tudo, bem, tudo o que ele pôde." Harry suspirou. "Eu me senti tão calmo, tão completo naquele momento, eu... Eu não quis perder isso." Ele admitiu baixinho. Eles caminharam pelo caminho em direção ao lago sem falarem, até Lucius responder gentilmente,

"Você teve pouca felicidade em sua vida, Harry. Você merece um pouco de felicidade de vez em quando." Ele suspirou. "Você queria falar dos planos de Voldemort. Eu posso dizer sinceramente que não faço idéia do que ele está planejando agora. Tudo o que sei é que ele está planejando atacar Hogsmeade em breve."

"Por quê Hogsmeade?" Harry perguntou raivosamente.

"É o mais próximo de Hogwarts. Ele está contando que você faça o mesmo erro que você fez no Ministério." Harry empalideceu. "Ele acha que você não aprendeu com aquele incidente. Eu espero que você prove que ele está errado."

"Eu tenho agora que pensar além de mim mesmo." Harry respondeu; Lucius assentiu, satisfeito. "Você acha que pode me explicar um pouco mais sobre essa coisa de vínculo? Eu sei que podemos sentir as emoções um do outro. Eu sei que podemos nos comunicar telepaticamente, eu agora dificilmente preciso usar uma varinha."

"Bom, o vínculo está se fortalecendo então." Lucius disse. "Há mais algumas coisas que virão com o tempo. Uma delas é que vocês serão capazes de dividir magia. Outra é que seu processo de envelhecimento irá desacelerar até parar completamente."

"Quê?"

"O sangue Élfico é muito forte, não apenas por causa da magia que ele possui, mas também por estar fortemente ligado à magia da Terra. A razão para os Elfos agirem como agem é a magia em seu sangue combinada com os anos do planeta. O meu processo de envelhecimento parou quando eu tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos, eu escolhi envelhecer mais alguns anos para me encaixar no mundo bruxo. Entretanto, com trinta anos, meu envelhecimento parou. Eu tenho essa aparência há quase uma década." Harry piscou.

"Wow," ele disse e então franziu a testa. "Mas isso não quer dizer que o envelhecimento de Snape também desaceleraria?"

"Sim," ele respondeu tristemente. "Entretanto, por causa de nossas vidas, nosso vínculo não é tão forte como costumava ser; ele também teve seu envelhecimento desacelerado, mas uma vez que essa confusão esteja resolvida, e nós estivermos acomodados no reino Élfico, você verá uma diferença dramática."

"Então vocês já estão planejando deixar o mundo bruxo? O que acontecerá com a Mansão e tudo o mais?" Harry perguntou, observando a água. Lucius sorriu.

"Oh, nós manteremos nossas propriedades e negócios. Muitas coisas serão feitas por coruja, mas nós teremos de partir, cedo ou tarde. As pessoas já estão percebendo que eu não envelheci, mesmo com um encantamento sobre mim. O que nós faremos quando nós tivermos, digamos, cento e quarenta ou sessenta anos? Quando todos ao nosso redor estiverem velhos e cinzentos, como Dumbledore, e nós ainda parecermos jovens e saudáveis?"

"Oh, eu vejo o que você quer dizer." Harry disse. "Como você se tornou um Lorde Supremo?" Lucius sorriu.

"Minha mãe era uma Elfa pura. O pai dela era Lorde Supremo, então quando ela me teve, o título foi passado para mim. Ele se tornou Lorde Supremo através de seu pai, e o pai dele através de seu pai e assim em diante. Dizem que a linhagem Malfoy de Elfos foi muito leal ao Alto Antigo Leviathan por muitos anos, que ele lhes deu o título. Existem muitos Lordes Supremos; nós supervisionamos certas partes do Reino. Eu sou Lorde Supremo do Norte, por exemplo, todo o território que se encontra ao norte do Palácio do Alto Antigo está sob meu comando."

"Você é consideravelmente importante, então?"

"Sim, você vê, os antigos Malfoy foram os primeiros titulados além dos Profetas e dos Antigos. Antigo Leviathan, que é nosso líder, nós titulou há muito tempo; por causa disso, eu tenho superioridade sobre todos os Lordes Supremos. O único Alto Antigo de quem tomo ordens é Leviathan. Todos os Lordes Supremos tomam suas ordens de mim."

"Mas você está longe por tanto tempo..."

"Eles vêm à Mansão a cada dois anos para receber novas ordens ou reportar qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido em minha ausência. Eu normalmente vou ao Reino todos os meses, ou algo assim, entretanto, quanto mais velho eu fico, mais forte o chamado."

"Que chamado?"

"Quando você começou a aprender como controlar sua magia, você se lembra das vezes em que podia realizar feitiços ou escudos sem pensar?"

"Sim." Harry disse.

"Você se lembra da sensação dessa magia?"

"Sim,"

"Como era?" Ele perguntou delicadamente. Harry parou e o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Como se algo estivesse me guiando, me dizendo o que pensar, o que fazer." Lucius assentiu.

"Essa é a sensação do chamado. Todos os Elfos nascem gostando naturalmente da terra, da floresta; magia viva, ou Magia Selvagem, de um modo geral. Quanto mais jovens nós somos, as árvores que crescem aqui, ou a presença calmante de um lago por perto, é natureza suficiente para nos sustentar nossa sede por ela. Você sabia que nós podemos falar com árvores?" Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de curiosidade e Lucius assentiu sorrindo. "Quanto mais velha é a arvore, mais conhecimento ela pode transmitir. Nós somos capazes de nos conectarmos com a maioria das coisas vivas, e quando somos mais jovens, nos comunicar com o que está por perto é habitual."

"Mas quanto mais vocês envelhecem, mais vocês querem aprender?" Harry perguntou tentativamente. Lucius sorriu enquanto pressionava sua mão contra o tronco de uma imensa árvore.

"Algo assim, jovem. Quanto mais magia Selvagem tivermos ao nosso redor, mais poderosos nós nos tornamos; como você disse, mais conhecimento nós recebemos, já que as árvores ao redor do Reino estão ali desde que o Tempo começou. Harry você se apaixonará pelo Reino Élfico. Severus nunca quer partir a cada vez que volta para lá." Harry estava surpreso. "Tome essa árvore como exemplo. Ela me diz que já o viu várias vezes pranteando aqueles que perdeu. Ela diz que, se você fosse um Elfo, ela cantaria para você; ela lhe diria para não se preocupar, que tudo dará certo."

"Sério?"

"Sim, ela disse que está aqui desde que a escola foi criada pelos Fundadores. Ela viu muito desespero e pesar. Você gostaria de ouvi-la cantar?" Lucius perguntou educadamente. Harry olhou a antiga árvore, se perguntando, desejando, esperando...

"Sim," ele disse. Lucius assentiu e gesticulou para que ele tocasse a árvore. Quando Harry o fez, ele pôs sua mão sobre a do garoto.

_Feche os olhos, se imagine em um lugar de florestas, cachoeiras e um lindo céu noturno. Quando vir isso, apenas ouça; não fale, não questione, apenas aceite a bênção que ela te oferece,_ Lucius instruiu. Harry assim o fez. Tão logo ele visualizou esse cenário, ele se sentiu imediatamente diferente, mais aberto, não tão fechado ao mundo. Ele olhou ao seu redor e foi então que ele ouviu. Começara baixinho, mas então se tornara uma canção belíssima, que o envolvia, criando uma calma dentro de seu coração, que ele só atingia quando estava com seu Draco. Harry sentou-se na grama orvalhada, fechou os olhos, e deixou que ela o penetrasse.

Era como o toque da mão confortante de uma mãe correndo por seu cabelo, a torrente calmante de magia em suas veias, o contentamento que ele sentia depois de amar Draco por toda a noite e vê-lo adormecido a seu lado; a alegria de estar com seus amigos, rindo com Sirius e Remus nos anos que haviam se passado... Tudo aquilo. Era tão belo, tão perfeito, ele sentia renovado. O desespero, a raiva, a tristeza, tudo isso se fora. Sim, ele sabia que havia pranteado, ele sabia que passara anos mantendo aquilo para si, seu coração se partindo, mas ele sabia inconscientemente que nunca mais sentiria aquilo.

"_Um presente, Jovem."_ Era a voz de uma mulher, velha e sábia. _"Você é jovem demais para sentir tal desespero. Tenha fé em seu jovem Consorte e em seu Pai Élfico; eles o guiarão pela verdade."_

"Obrigado," ele sussurrou e então abriu os olhos. Lucius removeu sua mão e lhe deu um belo sorriso.

"Melhor?"

"Sim, bem melhor, obrigado," Harry disse baixinho. "Eu ainda tenho muitas perguntas."

"Sentemo-nos então, e espero poder responder a todas elas." Eles se sentaram sob a velha árvore; o vento soprava fracamente ao redor deles.

"O que um Primeiro Lorde faz? O que significa Primeiro Lorde? E o que..." Lucius riu.

"Devagar... Uma pergunta de cada vez," ele disse com alegria. "Primeiro, um Primeiro Lorde é o título mais alto dado ao primogênito de cada Lorde Supremo. Ele, o primogênito, terá sua própria terra, e deveres para com seu pai e para com o Alto Antigo, ao atingir a idade legal. Em seu caso, Harry, você será para os Primeiros Lordes o que eu sou para os Lordes Supremos."

"Você quer dizer que eu vou ter que mandar com os outros Primeiros Lordes?"

"Sim, porque quando você se casou com Draco, o título dele se transferiu para você."

"Quanto a isso... O que exatamente ele faz agora?" Harry perguntou. "Quer dizer, ele é tão inteligente e sua magia é muito poderosa. Agora que eu sou Lorde, ele será uma dona de casa, de certa forma?" Harry enrugou o nariz. "Eu não vejo isso acontecendo." Lucius deu uma risadinha.

"Nem eu. Não, Draco se sentará com você na Corte. A Corte é convocada a cada vinte anos, ou algo assim. É quando todos os Lordes, Lordes Supremos e Antigos se encontram com os Altos Antigos e os Profetas do Reino para discutir o que eles pensam que deve ser discutido. Aqueles Consortes que foram Primeiros Lordes podem se sentar na Corte com seus esposos."

"Oh... Ao menos ele não ficará entediado." Harry tremeu com o pensamento. "Um Draco entediado não é muito divertido." Lucius sorriu afetuosamente à menção de seu filho.

"Sim, ele deve estar fazendo alguma coisa o tempo todo." Ele olhou para Harry, "qual é a sua próxima pergunta?"

"Er, Draco disse que pode engravidar." Lucius assentiu.

"Isso é verdade, mas eu acho que você queria perguntar outra coisa." Harry corou.

"Eu estava me perguntando, eu também poderia engravidar?" Lucius piscou de surpresa e então sorriu.

"Eu acredito que sim. Tenho certeza de que os Potters são uma das poucas linhagens bruxas em que os homens podem engravidar. Sim, isso é possível, mas não acontecerá por um tempo," ele disse, sorrindo.

"Por que não?"

"Tem a ver com o vínculo e com os votos que vocês fizeram. Draco jurou se submeter a você, então quando o vínculo se formou, ele já estabeleceu que Draco seria o submissivo nessa relação. O vínculo o fez... Como vocês diriam? Mais _inclinado_ a ficar por baixo, e fez você ser mais inclinado a ficar por cima." Harry estreitou os olhos pensativamente.

"Então, você está dizendo que se nós tentássemos inverter as posições, não seria agradável para nenhum de nós?"

"Oh, vocês dois tirariam alguma satisfação disso, mas não seria tão agradável, não." Harry pensou nisso por um momento, como era absolutamente fantástico estar dentro de seu Consorte, seu Draco, e ver Draco, cabelo solto, lábios cheios, olhos enevoados de paixão...

Harry corou e Lucius riu.

"Vejo que você pensou nisso."

"Sim... Você e Snape tentaram?" Lucius sorriu.

"O nome dele é Severus, Harry. Ele agora é seu pai, de certa forma, e você não precisa mais chamá-lo de Snape, somente nas aulas. Para responder sua pergunta, sim, nós tentamos, uma vez." A boca de Lucius se curvou em um sorriso atordoado. "Severus achou que ficar por cima era... Como ele disse? Ah sim, 'uma insatisfação completa e total'. Acredito que essas foram as palavras exatas dele." Harry riu. "Eu também não fiquei satisfeito em ficar por baixo... Nós retificamos isso rapidamente, se me lembro bem."

"Tenho certeza disso," Harry riu dissimuladamente. "Hey, se você é o dominante, isso quer dizer que Severus pode engravidar?"

"Sim," ele disse tristemente. Harry ficou assustado com sua mudança de humor; Lucius ficara melancólico, triste.

"Desculpe... Eu disse algo que não devia?"

"Não, eu estava apenas me lembrando. Sev, meu amado, ele estava grávido antes que nós fôssemos forçados a servir o Lorde das Trevas." A voz de Lucius tremeu levemente e Harry se lembrou de Draco lhe contando o que acontecera com Severus para que Lucius fosse pego.

"Merlin, ele abortou, não?" Lucius se encolheu, mas assentiu. "Sinto muito, não quis..."

"Você não sabia, e não há problema. Severus e eu ficamos devastados. Nunca tentamos de novo, e bem, eu me casei e... Terminou assim. Eu nunca pediria que ele tentasse de novo, não enquanto Voldemort não estiver mais morto que uma porta." Harry sorriu. "Você tem mais perguntas?"

"Mais algumas," Harry admitiu. "Eu queria saber se você me treinaria. Eu posso sentir seu poder, e sei que você poderia me ajudar." Lucius assentiu lentamente.

"Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar."

"Bem, isso responde um par de perguntas; eu posso perguntar o resto durante o treinamento." Harry disse. "Quando Draco veio até mim para conversarmos, depois Crabbe falou sobre a lealdade na Sonserina. Eu esperava que você pudesse me contar o que há com a Sonserina para que todos a desprezem."

"Você os ouviu falar sobre a lealdade sonserina?" Lucius perguntou baixo. Harry deu de ombros.

"Eles disseram alguma coisa sobre como tinham mais lealdade em sua Casa do que qualquer outra Casa da escola," ele respondeu; Lucius sorriu lentamente.

"Você não acreditou neles."

"Sinceramente, não. Eu diria isso da Grifinória."

"Por que?"

"Por que o quê?"

"Por que a Grifinória teria mais lealdade que a Sonserina? É porque vocês sempre são corretos ou porque vocês sempre estão lutando pela boa causa, por todos os outros que não vocês mesmos? Talvez isso seja porque vocês pensam que os sonserinos, por serem todos engenhosos, ambiciosos e por nosso lema ser cuidar de nós mesmos antes dos outros, não têm nenhuma lealdade. Estou certo?"

"Em resumo, sim."

"Eu diria que vocês estão muito enganados," Lucius disse delicadamente. "Seus olhos foram cegados por aqueles que queriam que vocês vissem como eles vêem. Mesmo Dumbledore tem vendas nos olhos quando se trata da Sonserina."

"Ele protege todos os estudantes," Harry protestou.

"Sério?" Lucius disse, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Como ele protege os estudantes da Sonserina? A maior parte deles me escreve todos os anos sobre as injustiças que enfrentam. Você não viu o favoritismo?"

"Severus sempre favorece a Sonserina," Harry murmurou; Lucius franziu o sobrolho.

"Isso é porque ninguém mais o fará. Ele ama aquelas crianças como se fossem suas. Elas vêm de famílias puro-sangue, com tanto dinheiro, e tanta ambição, que as deixam de lado, esquecidas, até que provem seu valor."

"Nisso eu não consigo acreditar."

Ora, porque elas têm pais, enquanto você não os tem? Ou por que você pensa que toda criança deveria ser amada e cuidada porque a sua vida foi miserável, sem o carinho de uma mãe ou pai?" Ele perguntou. Harry sentiu seus olhos queimarem com a menção de não ter pais, mas ele assentiu.

"Yeah, algo assim," ele disse, a voz sufocada. Lucius se moveu para sentar-se ao lado dele, e o puxou para perto.

"Eu não quis fazer você chorar. Me desculpe por ser cruel, mas você tem que perceber que para alguns sonserinos é melhor não ter pais. Eles têm tanto a provar, tantos montados em seus ombros, até mesmo Draco. Os Malfoys são a família puro-sangue mais rica da Europa; cada linhagem é rica além de nossas mais loucas imaginações, entretanto, a linhagem britânica, a linhagem Élfica, a _minha_ linhagem... Nós somos o verdadeiro poder por detrás da fama e fortuna Malfoy. Nós somos a espinha dorsal, sem nós, eles todos cairiam. Pense na responsabilidade, na pressão para permanecer estóico, insensível, frio, arrogante, e cruel, o dia todo, todos os dias, em frente ao público, e algumas vezes longe dele.

"A última vez que Draco me chamou de 'Papai' foi há três meses; antes disso, isso não aconteceu desde que ele tinha seis anos. Ele nunca brincou na lama; a mãe dele teria tido um ataque. Ele raramente sorria, nunca ria; não houve infância para seu Consorte. Ele era um adulto aos sete anos. Imagine essa vida e imagine o fardo, e é isso o que a maioria dos sonserinos enfrenta."

Harry estava horrorizado. Ele sabia que era duro para eles, serem isolados na escola, isso era terrível, mas em casa também? "Isso é cruel."

"É como nós criamos nossas crianças: para serem auto-suficientes, para serem obedientes, para serem líderes, não seguidores, e para serem as cópias carbono de nós mesmos."

"Por que você mudou?" Harry perguntou enquanto Lucius afagava sua cabeça gentilmente.

"Eu fiz a única coisa que um pai puro-sangue não deve fazer," ele disse simplesmente, sorrindo gentilmente. Harry olhou para ele.

"E o que foi isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu amei meu filho, acima de tudo," ele respondeu baixinho. Harry o olhou e então descansou a cabeça no ombro do homem.

"Você lhe disse isso?"

"Não. Admitir isso seria sacrilégio para a nossa sociedade; os puro-sangue, eu quero dizer," ele disse. "Ele sabe que tenho orgulho dele, e posso sentir nele que isso o manterá satisfeito por enquanto."

"Mas um filho precisa do amor de seu pai. Ele precisa saber disso," Harry sussurrou.

"Eu sei, é o maior desejo dele que eu lhe diga isso algum dia. É o que ele deseja desde que é uma criança."

"Você lhe dará, algum dia, o que ele deseja?"

"Sim, quando Voldemort estiver morto, então eu lhe contarei."

"Você está me dando um incentivo para que faça logo o serviço?" Harry perguntou; sua voz travessa. Lucius riu.

"Não; fique jovem e puro enquanto você puder, meu filho. Eu jamais quereria lhe tirar o que lhe resta de sua infância."

"Eu lhe agradeço por isso," Harry respondeu após alguns momentos. Lucius beijou o topo de sua cabeça gentilmente.

"Você merece, e de nada," ele respondeu. "Você merece sua paz."

"A maioria não pensa assim, eles querem que eu o faça agora," ele murmurou.

"Bem, eu não sou a maioria das pessoas," Lucius disse arrogantemente. "Eles não sabem nada sobre sacrifício, não o tanto que você sabe, então por que ouvi-los?" Harry olhou nos olhos de Lucius enquanto o Elfo continuou a falar, "de todas as pessoas desse mundo cheio de magia, não há ninguém que possa lhe dizer quando você está pronto para fazer o que nasceu para fazer. Somente você pode saber, e você saberá, Harry, você saberá. Ainda não é seu tempo."

"E como você sabe?" Ele indagou. "Como pode estar tão confiante?" Foi então, quando ele olhou naqueles olhos prateados como mercúrio, tão parecidos com o de seu amante, que ele viu uma sabedoria sem idade, que não deveria estar ali. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

"Você é um... Você é um..."

"Um Profeta?" Ele perguntou divertido. "Sim, eu sou. Fui eu quem previu o seu casamento com meu filho; fui eu quem escreveu isso. E eu vi que você fará muitas coisas grandes, Harry Potter, mas você ainda não está pronto." Com isso dito, ele se ergueu elegantemente e limpou suas vestes. Harry o imitou e eles começaram a caminhada de volta ao Castelo. Harry olhou ao redor, surpreso com as horas que haviam passado; já estava quase escuro.

"Você sabe quando eu estarei?" Lucius sorriu para ele e Harry viu magia antiga faiscar por detrás de seus olhos e desaparecer.

"Em breve," foi a resposta, "muito em breve."

N/T

mais um chappie!

bom, os dois proximus caps jah estaum traduzidus, soh toh esperandu as reviews pra postar u proximu!

comu vcs podem ver, soh dependi de vcs quando o prox cap vai ser postadu!

Eternal Requiem


	7. Interlúdio

**Interlúdio**

"O Um viu o que estava destinado a ver?" A voz perguntou. Leviathan fez uma reverência baixa.

"Sim, Alto Profeta. O Lorde Supremo Lucius viu o que estava destinado a ver. Ele é seu sucessor." A voz incorpórea suspirou e os ventos mudaram. Um homem de meia idade surgiu de detrás de uma cortina e sorriu gentilmente para Leviathan.

"Você pode se erguer, Alto Antigo Leviathan," ele disse delicadamente. Leviathan se ergueu graciosamente do chão e olhou nos olhos azul-gelo do Mais Velho Profeta do Reino.

"Milorde," ele disse. "Foi sábio ter enviado essa visão a Lucius? Ele está mergulhado em escuridão nesse exato momento."

"Foi sábio, essa visão o salvará mais tarde. O filho dele tem outro destino a completar e seu esposo também tem um." A voz do homem ecoou na torre de cristal. Leviathan piscou.

"Outro? Harry Potter já tem um destino que pode tomar sua vida. Ele não irá gostar de ter seu futuro tão decidido."

"O Primeiro Consorte Draconis o acalmará." O homem suspirou e olhou para o céu. "A beleza do Consorte é insuperável, sua sabedoria está além de críticas; seu pai o treinou bem." O Profeta inspirou e então suspirou uma vez mais. "Entretanto, uma grande escuridão cobre os Malfoys. É uma escuridão através da qual nem eu consigo ver. Ela se infiltrou na linhagem bruxa como uma peste sombria; eu não consigo ver o que acontece a eles."

"Eu devo saber algo."

"Pergunte."

"O Consorte Severus e seu esposo estão capturados nessa escuridão através da qual você não consegue ver. Entretanto, o Consorte Severus," Leviathan fechou os olhos em confusão, "talvez eu o esteja lendo errado, mas ele está usando um Encantamento. Eu gostaria de saber por que." O Profeta sorriu sonhadoramente.

"O tempo é sombrio para que tal felicidade seja conhecida por todos," ele disse simplesmente. Leviathan se ergueu, sua boca aberta.

"Tal felicidade," ele murmurou e então ofegou, "Abençoada Deusa, ele está grávido! Mas eu pensei que eles tivessem se encontrado apenas um punhado de vezes, isso não é possível."

"É possível," ele disse sorrindo. "Eles têm sonhado intensamente desde seus últimos encontros; minha culpa." Leviathan deu uma risadinha, levemente surpreso; o Alto Profeta nunca cessava de surpreendê-lo. "A infelicidade deles é escalonada; os sacrifícios que eles fizeram fora muito, e cada um foi ruim para o vínculo deles, em vez de benéfico." Ele sorriu gentilmente, "Eu pensei em lhes dar um pouco de felicidade." Ele deu de ombros graciosamente.

Leviathan deu uma risadinha. Sua expressão ficou séria, no entanto, e ele disse, "As raças Antigas estão se encontrando."

"Eu sei. Elfos são uma das mais Velhas raças, não somos?"

"Sim, as únicas mais Velhas são os Dragões, e a maioria se voltou para a causa das Trevas." O Profeta sorriu.

"Há alguns poucos que nos apóiam; eles vêm enquanto nós conversamos."

"Oh, e quais são esses?"

"Os poucos que importam," ele respondeu simplesmente. Leviathan riu.

"Os Três Antigos."

"Sim."

"Aqueles da profecia, eles são necessários, não são?"

"Sim, o encontro, que está prestes a acontecer, acontecerá durante as férias de Natal deles."

"Como quiser."

"Não," ele disse baixinho, "como os Destinos exigem. Vá agora." Leviathan se curvou e se foi rapidamente. Quando teve certeza de que o Alto Antigo se fora, o Profeta se virou e voltou a atravessar o fino véu negro. Um espelho se encontrava à sua frente; sua imagem estava distorcida. Ele correu uma mão por seu corpo, e o espelho ondulou e entrou em foco. Mechas prateadas cascatearam por seus ombros, passando sua cintura e se precipitaram para o chão e para a barra de suas vestes. Olhos azuis como o céu mudaram rapidamente para mercúrio prateado. Uma criada surgiu.

"Alto Profeta Demetrius Malfoy," ela disse, fazendo uma mesura. "Me disseram para que lhe encontrasse."

"Sim," ele disse em voz arrastada, sua magia cantou de um lado a outro do aposento. "Eu tenho uma tarefa para você."

"Sim, Milorde?"

"Um de meus descendentes tomará meu lugar, mas antes ele precisa de algo." Ele apanhou um livro coberto por veludo e o pôs nas mãos dela. "Isso deve ser visto por ele, e somente por ele."

"Como eu saberei quem ele é?" Ela indagou e o belo homem à frente dela sorriu gentilmente.

"Ora, ele é igual a mim."

N/T

bem, essi cap explica as duvidas de vcs qto ao Lucius, ou naum?

A fic em inglês jah estah pronta e tem 22 caps e a autora estah planejando uma continuaçaum.

O capítulo 7 jah estah traduzidu, entaum soh faltam as reviews pra q eli seja postadu!

Eternal Requiem


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Sete**

Quando Harry e Lucius entraram nos aposentos de Severus, a falta de jeito que Harry pensara que haveria, era inexistente havia horas. Ele sentia um quê mais seguro com o conhecimento de que Lucius era bom, _realmente_ bom por dentro; isso tornou tudo mais fácil. "Estou feliz por termos tido uma chance de conversarmos." Harry disse enquanto se aproximavam das masmorras.

"Também estou, você é um excelente contraponto para Draco." Lucius respondeu. Ele bateu de leve no que parecia ser uma parede, e uma porta apareceu. Draco estava do outro lado, um sorriso gentil no rosto.

"Pai, Harry, tudo correu bem?" Ele perguntou enquanto os fazia entrar. Harry meramente lhe sorriu, tomando sua mão e a apertando levemente. Draco sentiu sua calma; a tempestade que sempre estava se formando por detrás de sua fachada fria se fora.

"Ah, o Pai lhe deu um presente maravilhoso." Ele disse simplesmente. Harry sorriu e beijou delicadamente sua têmpora.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Ele perguntou baixinho enquanto Draco os guiava até a sala de estar de Severus. Sofás de camurça bordô estavam dispostos ao redor da lareira. Um grande e intricado tapete oriental jazia sob eles, uma antiga bandeja de chá já preparada na mesa de café, pastéis e alguns sanduíches já estavam dispostos em pratos que combinavam com talheres de prata ao lado deles. O mestre de Poções estava sentado em uma poltrona de camurça bordô, uma xícara de chá nas mãos.

Para Harry, ele parecia muito mais relaxado que o normal; provavelmente era porque ele estava em seus próprios aposentos, no entanto, quando ele ergueu o olhar e sorriu com amor para Lucius, e Harry assistiu enquanto as linhas desapareciam de seu rosto, e as sombras em seus olhos eram substituídas por luz, ele concluiu que era por causa da companhia. Draco o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos ao responder sua pergunta.

"Meu dia foi muito bom, muito relaxante. Sev e eu falamos sobre o Palácio dos Antigos no Reino Élfico; eu esperava que nós pudéssemos ir até lá para o Natal." Ele disse baixinho. Harry se sentou na parte do sofá mais próxima do fogo. Draco sentou-se a seu lado e se inclinou, apanhando uma xícara de chá para ele. Harry sorriu em agradecimento e tomou um gole e suspirou; uma colher de creme, duas de açúcar, exatamente como ele gostava.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Draco, e nós visitaremos o Reino para o Natal, o Pai me disse que uma reunião acontecerá nessa época. Acredito que eu tenho que ir, assim como você." Os olhos de Draco se suavizaram e ele sorriu para Harry e então para o pai _deles_.

"Isso é ótimo, estou certo de que o Pai lhe contou sobre a Corte e o Conselho."

"Se Corte e Conselho são mais ou menos a mesma coisa, então ele contou, sim." Harry disse gentilmente. Ele voltou-se para Lucius, que se sentara no braço da poltrona de Severus e estava correndo uma de suas mãos longas e elegantes pelo cabelo negro como tinta de seu Consorte. "Quando nós teríamos de ir?"

"Eu lhes darei uma chave de portal, que os levará diretamente para a Mansão." Ele disse, observando as mechas sedosas e negras caindo em meio a seus dedos. "E então nós viajaremos para o Reino juntos. A primeira vez ali é uma experiência fascinante, estou certo de que você apreciará, Harry." Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Você está escondendo alguma coisa, amado." Ele disse baixinho para Severus. O professor meramente olhou inocentemente para sua xícara de chá, antes de tomar um gole.

"Oh?" Ele perguntou, um sorriso minúsculo curvando seus lábios. Lucius bufou deselegantemente e então se amuou.

"Você não vai me contar?" Ele perguntou. Draco os assistiu com divertimento e afeição; Harry estava estarrecido; Lucius Malfoy... Amuado? Aqueles três nunca cessavam de surpreendê-lo.

"Não."

"Nem se eu adivinhar?"

"Não, querido."

"Você está sendo cruel, Sev." Severus ergueu o olhar para seu Lorde e deu uma risadinha.

"Se alguém visse o grande Lucius Malfoy implorando e amuando-se, eu acredito que sua reputação estaria em frangalhos." Ele disse atrevidamente. Lucius suspirou e rolou os olhos.

"Muito bem então, guarde seu segredo, eu descobrirei mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Isso você irá, é uma surpresa até o Natal." Severus disse simplesmente e ele deu uma piscada a seu afilhado e seu esposo. Draco riu e Harry sorriu. Lucius piscou e então arqueou uma sobrancelha e fungou.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse, ofendido, mas então a falsa bravata caiu e ele se inclinou e beijou Severus amorosamente. "Eu ainda amo você, apesar disso." Severus cantarolou de contentamento.

"É claro que sim, eu também te amo." Ele disse baixinho. Eles encararam um ao outro por alguns momentos, e Harry se sentiu distintamente deslocado com tal demonstração de afeto entre dois homens usualmente frios.

_Nós todos vestimos máscaras._ Draco sussurrou em sua mente. Harry voltou-se para ele e sorriu.

"Eu já ouvi demais essa frase. O que ela quer dizer?" Ele perguntou delicadamente. "Eu sei que vocês costumam por uma faceta para manter as pessoas longes de seus negócios," ele piscou, "e pensando nisso, você ainda o faz." Draco assentiu.

"É claro. Os sonserinos são conhecidos por serem engenhosos e ambiciosos. Por serem covardes, mas cruéis, e sarcásticos, assim como por serem bruxos e bruxas sangue-puro. Todos nós supostamente somos Comensais da Morte em treinamento, fortemente envolvidos comas Artes das Trevas, e sempre conhecidos por seguirmos Lordes das Trevas." Draco disse, Harry o olhando perplexo.

"E isso não é verdade?"

"Bem, nós todos somos engenhosos e ambiciosos, e nós cuidamos de nós mesmos primeiro e dos outro depois. No entanto, a Sonserina é uma Casa muito leal. Nós podemos não ser amigos entre nós, podemos ter uma hierarquia dentro da Casa, e nós também podemos parecer muito próximos, mas quando se trata da nossa Casa, nós a respeitamos o suficiente para permanecermos como uma frente unida contra todas as outras oposições; principalmente as outras Casas de Hogwarts." Ele disse.

"Você está me confundindo." Harry disse baixinho. Severus deu um risinho.

"Harry, você teria de viver na Sonserina para captar a essência do que Draco está tentando te explicar. Você vê o que nós projetamos, no entanto, você nunca viu como nós realmente agimos, quando estamos em nosso próprio meio."

Harry achou melhor não mencionar que estivera no Salão Comunal deles no segundo ano; isso poderia lhe custar alguns dos pontos que ganhara com aqueles três homens.

"Bem, então acho que isso poderia ser arranjado, para que nós vivêssemos ali, certo? Quero dizer, Draco e eu não temos de viver em nossos aposentos?" Lucius balançou a cabeça; sinos minúsculos cantando lindamente enquanto ele o fazia.

"Não, claro que não, aqueles aposentos foram um presente de casamento meu e do Diretor. Blaise me contou que o quarto antigo de Draco ainda está como ele o deixou. Estou certo de que o Diretor verá isso positivamente." Lucius escarneceu e Severus bufou.

"Aquele homem vê tudo positivamente; é enojante."

"Ora, ora, Sev," Draco disse delicadamente, "não é porque você é um pessimista perpétuo que pode falar assim do professor Dumbledore." Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Olha quem fala." Ele parou por aí. Draco corou e Harry o olhou com ávido interesse.

"O que ele quer dizer com isso?"

"Oh, nada, querido, é só que eu realmente chamo o professor Dumbledore de professor Dumbledork **(1)**, pelas costas." Harry estava horrorizado.

"Draco." Draco lhe sorriu, desarmando-o.

"Ele favorece todas as outras Casas em prol da Sonserina, e sempre faz decisões ruins em relação a você e à sua vida. Ele tem agido estupidamente. Todos aqueles picolés de limão o deixaram amalucado." Severus riu, assim como Lucius e mesmo Harry teve de abrir um sorriso; a lógica de Draco era imbatível.

"Tudo bem, divirta-se às custas dele." Harry disse. Draco suspirou e pousou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. Imediatamente, Harry mudou de posição, para que eles pudessem se apoiar um no outro confortavelmente. O par mais velho os observou com sorrisos nos rostos. "Eu queria te agradecer." Ele sussurrou. Draco suspirou contente.

"Pelo quê?"

Harry parou, mas então continuou, _por me dar uma família que me ama._ Draco se sentou e o olhou.

_Você não considera a família do Weasel como sua?_

_Não, não de verdade. Quero dizer, eles são a minha família, de certa forma, mas não assim._ Ele gesticulou em direção a Severus, Lucius e então ao seu redor. _Nunca assim._ Os olhos de Draco brilharam e ele se inclinou uma mais vez para Harry e se enrodilhou mais perto.

_Fico feliz por você ser feliz conosco. Não somos como os Weasleys; não tão barulhentos, e ruidosos, na maior parte das vezes, nossas noites são assim, silenciosas._

_Eu prefiro assim._

_Obrigado por nos ter como sua família._ Draco disse zombeteiro. Harry deu uma risadinha e beijou sua testa.

"Durma, se quiser, eu consigo perceber que você está cansado."

"Uh huh, alguém me deixou acordado até tarde ontem." Ele murmurou e Harry corou enquanto Severus e Lucius riam baixinho às suas custas. Draco adormeceu com seu esposo correndo os dedos por seu cabelo.

"Você realmente se importa com ele." Severus disse enquanto observava o ex-atormentador de sua existência assistindo seu Consorte dormindo. Harry assentiu e ergueu o olhar para eles.

"Eu me importo." Ele disse simplesmente. "Ele se preocupa terrivelmente com vocês dois." Ele sorriu. "Também estou começando a me preocupar. A tensão no vínculo de vocês é quase palpável, estou sentindo isso desde que entrei." Ele disse; mesmo sentindo a pressão, a incerteza, o vínculo estava lutando para aceitar o que acontecia com os dois cônjuges. Severus suspirou.

"Há muitas coisas que nós temos de fazer, que põem nossas vidas em risco todos os dias." Ele começou, "nós as fazemos há vinte anos. A separação, o perigo... A traição..." Ele apertou a mão de Lucius para confortá-lo, "tudo isso faz o vínculo se enfraquecer, e isso também deixa o vínculo raivoso. Eu tenho de te contar algo, Harry, e você nunca deve dizer uma palavra sobre isso a Draco, entendido?"

"Sim," ele disse, incerto de conseguir manter qualquer coisa oculta de seu Consorte. Lucius deu a Severus um aceno para que ele continuasse e o que o mestre de Poções contou a Harry fez o seu coração deste parar.

"Lucius é o amante do Lorde das Trevas." Severus disse baixinho.

"Impossível." Harry sussurrou; seu rosto estava pálido, seus olhos arregalados. "Voldemort, é... Ele é um monstro, não um homem, como... Quando... Oh Deus, acho que vou vomitar." Ele olhou para Lucius, que estava olhando as chamas. "Como você pôde deixar _aquilo_ tocar em você?"

"Nós todos temos nossos papéis a representar." Lucius disse, seus olhos assombrados quando ele se voltou para Harry. Severus aumentou o aperto na mão de seu esposo e falou por ele.

"Quando fomos trazidos para os serviços do Lorde, ele imediatamente adquiriu um apreço pela aparência de Lucius; com e sem o encantamento, Lucius é um ser muito belo. E por ele ser um Elfo e ser ainda mais belo sem o encantamento, que o faz parecer um bruxo comum, Voldemort começou a desejá-lo. Nós estávamos e ainda estamos a seus serviços, Harry."

"Vocês não tiveram muita escolha, tiveram?" Harry disse tristemente enquanto olhava seu sogro. Lucius balançou a cabeça.

"Não, Sev e eu ainda estávamos batalhando contra a depressão que vinha com a nossa separação." Ele pausou e então acrescentou, "não apenas isso, mas também a perda de nossa criança, e meu casamento subseqüente a Narcisa, tudo ficou ainda pior. Esse foi o golpe final. Traição em um vínculo como esse não traz leves conseqüências. O vínculo é quase consciente, como uma pessoa, por unir duas pessoas, nada exterior deveria tentar afetá-lo."

"Por Lucius e eu já estarmos apaixonados, o vínculo imediatamente assumiu seu lugar. Ele nos deixou mais próximos do que nunca. No entanto, quando nossas vidas foram separadas uma da outra, ele insistiu em tentar nos aproximar novamente; nós sonhávamos um com o outro todas as noites, tínhamos dores de cabeça, depressão, náusea, tudo o que podia acontecer aconteceu. Com o tempo, ficou ainda pior para Lucius. Ele tinha de ter um herdeiro, o que implicava que ele teria de dormir com sua esposa, o que ele não queria, e o vínculo que nós temos lutou contra ele o tempo todo."

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou tão baixinho que eles tiveram de se esforçar para ouvi-lo.

"Por eu estar quebrando meus votos... O vínculo se tornou doloroso. Após eu ter dormido com Narcisa, dor e agonia corriam por mim como fogo. Era extremamente desagradável." Ele deu de ombros, "então Lorde Voldemort me quis... Simplesmente doía." Ele tremeu. "No entanto, conforme os anos passavam, Voldemort foi derrotado, Narcisa teve Draco depois de eu ter dormido apenas uma vez com ela, e eu nunca mais a toquei desde então, mas os efeitos da nossa separação pioraram."

"Nossos corpos precisaram de um longo tempo para se adaptarem à constante tensão da nossa separação." Severus disse. "Estou certo de que você sempre se perguntou por que Lucius e eu parecíamos estar cobertos da cabeça aos pés todos os dias, mesmo quando era verão."

"Sim."

"Bem, a resposta é que nós nunca conseguíamos ficar aquecidos." Harry inclinou a cabeça. "Você descobrirá que se ficar longe de Draco por longos períodos de tempo, a sua temperatura corporal cairá, deixando você frio e entorpecido. O fogo não ajudará, banhos quentes de banheira ou duchas quentes também não. Seria como ficar do lado de fora no meio do inverno, com nada além de shorts e camiseta." Os olhos de Harry se escureceram com tristeza e raiva.

"Você quer dizer que vocês dois sofreram assim?" Harry perguntou e os dois assentiram. "Tudo por causa do imbecil do seu pai e daquele Voldemort desgraçado?"

Lucius sorriu de desdém, "Bem, eu nunca ouvi posto assim, mas sim, é essa a essência. Agora, por podermos lentamente ficar mais em contato um com o outro, o vínculo está se estabilizando."

"Bom." Harry disse enquanto se movia; Draco se enrodilhou mais perto dele e ele sorriu afetuosamente enquanto corria os dedos por seu braço. "Não quero trazer memórias horríveis à tona ou nada do tipo, mas como Voldemort pode... Bem, você sabe... Ele não é humano."

"Ahh, é aí que você se engana." Lucius disse baixinho. "Ele é muito humano agora, ele recuperou sua forma humana, graças a alguns de seus aliados." O sangue de Harry gelou.

"Quem tem o poder de dá-la de volta a ele?"

"Dragões." Severus disse simplesmente. Harry praguejou.

"Maldição," ele disse bruscamente, "eu li que o sangue deles pode fazer muitas coisas."

"Sim, foi o sangue deles que o deixou completo, e esse sangue também o deixou três vezes mais poderoso do que ele era." Lucius disse baixinho. "O fim está chegando, Harry, você precisa estar preparado." Ele olhou para Draco e seus olhos se enevoaram. "Você tem muito mais pelo que lutar do que antes." Harry seguiu seu olhar até o rosto sereno de Draco enquanto o medo o preenchia.

"Sim, eu tenho."

Eram quase três horas da manhã quando Lucius abriu os olhos, seu olhar se aguçando rapidamente na escuridão. Severus murmurou sonolento e se enrodilhou ainda mais perto dele, sua cabeça jazia no ombro de Lucius e seu corpo estava entrelaçado com o seu. Lucius sorriu amorosamente para seu Consorte, mas então olhou ao seu redor em busca do que o acordara. Lucius se soltou silenciosa e agilmente de Severus e se ergueu graciosamente da cama, ele olhou pelo chão, suas roupas estavam espalhadas, e finalmente achou as suas vestes do dia anterior. Deslizando para dentro delas, ele atravessou o corredor curto; um fogo alegre o saudou, assim como uma pequena garota Élfica.

"Bênçãos, Lorde Supremo Lucius, sou uma representante do Alto Profeta." Ela disse, fazendo uma reverência baixa para ele. "Sinto perturbá-lo em tal hora, seu Consorte deve estar irritado." Ela corou e Lucius lhe sorriu gentilmente.

"Você veio em uma hora oportuna, nós terminamos nossa sessão de amor há uma hora, então você está a salvo." Ele disse divertido enquanto ela ficava ainda mais vermelha. "Se você me acordou antes do amanhecer, deve ser muito importante." Ela assentiu e deu um passo em sua direção e lhe revelou uma sacola de seda de tamanho médio. "O que é isso?"

"Um livro, um livro muito importante." Ela disse simplesmente. "O Alto Profeta quer que você o tenha." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Por quê?" A garota sorriu delicadamente.

"Você passou no teste dele." Lucius piscou. "Ele lhe enviou uma visão do estava por vir, a profecia de seu filho e de seu Lorde. Você a escreveu, como ele fez há milhares de anos. Você contou a seu filho, você o guiou bem, agora você deve guiar seu Lorde, ou esse mundo perecerá. Você tem muitas coisas a fazer, mas primeiro deve ler isto. Essas são as instruções dele."

"Só porque eu passei no teste dele?"

"Sim, era um teste muito importante." Ela fez outra reverência para ele. "Você é o sucessor dele." Lucius sentiu seu coração parar. "Você será o próximo Alto Profeta, você receberá seu conhecimento infinito quando seu último suspiro deixar seu corpo. Seu fim está próximo." Ela disse tristemente. "Eu lhe imploro, apresse-se e leia isto, e quando você vier à Corte, procure por mim, seu tempo com o Alto Profeta começará então."

"Mas..."

"Eu não posso responder suas perguntas, você deve ler. Eu o deixo com as bênçãos da Deusa, seja sábio e fique protegido de toda a escuridão que o envolve." Ela disse e sumiu. Lucius permaneceu ali por alguns momentos breves, antes de tirar o livro de seus envoltórios. Ele se sentou e tocou o brasão que conhecia tão bem; o brasão Malfoy, dragões gêmeos, rugindo, chamas de vermelho e verde jorrando de suas bocas, suas garras erguidas para a batalha, e a lua e o símbolo para o poder no fundo.

"O que isso significa?" Ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto abria a capa gasta, e seus olhos se arregalaram com as palavras que estavam escritas na primeira página.

Bênçãos Minha Criança,

Lucius, se você está lendo isso, então meu tempo como Alto Profeta está terminando. Foi um prazer, e grande alegria andar nessa Terra do começo até agora. Eu assisti seus ancestrais se tornarem mais e mais dependentes das vertentes negras da magia, e eu assisti a você e a sua criança se destacarem dentre eles como luzes puras em um oceano de escuridão.

Você provavelmente está se perguntando por que a minha criada lhe trouxe um livro com o brasão da sua família. Bem, eu devo lhe contar que também sou parte de sua família. Eu sou o Primeiro Filho da linhagem Malfoy. Meu Pai foi Lucien Deveroux Lennox Malfoy, ele foi o primeiro de nosso longo legado. Minha Mãe, que a Deusa a abençoe, era uma Elfa, então eu também me tornei um Elfo. Ao atingir a idade legal, escolhi deixar o mundo bruxo para trás. Por tal desafio, o Pai me deserdou, meu nome foi riscado da Árvore da Família... Assim ninguém saberia de mim.

É hora disso mudar.

Esse mundo cheio de magia está no limite. Esse Lorde Voldemort, é a Escuridão mais poderosa que esse mundo já viu. Harry Potter foi escolhido para destruí-lo, no entanto, se o fizer sozinho, ele também pereceria, e a magia liberada pela morte conjunta desse dois cancelaria todas as outras formas de magia existentes, incluindo todas as raças Antigas. Eu espero que isso o alcance em tempo. Você correspondeu a todas as minhas outras expectativas, e eu ficarei muito feliz em vê-lo em breve. Já se foram muitos séculos desde que conheci um Malfoy pessoalmente.

Você é meu sucessor, você será Alto Profeta pelo resto dessa existência Terrena, é hora de você voltar para casa. Venha para casa, Lucius, encontre minha criada nas escadas do Palácio, e traga seu Consorte, ele é uma linda luz a seu lado, e o ajudará a governar bem. Espero ansiosamente.

Bênçãos da Deusa, fique forte e verdadeiro, não desse o seu mal destruir a beleza que jaz dentro de você.

Com Amor,

Demetrius Alexander Malfoy

Lucius não pôde fazer nada além de encarar. Ele releu a passagem diversas vezes, e as palavras ainda eram as mesmas. Um Malfoy, um Malfoy era o Alto Profeta da Raça Élfica, fora nascido e criado como um bruxo e ainda assim...

"Oh Deusa..." Ele murmurou. Passos baixos se aproximaram dele e ele voltou-se e olhou seu Consorte com os olhos arregalados. Severus o olhou por um momento, antes de correr para seu lado.

"Luc, amor, o que foi?" Ele perguntou. Lucius meramente o deixou ler a carta. Ele viu os olhos de Severus se arregalarem. "Merlin, é verdade?" Ele foi para a página seguinte, onde estava a árvore genealógica da família. Logo abaixo do nome dos primeiros Malfoy estavam dois nomes: um era Devon Lucien Malfoy e o outro, Demetrius Alexander Malfoy. O par vinculado trocou um olhar espantado.

"É verdade." Lucius murmurou. "Nunca pensei que fosse possível que houvesse mais Elfos na linhagem Malfoy além de mim e de Draco."

"Bem, agora você sabe." Severus disse baixinho. "Nossa, você vai ser o Alto Profeta, fantástico, de verdade." Ele sorriu. "Vamos ler, então?" Lucius sorriu para seu Consorte enquanto o homem de cabelos escuros se moldava a seu lado enquanto eles se sentavam para ficarem confortáveis.

"Sim, vamos."

N/T

otru chappie! Esperu q agora tenha fikdu mais clara toda a historia do Lucius.

Se naum tiveh fikdu, colokem na review q eu explico, okay?

Bom, eu QUERU reviews! Senaum eu choru e paro de traduzi!

Eternal Requiem


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo Oito**

Harry observou Draco dormir da porta de seu quarto. Fora uma noite ruim para ele. Acima de tudo, havia em sua mente o sangue, gritos e a risada escarninha de Voldemort enquanto ele e seus Comensais da Morte atacavam Hogsmeade naquela noite. Sua cicatriz pulsava insistentemente com a magia residual de seu pior inimigo. As pessoas do vilarejo não haviam tido aviso.

Fora um banho de sangue.

A bile subiu em sua garganta mais uma vez e ele correu para o banheiro antes de lançar o que ainda havia em seu estômago na privada. Uma faísca de medo e preocupação correu por ele enquanto ele sentia os dedos delicados e sedosos de seu Consorte correrem por seu cabelo, tentando confortá-lo. "Harry, o que está errado?"

"Voldemort... Ele atacou Hogsmeade." Ele disse baixinho. Ele ouviu Draco ofegar e o sonserino o ajudou a se erguer do chão. Draco afobou-se pelo aposento, tão elegante quanto um cisne, dando-lhe água e então uma escova de dentes com pasta.

"Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para acalmá-lo, por favor esteja na cama quando eu voltar." Ele disse educadamente, mas com um tom de aço por baixo da voz; era uma ordem. Harry sorriu gratamente e fez como lhe havia sido dito. Quando Draco voltou, ele estava sentado na cama. Draco sorriu e lhe estendeu um copo fumegante de alguma substância.

"O que é isso?"

"Apenas beba." Ele disse. Harry deu de ombros e bebeu. Seus olhos queimaram com lágrimas reprimidas.

"Merlin, o que é essa coisa?" Draco correu uma mão confortante por suas costas.

"Fire Whisky, vai ajudar em um minuto." Ele disse delicadamente. "Agora deite-se e me conte o que você viu." Harry se sentiu como uma criança; ele estava sendo mimado. Ele deitou-se contra seu parceiro de vida e lhe contou a destruição que vira através dos olhos de Voldemort. "O Pai estava lá?" Ele finalmente perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

"Não, ele não estava. Voldemort lhe disse para ficar na retaguarda. Os aurores apareceram pouco depois deles terem começado, tarde demais para salvar algumas vidas, mas ainda assim... Ele deve ter contado a Severus." Draco assentiu e afagou seu cabelo bagunçado.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu queria ter estado lá." Harry murmurou amargamente. A mão de Draco parou brevemente antes de continuar.

"Você teria estado em perigo."

"Estou acostumado."

"Mais vidas teriam sido perdidas; eles teriam feito qualquer coisa para te proteger." Harry engoliu com dificuldade.

"Eu sei."

"Mas você ainda acha que devia ter ido?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Porquê é meu destino matá-lo, e quanto antes eu o fizer, mais cedo o mundo estará livre dele."

"Se você se precipitar para isso, as conseqüências serão bem maiores do que se você pensar e planejar por mais tempo." Draco disse baixinho. "É melhor assim."

"É melhor assim!" Ele gritou. "Essas pessoas estão morrendo por minha causa! Cedrico morreu por minha causa! Sirius morreu por minha causa! Estou cansado de pessoas morrendo porque eu não estava ali ou por causa de um erro estúpido que eu fiz! Eu quero que o maldito bastardo suma! Morra e suma! E se eu sentar aqui e esperar, nada acontecerá!" Draco sentou-se e aceitou sua raiva; ele não tentou corrigi-lo, apenas escutou. "Dumbledore esconde coisas de mim, porque ele não me quer lá fora. Ele diz que é melhor e isso é besteira e você sabe disso. Eu estou cansado de ser escondido enquanto vejo através dos olhos daquele louco enquanto o mundo inteiro, que eu amo, é massacrado à minha frente. Eu não posso mais suportar isso, apenas não posso."

"Posso falar agora?" Draco perguntou delicadamente. Harry apenas o olhou e Draco começou gentilmente.

"Você não está pronto."

"O que você disse!"

"Você não está pronto, querido." Draco disse. "Você tem o coração muito transparente; você é fácil demais de ser lido. Voldemort sabe como você vai reagir, ele sabe o que te enraivece, o que você teme acima de tudo, e ele usa isso para te atrair. E quando você sai do esconderijo, como você diz, você está irracional, desesperado, e raivoso. Você não pensa." Ele disse descaradamente. "Você meramente age; como todos os malditos grifinórios. Eu vi algumas das suas memórias," ele admitiu, "eu sei que o chapéu seletor queria te pôr na Sonserina. O chapéu estava certo." Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "A Sonserina teria sido melhor para você. Ela teria te ensinado a mascarar seus sentimentos, esconder seus desejos por detrás de escárnio, expressões vazias, e orgulho falso. A Sonserina teria te ensinado a controlar esses sentimentos, a engarrafá-los quando não precisasse deles, então você conseguiria pensar sem com que eles se envolvessem." Draco sorriu tristemente. "Você teria prosperado na Sonserina."

"E o que diabos a Grifinória tem que é tão ruim?" Harry disse bruscamente. Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram.

"Eles o fizeram fraco." Ele disse cautelosamente. "Os grifinórios se orgulham em praticamente causarem a morte uns dos outros. Eles são irracionais, eles não pensam, eles partem para a ação e se tudo corre bem, tudo corre bem, se não, eles colocam uma pedra sobre isso ou culpam os outros. Eles dão as costas àqueles de sua própria Casa nos tempos de maior necessidade, por não ouvirem nada que qualquer um diga, eles ouvem sua raiva, suas próprias inseguranças. Agir primeiro, perguntas depois; esse deveria ser o lema da Grifinória.

"Harry," Ele disse delicadamente, "é isso o que eu vejo. Você não consegue ver isso porque você viveu _nisso_ por muito tempo. Eles te põem em um pedestal acima dos outros e esperam que você cuide de todos os problemas deles. Isso não é certo. Sim, você é Harry Potter, e sim, você decidirá o destino desse mundo, mas você só tem dezoito anos, ainda é um garoto, tem seus próprios medos, suas próprias inseguranças, e sua Casa não os vê porque não quer. Se algo der errado, eles lhe darão as costas em um segundo, e quando você estiver no topo, eles correrão para você como se tivessem estado ali o tempo todo. Por favor, me diga que você percebeu isso." Draco disse baixinho.

Harry não podia culpar sua lógica. Ele de fato se sentira sob muita pressão com todos os seus amigos olhando para ele por respostas o tempo todo. Ele se lembrou dos anos em que eles haviam se voltado contra ele quase instantaneamente; o ciúme de Rony, a raiva das Casas, Cho Chang gritando com ele sobre Cedrico e então quando tudo estava dito e feito...

... Eles foram amigáveis e lhe sorriram, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E ele se lembrou de como Draco e seus amigos e o resto da Sonserina meramente lhe esnobara, sempre parecendo se ressentirem de sua celebridade, porque... Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Draco, você e sua Casa sempre se ressentiram da minha celebridade," Draco assentiu, "era porque vocês não viam o motivo dela, certo?" Os lábios cheios de Draco se curvaram em um sorriso apreciativo enquanto ele assentia.

"Todos da Sonserina, com algumas exceções, vieram de riqueza além da imaginação de qualquer um." Ele respondeu. "Nós tivemos os problemas que você está tendo, com a celebridade de nossa fortuna, pessoas correndo para nós para serem 'nossos amigos' por causa de nosso nome e fortuna, e isso não era nada de novo. Então é claro que nós achamos injusto e errado que você fosse tratado diferentemente; e daí que você é o Garoto Que Sobreviveu?" Draco sorriu delicadamente, "você teria sido tratado como todos os outros na Sonserina; você tem boas aparências, dinheiro, e poder... Exatamente como o resto de nós."

Harry pensou sobre isso e como teria sido, ser apenas um estudante e não o Garoto Que Sobreviveu... "Eu teria gostado disso." Ele disse pensativo. Draco bateu no colchão a seu lado e Harry se sentou. Ambos se deitaram nos travesseiros e Draco se aninhou no lado direito de Harry. "Desculpe-me por ter gritado com você."

"Tudo bem, só porque meu Pai te deu o presente da calma e clareza, isso não quer dizer que toda a sua raiva e amargura se foram. Elas se vão com o tempo." Ele respondeu serenamente. "Você se sente melhor, querido?"

"Sim," Harry respondeu. Draco assentiu.

"Durma agora, amanhã é sexta, você tem seu exame de Transfiguração."

"Maldição," ele resmungou e seu Consorte riu sonolentamente.

"Você irá bem."

"Claro que sim; estou estudando com um dos dois melhores alunos de Hogwarts; não tem como eu ir mal." Harry disse arrogantemente.

"Babaca convencido."

Harry riu.

Draco assentiu para os colegas de classe por quem passou no corredor, no caminho para a suíte de Harry e sua. Fora um longo dia. Enquanto Harry meramente tivera um teste, Draco tivera três; Runas, Adivinhação, e Sev lhe dera uma poção particularmente difícil para fazer. Draco suspirou pesadamente enquanto entrava no corredor aparentemente abandonado na ala Sul de Hogwarts.

Ele pôs a mão nas portas duplas; o véu suspirou ao reconhecer seu feitor e as portas se abriram silenciosamente. Enquanto ele andava pelo corredor de mármore negro, as tochas e lareiras na sala de estar, sala familiar e quarto começaram a fulgurar com vida. Ele saiu de seu uniforme, pendurando-o nos cabides de seu closet antes de pegar uma rica veste Élfica de seda carmesim e as calças de couro que iam com ela. Ele suspirou enquanto o tecido leve caía por seus ombros e soltou seu cabelo; os sinos que ele entrelaçara neles naquela manhã tilintando musicalmente enquanto ele se movia.

Ele se serviu de uma taça de vinho antes de voltar silenciosamente para o quarto seu e de Harry. Ele subiu na cama e se deitou, deixando a taça de vinho na mesa de cabeceira e fechou os olhos. Sentia a frustração de Harry com seu teste e inconscientemente lhe enviou um pouco de calma reconfortante. _Você sabe essas coisas, não fique frustrado e acalme-se._ Harry imediatamente respirou fundo e releu o problema enquanto transfigurava o que devia na primeira tentativa.

_Obrigado._ Ele respondeu, sem receber resposta. Draco caíra no sono.

Harry sabia que tinha ido bem no teste. Ele sorriu convencido; ser casado com Draco tinha suas outras vantagens. Uma delas era que ele agora tinha uma das melhores notas em suas aulas. Ele brincou com seus amigos no salão comunal da Grifinória por algumas horas após o término das aulas e então começou a voltar à sua suíte privativa. Alguns sonserinos passaram por ele nos corredores, e eles o olharam longa e duramente antes de lhe dar um breve aceno e continuarem seu caminho. Harry balançou a cabeça.

A maioria dos sonserinos não falava com ele, diabos, sequer percebia sua existência, outros como Pansy, Blaise e os dois guarda-costas Crabbe e Goyle, meramente falavam com ele sobre besteiras, mas ao menos falavam com ele.ç

Isso tinha de significar alguma coisa.

Ao entrar na suíte, ele sentiu a presença de Draco quase imediatamente e o vínculo dentro dele suspirou de alívio, assim como ele. Ele estava um pouco envergonhado de dizer que um de seus piores medos agora era entrar em seus aposentos e Draco não estar ali. Não sabia se conseguiria viver sem a presença calmante do Elfo em sua vida, e a seu lado. Draco ainda dormindo; ele conseguia sentir o silêncio em sua cabeça enquanto se aproximava do quarto deles. Harry abriu as portas e como sempre, teve de parar e olhar o ser exótico enrodilhado na cama.

Mechas platinadas caíam pelo lado de seu rosto e então pela cama. Seu peito subia e descia delicadamente. Surpreendentemente, ele estava vestindo uma veste de seda carmesim, e as calças negras de couro vestiam justamente seus quadris e pernas. Harry sentiu desejo preenchê-lo e ele sorriu, um sorriso digno de Malfoy, e furtivamente se adiantou e então subiu na cama. Ele agarrou o pote de óleo e começou a esfregar seus dedos juntos lentamente enquanto olhava o Elfo inocentemente adormecido. Um aceno de sua mão e Draco estava gloriosamente despido. Ele era sexo e beleza encarnados. Algumas vezes ele parecia saber disso... Em outras... Como quando Harry comentava sua beleza, ele coraria como uma virgem e então a mente de Harry entraria em ação, e eles estariam na cama em um minuto. Ele pressionou dois dedos dentro de seu Consorte e assistiu, seu desejo escurecendo seus olhos, deixando-os em brasa, enquanto seu cônjuge se arqueava tentadoramente e soltava um gemido de prazer.

Mas ele ainda estava dormindo, Harry descobriu checando rapidamente o estado mental de Draco; ele pensava estar sonhando. Preparando-o lenta e sensualmente, Harry acrescentou outro dedo, e sentiu a paixão de Draco faiscar e seu prazer crescer, no entanto, ele ainda estava preso entre o sono e a consciência. "Harry," ele murmurou e então gritou de prazer quando Harry roçou brevemente os dedos em sua próstata. Harry sabia que ele estava pronto e tão logo ele estava firmemente posicionado dentro do corpo de Draco, aqueles olhos de mercúrio prateado se arregalaram de surpresa e prazer. "Deusa," ele disse, engasgado, e então jogou a cabeça para trás e tremeu de prazer quando Harry foi mais fundo e roçou novamente o ponto que mais lhe dava prazer. "Achei que estava sonhando." Ele ofegou.

"Isso não é sonho." Harry murmurou sedosamente enquanto começava a se mover, muito superficialmente, antes de mergulhar fundo. Draco soltou um grito silencioso, ao quase atingir o clímax e Harry recuar. Embora estivesse em uma névoa de prazer que quase o deixava insano de desejo, ele percebeu o padrão, que começava, que permanecia, que fazia com que ele quisesse gritar de paixão frustrada... Nove superficiais, uma profunda; oito superficiais, duas profundas; sete superficiais, três profundas... E isso continuou até que Harry estivesse tão mergulhado nele que Draco achasse que eles haviam se fundido, seu orgasmo tão perto, e então seu esposo recuaria e o ciclo começaria de novo...

Harry manteve-os no limite por horas. Ele nunca fizera amor tão intensamente, tão longamente, enquanto dormira com outros caras e garotas. Algo em Draco, algo no vínculo que eles dividiam, os votos que fizeram; tudo aquilo deixava tudo mais agradável, mais especial, e era tão lindo, tão poderoso, Harry não queria que acabasse nunca. Ele estava de costas agora, Draco se movimentando sobre ele, seus olhos poças de mercúrio brilhante e prateado rodopiando com um azul tão brilhante que era como olhar o céu. Seus corpos estavam manchados de suor e eles estavam se exaurindo e ainda assim continuavam o ritmo tortuosamente lento que estava quase deixando-os loucos de prazer mútuo.

Todas as barreiras entre eles haviam caído, seu desejo os varria e os prendia em um vórtex de prazer que era apenas deles. Harry viu respeito, desejo, afeição, amizade e algo tão poderoso nos olhos de Draco que jurou que era amor. Ele se puxou para cima, mergulhou fundo em Draco uma vez mais, e engoliu o grito cheio de luxúria de seu Consorte com sua boca enquanto ambos atingiam o clímax. Era de fazer a terra tremer em sua intensidade e ambos se seguraram no outro com o que restava de suas forças, antes de caírem de volta na cama. Eles se encararam em surpresa, choque, medo, e alguma emoção não identificada e profunda que os deixava sem fala.

Draco pôs uma mão trêmula no maxilar de Harry e o acariciou delicadamente. Harry fez o mesmo e trouxe os lábios de Draco aos seus em um beijo lento e satisfeito antes de guiar a cabeça de Draco para seu ombro. Draco passou um braço esbelto ao redor da cintura de Harry e moldou seu corpo ao lado do corpo dele. Harry acenou uma mão displicente e os limpou antes de puxar os cobertores sobre eles. Ele sentiu Draco cair em um sono exausto e sentiu o Elfo suspirar de contentamento e se movimentar para ainda mais perto dele. Harry sentiu lágrimas nos olhos ao perceber o que estava sentindo e tal sentimento suplantava todos os outros que já tivera por alguém... Até mesmo por seus pais.

Ele se apaixonara por Draco. Era tão incondicional e tão consumidor que era aterrorizante para ele. "Eu te amo, Draco," ele suspirou baixinho e começou a cair no sono, mas em sua mente ele ouviu a voz baixa de Draco responder...

"Eu também te amo."

N/T

bem, essi eh um cap curtinhu, mas a action q tem neli...

o negociu eh u seguinte: o cap 9 jah tah prontinhu, soh faltam as reviews preu postar eli, entaum, se vc kiserem o cap pra domingo, achu q 10 reviews daum pra começah...

se naum, soh semana q vem

Eternal Requiem


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo Nove**

Hermione assistiu enquanto Harry e Draco andavam pelos jardins na neve recém caída. Parecia que fora ontem que ela assistira os dois rivais se casando e já estavam em dezembro, o Natal estava chegando e ela nunca vira um casal mais feliz. Eles compunham um casal atordoante; Harry com suas mechas negras, olhos assustadoramente verdes e pele dourada, e Draco com suas mechas platinadas cascateando por suas costas até seus quadris e seus lindos olhos de mercúrio com espirais de azul e pele de alabastro. Os dois vestiam vestes de inverno caras e à moda européia e botas de couro de dragão. Harry tinha o braço ao redor da cintura de Draco, e o Elfo estava apoiado nele enquanto eles conversavam. Do que eles falavam, Hermione não sabia, mas ela sabia que eles estavam felizes juntos. Era tudo o que ela queria, na verdade.

"Você os está observando há mais de uma hora." Hermione se virou para ver quem falara, e Crabbe e Goyle surgiram aparentemente do nada. Ela piscou para eles e então seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Vocês estavam me espiando?" Ela perguntou enquanto sua mão entrava em suas vestes para pegar sua varinha. Crabbe bufou e Goyle riu.

"Por que nós a espionaríamos?" Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e a encarando astuciosamente. "Nós estamos cuidando de Potter e Draco." Hermione virou-se e viu que o par casado desaparecera para dentro do castelo.

"Por quê?"

"Qual é o problema, Granger?" Crabbe resmungou. "Nós sempre cuidamos de Draco, não seria óbvio para você e todos os outros que agora que ele se casou, nós também cuidaríamos do Lorde dele?" Ele fungou e também cruzou os braços. "Grifinórios. Nunca vou entender vocês." Hermione estava estupefata.

Ela estava tendo uma conversação inteligente com Crabbe e Goyle. O mundo devia estar acabando. Goyle devia ter percebido sua expressão perplexa, uma vez que deu um sorriso de desprezo.

"Pensava que nós fôssemos burros como uma parede, não?"

"Sim, eu pensei, parece que um monte de gente está enganada sobre vocês dois."

"Sim, bem, nós representamos bem o nosso papel. Temos de manter as aparências." Crabbe deu de ombros. Passos ecoaram pelo corredor deserto e a risada musical de Draco pôde ser ouvida. "Bem, com licença, Granger, nossos deveres esperam." Crabbe lhe deu uma saudação simulada que soou quase como um insulto para ela e voltou-se para as figuras que se aproximavam. "Draco, Potter."

"Abençoado seja, Vincent." Draco sorriu; suas bochechas estavam coloridas pelo frio e ele estava pressionado com força contra Harry, tentando se manter aquecido. Ele a olhou em surpresa e então seus olhos se suavizaram enquanto ele lhe dava um pequeno sorriso. "Granger, abençoada seja, não te vejo já faz um tempo."

"Sim, bem, todos nós estivemos ocupados." Hermione disse cautelosamente. Harry revirou os olhos para ela.

"Você e Rony têm nos evitado o máximo possível." Ele disse secamente. Draco estalou a língua e acariciou gentilmente a bochecha de Harry.

"Seja gentil." Ele disse e então um sorriso brincalhão curvou seus lábios cheios. "E você, meu querido, têm evitado passar tempo com nós, sonserinos. Vincent, Greg, por favor, levem meu esposo às masmorras, ele precisa aprender o que significa ser um sonserino." Harry começou a protestar, mas Draco interrompeu seus protestos com um beijo delicado. "Eu irie para lá em pouco tempo." Ele disse baixinho. Harry suspirou e assentiu, uma expressão atordoada em seus olhos.

"Tudo bem, e onde você estará?"

"Com a Granger, é hora de nós experimentarmos a Casa do outro, mesmo que apenas pr algumas poucas horas." Harry olhou Hermione e ela quase cambaleou com o olhar duro dele.

"Se algo acontecer a ele, alguém irá pagar." Ele disse com um sorriso estreito que não alcançou seus olhos. Hermione assentiu e Harry deu um aceno de cabeça para Voncent e Greg, que novamente lhe deram uma saudação simulada e então guiaram o Primeiro Lorde em direção ao território deles. Quando ela se voltou, ela deu de cara com um belo Elfo com um sorriso afetuoso.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou inocentemente. Hermione não conseguiu pensar em um motivo para que não o fizessem... Bem, ela conseguiu pensar em um grande motivo chamado Ronald Weasley, mas estava hesitante em apontar isso.

"Sim." Ela concordou simplesmente e o par foi até a Torre da Grifinória.

"Não se preocupe, Garoto de Ouro, seu Consorte ficará a salvo." Crabbe disse com um sorriso de desdém. Harry lhe deu um olhar de relance e pela trigésima vez, olhou para trás.

"Você não conhece a minha Casa."

"Oh, nós conhecemos muito bem a sua Casa," Goyle disse sarcasticamente. "Weasel provavelmente vai ir até o fundo do poço, Granger vai tentar consolá-lo, os outros tentarão enfiar um pouco de senso neles, e Draco educadamente perguntará se eles podem acompanhá-lo até um lugar mais calmo, onde possam conversar e se conhecerem melhor. É realmente fácil de ver se você não estiver paranóico achando que eles vão crucificá-lo."

"Acho que você está certo." Harry disse, "Mas ainda assim estou preocupado." Crabbe e Goyle trocaram um olhar e então suspiraram. Harry os olhou, confuso. Ele podia ter um metro e noventa, mas Crabbe e Golye quase ganhavam de Rony quando se tratava de altura. "Quê?"

"Nós também estamos preocupados, seu besta, então assim que te deixarmos na Sala Comunal, algum dos outros alunos será incumbido de ir cuidar dele." Harry piscou.

"Acho que não ouvi direito: vocês vão _incumbir_ alguém de cuidar de Draco só porque estão preocupados com ele?"

"Não, de forma alguma. Estamos dizendo isso porque é o que sempre fazemos." Crabbe explicou. "Se Greg ou eu não estamos por perto, então Pansy e Blaise estão, e vice versa, no entanto, no caso de nenhum de nós estar ali, então qualquer sonserino que veja que Draco está desprotegido o seguirá até que ele chegue a seu destino. Na maioria das vezes, já há sonserinos ali, então essa pessoa pode simplesmente ir embora, mas se não há, então ele ou ela fica até que um de nós chegue lá, ou até que mais sonserinos cheguem." Harry simplesmente os olhou.

"E isso é só para Draco?"

"Não, é para qualquer sonserino." Goyle disse. "Nós tomamos mais cuidados com o primeiro, segundo e terceiro anos, mas Draco é realmente a principal preocupação de todos nós." Ele acrescentou baixinho.

"Só porque ele é um Malfoy?" Harry perguntou e Crabbe o olhou, pensativo.

"Isso está parcialmente correto, Lorde Malfoy nos esfolaria vivos se alguma coisa acontecesse com seu filho," ele tremeu, "você devia ter visto quando aquela maldita criatura do professor Hagrid o mordeu, eu achava que meu pai era ruim, Merlin, todos os sonserinos sentiram a magia residual dele em nossos dormitórios por semanas. Ele é um bruxo muito poderoso, um bruxo das Trevas poderoso, mas ainda assim poderoso. A assinatura de sua energia estava em tudo, por ele estar tão raivoso. Deixe-me te contar, depois daquilo, todos tentaram evitar que Draco se ferisse, tentamos tanto que ele mandou metade dos quintanistas para a Ala Hospitalar simplesmente por jogar feitiços." Goyle gemeu.

"Nem me lembre, era pior que isso com poções 'acidentais'." Ele disse sarcasticamente. Harry deu um risinho; sim, aquilo seria algo que o seu Draco faria. Com o mero pensamento nele, Harry sentiu seu corpo queimar de desejo. Haviam sido três abençoadas semanas para ele; ele se sentia como se estivesse andando sobre a água o tempo todo. Draco realmente o amava de volta... Harry sorriu estupidamente. "Potter, pare com isso." Goyle disse bruscamente. Harry o encarou e os três pararam em frente a uma parede de pedra.

"Que diabos é isso?"

"Cale-se." Goyle disse. Crabbe bateu na parede e então falou.

"Carpe Diem." Ele disse. As pedras sistematicamente se moveram para formar um grande batente, "Bem, Potter, bem vindo à Sonserina." Harry os seguiu através do batente e assistiu, fascinado, enquanto a parede se fechava atrás deles. Apesar de ter estado ali no segundo ano, ele imediatamente percebeu algumas coisas que não percebera antes. Uma, tudo cheirava a riqueza e prestígio e dois, parecia aconchegante. Provavelmente era por causa dos estudantes espalhados por ali. A grande lareira estava acesa, e algumas pessoas estavam ao redor dela, deitadas de bruços e fazendo deveres. Ele viu outras jogando xadrez bruxo, outras nas poltronas de camurça verde, simplesmente sentadas sem fazer nada. Quando Crabbe e Goyle passaram seguidos por ele, a maioria lhe deu apenas um olhar de lado ou um aceno de cabeça.

"Crabbe, onde está o Draco?" Uma garota perguntou; ela era uma quintanista, isso Harry sabia.

"Torre da Grifinória." Ele disse e com isso, ela e outro garoto estavam andando em direção ao batente. Ele estava chocado. "Por aqui, Potter." Eles andaram por um longo corredor, ligeiramente frio; as tochas nas paredes não faziam quase nada para aquecer o lugar. Golye parou em frente à última porta e bateu duas vezes, pausou e então bateu mais duas vezes antes de abrir a porta e eles entrarem. Quando Harry passou pela porta, viu Pansy e Blaise guardando as varinhas. Blaise sorriu para ele e afastou algumas de suas mechas loiras do rosto com uma mão bem cuidada.

"Ora, ora, então o marido finalmente veio conhecer a família." Ele disse em voz arrastada.

"Blaise, cale essa sua maldita boca. Potter, é bom te ver." Ela disse educadamente. "E você pode me chamar de Pansy, chame Blaise do que quiser; bastardo, babaca, prostituto, ele atende a todos eles." Harry riu enquanto Blaise fazia uma carranca.

"Pansy, não conte tudo a ele, isso é para a próxima visita." Blaise disse amuado. Crabbe grunhiu, Golye rolou os olhos enquanto fechava, trancava e lançava feitiços de proteção na porta. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Tudo isso é necessário mesmo em seus dormitórios?" Ele perguntou. Pansy arqueou uma sobrancelha e então sorriu.

"É claro, nós podemos ser uma Casa unida, mas temos a nossa própria hierarquia, Harry, posso te chamar de Harry?" Ela indagou e Harry assentiu e ela continuou. "Como você sabe, Draco é o Rei deste castelo. Bem, Príncipe, se preferir, ele nasceu com o título e o título sempre permanecerá dentro da família Malfoy, porque eles simplesmente são os melhores dos melhores. Além disso, você conhece Draco, e o título de Príncipe da Sonserina se encaixa perfeitamente a ele." Harry sorriu e assentiu.

"Bem, de fato encaixa."

"Bem, depois dele, vem Blaise, Vincent, Greg e eu. Nós somos os amigos mais próximos dele e seus aliados mais ferozes. Nossas famílias são aliadas há gerações. O que quer que os Malfoys façam, nós os seguimos e vice-versa. Depois disso, é por ano, a menos que você tenha conexões." Ela sorriu timidamente, "Nunca é cedo demais para se ter uma rede de conexões."

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou franzindo a testa. Pansy gesticulou para que ele se sentasse na poltrona à frente da que ela ocupava, que era a de aparência confortável e de camurça negra. Blaise tomou posição na cadeira adjacente à poltrona e Crabbe e Goyle tomaram o assento duplo, e todos eles estavam rodeando a lareira.

"Bem melhor," Blaise murmurou e então voltou-se para Harry. "O que nós queremos dizer é que Draco, Pansy, Greg, Vincent e eu somos o que você chamaria de Corte Sonserina. Somos leais apenas uns aos outros, assim como também somos amigos e aliados, e leais à Sonserina, e isso inclui todas as pessoas. Depois da Corte, vem o sétimo ano, então o sexto ano e assim em diante. Essa hierarquia é somente sobre poder e respeito. Nós cinco realmente ditamos as regras, depois do professor Snape, é claro, ele é nosso Diretor. A única forma de se obter influência e poder sem ser dos anos superiores é ter um amigo que esteja mais alto na hierarquia que você."

"Você está me confundindo." Harry murmurou. Pansy rolou os olhos.

"Deusa, você é devagar. Okay, digamos que você seja um primeiranista, certo?" Harry assentiu, "Se você é um primeiranista da Sonserina, isso quer dizer que se qualquer pessoa de um ano superior te pedir para fazer alguma coisa, você terá de fazer. É como se você fosse o bode expiatório, alguém para fazer o trabalho pesado, e assim vai. Você entendeu?"

"Sim, e acho que isso seja errado." Ele franziu a testa; Pansy apenas sorriu levemente.

"Okay, mas veja só, você, o primeiranista, é amigo de alguém que está no quarto ano, e aquele quartanista é um colega de," ela pausou e então deu de ombros, "um de nós." Ela gesticulou para os três garotos ao seu redor. "Se nós ouvirmos que você está sendo forçado a fazer algo," ela estalou os dedos, "em um estalar de dedos aquele que estava te tentando fazer algo que você não queria, está ou enfeitiçado ou fica doente. E está resolvido."

"Okay, então você está tentando me dizer que, desde o primeiro ano, vocês estão controlando a Sonserina?" Pansy e Blaise assentiram.

"Mais ou menos." Ela disse. "Nós tínhamos onze anos quando chegamos aqui, e por causa de nossos estilos de vida, muito maduros para a nossa idade, mas ainda assim tínhamos onze anos." Ela desdenhou.

"Yeah, então setimanistas como Flint e outros nos guiaram, e quando eles foram embora, outros setimanistas nos guiaram um pouco mais, até que chegássemos no terceiro anos e estivéssemos basicamente governando a Sonserina sozinhos. Como eu disse antes, quando o professor Snape dita uma regra, todos têm de obedecê-la, até mesmo nós, mas o resto... Bem, nós fazemos o que queremos."

"Voltando a todos os códigos e feitiços para esse aposento," Crabbe disse baixinho, "muitos daqueles que não estão em posições de poder têm inveja, eles não se importam conosco. Então nós nos protegemos, Snape nos deixa, então por que não?"

"Você quer dizer que vocês estão em perigo na sua própria Casa?" Harry perguntou horrorizado. Pansy balançou a cabeça.

"Não, não é assim. Nós somos apenas... Super cuidadosos. É, então eles não gostam de nós, quem liga?" Ela deu de ombros. "A maioria deles sabe que nossas famílias são envolvidas com Artes das Trevas. Muitos de nós somos treinados nas Artes das Trevas desde que somos capazes de segurar uma varinha. Eles sabem que nós literalmente os enfeitiçaremos até o último fio de cabelo se tentarem qualquer coisa." Ela sorriu para Crabbe e Goyle, "Sem mencionar que Greg e Vincent são tão grandes que isso meio que acovarda qualquer um que tenha a intenção de nos causar mal, você não acha?" Harry olhou os sonserinos imensos e assentiu.

"É, entendi." Ele disse baixinho e então balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda não sei por que Draco, Snape e o maldito Chapéu Seletor queriam que eu tivesse ficado na Sonserina, quero dizer, esse lugar é mais complexo do que qualquer outra Casa daqui." Pansy inclinou a cabeça e Goyle riu.

"Você teria sido excepcional na Sonserina." Ele disse honestamente. "Sim, é complexo, mas veja o que todos aqui estão aprendendo. Para sobreviver aqui, você tem de fazer acordos com certas pessoas. Acho que só nesse ano, todos os primeiranistas e segundanistas fizeram uma boa coisa ao tentar ficarem limpos com pelo menos três de nós, incluindo Draco, para que não pudessem ser usados. Você tem de fazer isso no mundo real. Na Sonserina, se alguém te insulta, você não pode simplesmente ficar irado e enfeitiçá-lo, você tem de planejar a humilhação, isso te ensina a ser paciente, persistente na pesquisa sobre ele, e ajuda a construir orgulho por si mesmo e as máscaras que você usará.

"É perigoso mostrar como você está se sentindo, o que você está pensando, nesse tipo de ambiente. Isso é suicídio aqui na Sonserina. Nós não somos justos como os grifinórios, nem todos nós somos inteligentes como um corvinal e absolutamente nenhum de nós é gentil como um lufa-lufa. Mostrar o que você sente e pensa aqui na Sonserina será a sua perdição." Ele disse descaradamente e então voltou-se para Harry, "E é aí que você falha de tempos em tempos."

"Huh?"

"Estou certo de que Draco te contou sobre o seu problema." Blaise disse. "As suas expressões faciais são abertas demais. Estamos aqui com você por quase uma hora, e durante a metade desse tempo, Pansy e esses dois bestas aqui conseguiram te ler desde que você entrou por aquela porta." Ele sorriu. "Quando você está confuso, você fica com essa expressão frustrada e atordoada, quando você não gosta de algo, seus olhos se escurecem, quando você está desconfortável, você se mexe incessantemente." Ele balançou a cabeça, "Você não duraria um dia na Sonserina se você atirado aqui agora. Eles te fariam em pedacinhos e te dariam aos cães."

"Obrigado," Harry disse amargamente. Blaise estalou os dedos.

"Aí está outra, quando você fica irritado, sua voz fica mais profunda e você automaticamente fica sarcástico. Harry, querido, o que nós vamos fazer com você?" Ele perguntou pesaroso para o teto. Pansy rolou os olhos.

"O que nós estamos tentando dizer é que na Sonserina você teria aprendido como ser astucioso, como obter as respostas que você quer sem perguntar diretamente. A ser ambicioso, a querer ser o melhor e mais poderoso que puder, e a mascarar suas emoções, para que todos tivessem de adivinhar no que você está pensando." Os olhos dela se suavizaram enquanto ela o olhava. "Você não acha que com todas essas coisas, todas as vezes que você lutou com o Lorde das Trevas teriam sido diferentes? Que isso talvez pudesse estar terminado agora?"

Harry piscou e se reclinou, pensando nisso. E se ele tivesse estudado mais em vez de brincar com Rony, Simas e Dino? E se ele tivesse aprendido a controlar sua raiva e aspereza? Se concentrado em aprender mais sobre sua magia? E se tivesse aprendido a vestir uma máscara, deixando as pessoas verem o que ele quisesse, em vez de deixar qualquer um lê-lo tão facilmente quanto a um livro? "Merlin, as coisas teriam sido tão diferentes." Ele sussurrou. Todos os quatro sonserinos assentiram solenemente.

"Sim, elas teria sido." Crabbe disse. "Oh, e você pode me chamar de Vincent."

"É, você pode me chamar de Greg." Greg disse. "Esqueci de dizer."

"Por que vocês me deixariam chamá-los pelos seus primeiros nomes?" Harry perguntou. "Não fiz nada para merecer..."

"Sim, você fez." Blaise respondeu. "Você fez Draco feliz. Isso é o suficiente para nós." Eles sorriram para Harry, que sorriu de volta.

"Obrigado."

"Bah, não nos agradeça, Harry." Pansy disse abanando uma mão. "A felicidade de Draco é a nossa felicidade, e realmente esse casamento com você pôs a esperança nos corações de muitos sonserinos."

"Como assim?"

"Bem, você está destinado a destruir o Lorde das Trevas, não está?" Ela indagou e ele assentiu lentamente. "Aqueles na Sonserina que estão procurando por uma alternativa a seu unir ao Lorde das Trevas, e mesmo aqueles que o farão, se espelham em Draco. O pai dele é o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas, você sabe disso. Se Draco pôde se casar com você e mudar suas alianças, o que impedirá os outros de fazer o mesmo?"

"Draco tem tanta influência assim na Sonserina?" Harry perguntou chocado. Todos assentiram.

"Todos olham para ele em busca de orientação, seja sobre como se age como um sonserino, como se vestir, o que dizer e no caso do Lorde das Trevas, em que lado se posicionar." Vincent disse. "Ele tenta ajudar a todos eles e uma vez que ele abertamente se comprometeu com você, agora outros vão querer seguir o seu exemplo e ou cortar laços imediatamente com suas famílias ou lentamente começar a pender nessa direção."

"E quanto a vocês?" Harry perguntou. Por um momento todos os quatro sonserinos ficaram em silêncio, mas então Greg disse,

"Bem, Vincent e eu já te dissemos, aonde Draco vai, nós vamos. Somos os guarda-costas dos Malfoys, para dizer assim, por gerações. Quando ele decidiu que ia cumprir essa profecia, nossos destinos foram decididos. As minhas ordens nesse ano foram de me prender a Draco, não à Sonserina, não ao Lorde das Trevas, mas apenas Draco, e as ordens de Vincent são as mesmas." Harry voltou-se para Pansy e Blaise.

"E vocês dois?"

"É tarde demais para nos, Harry," Pansy disse, erguendo sua manga de seda enquanto Blaise fazia o mesmo. A Marca Negra se destacava chocantemente em suas peles. "Fomos iniciados no começo do ano."

"Não se sinta mal com isso, Harry," Blaise disse, dando de ombros, "sabíamos que essa era uma possibilidade e quando a hora se aproximou, nós soubemos que era inevitável. Draco descobriu logo antes de virmos para a escola, já era tarde demais para nós." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nunca vi Draco tão irritado. Ele falara com o pai dele sobre nós conseguir mais tempo, mas o que estava feito, estava feito."

"O que vocês farão agora?" Harry sussurrou.

"Bem, nós decidimos que vamos te ajudar." Pansy disse lentamente, olhando a porta. Vincent se levantou e foi até a porta, lançando um feitiço extra de silêncio enquanto o fazia, e então um feitiço extra de trancamento. "Agora, esse acordo é só para você. Blaise e eu não trabalharemos para Dumbledore ou para a Ordem da Fênix, só trabalhamos para você e seu Consorte, certo?"

"Sim," Harry disse e então sorriu, "obrigado." Blaise bufou.

"Ainda não nos agradeça. Por agora, estamos apenas no Círculo Intermediário, nada nos é dito até que esteja prestes a acontecer. E antes que você pergunte, nós não estávamos em Hogsmeade, era perto demais da escola, alguém teria percebido a nossa ausência." Blaise disse.

"Nossos pais nos escreveram dizendo que obtivemos a chance de nos provarmos e nos tornarmos parte do Círculo Íntimo." Pansy disse. "Com o Lorde Malfoy ali, mais Blaise e eu, você receberá muitas informações. Pelo que o Pai me disse, há inquietação no Círculo Íntimo. Muitos estão com medo de falar com Lorde Malfoy, receando que ele influenciará a opinião do Lorde das Trevas a respeito deles, mas eles falariam conosco." Ela sorriu.

"Sim, nós seremos inocentes para eles. Eles não hesitarão em nos contar qualquer coisa, pois seremos tão novos, e o Lorde das Trevas não buscará perguntas ou respostas em nós." Ele sorriu de desprezo. "Ruim para eles, toda a informação irá direto para as suas mãos através de nós. Draco disse que falaria com Lorde Malfoy para ver se ele poderia passar informação diretamente para nós em vez de através do professor Snape." Blaise franziu a testa em preocupação. "O Lorde das Trevas suspeita cada vez mais dele, será apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele descubra que ele é um espião."

"Vocês sabem disso?" Harry perguntou. "Como?"

"O seguimos uma noite, diretamente do encontro para o escritório de Dumbledore." Pansy disse. "Ele sabia que estávamos ali e explicou porque estava fazendo o que estava fazendo. Nós juramos não contar a ninguém que não soubesse, e não o fizemos." Houve um breve silêncio e então ela falou novamente. "Então Harry, o que nos diz? Você testemunhará por nós no fim da guerra e em troca te daremos informações e te ensinaremos como se tornar um sonserino?" Ele estava prestes a dizer sim, estreitou os olhos com a última parte do acordo, e então aceitou.

"Muito bem, vocês tem a minha palavra." Ele disse. Todos os quatro sonserinos lhe deram sorrisos gentis e ele soube que acabara de fazer uma amizade duradoura com eles.

Não era de surpreender que seu amado confiasse neles com a própria vida.

Draco assistiu divertido enquanto Hermione tentava acalmar o Weasel. Ele estava sentado elegantemente no salão comunal da Grifinória, olhando ao redor com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Era diferente, muito... Vermelho. Ele tremeu e ansiou pelas cores de sua própria Casa, mas enquanto assistia Hermione e Weasel, ele sentiu sua mente caindo em irritação. A maior parte dos outros anos havia vindo ver do que se tratava a confusão, e agora o encarava como se ele fosse uma aberração de circo.

"Chega." Ele disse, com um movimento da mão. O Weasel estava no meio de sua arengação e piscou quanto não pôde mais falar. Seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo enquanto ele olhava Draco ameaçadoramente. "Posso ver que não chegaremos a lugar algum se isso continuar." Ele disse baixinho, se erguendo graciosamente e se aproximando do retrato que guardava a saída do salão comunal. "Granger, se você trouxer seu namorado, iremos a algum lugar menos hostil." Ele murmurou. Hermione assentiu gratamente para ele e arrastou o Weasel pela orelha, repreendendo-o, se aproveitando que ele não podia responder. Draco voltou-se para o resto dos grifinórios e se curvou levemente, os sinos em seu cabelo tilintando baixinho com seu movimento. "Bênçãos a todos," ele disse respeitosamente e então saiu, batendo o retrato nas caras surpresas dos grifinórios.

"Malfoy," Hermione começou.

"Você pode me chamar de Draco." Ele disse gentilmente e então olhou para o namorado dela. "Se eu tirar o feitiço, você vai calar a boca e ouvir por uma única vez na sua vida miserável?" Ele recebeu um olhar ameaçador, mas finalmente o garoto assentiu e Draco acenou a mão. "Você também pode me chamar de Draco, vocês são os melhores amigos do meu esposo, e isso lhes dá mais privilégios que à maioria." Seu olhar se entristeceu enquanto ele os olhou.

"Pensei que tivéssemos feito uma trégua em outubro, posso ver que não a fizemos. É assim tão ruim que Harry tenha se casado comigo?"

Eles olharam um para o outro e então Hermione suspirou, "Não, Draco, é só que nós temos essa, oh diabos, nós simplesmente não gostamos da Sonserina e você foi nosso piro inimigo por seis anos e agora você está casado com o nosso melhor amigo, realmente não sabemos como agir." Ela explicou. Ele assentiu e então começou a andar.

"Andem comigo, por favor." Ele disse. Hermione o seguiu e Draco percebeu o Weasel seguindo também.

"Você sabe que algumas de suas cobras estão nos seguindo, certo?" Ele resmungou. Draco sorriu.

"É claro, Vincent e Greg não estão aqui para me acompanhar, e nem Pansy e Blaise, então outros dois estudantes têm de se certificar de que está tudo bem comigo."

"Eles fazem isso o tempo todo?" Hermione perguntou e Draco riu.

"Todos os sonserinos fazem isso. Nós cuidamos dos mais novos mais do que dos mais velhos, mas sim, é feito o tempo todo. Ninguém mais na escola zelará por nós, então fazemos isso por nós mesmos."

"Oh, eu nunca soube disso."

"Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre a Sonserina, mas isso é para outra hora e dia. Agora, eu gostaria de tranqüilizar vocês dois quanto à minha presença e a situação em mãos." Ele olhou o Weasel e suspirou. "Posso te chamar de Rony? Está ficando realmente cansativo pensar em você como sendo o Weasel e então querer te chamar pelo seu primeiro nome." Ele piscou e então assentiu estupidamente.

"Yeah, claro."

"Obrigado, Rony." Draco disse sorrindo levemente. "Eu realmente tenho uma pergunta para você... Por que você me odeia tanto?"

"Eu, bem, você vê... Droga!" Ele gaguejou. "Não é que eu te odiava, bem... Não te odeio _mais_, é só que... Isso é novo e quando coisas novas surgem, eu realmente não quero uma parte delas... Eu apenas fico longe delas." Ele resmungou. Draco assentiu.

"Eu receava isso. Você é muito importante para Harry, ele sente falta da sua companhia; você não percebe que ficar longe só vai piorar as coisas?" Ele perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam juntos.

"Não, ele tem você, por quê ele precisaria de um de nós?" Rony disse raivosamente. Draco suspirou pesadamente.

"Não é tão simples assim. Só porque nós somos casados e estamos essencialmente vinculados ao outro, não quer dizer que as pessoas que estavam ali antes de nosso casamento não contem." Ele sorriu. "Eu tenho visitado meus colegas muitas vezes, e eles também me visitaram. Posso ver que Hermione _quer_ visitar, mas ela não o faz porque não quer ofender as suas... Sensibilidades sensíveis. Você pensaria que ela estava se aliando a nós em vez de a você e isso causaria tensão no seu relacionamento com ela, e ela não queria isso, então ela também se afastou." Ele sorriu. "Posso te chamar de Hermione, certo?"

"Sim, é... Claro." Hermione hesitou ao ver que eles se aproximavam cada vez mais das masmorras. "Um, Draco, você está indo para as masmorras por algum motivo específico?"

"Oh, o vínculo tem agido meio estranhamente nos últimos dias." Ele sorriu sonhadoramente, "Nós não conseguimos ficar separados por muito tempo, ou ao menos eu não consigo. Depois de umas duas horas, eu me encontro indo automaticamente até onde meu esposo está." Ele lhe deu uma piscadela. "Harry parece apreciar isso."

"Você realmente o ama, não?" Rony desembuchou. Draco piscou e então um sorriso lento se abriu em seu rosto, assim como um rubor.

"Sim, eu amo." Ele disse honestamente. "Eu o amo muito, demais, eu acho. Amor era algo que nunca pensei que fosse ter com meu escolhido. Respeito, afeto, lealdade, sim, mas amor? Na Sonserina é praticamente tabu. Amar é ser fraco, bem, para nós. No entanto, eu acho que sou mais poderoso por causa disso." Ele sorriu novamente para eles e então bateu em uma porta muito sólida de carvalho negro. "Essa é a minha parada; preciso falar com meu padrinho agora." Ele olhou por sobre os ombros deles, "Jenna, Andrew, por favor, levem-nos de volta ao Salão Principal?"

"Sim," Os dois responderam enquanto se materializavam das sombras. Hermione e Rony apenas os olharam cautelosamente.

"Vocês podem confiar neles. Espero ver vocês dois em nossa suíte antes que Harry e eu vamos para a Mansão para os feriados." Ele disse. Hermione sorriu e assentiu, Rony o olhou com algo parecido com respeito, e também assentiu. "Fantástico, contarei a Harry as novidades, ele as apreciará." A porta se abriu e o professor Snape olhou seu afilhado afetuosamente e então encarou.

"Srta Granger, sr Weasley, espero que não deixem meus alunos esperando." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha friamente em desdém óbvio e os dois grifinórios rapidamente foram até sua escolta impaciente.

"Bênçãos para vocês." Draco disse levemente e voltou-se e entrou no aposento. "Ora, Sev, isso foi inoportuno." Ele o reprimiu levemente. Severus lhe deu uma risadinha e gesticulou para que ele se sentasse. Draco o fez, mas seu olhar correu pela forma magra de Severus e ele ficou encantado ao ver que ele ganhara peso. "Você parece mais saudável que o normal." Ele disse.

"É claro, agora tenho de pensar em alguém mais." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. Draco assistiu enquanto a magia do encantamento que ele pusera em si mesmo caía. Draco se sentiu quase tonto e estava fora de seu assento e ao lado de Severus em segundos. Ele pousou as mãos sobre o estômago levemente arredondado de seu padrinho e sorriu para ele.

"O bebê será poderoso."

"É claro, você tinha alguma dúvida?" Ele disse e Draco riu.

"Como isso é possível? Você estar com três ou quatro meses."

"Três," Severus disse sorrindo. "E eu realmente não sei como isso é possível, só depois de não conseguir manter nada no estômago pela vida de Merlin, eu fiz um teste de gravidez por pura frustração de não saber o que estava errado. Deu positivo." Ele deu de ombros e então olhou para Draco, "Antes de seu pai partir, há algumas semanas, ele recebeu uma visita da criada do Alto Profeta."

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

"Sim, eu sei, também fiquei surpreso. Parece que o Alto Profeta também é um Malfoy. Ele foi deserdado por ter escolhido seu lado Élfico. Enfim, em seu diário, ele descreve seus muitos talentos, e um deles era mexer com os sonhos das pessoas. Movendo-as de um mundo de apenas sonhos em um sentido mental, para um plano onde os sonhos te afetam mental e fisicamente." Ele corou ligeiramente e Draco sorriu.

"Então você acha que quando você e o pai estavam tendo _um_ sonho em particular, que ele mudou o estado do sonho. A consciência ainda achava que era um sonho, mas na verdade era real?"

"Algo do tipo."

"Mas, o Pai teria de estar com você, ou você com ele, como..."

"Houve uma vez antes da escola começar, tive um sonho dessa natureza com Lucius, foi um dos muitos que aumentaram com os anos." Ele suspirou pesadamente, "Foi... Intenso." Ele limpou a garganta. "De qualquer forma, quando acordei, estava nos braços de Lucius, ele ainda dentro de mim. Foi a primeira vez que ficamos íntimos, diabos, ou mesmo tão perto um do outro, por quase duas décadas."

"Wow, então esse é o porque de vocês terem voltado a se ver?" Draco disse e Severus assentiu. "O Pai não sabe, sabe?"

"Não, ele sabe que estou escondendo alguma coisa, mas ainda não sabe o que é." Severus sorriu e pousou uma mão elegante em seu estômago. "Eu lhe contarei no Natal. Será uma ótima surpresa para ele." Ele deu a Draco um olhar astuto. "Você também deveria contar suas boas novas ao seu esposo." Draco corou violentamente, enquanto pousava uma de suas mãos em seu estômago ainda liso.

"Como você soube?"

"Consortes sempre percebem essas coisas." Severus disse gentilmente, seus olhos aquecidos. "Você está praticamente brilhando de felicidade, Draco, e sua aura se tornou mais delicada. Um bruxo não seria capaz de perceber," ele rolou os olhos, "e o seu esposo certamente vai perceber algo errado, mas não saberá o que é." Ele olhou para seu afilhado com um sorriso. "De quanto tempo você está?"

"Um mês." Draco disse. "Mas já consigo sentir o poder da criança, é muito belo..." Ele corou, "ter algo tão especial crescendo dentro de você."

"Sim," Severus concordou, "Temos de ser mais cuidadosos. Voldemort está suspeitando cada vez de mim, não levará muito tempo até que eu pare de ir aos encontros." Draco o olhou bruscamente.

"Quando você vai parar?"

"Tem de ser antes do Natal. Se eu for mais do que isso, ele saberá que estou esperando. Está me esgotando muito, e também estou dependendo da magia do seu pai agora."

"Sim, está na hora disso." Draoc disse baixinho, preocupado. "Voldemort vai te querer morto depois de você parar de ir aos encontros, suas suspeitas serão confirmadas a seus olhos. Ele tem muitos seguidores aqui na escola; a maioria está nas outras três Casas."

"Eu sei." Severus disse. Draco se inclinou para ele, oferecendo seu apoio.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Não sei, mas a viagem que faremos em algumas semanas me ajudará substancialmente."

"Sim, o Reino Élfico tem uma forma de ajudar até mesmo as criaturas mais sombrias." Draco murmurou. Ele deu uma pequena risada e Severus o olhou curiosamente. "Meu adorado está ficando irritado." _Estou no escritório de Sev_. Ele disse. Nem dois minutos depois, a porta se abria e um Harry Potter frustrado estava no batente. "Olá, querido."

"Pensei que você tivesse dito que ia me encontrar no salão comunal." Ele perguntou amuado. Draco deu uma risadinha, assim como Severus. Ele foi até seu esposo e lhe deu um beijo profundo.

"Você se preocupa demais; eu ia estar lá em alguns minutos." Draco suspirou. "Venha, vamos para nossos aposentos, você parece um pouco cansado." Harry o encarou, mas olhar em seu rosto por muito tempo o fazia pensar em coisas... Mais carnais e ele afastou o olhar com um rubor. Draco lhe deu uma piscadela. "Vamos, querido, te vejo mais tarde, Sev." Ele disse, deslizando pela porta. Severus bufou enquanto assistia Harry seguindo Draco como uma mariposa segue uma chama. _Tome cuidado e que a Deusa o proteja_. Draco pensou para Severus, abrigado pelos braços de sua alma gêmea enquanto os dois andavam para seus aposentos.

_E que Ela também o proteja,_ foi a única resposta que ele obteve.

N/A

yay! tah aih o capítulo, como eu tinha dito!

Eh u seguinte: o cap 10 jah tah prontu, soh tah esperandu as reviews de vcs para ser postadu, entaum...

pra qm deixou review, vlw!

Eternal Requiem


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Harry, Rony e Hermione encararam a Mansão Malfoy assombrados e de língua presa. Era linda e imponente. "Isso não é uma Mansão, Draco, isso é um castelo!" Rony disse estarrecido. Draco, que pedia aos elfos que levassem suas coisas, virou-se e sorriu.

"É um lar, Rony, isso é tudo o que importa. Venham, acredito que a Ala Leste foi preparada para o seu uso." Ele disse, conduzindo-os para dentro. O interior era de tirar o fôlego; tetos arqueados, colunas de mármore verde se esticando do chão até o teto, onde o domo começava. Um candelabro iluminava o saguão com um brilho turvo, mas elegante. Os pisos eram feitos do mesmo mármore verde ao longo dos corredores, "Mas apenas nessa seção da Mansão," Draco dissera.

"Por quê?" Hermione sussurrou, enquanto seu olhar se pregava nas paredes, de onde antigas tapeçarias pendiam e vasos antigos, de valor incalculável, estavam estrategicamente distribuídos.

"Isso era usado há séculos para quando havia festas. Meu pai deu uma recepção uma vez, e ele disse a todos os convidados que eles não podiam passar de onde o piso de mármore verde terminava." Draco apontou para baixo e os três grifinórios viram que o verde rico se desvanecia em creme. "Nós estamos agora na Ala Leste, Rony, Hermione; essa é a sua parte da casa durante a nossa estadia. Iremos para o Reino Élfico por mais ou menos uma semana, mas depois disso, nós voltaremos e ficaremos na Mansão até que a escola recomece." Draco alcançou um par de portas duplas de carvalho claro e as empurrou.

"Draco, é lindo!" Hermione disse baixinho enquanto seu olhar viajava pelo aposento, que era decorado em tons terrenos. A cama era de carvalho claro, como as portas, mas grande como uma king size com tons escuros, mas suaves, de azuis e verdes em seda e cetim. Uma grande lareira tomava quase toda a parede oposta e seus pés afundaram no tapete belga.

"O banheiro é à sua esquerda." Ele disse, apontando para outro conjunto de portas, "e sua sala de estar é depois das portas à sua direita." Ele apontou para as portas do outro lado da lareira. "Elfos domésticos virão pontualmente ao meio dia, três e seis horas, para anunciar o almoço, chá e jantar. Espero que suas acomodações estejam a seu gosto, se tiver algo de que precisem, digam aos elfos domésticos que eles o providenciarão." Rony ainda estava chocado.

"Es-Esse quarto é para a nossa estadia?" Ele gaguejou. "Quero dizer, a _ala_ inteira é para o nosso uso?" Ele guinchou. Hermione e Harry deram um risinho enquanto Draco o olhava sem piscar.

"É claro, esses são os aposentos dos convidados, bem, os melhores. A Ala Leste é usada principalmente quando há convidados; ela possui quartos por todo esse corredor e no piso acima e abaixo de vocês." Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu, "Eu os deixarei se acomodarem, estou muito feliz por terem decidido passar o Natal aqui, comigo e com minha família." Ele sorriu lindamente. "Venha, Harry, vou te mostrar os nossos aposentos." Harry acenou para seus amigos, cujas expressões ainda eram de choque, e seguiu Draco.

"Draco, esse lugar é magnífico." Ele disse sinceramente; agora conseguia entender porque o outro era tão esnobe... Hogwarts era realmente uma pocilga comparada com o lugar de onde ele viera. "Ele é da sua família desde que a linhagem começou?"

"Sim, um presente de Salazar Slytherin." Ele disse com um sorriso, então eles caminharam através do saguão novamente e Draco deu um breve aceno com a cabeça, saudando seu pai e Severus, que subiam de braços dados a escadaria principal para o terceiro piso da casa.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Oh, bem, a Suíte Principal é na Ala Norte da casa, que é basicamente essa seção; para onde o Pai e Sev estão indo. A Ala Oeste inteira, desse andar até o quinto andar, é o meu lado da casa." Harry o olhou embasbacado.

"Você tem uma ala inteira desse lugar só para você?" Ele disse fracamente. Draco o olhou com olhos bem abertos.

"É claro, nós podemos ser Élficos, querido, mas nós Malfoys ainda somos puros-sangues. A maioria das crianças puro-sangue, se não todas, tem riqueza, talvez não tanto quanto nós, mas de um tamanho razoável. Pansy, Blaise, Vincent e Greg também têm suas próprias alas em suas casas. Somos ensinados a sermos completamente auto-suficiente quando crianças, para que quando formos para Hogwarts ou para longe de casa, ninguém possa tirar vantagem de nós."

"Mas isso não é solitário?" Harry perguntou baixinho. Draco não disse nada enquanto os levava à sua ala. Ela era o exato oposto da de Rony e Hermione; os pisos de mármore eram negros, vermelhos escuros, verdes e marrons e azuis dominavam.

"É, tudo o que quis, me era dado, mas quando fiz oito anos, passei a ter de merecer o que ganhava." Ele parou ante portas imensas de carvalho escuro e avermelhado. O símbolo em relevo na porta era um dragão e uma serpente entrelaçados juntos... Parecia familiar... Draco ergueu sua mão esquerda, e a luz suave das tochas fez sua aliança de casamento brilhar delicadamente.

"É o mesmo símbolo que eu criei para você." Harry disse ao vê-los juntos, "Mas... Essa porta tem pelo menos vinte anos, assim como o símbolo."

"E tem, lembre-se que foi profetizado que nós ficássemos juntos, esse é o símbolo da nossa união. Ele também tem uma barreira mágica; ninguém pode entrar nesses aposentos, com exceção de nosso Pai, Sev, eu e os elfos domésticos."

"Nem mesmo sua mãe?" Harry indagou. Draco se encolheu enquanto tocava o símbolo; o símbolo emitiu um brilho verde esmeralda misturado com prateado e então abriu.

"Minha Mãe nunca veio me ver." Ele disse gentilmente. "Ela não era o que você chamaria de... Maternal." Ele passou por Harry, e seu esposo o seguiu e deixou os olhos vagarem. O quarto era ainda maior que o dos seus amigos, do outro lado da casa... Pelo menos três vezes maior. A cama de dossel jazia em um mezanino no meio do aposento, coberta por seda de um vermelho carmesim decadente e lençóis e cobertores de cetim. Todas as três lareiras, feitas de mármore negro, estavam acesas. O tapete era feito de tecido sedoso Oriental e seus pés afundavam nele. Harry assistiu Draco andar pelo quarto, abrir outra porta e acenar uma mão para que as luzes se acendessem. "Aqui é o seu closet, Harry." Ele disse. Harry foi até a porta e olhou; era como se fosse um outro aposento.

"Isso é um closet?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente. Draco assentiu. "Os sapatos vão ali no canto, você pode pendurar suas vestes aqui, todas as suas calças, camisas e outras coisas vão nas gavetas, venha, vou te mostrar o meu." Ele se virou e abriu outro par de portas logo ao lado do closet de Harry; Harry ficou mudo. O closet de Draco era do mesmo tamanho que o seu, embora estivesse cheio de roupas. "Bom Merlin, o que você faz com tantas roupas?"

"Eu as visto, é claro." Draco disse rindo. "O estilo de vida da Corte Élfica e mesmo dos puros-sangues é muito diferente do estilo de vida dos bruxos ou Elfos médios. Pense, Harry, nós temos recepções, chás, caçadas, festas de gala, bailes, reuniões importantes, e a lista continua." Draco acenou uma mão para todas as roupas. "Para cada uma dessas ocasiões há um certo código de vestimentas. Acho que houve um dia em que troquei de roupa pelo menos cinco vezes. Nunca vesti uma mesma roupa por mais que talvez duas horas."

"Doce Deusa," Harry sussurrou. "Hum, e a Corte Élfica é assim?" Draco enrugou o nariz, mergulhado em pensamentos.

"Algumas vezes, sim, mas geralmente temos de nos trocar três ou quatro vezes por dia."

"Três ou quatro!" Harry disse fracamente. Draco piscou para ele como se ele fosse idiota.

"Sim Harry, há as vestimentas matinais, vespertinas e noturnas, e se há um baile ou evento privado a que temos de ir, então vestes são exigidas para isso." Draco riu. "Me diga que você percebeu que na maioria das tardes e noites minhas vestes e roupas mudam..." Harry revirou seu cérebro e descobriu que Draco estava certo. Draco trocava de roupa quase três vezes por dia. E Harry queria dizer quase, porque na metade dessas vezes, Draco não estivera vestindo roupas. Harry corou e Draco sorriu. "Se sua mente está pensando no que eu acho que está, você está se lembrando das vezes em que eu não precisei me trocar."

"Sim." Ele disse rouco e então seu olhar pousou na cama atrás de Draco e ele deu um sorriso cheio de luxúria. Draco respirou superficialmente ao sentir o desejo de Harry correr por sua pele. "Por que não batizamos a sua cama? Afinal de contas... Essa é a primeira vez que você está em casa desde o casamento."

"M-mas Harry," Draco disse lentamente, recuando enquanto seu esposo o acuava, "nossos convidados, eles irão se perguntar onde nós estamos e o j-jantar será servido em pouco tempo..." Draco sentiu os lábios de Harry nos seus e sua linha de raciocínio se perdeu. Sua língua invadiu sua boca impiedosamente, e Draco não teve a inclinação para sequer fazê-lo parar.

"Tenho certeza que eles descobrirão. Afinal de contas, eu mal consigo ficar um dia sem te ter." Harry ronronou enquanto ele tirava as suas vestes e as de Draco e então as camisas. "E faz mais de um dia." Ele disse esfarrapadamente, empurrando Draco para a cama e o prendendo ali com as pernas. "Deixe-me te fazer amor, amado." Ele sussurrou e Draco tremeu.

"Sim, sim," Ele disse, sem fôlego, "me faça amor, Harry, me faça amor."

E Harry fez.

_**Ele podia ouvir o rugir dos dragões e o uivar dos lobos. As águas claras como cristal do Lago agora corriam vermelhas com o sangue de centenas, de milhares. Bruxos, Elfos e outras espécies semelhantes caíam como moscas. Ele corria descuidadamente pela vegetação rasteira, através de raios de magia que ou atordoavam ou matavam aqueles que tentavam matá-lo. Sangue corria por seu rosto, mas ele não se importava... Ele precisava encontrar seu dragão, seu Draco.**_

"_**Draco!" Harry gritou; eles haviam perdido contato em algum momento durante a batalha, ele não sabia onde Draco estava. Ele chegou à clareira que se abria em direção a um palácio feito de cristal branco, que já brilhara com poder, radiância e beleza. Mas agora, agora ele estava quase em ruínas enquanto Dragões cuspiam fogo e batiam contra sua estrutura. Ele assistiu um Elfo ser decapitado, seu corpo tombando ao lado de outros que estavam mortos ou que agonizavam. Harry apanhou uma flecha em sua seteira, que pendia de suas costas, ergueu seu arco, mirou e soltou a flecha. O lobisomem guinchou de raiva enquanto deixava Hermione cair no chão.**_

"_**Mione!"**_

"_**Harry..." Ela abriu os olhos, cansada.**_

"_**Onde está o Rony?" Ela irrompeu em lágrimas.**_

"_**Ele está morto; quase todos os estudantes que estavam lutando estão mortos! Voldemort está ganhando, Harry."**_

"_**Não, eu não permitirei isso." A voz de Harry tremeu e ele xingou; seu corpo estava ficando tão frio; ele estava longe de Draco havia muito tempo. Ele já não conseguia sentir suas emoções correndo por ele; era como se ele fosse apenas uma concha. Ele se afastou de Hermione e começou a abrir caminho pela massa, matando ou ferindo qualquer inimigo que estivesse em seu caminho. Ele estava procurando por Voldemort.**_

"_**Ahh, então você finalmente veio."**_

_**Harry se virou e sentiu sua raiva e poder cresceram com a visão do Lorde que ele mais odiava. "Tom, é tão bom te ver." Ele arrastou as palavras. Os olhos de Lorde Voldemort refulgiram vermelhos e ele sibilou.**_

"_**Não me chame por esse nome!" Ele guinchou. Harry apenas lhe deu um sorriso de desprezo e o Lorde fez uma carranca sombria, mas então sorriu. "O que você acha da minha redecoração? Eu acho... Agradável ouvir os gritos e as mortes de milhares. Você não acha?"**_

"_**Você é doente."**_

"_**Ah, ah, não vamos por aí." Lorde Voldemort disse em uma voz repreensiva e cantarolada. Seus olhos dançavam com sua loucura, cintilavam com sua astúcia, e sua magia girava ao seu redor como uma espiral de escuridão. "Eu tenho algo que você quer, e você não o terá desse jeito." Ele bruscamente agarrou algo atrás de si e puxou.**_

"_**Draco," Harry disse seu nome, sufocado. Mesmo sujo, Draco ainda era belíssimo para ele. Seu cabelo estava emaranhado com sangue e sujeira, suas vestes rasgadas, seus olhos cansados, mas ele sorriu amorosamente ao ver Harry, e Harry sorriu de volta. Mas seu coração pulou em sua garganta quando ele se lembrou porque lhe era tão urgente tirar Draco dessa confusão; suas mãos elegantes estavam fortemente passadas ao redor de seu estômago protuberante... A criança deles.**_

"_**Solte-o."**_

"_**Não, ele é útil para mim, ele prende a sua mão." Lorde Voldemort ronronou enquanto tirava uma espada cuja lâmina tinha uma aparência maldosa e pousou a ponta no pescoço de Draco. "Não consigo farejar seu medo, seu Consorte e seus amigos o treinaram bem. No entanto, sei que se eu o matar, o tirar de você, raiva e dor se infiltrarão e afetarão a todos aqui. Seria um banquete, um banquete de medo, dor e raiva." Lorde Voldemort lambeu os lábios. "Delicioso." Harry engoliu de desgosto; ele olhou para Draco e viu o Elfo o encarando de volta.**_

_Faça o que você tem de fazer, proteja esse mundo. **Draco pensou para ele. E nesse momento, a espada de Voldemort deslizou por Draco e Harry sentiu seu mundo desmoronar.**_

"_**NÃÃO!"**_

"Harry, Harry, acorde!" A voz de Draco penetrou em seu cérebro enevoado e Harry se sentou na cama, tremendo. Ele olhou furiosamente ao seu redor, cama de carvalho escuro e avermelhado, mármore negro, lençóis de cetim carmesim... Eles estavam na Mansão Malfoy. Ele afundou novamente nos travesseiros e respirou superficialmente e pôs as mãos sobre o rosto, mas não fechou os olhos. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o sangue em seu corpo, ouvir os gritos em seus ouvidos e ver o corpo sem vida de Draco tombando no chão como uma boneca de pano. "Harry, querido, por favor, me conte o que está errado."

"Foi... Foi só um pesadelo." Ele disse baixinho enquanto fitava seu Consorte. Seu cabelo brilhava lindamente na luz turva, sua pele ainda estava corada pela sessão de amor compartilhada por eles, sua boca ainda machucada e cheia, seus olhos estavam arregalados e prateados, faiscando com amor e preocupação enquanto o olhava. "Só um pesadelo, que horas são?"

"Um pouco depois da uma." Draco lhe disse, ele sorriu. "O Pai deve ter vindo; há uma bandeja de comida na minha mesa de cabeceira." Ele pousou uma mão delicada no rosto de Draco. "Você tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Sim," Harry disse e então puxou Draco para mais perto de si e o beijou delicadamente. "Você sabe que eu te amo, certo?"

"Sim, claro, também te amo." Draco disse baixinho, "Posso não dizer isso freqüentemente, mas eu te amo."

"Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para te manter a salvo, certo? Qualquer coisa, você confia em mim?" Ele perguntou, Draco estava ficando assustado; com o que ele sonhara para lhe deixar tão inseguro?

"Eu confio em você com a minha vida, Harry. Sei que você faria qualquer coisa para me manter a salvo, mas... Onde você quer chegar com isso?" Ele pousou uma mão confortante no peito nu de Harry. Harry tomou sua mão gentilmente e a beijou delicadamente.

"Te conto depois, vamos descansar um pouco." Ele disse e se aninhou a Draco, o abraçando com força. Draco se fez confortável e acariciou amorosamente a cabeça de Harry. Harry sentiu quando ele dormiu, mas o sono lhe escapara. Como ele poderia dormir depois de testemunhar aquilo? Enquanto ele finalmente adormecia, o amanhecer se esgueirando pelas grandes janelas salientes, ele roçou a mão na cicatriz que tivera durante toda a sua vida... Ela estava saliente e pulsando. Ele sabia que ela estava de um vermelho raivoso e ele apertou mais seu Consorte. O medo o corroia; ele sabia que precisava falar com Lucius. Ele mentira a Draco quando lhe dissera que fora um pesadelo...

... Ele tivera uma visão do futuro.

Lucius assistiu com afeição enquanto Severus e Draco conversavam excitados. A magia que havia penetrado fundo nas terras do Reino Élfico já surtia efeito. Severus estava relaxado, seu rosto estava corado, e o envelhecimento prematuro de seus traços estava desaparecendo. Com seu vínculo se reforçando e a magia Élfica, Severus em breve aparentaria ser mais jovem e não um dia a mais que trinta anos. Ele se voltou do par cavalgando a sua frente para os convidados improváveis atrás dele; sr Weasley e srta Weasley. Ele nunca pensara que eles se deixariam ir até sua casa, quanto mais viajar com eles.

Também era óbvio que Weasley nunca montara um cavalo em sua vida; um sorriso Malfoy se abriu em seu rosto; ele ia estar dolorido quando eles chegassem à Corte. No entanto, enquanto seu divertimento mórbido com o tormento do Weasley morria, a preocupação por seu genro crescia, que cavalgava a seu lado. Harry estava em um humor frio desde que eles haviam partido e quanto mais eles penetravam no reino místico, mais agitado ele ficava.

"Harry, você está bem?" Ele perguntou gentilmente. Harry piscou e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu.

"Sim, estou bem, só..." Ele se interrompeu e uma sombra caiu por sobre seu rosto. Lucius sentiu sua preocupação crescer. Harry ergueu novamente o olhar para ele; seus olhos verdes estavam turvados por lágrimas.

"Harry?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu tive uma visão... Ontem à noite." Ele disse, sua voz trêmula. "Foi aqui, nesse reino, era a Batalha Final." Lucius sentiu seu sangue congelar. "Foi um desastre, um banho de sangue. Voldemort estava ganhando. Eu acredito que foi o Palácio dos Antigos que caiu." Ele franziu o cenho e então lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. "Tantos mortos e agonizantes e Voldemort e-estava com D-Draco e ele... Ele..."

"Calma, Harry." Lucius disse, Draco havia se virado com o medo e tristeza esmagadora que consumia seu esposo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de preocupação.

"Papai?" Ele perguntou temeroso, "Harry, Harry, o que há de errado?"

_Vá, eu cuidarei dele._ Lucius disse severamente.

_Mas papai..._

_Vá agora, Draco, Severus, leve ele e os outros, por favor._ Severus estava preocupado, mas sabia que não devia desobedecer, ele falou gentilmente com Draco, que assentiu, embora infeliz com a decisão.

"Sr Weasley, srta Granger, se vocês nos seguirem, o Palácio dos Antigos é logo depois desse trecho, vocês serão levados a seus aposentos enquanto Draco e eu nos preparamos para a Corte." Severus disse em voz alta. Hermione e Rony arriscaram um olhar para Harry e Lucius, que haviam parado, e os rodearam, para não causar um acidente e bem... Para que Rony não caísse de seu cavalo. O Malfoy mais velho os encarou friamente e eles imediatamente se viraram e seguiram os Consortes até o Palácio. Agora sozinho, Lucius desmontou graciosamente e Harry fez o mesmo, embora se sentisse vergonhosamente desajeitado perto do Elfo elegante.

"Você o viu morrer, não viu?" Lucius perguntou delicadamente. Harry mordeu o lábio.

"Foi horrível, eu não tive tempo de reagir, e a pior parte era que ele estava grávido. Ele estava carregando nossa criança e ele foi morto por minha causa!" Os olhos de Harry se acenderam de raiva. "É tão injusto, ninguém deveria tocar em Draco, ele é tão lindo e acontecer isso," Harry parou e respirou fundo. Lucius pousou uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro.

"Calma." Ele disse baixinho, embora o pensamento de perder seu filho e neto revirasse seu estômago, o pensamento de Harry desistindo antes que a batalha sequer começasse era pior. "Você nunca deve interpretar os sonhos literalmente. Eles podem te dar visões do futuro, mas pode ser que haja apenas um futuro possível. Na maioria das vezes, uma visão te dará o pior cenário é isso que esse sonho é." Ele virou o rosto de Harry para o seu com uma mão gentil e disse firmemente. "Você não deve abandonar a esperança. Perder é admitir a derrota e é exatamente isso que ele quer." Lucius pausou e então continuou, "Você sabe por que o Lorde das Trevas me tomou como sua concubina?"

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Porque ele gostou do desafio; ele ainda gosta. Eu posso me submeter a ele, posso lhe dar o meu corpo, mas as coisas que ele mais quer são minha mente e coração. Ele quer tudo de mim e ele não pode me ter."

"Porque você pertence a Severus." Harry disse, dando um risinho. "Deve deixá-lo terrivelmente irritado." Lucius conseguiu sorrir.

"Sim, irrita. Ele se ofereceu para quebrar o vínculo entre Severus e eu mil vezes, e eu lhe disse que eu não poderia, porque eu não seria quem sou hoje sem o amor de meu Consorte, ele é uma parte de mim assim como eu sou uma parte dele. Mesmo que ele tivesse quebrado o vínculo... Eu teria morrido, e meu amado também, nós somos muito próximos, o vínculo está fechado demais para ser separado. O vínculo me faz lutar, eu desprezo meu Lorde e ele sabe disso. Eu cuspo em seu nome todas as vezes que o digo reverentemente e ele sabe disso... E ele _odeia_ isso. Isso abastece a sua fúria assim como a sua paixão para me conquistar. No entanto, eu resisto, e você também o deve fazer. Não lhe dê o que ele quer. Nunca desista. Mesmo que isso leve ao fim desse mundo, permaneça de cabeça erguida e nunca se acovarde diante dele." Lucius sorriu calorosamente. "Goste ou não, você agora é um Malfoy, tanto quanto Draco e eu somos, você tem uma reputação a manter."

Harry riu enquanto rolava os olhos de exasperação. Hesitante, ele se aproximou e passou os braços ao redor do homem em um abraço. Lucius ficou surpreso, mas sentiu seu coração queimar de orgulho do jovem e retribuiu o abraço. "Obrigado... Papai." Lucius sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas se recusou a chorar; provavelmente não conseguiria, seu pai havia tirado isso dele havia muito tempo.

"Obrigado, Harry." Ele disse baixinho. "Eu te amo, Criança, como se você fosse minha, você irá derrotá-lo. Isso eu sei." Harry se afastou e lhe deu um lindo sorriso e então riu.

"É claro." ele disse. ""Tenho tanto apoio, não acho que consiga falhar." Ele disse baixinho. Lucius assentiu e então passou um braço por sua cintura, apertando-a levemente e se afastou.

"Venha, a Corte espera." Ele disse, montando em seu cavalo com movimentos fluidos. Harry gemeu enquanto fazia o mesmo, mas ainda assim sorriu. "Você está melhor?"

"Sim, muito melhor." Ele respondeu. "Muito melhor."

Era o lugar mais lindo que Harry já vira. Ele e Lucius haviam acabado de sair da floresta e estavam encarando as altas paredes de cristal branco do Palácio dos Antigos. "É magnífico." Harry disse. O palácio se erguia do chão como a fonte de luz do mundo. O brilho etéreo e beleza majestosa das torres até as janelas de vidro pintado tomaram a respiração de Harry.

"Sim, certamente é. Severus acabou de me informar que a srta Granger e o sr Weasley foram levados à casa de convidados. Nossos quartos estão preparados." Lucius lhe deu um sorriso gentil. "O Alto Consorte Claudius teve um menino." Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de alegria.

"Isso é ótimo, nós poderemos ir vê-lo?" Ele perguntou, se lembrando do Elfo com afeto.

"Claro, siga-me." Lucius disse enquanto levava sua montaria em direção ao palácio. No caminho, Harry percebeu que todos ou caminhavam ou cavalgavam e como Draco lhe dissera meses atrás, ele viu construções grandes, quase mansões e então construções menores ao redor delas; essas eram as Casas. "Draco te informou das diferentes Casas, não?"

"Ele falou brevemente delas meses atrás." Harry disse. Muitos Elfos pararam e os olharam e então seus olhos se arregalaram ao verem Lucius e eles reverenciaram profundamente. "Eles têm de reverenciar?" Ele perguntou baixinho. Lucius sorriu gentilmente.

"Não é que eles tenham, é só que é muito educado. Nós viemos do Norte, esses sãos meus... Eu acho que súditos. Eu sou seu Lorde Supremo, e para você cavalgar a meu lado, e não atrás de mim, como é o costume, isso quer dizer que você deve ser o esposo de Draco."

"As notícias chegaram rápido."

"Bem, foi determinado depois de seu nascimento que Draco se tornaria Consorte um dia, ele reteve o título de Primeiro Lorde até se casar com você, e então o título passou para você,portanto, agora você é Primeiro Lorde." Lucius desmontou. "Devemos deixar os cavalos aqui e caminhar pelo resto do caminho, não falta muito." Harry também desmontou e seus cavalos imediatamente foram tomados deles. Eles caminharam em silêncio enquanto Harry deixava seu olhar viajar por esse povo antigo. Havia crianças correndo por ali, e alguns adolescentes, mas muitos, embora parecessem jovens, Harry sabia que tinham vivido por muito tempo.

"Você pode me contar a diferença entre as Casas?" Ele perguntou enquanto eles se aproximavam do palácio. Lucius inclinou a cabeça, pensativo.

"Bem, há essencialmente quatro Casas; a primeira sendo a dos Sagrados. Ser Sagrado significa que a maioria dos Elfos que o são têm talentos para magia defensiva ou ofensiva, ou ambas. Os outros têm um dom muito mais raro, o dom da Visão."

"Profetas," Harry disse e Lucius assentiu.

"Sim, há aqueles que apenas obtêm flashes ou vagas impressões do futuro e há aqueles que realmente conseguem ver o que acontecerá, ou ao menos, uma possibilidade do futuro." Ele pausou e então continuou. "A segunda Casa é a dos Bardos. Todos os Elfos são levemente inclinados musicalmente, mas aqueles nessa Casa conseguem curar, proteger, fazer magia, feitiços ou até mesmo se defenderem apenas com música. É nessa Casa que todos os nossos talentos musicais estão. A terceira Casa é a dos Curandeiros. Eles se especializam em curar os doentes, feridos ou agonizantes. Muitos conseguem curar quase tudo. E a última é dos Cultivadores; eles são os Elfos que colhem a comida e plantam e mantêm todas as folhagens por aqui."

"Wow, então, em que Casa você está? Eu acho que é na dos Sagrados." Harry disse. Lucius riu e balançou a cabeça. Eles haviam alcançado os portões principais e os guardas fizeram profundas reverências para ambos.

"Bem-vindos, Lorde Supremo Malfoy e Primeiro Lorde Potter, seus Consortes estão em seus aposentos." Lucius assentiu em agradecimento e Harry também o fez após um momento de hesitação; isso ia lhe custar a se acostumar.

"Para responder a sua pergunta, eu na verdade estava na Casa dos Cultivadores." Harry piscou.

"Você está brincando."

"Não, os jardins na Propriedade Malfoy na verdade são cuidados por mim." Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Foi só na última década que a minha magia pendeu para os Sagrados."

"Isso acontece freqüentemente?" Lucius franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, normalmente não, no entanto, por qualquer razão que aconteça, é importante." Lucius disse enquanto virava um corredor e Harry o seguia. Esse corredor era mais silencioso que os outros, havia apenas duas portas, uma em cada parede; ambas eram finamente esculpidas em carvalho claro e gravadas com símbolos Élficos.

"O que eles significam?"

"'Que a Deusa o proteja'," Lucius disse e as duas portas se abriram ao mesmo tempo; Severus na porta da esquerda e Draco aa da direita. "Ah, amado, como foi o resto da viagem?"

"Encantadora, o sr Weasley caiu do cavalo," ele sorriu. "Tenho dizer que esse foi o ponto culminante da minha tarde." Harry e Draco riram. "Harry," Severus disse em saudação. Harry acenou a cabeça para o Mestre de Poções e então sorriu para Lucius.

"Obrigado pela conversa," ele disse e então, antes de fechar a porta, ele sussurrou "Pai." Ele fechou a porta antes que pudesse ver os sorrisos nos rostos dos dois homens mais velhos.

"Hmm, você parece melhor." Draco gemeu enquanto Harry beijava sua clavícula.

"Eu estou." Harry resmungou enquanto puxava Draco para um beijo intenso.

"Nós temos de nos aprontar, o Conselho vai entrar em sessão em breve, você tem de comparecer."

"Por quê?" Harry disse enquanto sugava uma das orelhas pontudas de Draco. Draco gemeu e se contorceu abaixo de Harry em êxtase delicioso.

"Você é Primeiro Lorde, você tem de ir, assim como todo Lorde." Draco o beijou com uma paixão que rivalizava com a intensidade de Harry.

"Você tem certeza de que não quer ficar?" Harry provocou enquanto acariciava o desejo de Draco através de seus culotes maravilhosamente justos de pele de veado negra. Draco se arqueou contra ele em submissão.

"Eu q-quero, mas sei o que deve ser feito." Ele finalmente encontrou seu controle, no fundo de seu cérebro enevoado e afastou Harry com um empurrão. Seu esposo lhe fez beiço e Draco lhe enviou simpatia através do vínculo. "Venha comigo, oh esposo meu, você deve se trocar."

"Mas a viagem não foi difícil e eu pareço ótimo." Draco o olhou por um momento; ombros largos definidos perfeitamente pela veste de montaria feita de camurça verde que destacava o fogo esmeralda em seus olhos, cintura estreita, pernas longas vestidas em culotes de pele de veado da cor de capuccino suave e botas verdes de couro de dragão combinando com sua veste. Harry não parecia ótimo; Harry parecia lindo.

"Você parece lindo, sim, mas estamos na metade da tarde, você deve mudar de roupas. Eu já tenho um traje para você. E eu já tomei banho, então enquanto você toma banho, eu me vestirei." Ele disse enquanto gesticulava em direção ao banheiro. Harry suspirou derrotado, esse protocolo será o meu fim, ele pensou.

"Eu ouvi isso." Draco disse enquanto Harry fechou a porta do banheiro e ligou a água. Draco deu um risinho enquanto tirava seu robe de seda e começou a se vestir. Ao terminar, ele se inspecionou no espelho grande da penteadeira.

"Você é o ser mais lindo que eu já vi." Harry disse baixinho. Draco se virou e sorriu. Seu esposo tinha uma toalha enrolada em seus quadris e outra em sua agora imóvel mão em seu cabelo. Draco corou com sua óbvia inspeção ao tocar a veste de seda azul clara. Ela era abotoada até o seu pescoço, em estilo Mandarim, com fechos de dragão. Seus culotes dessa vez eram de um couro branco cremoso e suas botas até o joelho eram da mesma cor.

"Obrigado, agora se apresse, devemos estar lá na hora certa." Ele disse gentilmente, Harry sorriu e começou a vestir sua veste, que era de um verde esmeralda tão profundo que se aproximava do negro. Ele tentou pentear o cabelo, mas como o usual, ele permaneceu em seu estilo afetuosamente bagunçado. Draco penteou uma última vez o seu cabelo antes de prendê-lo cuidadosamente com uma fita azul clara. "Você está pronto?"

"Sim." Harry disse enquanto calçava suas botas cor de ferrugem até o joelho. Ele tomou a mão esquerda de Draco e beijou o anel em seu dedo. "Estou feliz por ter me casado com você." Ele sussurrou. Draco sorriu lindamente e pousou um beijo delicado nos lábios de Harry enquanto inconscientemente deixava seus dedos acariciaram seu abdômen.

"E eu também." Ele sussurrou de volta.

O Conselho era composto pelos três Altos Antigos, Leviathan, Claudius e Elena; os quatro Lordes Supremos, Lucius sendo o mais altamente escalonado e os três abaixo dele guardando o Sul, Leste e Oeste; quatro Primeiros Lordes por nascimento, Harry notou que foi contado como um deles, já que recebera o título através de Draco, e os outros três, que receberam o título do Alto Antigo Leviathan; sete com o título de Lordes; e mais sete com o título de Barões. Havia vinte e oito assentos de encosto alto em um padrão circular ao redor da mesa de desenho mais intricado que Harry já vira. Parecia que fora feita de uma árvore e Lucius teve o grande prazer de lhe contar que era.

"Eles usaram uma árvore inteira para construir essa mesa, as gravações intricadas que estão feitas em ouro e diamantes contam a história da árvore. Ela tinha mil anos quando a cortaram e fizeram a mesa. Nós a chamamos de Sabedoria, uma vez que essa árvore era a mais velha e mais sábia de todas." Ele sussurrou. "Me siga." Harry seguiu Lucius e Draco e Severus andavam lado a lado atrás deles. Leviathan, Claudius e Elena sorriram calorosamente em saudação. Lucius se curvou, assim como Harry. Lucius então se sentou no assento diretamente à direita de Claudius, e gesticulou para que Harry se sentasse a seu lado. O Elfo que ele reconheceu como o segundo em comando depois de Lucius, sentou-se à sua frente e seu filho de traços duros se sentou a seu lado, e assim foi, até que o último Barão estivesse sentado.

Outras duas cadeiras de encosto alto estavam logo atrás de Lucius e Harry, embora essas fossem forradas de seda e cetim; Draco e Severus se sentaram e seus atendentes se curvaram profundamente para eles antes de se retirarem. Leviathan se levantou, "Eu dou as boas vindas a todos os Lordes desse Conselho, a reunião pode começar." Ele sorriu quando muitos olharam Harry com curiosidade ávida. "Como vocês devem ter visto, temos outro bruxo em nosso meio. Esse, no entanto, é um Primeiro Lorde, não um Consorte Ducal. Estou imensamente contente por anunciar que no primeiro dia de setembro, sob a luz da Donzela, o filho do Lorde Supremo Lucius, Draconis, foi casado e vinculado a Harry Potter. Como previsto, título de Primeiro Lorde de Draconis foi passado para seu esposo enquanto ele tomava seu lugar de direito como Primeiro Consorte ao lado de seu esposo."

"Bênçãos." Os Lordes murmuraram com um sorriso, e Harry deu um aceno com a cabeça em agradecimento e respondeu o mesmo. Leviathan lhe deu uma piscadela e Harry corou levemente, mas então o rosto do Antigo se tornou severa novamente e os negócios começaram.

"Como todos vocês sabem, durante os últimos anos nós sentimos uma perturbação na escuridão desse mundo." Ele lançou, "Foi-me relatado por Lucius que o Lorde das Trevas Voldemort, que desapareceu por quase onze anos retornou e está muito mais poderoso que antes." Harry olhou ao seu redor da mesa e a maioria dos rostos empalidecera. "Ele está reivindicando muitas das outras raças."

"Que raças ele tem?" Um Primeiro Lorde indagou.

"Ele tem várias matilhas de lobisomens, diabretes, e ele tem... Os Dragões." Lucius disse baixinho. O silêncio caiu sobre eles, até que um Lorde se manifestou.

"Como isso é possível?" Ele inquiriu, "Os Dragões protegem esse mundo, por que eles desejariam ajudar a destruí-lo?"

"Lorde Alveras, suas palavras são verdadeiras; os Dragões protegem esse mundo. Voldemort usou a sua paixão por proteger esse mundo e a virou contra eles. Eles concordam que os mortais desse planeta estão usando equivocadamente suas bênçãos e matando o planeta, os Dragões lutam para purificá-lo." Lucius disse. "É o que eles acreditam ser certo."

"Ter o poder para mudar a opinião de tal Raça Antiga..." Claudius se interrompeu e olhou para seu esposo. "Amado, nós não podemos lutar contra os Dragões."

"Talvez nós precisemos fazê-lo," Leviathan disse gravemente. "Se não conseguirmos fazê-los mudar de idéia. No entanto, eu visitei o Alto Profeta." O olhar de Lucius se voltou rapidamente para o de Leviathan e ele assentiu. "Ele diz que apenas os Dragões Inferiores cederam, os Três ainda estão desejosos de ajudar."

_Quem são os Três?_ Harry perguntou a Draco.

_Eles são os mais velhos e poderosos de todos os Dragões. É dito que todas as raças imortais descendem deles. Nós não sabemos seus nomes, mas se eles estão do nosso lado, nós temos uma grande chance de recuperar a confiança dos Dragões Inferiores; envergonhar os seus Antigos é morte aos olhos deles. Eles verão seus erros, espero._ Ele disse.

"E quanto à outra Raça Antiga, os vampiros?" O Lorde Supremo à frente de Lucius indagou. "Tenho certeza de que aquelas criaturas desprezíveis vão se unir a ele."

"Os vampiros permanecerão neutros." Severus disse baixinho, todos os Lordes se viraram para ele. "Apesar do que é dito, eles são muito leais e cautelosos. Eles vêem Voldemort como uma ameaça porque ele pode levar a luza à sua raça; no entanto, eles também nos vêem como uma ameaça por acreditarem que, depois de tudo o que estiver dito e feito, a Luz poderá destruir a todos eles. Eles continuarão neutros até que alguma trégua seja feita."

"E como, me diga, você saberia tanto, bruxo?" Ele cuspiu. Lucius estreitou seus olhos e sua magia se revolveu ao seu redor.

"Veja como fala, Baccus," ele disse gelidamente, "é com o meu Consorte que você está falando." Bacchus bufou e então se virou para Harry.

"É esse o garoto que se pressupões que irá salvar o mundo bruxo inteiro?" Ele perguntou desdenhosamente. "Ele é meramente uma criança, como os bruxos tolos conseguem depositar tanta esperança em alguém que mal viu o mundo?"

"Confie em mim," Harry disse rangendo os dentes, "Eu já vi mais do que você pensa, e sei o papel que tenho de desempenhar em tudo isso."

"Você tem de derrotar e matar um bruxo que é muito mais experiente e poderoso do que até mesmo a metade dos Lordes sentados nessa mesa," Bacchus disse asperamente, "Você espera que eu acredite que você, alguém que mal terminou a escola, o derrote?"

"Ele o derrotou diversas vezes, Lorde Supremo Bacchus," Draco disse por detrás de Harry, "Acredito que na primeira vez foi como um bebê. Agora ele é mais experiente e com a ajuda de meu Pai e minha, estou certo de que eles estará mais que pronto." Sua voz tinha um toque de aço. Harry sabia que os olhos de Draco estavam mais frios que gelo e duas vezes mais letais enquanto ele encarava o Lorde Supremo.

"Eu não me desculpo, você sabe bem disso, Primeiro Consorte." Bacchus disse baixo. Harry sentiu Draco se levantar de seu assento e se aproximar, mas ele ergueu uma mão.

_Pare, amado, deixe-me resolver isso._ Ele disse firmemente. _Se eu não o fizer, ele pensará que sou fraco, não podemos permitir isso._ Ele sentiu uma pancada de surpresa e então divertimento.

_Falou como um verdadeiro Primeiro Lorde e como um sonserino._ Ele provocou. Harry sentiu um lento sorriso de desdém se abrindo em sua face. Ele estava com raiva, mas sabia que tinha mantido seu rosto em pouco mais que uma expressão vazia desde que o Elfo começara a falar. Agora ele olhava para o homem por baixo de seus cílios e respirou profundamente.

"Posso dizer que você não gosta de bruxos, Lorde Supremo Bacchus." Ele começou. "No entanto, penso que o pensamento de um garoto de dezoito anos derrotando um bruxo poderoso com muito mais experiência e uma atitude sádica faz seu estômago se revirar. Agora, ouça e preste bem atenção, aquele _homem_ irá massacrar o seu povo apenas para chegar a mim. Ele cortaria um caminho sangrento através do mundo inteiro se isso significasse que eu estaria no fim desse arco-íris sangrento. Eu sou o seu pior pesadelo e todo o resto pode ir para o inferno." Sua voz soou estranha em seus próprios ouvidos; ele soava tão arrogante, confiante, e insultante. Ele soava, ele se divertiu, como um Malfoy.

_Deve estar passando para você. _Draco disse.

"Sem querer soar egocêntrico, mas eu sou o melhor que vocês têm. A Ordem da Fênix, entre outros grupos, irá se erguer contra ele em breve, tendo apenas eles, o mundo bruxo cairá, e você acha que ele parará? Não, com Dragões, trasgos, diabretes e matilhas de lobisomens com ele, ele irá aniquilar tudo em seu caminho; isso inclui humanos, Elfos e vampiros, e qualquer outra coisa que ele encontre até que ele realmente governe o mundo. É isso que você quer, Lorde Supremo Bacchus?" A assembléia estava em silêncio total e absoluto; o rosto de Bacchus estava cinzento enquanto ele encarava Harry do outro lado da mesa. "Eu fiz uma pergunta."

"Não... Meu Lorde, não é o que eu quero."

"Então eu acho que você vai ter que me agüentar então, não?"

"Parece que sim."

"E como o meu Consorte disse, você deve algo a meu Pai e eu." Harry disse baixo e em um tom letal.

"Eu peço desculpas a você, Primeiro Lorde Harry, e também ao Consorte Ducal Severus, eu não... Estava pensando adequadamente."

"Suas desculpas foram devidamente anotadas e eu as aceito." Harry disse, se sentindo muito convencido. Severus concordou baixinho. Claudius limpou a garganta, mas riso dançava em seus olhos e Elena tinha um minúsculo sorriso.

"Eu acho que Harry disse tudo muito claramente, vocês têm alguma pergunta?"

"Como saberemos o que ele planeja?" Lorde Alveras indagou.

"Eu estou no Círculo Íntimo dele." Lucius disse baixo. "Todos vocês sabem, sendo assim, eu repassarei qualquer coisa de grande importância para meu Consorte e meu filho, que por sua vez, contarão a Harry e Harry contará à Ordem."

"E meu Consorte e eu teremos mais dois contatos no Círculo Íntimo, e eles têm contatos nos escalões de Voldemort. Se nenhuma dessas informações for falsa, e nós as verificaremos, então está tudo bem." Harry acrescentou. Leviathan assentiu.

"Alguma outra pergunta?" Ele indagou e assim continuou. Quando o Conselho se encerrou, Harry estava exausto. Ele não sabia como Lucius e os outros agüentavam tudo aquilo e lhes disse isso.

"É parte de nossos deveres." Leviathan disse sorrindo. "Depois de uns dois séculos, você se acostuma." Harry riu cansado e Draco massageou suas costas.

"Você foi muito bem, estou orgulhoso de você." Ele sussurrou em sua orelha. Harry o beijou gentilmente.

"Parece que todo aquele treinamento sonserino valerá a pena." Draco lhe deu um soco de brincadeira no braço mas havia uma faísca em seus olhos. O barulho de um bebê lhes chamou a atenção e Draco ofegou.

"Claudius, ele é lindo." Ele disse em admiração. Claudius sorriu para sua pequena trouxa de alegria e deu um risinho.

"Sim, ele é, não?" Ele disse baixinho enquanto afagava o cabelo fino e dourado do bebê e olhava os olhos roxos grandes e inocentes. "Ele se chama Darius, você quer segurá-lo?" Draco ergueu o olhar avidamente e sorriu.

"Sim, por favor." Claudius o ofereceu e Draco gentilmente embalou a criança na curva de seu braço. "Ele será um diabinho em pouco tempo, ele tem o temperamento de Levi." Leviathan bufou.

"Sim, querido, e a sua energia." Harry apenas observava Draco com o bebê, como ele era tão _jeitoso_ com uma criança que era tão pequena. Seu sorriso estava cheio de alegria e amor.

"Harry, você quer segurá-lo?" Draco perguntou. Harry olhou a pequena trouxa e se afastou.

"Talvez quando ele esteja um pouco mais velho." Ele disse sorrindo, Draco lhe fez um beiço falso, mas ainda assim afastou o bebê e deixou que Severus o pegasse. Harry observou enquanto dor e alegria faiscavam naqueles olhos negros. _Deve ser difícil._

_E é, ver o que poderia ter sido... Há tanto tempo._ Draco suspirou tristemente. "Ele é muito gentil, de verdade."

"Tenho certeza de que o Pai e Severus tentarão de novo." Harry sussurrou enquanto eles assistiam os dois homens brincarem com Darius, que balbuciava e ria, agarrando o cabelo de Lucius com seus dedos e o puxava. "Eles terão um bebê, o Pai nunca deixaria Sev chafurdar em tristeza desse jeito." Draco sorriu e beijou Harry no nariz.

"Isso é tão compreensivo. Quem é você, e o que você fez com o meu marido grifinório?" Harry rolou os olhos.

"Bobo." Ele disse sorrindo.

Os dias passaram rapidamente, entre Lucius mostrando a Harry o que ele precisaria saber como Primeiro Lorde e Draco mostrando a ele, Hermione e Rony o Reino Élfico, todos estavam se divertindo e estavam completamente exaustos.

Draco e Severus pareciam estar mais cansados que todos os outros. Era a manhã de Natal antes que alguém se desse conta. Lucius olhava para fora do palácio e assistia a neve cair lentamente no chão. Ele voltou-se para seu Consorte que ainda dormia profundamente na cama. Severus parecia lindo para Lucius. As semanas no Reino Élfico haviam curado quase tudo nele. Ele parecia uma década mais novo, sua pele havia perdido aquela cor horrível, seu cabelo, graças à Deusa, parecia saudável, delicado e brilhava como asas de corvos sob a luz delicada do sol. Ele tinha um brilho saudável... E isso era o que mais confundia Lucius, aquele brilho... Draco tinha a mesma coisa ao seu redor. O que diabos eles estavam escondendo? Ele pensou para si mesmo.

"Você está pensando demais." A voz grave de Severus murmurou em sua orelha. Lucius lhe sorriu gentilmente.

"Feliz Natal." Ele disse a seu Consorte enquanto o beijava gentilmente. Severus cantarolou seu contentamento.

"Feliz Natal, tenho algo para te mostrar." Ele disse, um leve rubor correu por seu rosto e Lucius riu, se virou e o abraçou.

"O que você tem para mim que te faz corar assim?" Lucius sentiu o ar ao redor de Severus vibrar antes de cair... O encantamento que ele sempre usava, ele o deixara cair. E foi então que ele pôde sentir a diferença. Ele piscou estupidamente enquanto deixava suas mãos descansarem vacilantemente na leve protuberância no estômago de Severus. "Deusa," ele disse engasgado, sua visão borrada, ele sabia que estava sorrindo como um idiota. "De quanto tempo você está?"

"Quase quatro meses." Severus disse sorrindo. Lucius o olhou e pousou uma mão em seu rosto rejuvenescido e o beijou lentamente.

"Deusa, como eu te amo." Ele expirou. "Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo."

"Feliz Natal, amado." Severus disse e Lucius deu um risinho.

"Um Natal feliz, certamente."

Harry era todo sorrisos ao acordar. "É Natal, amor." Ele expirou na orelha de Draco. Draco murmurou baixinho e lhe deu um tapa. "Acorde, dorminhoco."

"Harry?" Ele disse, seu olhar cheio de sono, "Por que diabos você está me acordando?"

"É Natal, sr Ranzinza, acorde." Harry exigiu com um sorriso brincalhão. Draco deu um risinho e se sentou, beijando Harry enquanto buscava sua veste que jazia descartada no chão.

"Feliz Natal, Harry."

"Feliz Natal, Draco." Ele disse e então sorriu. "Agora, onde estão meus presentes?" Draco o olhou e então riu. Harry abriu a porta para a sala de estar, encontrando Lucius e Severus ali. "Feliz Natal!" Ele cumprimentou. Lucius riu e Severus meramente sorriu.

"Feliz Natal, Harry." Os dois disseram. Harry os olhou com um sorriso e então e ele inclinou a cabeça para Severus e então franziu a testa.

"Você está diferente." Ele disse, acabando de perceber a mudança. Draco passou um braço por sua cintura e então deu um risinho.

"Ele parece mais jovem, não parece?" Ele sussurrou e Harry assentiu. "O vínculo deles está se fortalecendo, e a magia Élfica ao nosso redor está ajudando a apagar o sofrimento de seu corpo, está purificando-o; ele está ficando uno novamente." Harry sorriu para seu professor de Poções.

"Você não parece tão ruim agora." Ele disse zombeteiro e Severus rolou os olhos. Draco olhou para seus Pais, os Pais _deles_ e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Você contou a ele?" Draco perguntou avidamente e Severus assentiu. Draco o abraçou. "Estou tão feliz por vocês!" Ele disse e então se virou para seu esposo. "Harry, nós ser irmãos mais velhos, Sev está grávido." Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e olhou de volta para eles e então olhou para Draco.

"E-eles vão... Merlin," Harry disse e caiu no chão. "Isso é ótimo!" Ele disse em admiração e então sorriu largamente. "Eu vou ser irmão mais velho! Isso vai ser divertido." Lucius e Severus riram e Draco se sentou defronte a Harry e sorriu timidamente.

"Tenho uma surpresa para você," ele disse e então sorriu para seu Pai, "e para você também, Papai." Lucius parecia intrigado, Severus deu uma piscadela, e Harry o olhava de olhos bem abertos.

"O que é?" Ele perguntou. Draco inspirou calmamente, pegou as duas mãos de Harry e as pousou em seu estômago ainda liso.

"Concentre-se." Ele disse nervosamente. Harry o olhou estranhamente, mas obedeceu. Ele moveu brevemente seus dedos pelo estômago coberto de Draco, sentindo a magia do Elfo correr por seus dedos como a carícia de um amante, mas havia algo ligeiramente diferente. Ele franziu a testa e concentrou-se mais, passando pela aura e magia naturais de Draco. E ele achou algo que era uma mistura da magia de Draco e a sua, algo crescendo naquele exato momento... Seus olhos se enevoaram e ele ergueu novamente o olhar para seu Consorte.

"Dray, querido, você está grávido?" Ele disse engasgado e Draco assentiu, "Merlin..." Harry disse em espanto e sentiu novamente a aura da criança deles... A criança deles. De quanto tempo...?"

"Quase dois meses." Ele disse e a data tinha um significado. Se eram quase dois meses, então o bebê fora concebido... Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em realização. Na noite em que eles haviam admitido seu amor pelo outro, eles haviam concebido esse bebê. "Surpresa." Ele disse e Harry o puxou para um beijo que tirou seu fôlego. Harry virou-se para Lucius, que parecia chocado e alegre ao mesmo tempo.

"Dragão," Ele disse baixinho e Draco foi até ele e Lucius correu a mão pelo estômago de seu filho, sentindo a vida que crescia ali. Severus simplesmente pegou a mão de Draco e a apertou. "Você sabia, não, Sev?"

"É claro, nós Consortes dividimos tudo um com o outro." Ele disse.

"Fantástico, vocês dois estão esperando ao mesmo tempo." Lucius disse assombrado e então ele sorriu. "Nós somos realmente abençoados." Harry passou os braços ao redor de Draco e beijou seu pescoço.

"Feliz Natal, amor." Harry disse, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Draco sequer respondeu verbalmente, apenas sorriu e segurou sua cabeça, acariciando as mechas finas do cabelo negro de Harry.

_Feliz Natal, Harry._

N/T

yay!

otru cap! Eu gostu mtu dessi cap, principalmenti du final!

Bom, daki a poko começa o drama da história, soh pra avisar!

Eternal Requiem

P.S.: reviews, por favor!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo Onze**

Harry bateu duas vezes na porta de Lucius e Severus antes de ouvir uma resposta abafada. Ele abriu a porta lentamente e entrou e viu Severus de pé ao lado da janela. Ele havia vestido vestes ricas azul-escuras, que envolviam sua forma perfeitamente, tão perfeitamente que Harry pôde ver a leve protuberância em seu estômago, que provava que ele estava de fato grávido.

"Olá, Harry," ele disse com um sorriso gentil, seus olhos caíram sobre a longa caixa e ele sorriu. "Vejo que gostou do seu presente."

"Sim, a espada que ganhei de você e do pai é linda." Harry disse; ele e Draco haviam ido para a sala de visitas de Hermione e Rony depois de abrirem seus presentes juntos. Hermione lhes dera um livro de nomes para bebês; ela dissera que era para o futuro, quando eles tivessem filhos, quando Harry explicou feliz que Draco estava grávido, Hermione ficou toda sorrisos e Rony desmaiou por quinze minutos. Depois de ser reanimado, ele trouxera bolos caseiros, cookies e dois suéteres Weasley para eles. Em troca, Draco comprara para Hermione uma coleção bruxa de Enciclopédias; para Rony, ele comprara uma temporada inteira de entradas para os camarotes de todos os jogos do Cannon por dois anos. Harry deu a Hermione um livro muito raro sobre antigos feitiços, poções, e ervas, e deu a Rony um vale presente para uma loja de Quadribol profissional em Londres.

Quando eles voltaram a seus aposentos e Harry fizera amor minuciosamente e duas vezes seguidas com Draco, eles deram o seu presente ao outro. Harry deu a Draco um raro bebê Dragão de escamas brancas, que pedira que Carlinhos lhe trouxesse da Romênia, e Draco lhe deu um lindo arco Élfico e uma seteira cheia de flechas. Uma caixa comprida estava na mesa quando ele saíra de seu quarto, deixando Draco descansando, e a espada estava ali dentro, feita de osso de dragão e aço, com desenhos Élficos em um leito de veludo azul. Severus lhe sorriu.

"Ele ficara contente." Ele disse baixinho e afastando-se da janela, aproximando-se dele. Harry olhou o homem que fizera dos seis últimos anos de sua vida um inferno e ficou desconcertado. Severus inclinou a cabeça para o lado e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Há algo te incomodando?"

"Você não é o Severus que eu conheço e odeio." Harry disse simplesmente e sorriu. "Você está muito diferente," sua testa se enrugou em confusão, "você está mais parecido com os Elfos, mais parecido com o pai e Draco, do que antes." Severus assentiu e então apanhou a caixa e abriu o fecho, erguendo a espada de seu leito e a olhando com afeição.

"Isso é de se esperar," ele disse baixinho, "Apesar de ter estado fora de minha vida durante vinte estranhos anos, Lucius ainda é meu Vinculado, meu esposo. Quando mais velho um Elfo fica, mais gracioso e elegante ele ou ela se torna." Ele acenou com a cabeça para o peso da espada. "Farei Lucius te ensinar, ele é um esgrimista notável." Ele disse, de modo ausente, enquanto acariciava seu estômago. "De qualquer, Lucius está com quase quarenta anos, assim como eu, e nosso vínculo está se recuperando, estou ganhando os traços que ele mesmo possui." Severus lhe deu um pequeno sorriso entendedor. "Você já está mostrando isso também, ganhou alguns dos traços de Draco." Harry franziu a testa.

"Do que você está falando?" Ele perguntou e Severus deu um risinho leve enquanto punha a espada de volta em sua caixa e então foi em direção a porta.

"Venha, vamos andar juntos, Lucius está me chamando para a escadaria principal, algo está acontecendo." Ele disse, Harry o seguiu e eles caminharam em silêncio antes que Severus lhe respondesse enquanto iam até a entrada do palácio. "Você fala elegantemente, e com uma imposição que o Harry Potter do passado não teria." Ele começou. "Você tem uma confiança quando anda que beira a arrogância." Ele lhe deu um sorriso afetuoso. "E esse jeito de andar só é visto quando se assiste um Malfoy em ação. Draco é muito orgulhoso, como você bem o sabe." Harry sorriu e assentiu, "você percebeu que ele se tornou mais gentil, mais quieto, mais introspectivo, e menos impertinente, certo?"

"Ele se tornou assim," Harry concordou. "É quase como se ele tivesse se tornado... Mais recatado, como uma mulher." Harry quase se encolheu com o pensamento, esperando que Draco não o recebesse. Severus riu.

"Exato, e você pensa o mesmo de mim."

"Sim," ele disse lentamente.

"É de se esperar. Draco e eu somos os Consortes de você e Lucius, nós representamos nossos papéis para o mundo, mas quando fora desse papel, é natural para nós que sejamos mais submissos."

"Mas por quê? O vínculo muda tanto assim a personalidade de vocês?" Harry indagou. "Eu nunca quis que Draco fosse menos do que..."

"Claro que não, Harry." Severus disse gentilmente enquanto eles viravam o último corredor e desciam as escadas em espiral, em direção à escadaria principal na entrada do palácio. "Nossas personalidades não mudaram nada." Ele tentou explicar. "Acho que você poderia dizer que nossas prioridades são diferentes."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, Poções sempre foi a coisa mais importante em minha mente, quando Lucius e eu estávamos juntos na sua idade e agora, Lucius está sempre na minha mente, principalmente como fazê-lo feliz e é realmente simples fazê-lo feliz." Ele deu uma risadinha. Harry o olhou.

"E como é isso?"

"Sendo eu mesmo." Ele disse baixo, sua voz com um tom sonhador, "E também que eu seja feliz." Ele olhou para Harry; "É a mesma coisa com Draco; enquanto você estiver feliz, a vida dele não poderia ser mais ensolarada. Ele pode não ser o estúpido que você achava que ele era, mas o espírito dele ainda é forte, assim como o meu. Lucius e eu podemos discutir do anoitecer até o amanhecer, mas isso sempre terminará com um de nós cedendo." Severus deu de ombros graciosamente enquanto acenava a cabeça para os guardas e eles abriam as portas. "Nós nos amamos demais para..." Ele se interrompeu e seus olhos se arregalaram. Harry franziu a testa e virou-se para olhar, ele viu Lucius em suas elegantes vestes negras e prateadas, seu cabelo cascateando para o chão em uma cortina loiro-platinada, e então ele viu...

Lucius?

"_O que, em nome de Merlin...?_" Harry sussurrou. O outro elfo era igual em aparência a seu sogro, com exceção de seu cabelo, que era muito mais comprido, e o ar ao redor dele vibrava com uma intensidade que deixou a mente de Harry no limite. Olhos atemporais de mercúrio prateado o olharam e cintilaram em um azul oceânico quando ele sorriu, seu rosto já belo se tornando uma obra prima imortal em frente aos olhos de Harry.

"Você deve ser o jovem Primeiro Lorde Malfoy." Ele disse, sua voz melodiosa e profunda, ele soava como Lucius, mas soava mais intensamente, o conhecimento em seus olhos potente demais, e a minúscula faísca em seus olhos entendedora demais.

"Eu não sou um Malfoy." Harry murmurou. "Sou Harry Potter." O Elfo riu, sua risada parecia fazer as árvores suspirarem, e o vento ao redor mudou jocosamente. Lucius estava ao lado dele com um pequeno sorriso e Severus andou graciosamente para o lado de seu Esposo, mas não antes de se curvar profundamente para o sósia de Lucius nas vestes azul-prateadas.

"Eu sei quem você é, para os bruxos mortais." Ele disse levemente, com divertimento, "No entanto, você é um Malfoy. Você entrou na família por casamento, não?" Harry hesitou e então assentiu. "Então você é um Malfoy."

"Mas, não seria Harry Malfoy-Potter, ou algo assim?" Ele indagou, "Não faz sentido eu ter de desistir do meu sobrenome, se eu fizer isso, a linhagem Potter cessará de existir." O Elfo deu um risinho.

"Você tem muito a aprender." Ele disse gentilmente, "Seu nome ter sido mudado não quer dizer que a linhagem se interrompa. Seu Consorte está grávido, ele leva seu herdeiro, aquela criança é um Potter e um Malfoy. A sua linhagem continua, é só o nome que pára. E por que você teria dois sobrenomes? Não há necessidade disso, uma vez que quando você parar de envelhecer você dificilmente voltará àquele mundo novamente. Não haverá necessidade. Não haverá mais necessidade de Harry Potter." Ele disse. Harry o olhou em espanto e então olhou cautelosamente para ele e para Lucius.

"Você é um Malfoy, isso é óbvio, mas você é diferente do pai."

"Sério?"

"Sim...Você... Parece," ele lutou com a melhor descrição e então suspirou, "Mais velho, mais sábio, mais poderoso... Eu não sei como descrever isso. Quem é você?"

"Eu sou um Malfoy." Ele disse. "E você estava correto em todos os aspectos. Meu nome é Demetrius Alexander Malfoy e sou muito velho. Sou o Alto Profeta do Reino Élfico; eu basicamente governo." Demetrius disse simplesmente. Ele voltou seu olhar atemporal para Lucius e Severus e então fitou afetuosamente o bruxo de cabelos de negros e então fitou Lucius. "Parabenizações são desejadas, mas temos outros assuntos mais importantes com os quais nos preocuparmos." Ele disse gravemente e voltou-se para Harry. "Eu lhe desejo um bom dia e que bênçãos caiam sobre você, seu Consorte e sua criança ainda não nascida; seus pais e eu temos muito a discutir."

Harry percebeu a sutil dispensa, com um último olhar preocupado a Severus e Lucius; ele voltou para o palácio e fechou as portas atrás de si.

Severus sentiu a mão de Lucius ao redor de sua cintura enquanto eles caminhavam junto com o Alto Profeta. Demetrius era igual a Lucius de todas as formas, de sua aparência até os seus gestos. "É um prazer ver você, Lucius." Demetrius disse, "No entanto, nesse ano que se aproxima... O perigo cresce dez vezes." Ele suspirou tristemente, "Quase todos os cinco clãs dos Dragões fizeram pactos com esse Lorde Voldemort. Somente os três antigos ainda estão indecisos, se pudermos influenciá-los, poderemos ganhar isso. Eles visitarão seus filhos na escola deles."

"Você sabe quando?" Ele indagou e Demetrius sorriu misteriosamente.

"Quando for certo para os dragões." Ele disse simplesmente, "Estou realmente impressionado com esse Harry Potter, o poder dele é incrível, e com a orientação do vínculo e de seu Consorte, ele parece estar um pouco seguro do que eu tinha previsto."

"Ele está amadurecendo, se ele estivesse na Sonserina, ele não precisaria amadurecer." Severus disse baixinho. Demetrius deu um risinho e o olhou.

"Entendo," Ele disse e então sorriu para Lucius, "Posso ver porque vocês dois foram vinculados, é perfeito para vocês dois. Ele é muito belo, Lucius." Demetrius ronronou. Severus tossiu baixo para dissimular seu riso quando o aperto de Lucius em sua cintura passou de passivo a aço.

_Ele não vai me roubar de você._ Severus repreendeu gentilmente. _Deusa, você ainda é tão ciumento quanto quando estávamos na escola. O que é preciso para te convencer de que ninguém acha que sou bonito, além de você?_

_Ele acabou de dizer que você é, então isso significa que ele acha que você é._ Severus rolou os olhos.

_Você é um caso perdido._ Em voz alta, ele disse, "É grosseiro fazer troça dos outros, Alto Profeta." Demetrius riu.

"A reação dele foi impagável; eu gosto de me divertir de vez em quando. Especialmente em tempos como esse," seu sorriso se enfraqueceu, "Lucius, seu Consorte terá de permanecer aqui quando vocês partirem." Isso obteve a atenção de ambos.

"Não vou deixar Sev."

"Você tem de fazê-lo."

"Por quê?"

"Voldemort descobriu que ele é um espião." Demetrius disse baixinho. O coração de Severus afundou. "Ele pôs a cabeça dele a prêmio, estou certo de que te contará quando voltar; prevenido é preparado. O Consorte Ducal Severus ficará em _meu_ palácio, a trinta quilômetros daqui, no coração de nosso reino."

"O bebê,"

"Nascerá ali," ele disse, "Embora quando o bebê chegar, com sorte tudo isso estará acabado." Ele acrescentou. "Lucius, estou preocupado com você. A escuridão ao seu redor cresce, ele te feriu, e eu te quero fora dali." Demetrius disse seriamente ao se voltar para seu descendente. Lucius não olhou para ele ou para Severus.

"Não posso, a informação que eu trago é importante demais."

"Besteira, haverá mais pessoas dentro do Círculo Íntimo..." Severus começou e Lucius se virou para ele, seus olhos prateados faiscando.

"E as crianças! Quem as protegerá se eu não estiver lá?" Ele disse bruscamente. "Nenhum de vocês entende, o Lorde das Trevas pode ter uma forma humana agora, mas a sua mente está consumida, ele fica mais e mais psicótico enquanto o fim se aproxima. Ele não é confiável, ninguém está a salvo." Ele viu mágoa faiscar nos olhos de Severus. "Nem mesmo eu, mas que a Deusa me ajude, eu serei amaldiçoado antes de deixá-lo tocar em crianças." Demetrius o olhou com dor nos olhos.

"Mas, Lucius,"

"Basta, Demetrius, sei que suas intenções são boas, sei que não quer me ver ferido."

"Eu não quero ver _ninguém_ ferido, especialmente você, seu Consorte e os seus filhos." Ele olhou os dois. "Vocês tentaram jogar esse jogo com o melhor de suas habilidades e agora o jogo acabou para Severus, a vida dele está em perigo assim como a vida de sua criança. Vocês querem perder outra por causa desse homem ou não?" Ele disse um tanto brutalmente.

"Não," Severus disse. "Eu ficarei aqui quando vocês voltarem. Lucius, querido, você tem de começar o treinamento de Harry; Draco não conseguirá fazer mais muito."

"Tudo bem." Lucius disse suspirando e então se voltou para Demetrius. "E você tem certeza de que tem como cuidar dele durante a minha ausência?"

"Você tem a minha palavra." Demetrius disse e Lucius se curvou.

"Está feito." Ele disse, os três ficaram silenciosos enquanto voltavam ao palácio, até que Severus falou para quebrar a tensão.

"Alto Profeta, e as minhas aulas?"

"Tenho certeza de que o Diretor pensará em alguma coisa." Demetrius disse e então pôs uma mão no ombro de Severus. "Não tema, tudo ficará bem."

"Não posso fazer nada além de temer. Eu estou grávido, Draco está grávido, e Harry e Lucius... Deusa." Severus mordeu o lábio. Lucius passou um braço por sua cintura.

"Calma, amor, Demetrius está certo. Não é saudável para o bebê que você fique se preocupando com tudo." Ele beijou sua testa e Severus suspirou enquanto o amor e contentamento de Lucius fluía pelo vínculo até ele.

"Como queira." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. Lucius lhe sorriu, mas quando ele ergueu o olhar para encontrar o olhar de Demetrius, o Alto Profeta viu sua preocupação e medo. Um fio de presságio correu por ele quando Lucius quebrou a disputa de olhares entre eles e conduziu seu Consorte pelas escadas e para o palácio.

Demetrius se voltou e começou a caminhar pelas ruas, perdido em pensamentos; presságio se revolvendo em suas vísceras. Os tempos haviam ficado perigosos. "Perigo se esconde em todos os cantos," ele murmurou para si mesmo. Hogwarts parecia ser um território de criação de problemas; não era o ambiente onde ele queria os filhos de seu sucessor, principalmente agora que Draco estava grávido. "Que confusão." Ele não podia deixá-los saber de suas dúvidas, ou que suas visões haviam sido horripilantes; de um futuro devastador. Ele tinha de se certificar de que aquele futuro nunca acontecesse.

Demetrius ergueu o olhar para o céu e suspirou.

Ele rezou para que os Antigos ouvissem Harry. Ele rezou por isso com toda a sua vontade, porque se eles não o fizessem...

... Esse mundo iria direto para o inferno.

N/T

genti, disculpa naum ter posto onti... Fui viajah e qdo voltei, tava sem internet...

anyways, espero as reviews, o próx cap jah tah prontu (toh traduzindu u cap 15), entaum soh faltam as reviews e eu posto!

Eternal Requiem

P.S.: soh pra lembrah, tem drama vindo aih...

P.S.2.: a fic completa tem 20 caps, se naum me enganu


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo Doze**

"De novo," Lucius disse e Harry respirou firmemente antes de liberar outra onda de magia contra o Elfo. Lucius estendeu casualmente a mão, como se para agarrar o raio azul-acinzentado de energia letal. Ele grunhiu levemente ao ser empurrado para trás, mas então sorriu. "Bom, descanse um pouco, começaremos de novo daqui a pouco." Harry caiu no chão.

"Meu corpo parece uma papa." Ele gemeu cansado, "Pai, podemos parar agora, por favor?"

"Não, isso é muito importante, você está fazendo progressos tremendos." Lucius disse e Harry bufou.

"Você me joga de costas no chão mais do que Sev fazia, como isso pode ser progresso?" Ele perguntou. Lucius rolou os olhos antes de se voltar rapidamente; enviando uma onda vermelho-alaranjada de chamas em direção à forma caída de Harry. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram levemente e ele ergueu a mão defensivamente, as chamas atingiram um escudo invisível e se dissiparam no ar. Olhos verdes encontraram os irônicos olhos mercúrio-prateados de seu pai.

"É claro que você está fazendo progressos." Lucius disse, sorrindo divertidamente. "Você só pode se fortalecer com prática, e quanto mais você pratica, mais tolerância você vai desenvolver, e isso faz você mais forte, assim como a sua magia."

"Então mesmo que meu corpo falhe, a minha magia não falhará." Harry disse pensativo, "então, apesar de eu estar tão cansado que não acho que conseguirei me levantar, ainda consigo me proteger." Lucius assentiu, aprovando.

"Você está aprendendo."

"E demorou o quê, só dois meses?" Harry riu e Lucius deu um risinho, estendendo a mão, aceita graciosamente por Harry. Era o começo de fevereiro, dois meses desde que eles haviam voltado do Reino Élfico, Harry ainda achava que sentia falta da serenidade do palácio, mas ele também sentia falta de Severus. Hogwarts simplesmente não era a mesma sem ele. "Sinto falta de Sev." Ele disse baixinho enquanto apanhava sua espada. Lucius pausou enquanto praticava e tristeza esvoaçou por seu rosto.

"Eu também. Terei de ir vê-lo em breve, o vínculo está ficando esticado de novo." Ele disse baixinho e então se curvou para Harry, que se curvou de volta e então eles saltaram e seu duelo começou.

Quando Harry finalmente cambaleou de volta para suíte de seu amado e sua, ele estava mais que cansado, ele estava exausto...

... Literalmente.

Tão logo eles voltaram, seu treinamento havia começado e Lucius fora realmente brutal, Harry respeitava e admirava ainda mais seu Consorte enquanto passava pelo mesmo treinamento rigoroso com o qual Draco tivera de lidar durante toda a sua vida. Embora fosse severo a ponto de ser cruel, Lucius estava ensinando-lhe mais do que Harry sabia que jamais aprenderia em Hogwarts ou mesmo em sua vida, provavelmente. E embora reclamasse que não estava aprendendo, Harry sabia que estava. Sua magia havia dobrado, sua força estava mais tangível, e... Ele se olhou no espelho e uma máscara inexpressiva o encarou de volta, antes que ele a deixasse cair. Ele estava aprendendo a mascarar suas emoções, não sendo mais tão transparente. Era a coisa mais difícil que ele já tivera de fazer.

Mostrar emoções era parte de quem ele era, mas Harry sabia que não devia. Ele tinha muito a perder agora; Draco, Lucius, Severus... Todos os seus amigos na Sonserina que estavam arriscando suas vidas para ajudá-lo a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Se isso implicasse que ele teria de mudar, então que fosse. Ele não podia perder ninguém, especialmente seu amado ou sua criança. Harry correu o olhar pela sala de estar elegante, que era chique, mas aconchegante. "Draco, querido?"

"Aqui, amor." A voz musical de Draco fluiu do quarto e Harry a seguiu como uma mariposa a uma chama. Uma escova com punho de prata corria pelo rio de mechas loiro-platinadas enquanto Draco escovava seu cabelo lentamente; seu cabelo havia crescido tremendamente, agora caindo até suas coxas quando ele o deixava solto. Ele vestia uma veste Élfica noturna, da cor de violetas escuras, a veste caía por seu corpo, o moldava perfeitamente e Harry beijou sua nuca enquanto suas mãos afagavam o seu abdômen já proeminente. Harry adorava vê-lo grávido, ele sorriu gentilmente ao sentir a magia poderosa radiando do estômago de Draco; Draco ia ficar grávido mais vezes, se tudo corresse como Harry queria, depois que essa maldita confusão terminasse. "Como foi?" Ele perguntou, se inclinando para os braços de Harry. "Consigo sentir a sua fadiga."

"O Pai me cansa até os ossos, mas está funcionando, estou melhorando." Ele murmurou. "Como está Sev?"

"Ele está bem. Ele sente terrivelmente a nossa falta, apesar de estar mais feliz do que esteve por um tempo." Draco afagou seu estômago enquanto ria baixinho. "Ele disse que está ficando maior que uma casa, ele não consegue mais ver seus pés." Harry deu um risinho. "Mas o bebê está bem, e muito saudável."

"Isso sempre é um bom sinal."

"Sim, o Pai se preocupa desnecessariamente, mas eu posso entender. O primeiro eles perderam para a tragédia, estou certo de que eles não querem nenhuma complicação com esse." Draco disse. Harry assentiu e beijou seu cabelo sedoso antes de apertar Draco levemente e ir até o banheiro.

"Vou tomar banho, não demorarei muito." Draco assentiu enquanto pousava a escova na penteadeira e se erguia elegantemente de seu assento. Ele separou as vestes noturnas de Harry, que eram negras, e então foi para a sala de estar e apanhou as cartas que eles haviam recebido. Ele as viu de relance, lentamente; a maioria era sobre seus testes, mas ele sentiu um calafrio correr por sua espinha ao ver as duas últimas, elas eram de Blaise e Pansy.

"O que foi?" Draco se virou e viu Harry na porta do banheiro, uma toalha na cintura e outra menor, para o cabelo, nas mãos.

"Blaise e Pansy nos mandaram cartas." Ele disse lentamente. Harry rapidamente vestiu suas calças largas de cashmere e veste negra antes de andar até ele e pegar as cartas de suas mãos elegantes. Ele se sentou na cama, Draco o imitando, e começou a ler.

**Harry e Draco,**

**Eu sinceramente espero que isso chegue a tempo. O Lorde das Trevas deu suas ordens; ele atacará Hogwarts dentro de uma semana. Pansy e eu não estamos autorizados a partir, estou certo de que nossos pais enviaram desculpas para nossas ausências ao Diretor. Não será o exército inteiro dele, mas sim metade. Isso é tudo o que posso dizer por agora. Obtive acesso ao Círculo Íntimo, Pansy ainda está sendo considerada, mas ela deve se unir a mim em breve, se isso chegar em tempo, se apressem e se preparem. Tenho um mau sentimento quanto a isso.**

**Sinceramente seu,**

**Blaise**

"Deusa, nos ajude." Draco murmurou. Harry xingou pesadamente enquanto fechava a carta e ela se incendiava e se transformava em cinzas. Harry abriu rapidamente a carta de Pansy e sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

_**Harry e Draco,**_

_**A hora se aproxima, rezo para que vocês dois estejam bem e preparados. Blaise agora está no Círculo Íntimo, e eu devo ser introduzida em breve, esse será meu último relatório no Alto Círculo Intermediário do exército do Lorde das Trevas. A tensão está alta por aqui, ele não está deixando ninguém voltar para casa ou para a escola. Estou certa de que meu pai deu desculpas para a minha ausência.**_

**_Leiam atentamente, Blaise lhes disse que vocês têm uma semana... Não tenho certeza se isso está certo, há um rumor dizendo que ele atacará antes. Vocês têm de estar preparados para o pior. Ele conseguiu a aliança dos vampiros vermelhos e os mandará. Os Dementadores abandonaram o Ministério e se aliaram com o Lorde das Trevas. Sinto não poder lhes contar mais, minha vida, assim como a de Blaise, estará em risco se eu revelar mais._**

_**O Lorde das Trevas está ficando mais e mais paranóico. Lorde Malfoy tem sido chamado por ele mais e mais freqüentemente... Temo que o pior esteja por vir. Sejam sábios e fiquem preparados. Draco o ajudará, seja forte, Harry; eu acredito no sonserino em você.**_

_**Com carinho,**_

_**Pansy.**_

"Maldição." Harry disse enquanto se levantava. Draco dobrou a nota cuidadosamente e assistiu enquanto ela também se transformava em cinzas.

"Isso não é bom," ele murmurou, ele olhou para Harry seus olhos arregalados. "O Pai mencionou alguma coisa?"

"Não, mas percebi que ele tem me pressionado mais." Harry disse baixo, "Ele também deve suspeitar que as coisas estão piorando."

"Você acha que você está pronto?"

"Você acha que eu estou pronto, Draco?" Harry perguntou baixinho. "Eu aprendi muito, sim, mas será o suficiente?" Draco se levantou e tocou a bochecha de Harry delicadamente.

"Eu sinto que você se aperfeiçoou muito, e," ele pausou e suspirou, "eu acho que você está pronto, mas nunca é ruim estar preparado demais. Mesmo se você não estivesse, parece que não haverá mais tempo, o Lorde das Trevas está vindo."

"Os Três Antigos ainda não chegaram, eu tinha certeza de que eles estariam aqui." Harry correu uma mão por seu cabelo, em agitação. "Droga, nós poderíamos usar a ajuda deles." Draco se adiantou, entrando mais em seu abraço, e o coração de Harry pulou com a sensação do estômago arredondado de Draco. "Você não pode ficar aqui."

"Não vou te deixar." Draco protestou e Harry sacudiu a cabeça raivosamente.

"Não, você _vai_ partir." Ele disse forçosamente, "Não posso te deixar em perigo; nós temos muito a perder." Ele disse, pousando uma mão em seu estômago. Os olhos de Draco estavam enevoados por lágrimas. "Amado, você tem de ir, você sabe disso. Mesmo que você estivesse aqui, eu ficaria mais preocupado com a sua segurança do que com qualquer outra coisa. Eu tenho de acreditar perfeitamente que você está bem e então poderei fazer o que tenho de fazer." Draco parecia pronto a protestar, mas o protesto morreu quando ele encarou olhos verdes-esmeraldas.

"Sim, eu irei para o palácio do Alto Profeta, Severus está lá." Ele disse, a tensão começou a se esvair de Harry, "Mas só quando tivermos certeza de que Ele está vindo." Harry o olhou com os olhos estreitos e Draco ergueu o queixo, indignado.

"Tudo bem." Harry disse lentamente. "Venha, vamos jantar. Talvez possamos nos encontrar com Hermione e Rony depois." Ele suspirou tristemente, "Não tenho sido um bom amigo para eles." Hermione e Rony haviam apreciado o Reino Élfico, e os quatro haviam passado tempo juntos brevemente depois, mas Harry começara seu treinamento, Draco estava grávido, então ele começara a ser mais cauteloso, e Hermione e Rony... Bem, apesar de eles terem aprovado, o seu desconforto quase se tornara palpável, o Trio Dourado estava se rompendo.

"Eles não conseguem aceitar que você mude em frente aos olhos deles," Draco disse enquanto eles caminhavam de sua suíte até o Salão Principal. "Desculpe."

"Pelo quê?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu me interpus entre você e eles. Pensei que, depois que tudo tivesse se acalmado e do progresso que fizemos no Natal, que seria o suficiente, mas não foi. Você começou a treinar e a ficar mais e mais confortável comigo e com a Sonserina, você começou a passar mais tempo lá, e então quando você os visitou, pude sentir a amargura deles, o medo deles, de que eles estavam te perdendo e é verdade, você não é o Harry Potter que eles conheciam. Você está diferente."

"Eu estou, mas é para o melhor." Harry protestou e Draco assentiu tristemente.

"Sim, é para o melhor, e tenho de admitir que meu respeito e admiração por você cresceram por causa dos sacrifícios que você fez, mas também porque você amadureceu em frente aos meus olhos. Quando eu olho para você, vejo o meu Primeiro Lorde, meu esposo, e nunca conseguiria ter mais orgulho de ser seu Consorte. No entanto, tudo tem um preço, você não se adequa mais a eles. Você não é o Salvador que eles conheceram, e eles estão amargos porque não conseguem mais se relacionar a você. É quase como se eles tivessem uma escolha consciente para ficarem afastados."

"Eles não gostam de quem eu estou me tornando."

"Não, eles não gostam." Draco concordou.

"Nós temos prioridades diferentes agora, eu tive de crescer. Eu tenho algo pelo que lutar. A amizade deles, sim, era a razão pela qual eu lutaria, mas agora eu sei que não seria o suficiente." Harry pausou e acenou a cabeça em cumprimento para os sonserinos que os cumprimentaram, "Agora eu tenho meu amor por você, nossa criança, o Pai, Severus, e os amigos que eu fiz na Sonserina. E esse amor e respeito e admiração é agora pelo que eu luto acima de tudo." Ele parou e virou Draco, se curvando e o beijando delicadamente. Ofegos baixos se ouviram ao redor deles; nenhum dos estudantes jamais os vira se beijar tão abertamente em público, e ainda assim parecia um momento tão íntimo e particular, eles viraram as cabeças, quase envergonhados por estarem se intrometendo. Quando Harry se afastou, ele roçou uma mão nos lábios agora inchados de Draco. "Eu não vou te perder."

"Harry," ele disse baixinho e então balançou a cabeça e descansou a cabeça no ombro de seu Esposo. _Você nunca me perderá._ Ele disse baixo; a mão de Harry gentilmente apertando sua cintura foi a única resposta. Vincent e Greg acenaram as cabeças para eles e sorriu gentilmente enquanto eles alcançavam o resto dos estudantes.

"Harry," Vincent disse. "Como vão as coisas?"

"Não muito bem, parece que Blaise e Pansy estão retidos indefinidamente em casa." Vincent e Greg se enrijeceram; Harry sabia que eles sabiam o que isso queria dizer.

"É algum problema de família?" Greg indagou casualmente enquanto os quatro iam até a mesa da Sonserina.

"O chefe dos pais deles está planejando fazer uma viagem em breve para Hogwarts, eles têm de ficar para ajudar seus pais a hospedá-lo." Harry disse baixo; Vincent e Greg empalideceram. Enquanto eles comiam silenciosamente, Vincent labializou para Harry, 'quando?'. Harry deixou suas barreiras mentais caírem e sua mente roçou levemente a de Vincent e a de Greg.

_Ele virá durante a semana, estejam preparados e mantenham Draco a salvo._ Os dois garotos grandalhões assentiram levemente. Em voz alta, Harry disse alto o suficiente para que os sonserinos ao seu redor o ouvissem. "Reunião hoje à noite, estejam lá." Os estudantes deixaram seus olhares relancear para ele, antes de assentirem e começarem a espalhar a notícia. No final do jantar, toda a Sonserina sabia o que aconteceria naquela noite. Harry levou Draco até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina e se virou para deixá-lo.

"Harry?" Draco indagou cautelosamente. Harry lhe deu um beijo delicado.

"Vou falar com Dumbledore, explicar o que está acontecendo. Quero todo o primeiro e segundo ano dentro quando isso acontecer, todos os outros anos devem estar preparados para uma luta, caso seja necessário." Draco assentiu.

"Tome cuidado, ainda há espiões na escola." Ele disse, Harry assentiu e se foi. Draco assentiu para Vincent e Greg e eles puseram feitiços de tranca, silêncio e de alarme por todo o aposento. Toda a Sonserina estava no Salão Comunal e todos eles olharam em expectativa para Draco.

"Se há algum servo do Lorde das Trevas nesse aposento que é verdadeiramente leal a ele, eu os derrubarei agora, se revelem agora e enfrentem seus destinos." Ele disse friamente; ninguém se moveu e ele assentiu lentamente. "Aqueles com a Marca Negra, reportem."

Um quintanista se ergueu e se curvou para ele. "As linhas estão ficando inquietas, aqueles no Círculo Intermediário e acima foram detidos, nada nos foi contado." Draco assentiu e olhou ao redor.

"Para todos os outros a serviço do Lorde das Trevas, isso é verdade?" Quase metade das cabeças na Sonserina assentiu. "Eu tenho notícias de Blaise e Pansy; os dois não voltarão." Olhos se arregalaram, mas nada mais mostrou sua preocupação. Draco fechou os olhos e reuniu sua força. "O Lorde das Trevas... Atacará Hogwarts em uma semana."

Ninguém se moveu, mas rostos empalideceram e seu medo era palpável.

"Será apenas uma de muitas batalhas. Eu não tolerarei que meu Esposo caia sob o feitiço ou adaga de um traidor, então aqueles que não prometerão aliança a ele; vocês podem ir, mas estejam preparados para morrer no campo de batalha. Essa é a primeira de muitas confrontações, provavelmente, e eu quero que tudo esteja claro para todos. Quem não jurará a sua aliança?" Houve apenas silêncio e Draco sentiu parte de sua tensão se dissipar. "Muito bem, então, que a reunião comece."

"Eles estão certos disso?" Dumbledore perguntou. Harry sentiu sua fúria crescer, mas ele manteve seu rosto inexpressivo. Ele sentiu a tristeza de Dumbledore com isso.

"Eu confio neles com a minha vida. Eles não mentiriam para mim ou Draco." Harry disse lentamente.

"Contanto que você confie neles totalmente..."

"Eu confio." Harry respondeu um tanto friamente. "Como você vai se preparar para a chegada dele?"

"Não tenho certeza de que entendi o que você quer dizer. O sr Blaise disse que ele chegará aqui em uma semana; a srta Pansy acha que será antes, não sei em quem acreditar." Harry sentiu sua irritação crescer.

"Eu me prepararia apenas por precaução. Estou certo de que você percebeu que, se Blaise disse uma semana enquanto Pansy disse que será antes, isso quer dizer que há uma boa chance de ele vir durante a semana. Todos têm de ser avisados."

"Você quer que eu diga que haverá um ataque e tal ataque não aconteça? Harry, há alunos que avisariam seus pais e esses pais ficariam irritados se fosse dito que um ataque iria acontecer e então tal ataque não acontece."

"Tudo bem, não conte para todos, mas pelo menos alerte os professores. Tenha ao menos um esboço de plano."

"Lucius confirmou isso?" Ele perguntou e Harry quase rolou os olhos.

"Sim, à sua maneira." Harry disse evasivamente. Os olhos de Dumbledore se estreitaram.

"Preciso de uma resposta melhor que essa, Harry."

"Essa é a única resposta que você terá de mim." Harry o encarou mais uma vez antes de se virar abruptamente. "Não sei quanto a você, mas eu me prepararei para o pior." Ele disse enquanto fechava a porta, no rosto surpreso de Dumbledore. Enquanto Harry caminhava até a escada que levava às masmorras, ele sentiu duas pessoas aparecerem atrás de si. Harry parou, mas não se virou. "Quem está aí?"

"Somos nós, Harry." Rony disse semi-casualmente. Harry se virou e deu a ele e Hermione um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos. Rony imediatamente percebeu a mudança e estreitou os olhos. "Diabos, eles o deixaram igual a eles."

"O que você disse?"

"Você está igual àqueles malditos sonserinos." Ele disse bruscamente. "O que aconteceu com você?"

"Eu cresci, Rony." Harry respondeu suavemente. Hermione se adiantou e pôs uma mão no braço de Rony.

"Mas você mudou, Harry, você não ri mais, você mal sorri, você se rodeou de sonserinos, se esqueceu de onde seus verdadeiros amigos estão?" Harry estreitou os olhos para ela.

"Verdadeiros amigos?" Ele disse zombeteiro. "Quantas vezes esses verdadeiros amigos me deram as costas ao menor sinal de algo incomum acontecendo? E todas aquelas chacotas desdenhosas sobre ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin, ou a inveja e ódio quando o meu nome saiu daquele maldito Cálice de Fogo, ou a morte de Cedrico; eu posso suportar, Hermione," Harry disse suave e firmemente, mas friamente. "E vez após vez quando eu triunfava sobre Voldemort, todos esses 'verdadeiros amigos' me convidaram de volta, com braços abertos. Todo maldito ano, isso é amizade? É, Hermione?"

"Todos nós erramos," ela começou, mas Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

"Desculpe-me por não ser quem vocês querem que eu seja. Eu não posso o Harry que ama se divertir, o Harry que simplesmente joga tudo para o alto e vai com um plano pela metade, que podem causar a morte de pessoas. Já fiz isso uma vez, e pessoas morreram." Ele afastou o olhar deles. "Eu tenho pessoas que me são mais preciosas do que esse mundo. Eu não as decepcionarei, e não as perderei." Ele se virou para Rony, "Eu lhe disse, Rony, eu lhe disse e Draco lhe disse; não me faça escolher," ele disse baixo. "Por favor, não me faça escolher."

"Estou cansado de ter você nos empurrando para o fundo de sua mente. Mione está certa, cara, nós somos seus verdadeiros amigos, aqueles sonserinos não sabem nada sobre você."

"Eles sabem mais sobre mim e sobre o que eu posso fazer, do que eu mesmo. Eu sempre amarei você e Hermione, porque vocês foram os dois primeiros e únicos melhores amigos que eu tive por um tempo, mas as pessoas mudam." Ele ficou em silêncio e então disse, "Eu mudei, vocês dois disseram isso hoje, não sou mais o mesmo. Eu lhes direi de novo, não me façam escolher."

"Por quê? Por que não podemos te forçar a escolher?" Hermione disse com mágoa brilhando em seus olhos. Harry suspirou e deixou um pouco de sua tristeza à mostra enquanto começava a se virar, "Harry, nos diga por que." Ela exigiu.

"Porque eu não escolherei vocês." Hermione e Rony se encolheram. "Eu escolho aqueles na Sonserina." Ele olhou para Rony. "Eu escolho Draco acima de tudo e de todos. Essa é a minha escolha, respeitem isso ou então vocês estão fora da minha vida para sempre." Harry se afastou deles e desceu as escadas.

Doeu quando eles não o seguiram.

Draco estava em seu antigo quarto quando Harry o achou. Ele estava sentado na cama, com apenas uma das camisas de Harry cobrindo seu corpo. Ele estava trançando lentamente seus cabelos e ele ergueu o olhar com tristeza enquanto Harry ia até a cama. "Eu sinto muito." Draco disse suavemente. Harry afrouxou todas as suas roupas e subiu na cama, foi então que ele percebeu que ela havia sido transfigurada para ficar maior e mais parecida com a cama deles na suíte. Ele esperou Draco terminasse de trançar seu cabelo antes de puxá-lo para seu colo e pousar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

"Por que, por que eles não entendem?"

"Estou certo de que eles entendem de alguma forma, querido." Draco disse enquanto corria uma mão pelas mechas negras e bagunçadas de Harry. "Eles apenas não conseguem ver porque você teve de mudar tanto, apenas isso. Você foi deles por quase sete anos. Deve doer que você alterou a percepção que eles tinham de você em tão pouco tempo. Talvez quando estivermos mais velhos, as coisas finalmente voltem ao que eram e você possa ter seus amigos de volta." Harry suspirou, inspirando fundo os aromas de lavanda, água do mar e ricas florestas que sempre sentia quando estava perto de Draco.

"Você sempre cheira bem." Ele resmungou, o envolvendo o máximo que pôde. Draco riu suavemente enquanto eles caíam nos travesseiros baixos e delicados de penas atrás dele.

"Estou feliz por você achar isso." Ele provocou. Harry correu uma mão por sob sua camisa de seda e acariciou delicadamente a pele do estômago proeminente de Draco. "Hmm, é bom quando você faz isso."

"É fantástico." Harry cochichou suavemente, "Nossa criança está aí dentro, Merlin, estou excitado e assustado ao mesmo tempo." Draco gentilmente afagou sua bochecha e puxou para seus lábios para um beijo apaixonado. "Eu te amo, Draco."

"Também te amo, Harry, agora me faça amor." Ele disse. Os olhos de Harry faiscaram com preocupação e Draco deu um risinho rouco enquanto seus olhos brilhavam suavemente com desejo e luxúria. "Tudo bem, querido, o bebê e eu ficaremos bem." Ele beijou Harry sensualmente enquanto se movia sobre ele e se pressionou contra a ereção que roçava sua coxa. Harry gemeu baixa e longamente. "Eu quero você dentro de mim, por favor Harry." Harry sorriu, seus olhos agora eram chamas ardentes.

"Como eu poderia dizer não a um pedido desses?" Ele perguntou rouco. Draco riu, e seu riso logo se tornou um gemido de paixão e Harry começou a jornada que levaria ambos ao êxtase.

"Está tudo pronto?" Blaise conteve um calafrio, assim como Pansy, que havia sido recentemente aceita no Círculo Íntimo; o corpo morto do pai de Vincent jazia a seus pés e Voldemort estava sentado em seu trono em um mezanino à frente deles.

"Sim, Milorde, está tudo pronto." Blaise disse humildemente.

"E os espiões nas outras Casas sabem o que têm de fazer?"

"Sim, Milorde, eles romperão os escudos ao redor de Hogwarts no momento certo."

"Pansy, querida, você falou com meu querido Lucius?" Voldemort ronronou. Pansy manteve seu corpo relaxado, embora quisesse cerrar os dentes com o desrespeito a Lorde Malfoy.

"Sim, Milorde, eu falei com Lorde Lucius, ele disse que tudo está indo de acordo com o plano, eles não suspeitam de nada."

"Excelente." Ele disse agradado. "Parece que fiz sábias decisões ao trazer vocês para o meu Círculo Interno. Agora, me contem sobre Harry Potter, o que ele está fazendo?"

"Ele está se sobressaindo nos estudos, Milorde." Blaise disse neutra e cuidadosamente, deixando de fora coisas essenciais... Como a gravidez de Draco. "Ele está louco por seu Consorte e está fazendo amizades em nossa Casa."

"Hmm, fiquem de olho nele." Ele disse, seus olhos vermelhos lampejando lugubremente.

"Sim, Milorde." Eles disseram em uníssono. Voldemort os dispensou com um aceno de mão; Blaise e Pansy se levantaram e começaram a sair quando ele chamou.

"Oh, Blaise."

"Sim, Milorde?"

"Eles descobriram para onde Severus foi?" Blaise sentiu seu sangue gelar e esvaziou sua mente, caso Voldemort a estivesse lendo.

"Não, eles estão meramente seguindo a programação que ele deixou para o resto do semestre."

"Oh, tudo bem, então, se ele aparecer durante a próxima semana, matem-no. Eu realmente desprezo traidores." Ele disse calmamente. Pansy e Blaise se curvaram uma vez mais.

"Milorde." Eles disseram e saíram rapidamente. Quando eles aparataram para a Mansão Malfoy, ambos tiraram suas vestes de Comensais da Morte e foram direto para o escritório de Lorde Malfoy. Ele estava ali, ao lado do fogo, vestido em vestes Élficas verde oceano, parecendo elegante e belo sob a luz suave. Ele voltou-se para eles e acenou uma mão casualmente, suave magia Élfica correu por eles rapidamente e ele assentiu ao ver que não havia nenhum feitiço de rastreamento ou outros feitiços de qualquer tipo que pudesse ouvir o que estava prestes a ser dito.

"Se o homem ficar ainda mais desconfiado, ele irá matar a todos em suas fileiras." Pansy murmurou. "Ele quer que nós vigiemos Harry, e matemos Severus se ele aparecer." Ela disse.

"O pior é que, depois de nos dizer que matássemos, ele colocou casualmente que despreza traidores." Blaise disse baixo. "Lorde Malfoy, o que vamos fazer?" Lucius suspirou pesadamente e gesticulou para que eles se sentassem.

"Eu devo ir ao Reino Élfico, meu cônjuge está me chamando, e meu corpo já está ficando frio devido à distância entre nós. Eu partirei hoje à noite, o Lorde das trevas já sabe da minha partida, mas não de meus motivos. Mantenham qualquer informação para si mesmos. Eu lhes agradeço por avisarem Harry e Draco antes de me contarem seus planos."

"Ele não te contou?" Blaise indagou, empalidecendo.

"Ele insinuou, mas na última vez que ele me chamou para a sua cama, ele estava meramente pensando nisso. Ele não me chamou desde então, uma vez que estive ocupado indo ao Ministério e a Hogwarts." Lucius se virou para eles e sorriu gentilmente. "Vocês estão fazendo algo que pede muita coragem."

"Nós queremos fazer isso." Pansy disse baixo. "Aconteceu uma outra coisa." Ela disse lentamente. Lucius ouviu dor em sua voz.

"O que foi, criança?"

"Lorde Crabbe, ele está morto." Ela disse baixinho, Lucius deixou sua dor e pesar o varrer; ele fora um de seus amigos mais próximos. "Eu tomei seu lugar, agora sou parte do Círculo Íntimo." Os lábios de Pansy tremeram enquanto ela tentava manter o controle sobre suas emoções. "Merlin, o que vou dizer a Vince?" Ela disse rasgadamente. Lucius voltou seu olhar para as chamas.

"Lhe diga a verdade. Ele merece ao menos isso. Eu também lhe escreverei." Ele deslizou pelo aposento em direção a eles e beijou suas testas. "Que a Deusa os abençoe. Blaise, você pode ir para seu quarto, Pansy escreva sua carta agora e eu escreverei a minha." Os dois adolescentes assentiram tristemente e fizeram o que lhes fora dito. Lucius permaneceu na janela atrás de sua escrivaninha e olhou a noite. Presságio o cortou como uma faca; morte estava no horizonte.

_Harry, mantenha você e Draco a salvo; eu rezo por vocês dois._

Tapinhas insistentes acordaram Vincent de um sono profundo e ele abriu um olho, olhando a janela, e viu uma coruja empoleirada ali. Ele se forçou a levantar, chutou os cobertores para longe e foi até a janela e acenou uma mão displicentemente. A janela se abriu e a coruja veio diretamente em direção a ele. Ele sorriu cansadamente enquanto soltava os dois pergaminhos que estavam em sua perna e então deu um petisco à coruja antes que a coruja piasse feliz e decolasse. Ele sentou-se na cama e abriu o pergaminho menor primeiro. Um corpo morno se ajeitou às suas costas e ele mudou de posição para que Greg pudesse ler a carta com ele.

_**Vince,**_

_**Querido, eu sinto tanto, mas o Lorde das Trevas matou seu pai nessa noite. Você agora é Lorde Vincent Crabbe e único proprietário das Propriedades Crabbe. Não consegui pensar em nenhuma forma mais fácil de te contar isso, é a verdade, e você sabe que não minto quando não preciso. Espero que Gregory esteja com você, não quero que você passe por isso sozinho. Eu realmente sinto muito.**_

_**Sua "irmãzinha",**_

_**Pansy**_

Vincent sentiu sua mente entorpecida; morto, seu pai estava morto. "Merlin." Ele disse tremulamente. Os braços fortes de Greg o rodearam e ele se inclinou no abraço, fechando os olhos rapidamente, tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam vir; ele não chorava desde que tinha três anos, e ele seria amaldiçoado se recomeçasse agora.

"Leia a outra, Vince." Greg disse suavemente. Vincent piscou para afastar as lágrimas e abriu o outro pergaminho; ele respirou fundo, era de Lorde Malfoy.

**Lorde Vincent Crabbe,**

**Vincent, você faz parte da minha vida e da de Draco desde que você é jovem e por isso você é como meu segundo filho. Eu sinto muito por sua perda e rezo à Deusa para que nenhum outro pesar venha a seu encontro. Seu pai era meu amigo mais querido e eu irei pranteá-lo sinceramente, no entanto, esse não é o tempo para prantear. Estou certo de que Harry e Draco lhe contaram os planos do Lorde das Trevas, por favor, eu imploro, proteja-os com o melhor de si.**

**Espero que Greg esteja aí com você, vocês dois sempre ajudaram um ao outro durante os piores acontecimentos e esse é um deles onde você pode usar o apoio. Se você o ama tanto quanto eu sei que você o ama, não o tranque para fora de seu coração e o empurre para fora de sua vida. Um amor tão puro quanto o seu e o de Greg, ou o de Harry e Draco é difícil de surgir.**

**O Ministério foi informado da morte de seu pai e enviará papéis detalhando a sua herança, se você tiver alguma pergunta, não hesite em me mandar uma coruja. Eu virei se você precisar. Mantenha a cabeça erguida e a mente lúcida. Haverá tempo para prantear, e tempo para curar.**

**E Gregory, cuide bem dele... Estou certo de que ele vale o esforço. Tenho orgulho de vocês dois. E eu rezo à Deusa para que vocês sobrevivam a tudo isso.**

**Que Bênçãos Caiam Sobre Você,**

**Lucius Xavier Demias Malfoy**

Vincent sorriu um tanto quanto tremulamente e Greg deu um risinho. "Ele está certo, você sabe." Greg disse suavemente. "Haverá tempo para prantear. Nós dois temos nossos papéis a representar nesse jogo. Vamos representá-los até o fim." Ele disse baixinho. Vincent não disse nada enquanto enrolava o pergaminho e assistia enquanto ele se transformava em cinzas. Ele se virou para Greg e não disse nada, mas ele entendeu. Gregory voltou a se deitar e Vincent se aconchegou a ele e fechou os olhos enquanto ele corria os dedos por seu cabelo. Não se passou muito tempo até que ele sentisse que Vincent estava chorando e demorou ainda mais até que Vincent finalmente caísse em um sono atormentado. Greg finalmente se deixou relaxar o suficiente para dormir, seus olhos ardendo com lágrimas não derramadas por Vincent e sua família e as provações à frente. A guerra estava à sua porta, pessoas iriam morrer, isso era certo, mas ele sabia, sabia que o pai de Vincent fora morto por mero tédio; o Lorde das Trevas era realmente impiedoso.

Ele esperava que Harry mandasse o maldito desgraçado para as profundezas do Inferno.

Afinal de contas, era um pagamento justo... Pelo inferno pelo qual ele fizera todos passarem.

N/T

sorry... fim de semana passado não deu pra postar, de verdade, e essa semana foi um inferno, prova, trabalhos etc... Não foi por falta de vontade, juro!

mas anyways, aí está o capítulo!

Reviews, por favor! O próximo capítulo já está pronto, só faltam as reviews (já estou no capítulo 19)

Eternal Requiem


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo Treze**

Harry refletia silenciosamente na escuridão de seu quarto. A janela permitia a entrada do luar como um farol de esperança; esse farol estava rapidamente se enfraquecendo dentro de sua mente. Ele detestava que Vince tinha de ser ferido nisso... Ele sabia exatamente como era perder um pai e ser selado com a responsabilidade de ser o chefe da família.

O acontecimento abrira seus olhos para a proximidade de Vince e Greg, agora ele conseguia ver o quanto eles realmente amavam o outro. Era uma visão privada em suas vidas; com sorte, ele nunca teria de vê-la novamente. Algumas coisas simplesmente são íntimas demais para serem reveladas, não, não íntimas; frágeis. Ele sacudiu levemente a cabeça e seus olhos se estreitaram; ele tinha coisas muito mais importantes em que pensar.

"Amor?" Harry se virou para a cama e sua respiração se prendeu na garganta. Draco estava sentado na cama, seu rosto contorcido por preocupação, sua pele incandescia-se no luar suave e Harry lhe sorriu e foi até ele, se ajoelhando ao lado da cama e correndo uma mão por sua barriga protuberante. "Há algo errado?"

"Ele está vindo, consigo sentir isso." Harry sussurrou, "Tenho muito pelo que lutar agora." Ele afagou amorosamente o estômago de Draco. "Eu simplesmente não sei..."

"Shh, venha para a cama." Draco disse baixinho. "Pense nisso depois. Você precisa ter seu descanso. O Pai tem te exaurido." Draco puxou Harry para a cama e puxou as cobertas sobre ambos enquanto eles se deitavam juntos. "Tudo ficará bem no fim. Em pouco tempo, tudo isso estará terminado."

"Não acho que será assim tão fácil."

"Nunca é fácil, querido." Draco disse baixinho e afagou o peito de Harry. "Você já devia saber disso."

"Eu sei, bem no fundo." Harry disse pesarosamente. "Devíamos fazer nossas provas finais em breve... Sinto que Hogwarts não estará de pé no final do ano." Draco se aconchegou nele o máximo que conseguiu.

"Harry, eu te amo e confio em você." Draco disse baixo; Harry sorriu, Draco sabia exatamente o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

"Eu te agradeço por isso."

"Durma." Draco disse sonolentamente. Harry beijou sua testa enquanto seu Consorte adormecia facilmente; Harry teve problemas em imitá-lo. Seus sensos estavam tão atordoados que ele mal conseguia pensar direito. Harry correu os dedos pelo belo cabelo de Draco e fechou os olhos...

... Ele não adormeceu até a alvorada.

Draco andou lentamente pelos corredores, se mantendo principalmente nas sombras. Enquanto os estudantes se agitavam, ele tristemente sacudiu a cabeça para suas expressões felizes. Eles não percebiam o quão próximo estava o fim? Ele tremeu com a agitação que correu por ele; Harry estava em um humor realmente ruim. "Draco?" Ele ergueu o olhar e viu Vincent e seu coração imediatamente se torceu por seu amigo. Para quem soubera da morte do pai havia três dias, ele estava impressionantemente calmo, mas Draco conseguia ver sua dor cuidadosamente velada.

"Vince, como você está?" O jovem grandalhão deu de ombros.

"Bem,"

"Não, como você está _de verdade_?" Draco indagou. Vincent olhou ao redor e por um breve minuto a máscara sumiu e Draco discretamente pousou a mão na lateral de seu rosto antes de a puxar devido à quantidade de dor que radiava dele. "Oh, Vincent, você devia faltar em algumas aulas, você não pode..."

"Greg e eu temos um trabalho a fazer. O mundo não saiu de seu eixo quando meu pai morreu, e não o fará agora. O mundo irá, entretanto, ser dominado por um louco se esses malditos idiotas não se unirem." Ele disse baixo. Draco assentiu.

"Não há muito que possamos fazer quanto a isso." Draco suspirou e então esfregou a parte baixa de suas costas. Vincent o olhou com preocupação.

"Você está bem, o bebê...?"

"Nós estamos bem, só cansados." Draco disse sorrindo. "Venha, é hora do almoço, depois nós só temos uma aula e então nós iremos descansar," os olhos de Draco se estreitaram e Vincent se encolheu quando aquele olhar mercúrio brilhante o encarou. "E eu não estou falando de mim e do bebê."

"Sim, Mãe." Vincent disse sarcasticamente. Draco sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dizendo silenciosamente que eles deviam continuar a descer o corredor. Vincent apenas sorriu e seguiu o Consorte. Muitos estudantes ainda não sabiam da condição de Draco, ele mantinha um encantamento; mas apenas no horário de aula, entretanto, Vincent sabia que alguém iria descobrir; era só uma questão de tempo. Foi súbito, mas uma fria onda de medo o encheu quando ele e Draco entraram no Saguão de Entrada, indo até as portas para almoçarem. Ele se virou e observou aqueles ao seu redor; não viu nada fora do comum. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Que o chamassem de paranóico, mas ele confiava em seus instintos.

Algo definitivamente estava errado.

"Deusa, você está lindo." Lucius disse suavemente ao ver Severus pela primeira vez em dois meses. Seu Consorte bufou.

"Eu pareço, e me sinto, uma baleia encalhada," Severus murmurou e seu Esposo apenas sorriu em deleite e o beijou delicadamente. "É realmente bom te ver." Lucius suspirou enquanto sentia a tensão de seu vínculo se afrouxar e então desaparecer.

"Também é realmente bom te ver." Ele expirou e então deixou suas mãos descansarem no estômago muito saliente de Severus. "É para você estar assim tão grande? Quero dizer, você só está de seis, sete meses." Severus sorriu amorosamente.

"Não se preocupe, estou perfeitamente saudável. Demetrius, Leviathan e Claudius estão cacarejando ao meu redor como uma galinha Mãe, estou em boas mãos. Claudius veio da Casa de Cura; ele sabe o que faz. Eles ainda insistem que não estou comendo o suficiente."

"Bom, porque eu não acho que você esteja." Severus se amuou e Lucius riu.

"Hmm, você se acha engraçado, é?" Severus disse rolando os olhos enquanto punha uma torta na boca. "Eu estou comendo, como o dia todo, todos os dias, estou surpreso por não estar com o dobro de tamanho."

"Você está compensando energia e Magia perdidas, Criança, você devia saber irá comer um bom bocado, no entanto, você podia engordar mais um pouco." Lucius se virou e sorriu para Demetrius que deslizara para o aposento com um sorriso. Severus suspirou pesadamente.

"Vocês Mlafoys são todos iguais, insuportavelmente preocupados." Severus disse e então comeu outra torta, "Essas são boas." Demetrius lhe sorriu afetuosamente e então olhou para Lucius.

"Vejo que você está bem. Como vão as coisas?" Lucius suspirou e então sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não muito bem. Lorde Crabbe está morto, fazendo de seu filho o chefe de suas propriedades anos antes do planejado. Pansy e Blaise não estão autorizados a voltar à escola, e eu mal obtive permissão para visitar meu Consorte. Ele está convocando todas as suas forças, planeja atacar Hogwarts, e a guerra está prestes a começar."

"Os Antigos já chegaram?" Ele indagou. Lucius balançou a cabeça.

"Harry e Draco não disseram nada. Eles teriam me contatado se os Antigos tivessem chegado."

"Estou certo disso, mas os Antigos disseram que estariam ali." Demetrius disse franzindo o cenho. "Mas eles fazem as coisas em seu próprio ritmo. Algumas vezes a imortalidade tem suas desvantagens. Eles não pensam da mesma forma que nós. Um século poderia passar e eles pensariam nisso como se fosse uma hora."

"Estou certo de que se eles disseram que estariam ali, eles estarão." Severus disse calmamente para os dois Elfos. "Como está Draco, Lucius?"

"Ele está bem, a gravidez está indo bem, no entanto, ele está estressado, e parece que Harry teve de escolher, no fim das contas."

"Escolher?"

"Entre seus velhos amigos e Draco e os novos amigos sonserinos que tem. Ele escolheu Draco." Lucius disse baixo. "Isso o magoa porque magoa Harry."

"Draco não gosta que seu Esposo esteja com qualquer tipo de dor." Severus disse sorrindo levemente, e então seus olhos escuros se iluminaram e seu sorriso se alargou enquanto ele afagava sua barriga. "Sua criança acha que isso é engraçado." Ele assistiu os olhos de Lucius se suavizarem e se encherem de alegria e amor enquanto ele pousava suas mãos sobre as de Severus e sentia a criança deles chutando.

"Que maravilhoso," Lucius disse suavemente. O momento se perdeu, no entanto, quando os olhos de Lucius se encheram de dor e suas mãos foram para sua cabeça. Os olhos de Severus se encheram com preocupação e medo quando seu Esposo caiu no chão, agonia ricocheteando pelo vínculo deles como um relâmpago. "Deusa," ele gemeu.

Demetrius caiu no chão ao lado dele, virando-o de costas rapidamente. "Não, é cedo demais." Ele disse preocupado. Severus se encolheu quando outra onda de dor o varreu, agora abafada pelo escudo de Demetrius.

"O que está acontecendo com ele?" Severus perguntou em voz baixa. Lucius gemeu em agonia e tentou se enrodilhar em uma bola.

"Não, minha Criança, você deve fazer isso, a dor só piorará." Demetrius disse tristemente enquanto fazia Lucius se estender de costas. Ele ergueu o olhar para o assustado Consorte e suspirou. "Severus, querido, sente-se, antes que você desmaie, você está grávido, afinal de contas." O Mestre de Poções se sentou em uma cadeira e voltou seus olhos negros para Lucius e então para o Alto Profeta. "Não era a hora dele; ele está tendo a sua primeira visão."

"Mas isso é impossível; Lucius tem tido visões desde que era jovem." Severus disse. Demetrius balançou a cabeça.

"Aquelas eram o que eu chamo de relances; não visões verdadeiras. Ele obtinha o suficiente para saber o que iria acontecer, o que _realmente_ ia acontecer. Uma visão, como a que ele está tendo agora, dá a ele séries de eventos, que se desenrolam para um clímax, e cada série é diferente. Isso lhe mostra o desfecho da mais provável primeiro e então vai até o desfecho mais horrível." Demetrius disse; Lucius se convulsionou e Severus deixou um grito de dor escapar.

"Quanto tempo elas duram?" Severus indagou.

"Podem durar minutos, horas, dias..., algumas duram quase um mês." Demetrius disse, seus olhos ficando assombrados e tristes. "As piores visões duram um mês ou mais." Ele mudou seu peso de lugar para segurar Lucius enquanto ele se convulsionava novamente. "Essa é uma particularmente ruim." Ele disse entre dentes. "Claudius!" O Elfo veio correndo e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu Lucius no chão.

"Deusa, as visões dele já começaram?" Ele perguntou. Demetrius assentiu.

"Venha aqui e o segure. Eu preciso me certificar de que ele está bem." Severus olhou para os dois e então os encarou.

"O que diabos você quer dizer com bem?" Ele exigiu. Claudius sentou-se em seus calcanhares, surpreso, enquanto aqueles olhos de ônix escuro penetravam os seus.

"Algumas vezes, quando os Profetas começam, eles se tornam parte da visão. Eles não conseguem distinguir entre realidade e futuro, enlouquecem. Demetrius vai se certificar de que ele está a salvo." Claudius explicou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lucius e o segurava contra o chão. Demetrius pôs as mãos na cabeça de Lucius e fechou os olhos, procurando...

"Eu... Deusa," ele ofegou e reorganizou seus pensamentos. "Eu não consigo achá-lo, a visão está quase terminada, acho, mas não consigo achá-lo." Severus apertou o braço da cadeira quando outra onda de agonia o varreu.

"O que isso significa?"

"Significa que ele está ou perdido na visão ou saindo dela." Demetrius disse. Lucius ficou mole nos braços de Claudius e o Elfo o olhou com preocupação.

"Lucius?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente. Olhos de mercúrio prateado e cheios de dor se abriram e Claudius suspirou de alívio. "Graças à Deusa."

"Tarde... Demais..." Lucius ofegou. Demetrius empalideceu.

"Tarde demais, tarde demais para o quê, Lucius?" Demetrius indagou, pousando uma mão trêmula em sua testa úmida. Lucius tremeu novamente e engoliu.

"Os Antigos... Chegarão tarde demais." Ele esclareceu. Ele se voltou para Severus, que o encarava, alívio e medo em seus olhos. "Nossas crianças estão com problemas." Severus empalideceu.

"Não," ele disse veementemente. Claudius e Demetrius olharam Lucius severamente.

"O que você está dizendo, Lucius?"

"Voldemort está em Hogwarts."

Eles não haviam tido aviso algum. Harry afastou o suor de sua testa enquanto passava por outro Comensal da Morte. Suas vestes estavam cobertas de sangue fresco e coagulado; sua cabeça estava rachando de agonia; sua cicatriz já sangrando. Graças à Deusa ele tivera sua visão corrigia ou então ele estaria agora com sérios problemas. Voldemort estava ali em algum lugar.

"Onde diabos você está?" Harry rosnou. A maior parte dos professores estava lutando, incluindo Dumbledore, assim como os Anos Superiores. Ele já conseguia dizer que a Sonserina estava se virando muito melhor que as outras Casas.

Na verdade, a Sonserina fora a primeira a entrar em ação após as proteções terem sido quebradas.

Harry só conseguia se lembrar da dor em sua cicatriz enquanto Voldemort se aproximava rapidamente. Ele se lembrava vagamente de ter latido para que Vincent e Greg levassem Draco para seus aposentos e o protegessem. Ele se lembrava de seu coração se apertando no seu peito enquanto ele assistia seu Consorte sendo conduzido rapidamente para longe, com seus dois guarda costas e os sonserinos mais jovens.

Depois daquilo, tudo era um borrão de sangue, gritos e movimento. Harry olhou cuidadosamente ao seu redor; surpreendentemente, os Dementadores não estavam nesse ataque, Voldemort devia estar deixando-os para depois. Harry rapidamente passou pelos corpos de alguns Comensais da Morte e também de alguns estudantes enquanto caminhava pelos corredores. Ele estava com raiva, mas mantinha isso oculto. Os Antigos nunca vieram... Por que eles não haviam vindo? Harry estava perplexo, mas tinha de se manter concentrado e empurrou isso para o fundo de seus pensamentos enquanto avançava pelos corredores.

Os corredores estavam lugubremente quietos. Os quadros haviam sido ou derrubados ou destruídos, ou seus habitantes estavam se escondendo. Seus passos ecoando era tudo o que estava em seus ouvidos. Sua lâmina Élfica estava coberta com o sangue de dúzias, ele sabia, ele se sentia sujo, mas esse era seu destino. Ele deu um risinho amargo ao pensar nisso.

"Potter." Harry parou e virou sua cabeça levemente para trás. A onda de poder negro que ele sentiu o fez tremer de desgosto.

"Olá, Tom." Harry disse sorrindo. Olhos carmesins se estreitaram e Lorde Voldemort rosnou.

"Essa pessoa está morta... Eu sou Lorde Voldemort, garoto impertinente." Ele disse enquanto puxava uma espada de sua bainha. Harry se voltou para enfrentá-lo, sua expressão determinada e sem emoções. O Lorde das Trevas pareceu um pouco desconcertado, mas escondeu isso rapidamente. "Ora, ora, parece que te ensinaram alguns truques." Voldemort inclinou a cabeça, seu cabelo negro cascateando por seus ombros largos. "Não posso ouvir ou sentir nada vindo de você." Ele ronronou. "Meu querido Lucius deve ter te ensinado, ele é um bom brinquedo, você sabia disso?"

Harry engoliu a bile que estava subindo por sua garganta e não respondeu. Ele se concentrou em Voldemort e em sua magia, que ele reunia lentamente ao seu redor como uma capa.

"O que? Nada a dizer?" Voldemort perguntou desdenhosamente. "Você não está nem ao menos perturbado em descobrir que eu estou fodendo seu pai?"

Raiva deslizou por Harry, mas ele a afastou, seu rosto ainda era uma máscara vazia, mas ele respondeu. "Não, o Pai já havia me contado."

"Ele contou, e o Consorte prostituto deletambém sabe?"

"Sev sabe, sim. Ele soube assim que começou." Harry disse baixo, ainda reunindo sua magia lenta e cuidadosamente, para não alertar o louco à sua frente.

"Ah, sim, Lucius era tão bonito então." Voldemort suspirou enquanto acuava Harry; ele sorriu maliciosamente, "Ele ainda é bonito... Bonito, loiro bonito e bonito." Ele disse de um jeito cantado. "Mas não se engane, meu Lucius é engenhoso, ele late e definitivamente morde. O poder dele é intoxicante, ele tem sorte de me ter como seu mestre."

"Não, Tom, você tem sorte de tê-lo, porque estou certo de que ele te odeia agora." Harry disse calmamente, lentamente andando para o lado, seus olhos ainda colados em Voldemort. Olhos rubros se estreitaram em raiva, e o homem rosnou.

"Não sou Tom, sou Lorde Voldemort. Harry, você tem de aprender, como você me servirá se não escuta?"

"Nunca servirei você, preferiria morrer." Harry disse, Voldemort desdenhou.

"Então você morrerá." Ele disse e pulou para Harry. Harry desviou o primeiro golpe; o som de suas espadas se encontrando e pressionando uma a outra ecoou pelos corredores. Um passo; estocar, passo seguinte; defender, e assim continuou, Harry na defensiva e Voldemort dando fortes golpes que sacudiam seu braço e o fazia cerrar os dentes para que não mordesse a língua. Parecia que as lições de esgrima estavam servindo para alguma coisa. Parecia ser um impasse até que Harry passou pela guarda uma vez e correu sua lâmina pelo abdômen do mais velho em um golpe violento. Voldemort rosnou de dor enquanto recuava, sangue correndo de sua ferida, manchando sua camisa. Ele encarou Harry e Harry empalideceu com a fúria flagrante e ódio que o encarava de volta.

_Chega de jogos._ A escuridão naquela voz enviou calafrios pela espinha de Harry e ele sentiu que seu corpo e sua magia recuavam em desgosto e horror enquanto Voldemort jogava sua espada para as sombras e linhas dissonantes e retorcidas de sua magia se ergueram na visão mental de Harry. Sua magia não era mais humana; era feita de poder e sangue de almas torturadas, tanto bruxas quanto trouxas.

"Você é um monstro." Harry disse, como se tivesse finalmente percebido, olhando nos olhos do homem, ele finalmente viu tudo. Até mesmo a criatura decrépita que ele vira em seu quinto e sexto ano não lhe fazia justiça. Devia ser a morte dentro dele, a deterioração de sua alma para o mundo negro de raiva, fúria, desejo por sangue e ambição. Voldemort apenas riu.

"Obrigado pelo elogio, jovem." Ele disse enquanto erguia a palma de sua mão para Harry. Uma nuvem negra de magia começou a enxamear ao redor de seu braço e Harry pulou para a direita para evitar o golpe negro. Ele desviou novamente quando Voldemort novamente cuspia sua magia letal. A própria Hogwarts parecia recuar ante Voldemort e sua magia letal. A construção gemia, quase se inclinando para fora, para fugir. Harry grunhiu ao aterrisar em suas ancas e se equilibrou o suficiente para formar um escudo ao seu redor. "Isso não vai te ajudar."

"Isso me dá tempo." Harry disse simplesmente enquanto calmamente encarava sua nêmese uma vez mais, se compondo. Isso era muito importante; Lucius havia enfatizado esse ponto. _Voldemort conta demais com sua raiva e engenhosidade, ele realmente nunca pensa sem nenhuma emoção furiosa por trás, deixe sua mente vazia, e se concentre. Tome seu tempo; não se apresse Harry, porque, quando apressado, alguém sempre comete um erro fatal. _"Sim." Harry agora concordava com seu pai, Voldemort de fato contava muito com sua raiva. Uma mão firme e uma cabeça fria ajudariam muito quando lutando contra alguém tão poderoso e perigoso quanto ele.

Voldemort deixou seu poder jorrar das pontas de seus dedos em uma onda mortífera de escuridão que praticamente destruiu tudo o que tocou. O corredor onde eles estavam estava em ruínas; os dois poderosos homens ali estavam destruindo tudo. Harry focou sua magia e a convocou. Relâmpago faiscou entre suas mãos e então a luz cresceu, se tornando uma esfera de poder que se revolvia lentamente e que era dourado como o sol, mas em alguns lugares, vermelho como sangue. Ele descarregou seu poder em direção a Voldemort e então os dois colidiram. Harry cerrou os dentes, mas firmou as mãos quando elas tremeram enquanto cada ataque encontrava o outro. Foi então que ele acreditou no que seu Consorte, e seus pais e amigos lhe haviam dito; ele não estava pronto.

Voldemort ainda era muito mais poderoso do que ele. Ele conseguia sentir isso, e ele sabia disso bem no fundo. A escuridão da magia que ele estava combatendo estava comendo a sua magia como uma praga e lentamente ganhando terreno. Ele estava se enfraquecendo e viu o triunfo doentio nos olhos de Voldemort quando o homem começou a perceber que a magia de Harry não ia além. "Desista, garoto."

"Nunca." Harry disse, mesmo quando começara a recuar. Se ele continuasse com isso, a magia eclipsaria a sua própria e então ambas iriam corroê-lo até que ele não fosse nada além de uma concha vazia de quem fora. Ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Harry sabia que tinha de sobreviver... Havia muito pelo que viver. Quando a magia decadente começou a se aproximar, Harry começou a diminuir a pressão da sua própria magia e começou a erigir uma barreira à sua frente. Ele sabia que ia doer como o inferno quando a magia se chocasse contra ele, mas... Valeria a pena.

"Morra, Harry Potter." Voldemort disse, desdenhando abertamente enquanto soltava outra onda. Harry sorriu agourentamente.

"Hoje não, Tom, talvez outra hora." Ele disse calmamente enquanto convocava sua magia de volta e reforçava a barreira que erigira. A magia negra vindo em sua direção o atingiu como um maremoto. Harry se sentiu voar contra as paredes de pedra com um 'crunch' nauseante. Dor chamejou por seu corpo e ele abriu os olhos para ver que a barreira havia funcionado; ele sentira apenas uma pequena porção daquela magia horrenda e o resto estava se precipitando de volta para Voldemort.

Os olhos de Voldemort se arregalaram e o homem soltou um grito furioso quando sua magia voltou para ele. Claro, não o feriu tanto, mas isso lhe daria uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Harry gemeu dolorosamente, a negridão da inconsciência estava vindo rapidamente. Ele se ergueu trêmulo e usou a parede como apoio enquanto tateava de volta para a entrada do corredor.

_Marque minhas palavras, Potter, sua cabeça será arrancada de seu maldito corpo e será servida para mim em uma bandeja até o fim desse ano._

Harry tremeu e respondeu sarcasticamente, _isso é um desejo ou uma promessa, Tom?_ Voldemort alastrou-se dentro de sua mente, através da conexão deles, até que uma força invisível a fechou. Harry piscou estupidamente por um momento, sua visão embaçada e pontos brilhantes começando a cobri-la. Ele viu algo à sua frente e franziu a testa.

Botas... Três pares de botas.

Harry ergueu o olhar e sentiu que seus olhos se arregalavam e então foi como se seu corpo simplesmente se apagasse. Tudo de que Harry pôde se lembrar foi as escamas cor de ébano que agraciavam o belo rosto de alabastro do homem do meio, as ricas escamas vinho que agraciavam o da mulher e as escamas prateadas que agraciavam o do outro homem. Uma voz profunda e ressonante chamuscou em sua mente.

_Descanse, Primeiro Lorde Malfoy._

E então tudo era escuridão.

N/T

sorry! O cap estava prontu há milênios, mas eu fikei sem internet por toda essa semana...

bom, eu gostaria que, qm puder, mande reviews assinadas, pq assim eu posso respondê-las direto para que a mandou, entaum, vcs podem fazer esse favor para mim? Juro que eu respondo, mesmo que demore um pouco!

vou tentar pôr o próximo cap no domingo, mas não garanto nada, tenho que cuidar das minhas fics, que estão abandonadas por causa dessa.

Eternal Requiem


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo Catorze**

Draco pousou uma compressa fria na testa de Harry enquanto Madame Pomfrey o examinava em busca de feridas graves. Draco ainda sentia o resíduo de dor em seu corpo, mas não conseguia perceber nada de errado. "Como ele está?"

"Ele está exausto, sua magia está ferida, ele tem algumas costelas quebradas, mas isso é facilmente resolvido. O que ele fez foi muito corajoso... E um pouco estúpido..." Um pequeno sorriso adejounos lábios dela. "No entanto, foi o que salvou a vida dele." Draco deixou um suspiro trêmulo escapar e sorriu para a bruxa, antes de voltar seu olhar para os dragões à sua frente.

"Você pode sair agora." Seu tom era respeitoso, mas cortante como aço, e vibrava com autoridade. A Madame o olhou e curvou a cabeça e silenciosamente saiu do aposento. Draco se ergueu com movimentos fluidos e fez uma reverência baixa. "Vossas Excelências." O homem com as escamas negras como ébano cobrindo metade de seu rosto sorriu gentilmente e pegou o queixo de Draco em sua mão e ergueu seu rosto.

"**_Você é primoroso, jovem Primeiro Consorte._**" Sua voz era como a própria magia e os olhos de Draco se arregalaram quando ele sentiu seu poder. "**_Não me tema, uma vez que você foi nomeado em minha honra. Sou Draconis e sou o Líder Antigo de todos os Clãs dos Dragões. Você pode me chamar de Draconis._**" Ele se virou para os outros dragões atrás de si. "**_Essa adorável dama à sua frente é minha esposa e Consorte Illyrian e o outro é nosso filho Dion._**"

"É um prazer conhecê-los." Draco disse. Draconis se afastou dele, o couro negro que cobria seu corpo o envolvendo como uma luva, e ele se moveu graciosamente pelo aposento, e arrogantemente, como se ele possuísse tudo.

Talvez ele possuísse, em alguns aspectos, Draco pensou para si mesmo. Illyrian sorriu para ele, as escamas vinho faiscando lindas à luz suave.

"**_Você é belo, Draco, assim como seu Consorte._**" Ela sorriu. "**_Parabéns, por suas duas crianças._**" Draco estava prestes a agradecer, quando as palavras dela o atingiram.

Ela dissera duas crianças; não criança.

"Deusa," Draco pousou as mãos em seu estômago protuberante, buscando, para ver se o que ela dissera era verdade. A assinatura mágica era muito grande para apenas uma criança, ele e Harry haviam deduzido imediatamente que era por causa de quem eles eram, nunca lhes passara pela cabeça que poderiam ser duas... E eram. Draco sentiu a imensa presença de um dos Antigos o guiando para sua cadeira e Draco ergueu os olhos para os ofuscantes olhos azuis de Dion. "Obrigado." Ele disse enquanto recuperava parte de seu controle.

"**_Não era minha intenção te assustar. No entanto, eu o aconselharia a não contar a ninguém, essa guerra está prestes a atingir seu ápice._**" Illyrian disse sabiamente e Draco assentiu.

"Claro," ele disse. "Eu lhes agradeço por terem vindo, se é que já não o fiz." Ele desceu o olhar para seu Esposo e afagou amorosamente a bochecha de Harry. "Mas preciso saber, o que Harry e eu temos de fazer para convencê-los de que Voldemort é um louco?"

"**_Vocês não precisam nos convencer de que ele é louco, jovem, vocês devem nos convencer em relação a por que nós deveríamos ajudar._**" Draconis disse gentilmente. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto tomava a mão inerte de Harry nas suas.

"Esse é o seu mundo," Draco disse suavemente, "Mesmo que todos os humanos o estejam arruinando, no entanto, o mundo mágico é onde vocês prosperam, onde vocês vivem, onde estão todos aqueles que vocês amam, por que vocês não quereriam salvar esse mundo?" Ele indagou. "Talvez eu esteja sendo egoísta, mas eu gostaria de me livrar do monstro, ele feriu tanto," ele se voltou para Harry, "e ele fez com que a vida de meu amor fosse miserável, eu simplesmente quero que o bastardo morra."

"**_Eu compreendo seus sentimentos. Sei que deve ser duro para você, mas é duro para toda essa sociedade. Não somente o mundo Bruxo será afetado, mas todos os outros também. Se os Dragões interferirem, será quase como reescrever as leis do mundo. Nosso poder dizimará esse planeta, a magia nunca deixará esse lugar, todas as flores, cada folha de grama, cada vida nesse planeta será saturada por ela, e a magia reinará._**

"**_Você acha que o mundo Bruxo pode lidar com isso? Lidar com o fato de que até mesmo as pessoas não-mágicas serão capazes de senti-la, de saber que ela está ali? E quanto a isso, Draco?_**" Illyrian perguntou. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com as ramificações, ele não soubera que os efeitos seriam tão amplos.

"Se os Dragões se envolverem, isso acontecerá?" Ele indagou e eles assentiram. "E os trouxas seriam capazes de encontrar o mundo Bruxo? Eles poderiam vir aqui, não simplesmente que há algo a mais no ar?"

"**_Não, vocês estariam seguros quanto a isso; no entanto, muitos humanos ficam desconfiados e buscam destruir o que não conseguem compreender. É por isso que todas as criaturas mágicas se separaram deles há tanto tempo. Somente vampiros andam entre eles e mesmo eles o fazem com discrição. Não temos muita certeza quanto a como os humanos reagiriam ao sentir cada respiração da Terra. A Magia dá vida à terra e a Terra é o que originou a magia. Elas são uma e a mesma coisa, fogo e água, terra e ar, todos opostos, embora cada um deles precise do outro para ser real._**" Dion disse baixo. "**_Isso poderia significar o fim da magia, se os humanos descobrirem; você sabe o que eles fazem à nossa espécie._**"

Draco voltou seu olhar para o céu noturno, em desespero. Sim, ele sabia o que os trouxas faziam aos povos que eles não compreendiam. "Mas Voldemort faria isso a nós de qualquer forma." Ele disse baixo, "Eu escolho a vida agora, mas não posso fazer vocês verem como eu vejo." Os Antigos o olharam tristemente, embora com um pouco de respeito e admiração.

"**_Palavras mais sábias e adequadas nunca foram ditas por alguém tão jovem. Nós Dragões vemos as coisas de forma diferente, nossas vidas são infinitas, a única morte que nós teremos acontecerá quando a Terra decidir dar seu último suspiro. Sinto não podermos ajudá-los. Esse Voldemort parará seus atos tirânicos quando tiver o que quer. Toda ambição chega a um fim em algum momento._**" Draconis disse e se voltou para partir.

"Vocês... São tolos." Harry disse roucamente. Draco olhou para seu esposo e viu os olhos esmeralda de Harry flamejando com raiva e dor. "Me ajude a sentar, Draco."

"Mas, Harry,"

"Eu. Disse. Me. Ajude.A. Sentar." Ele disse penosamente. Draco obedeceu e quando Harry estava sentado, ele encarou os Antigos.

"**_Como você se atreve a falar...?_**" Illyrian não conseguiu terminar, Harry a interrompeu.

"Vocês são tolos." Harry repetiu, friamente. "Vocês realmente acham que, quando Voldemort acabar com esse mundo, ele parará." Ele soltou uma risada latida. "Talvez, há dezoito anos, ele parasse, mas não é isso que está em sua mente agora. Ele quer domínio completo sobre toda a Terra. Humanos, Bruxos, e todas as criaturas mágicas, inclusive os Dragões.

"Ele não se importa com quem tenha de matar, quem tenha de subornar, Voldemort abrirá caminho através de um obstáculo sem remorsos. Não consigo acreditar que vocês não percebam isso. Ele já está perdido, sua magia tão retorcida que é apenas morte requentada. Ele é o oposto de toda a vida; seu domínio poderia exterminar tudo nesse planeta."

"**_Ninguém gosta de governar sozinho, sem aqueles para servi-lo._**"

"Ele não se importará. Talvez ele mantenha alguns para servi-lo, mas então ele terá acesso ilimitado a todos no globo, matará alguns ocasionalmente, mas o desfecho será que essa Terra será dele. Se vocês não ajudarem a combater esse mal, então será o fim da vida como nós a conhecemos. Não haverá um humano sequer desejoso de viver outro dia, apenas morte e desespero, a magia cessará de existir, pois a magia é vida, e em um plante morto nada consegue viver... A vida meramente morre e então cessa de existir. É isso o que acontecerá com esse mundo se vocês saírem por aquela porta. Eu farei o meu melhor, mas pelo que vi, não estou pronto para lutar contra ele." Harry disse com voz sufocada. "Eu tenho tanto pelo que viver agora, então não desistirei. Voldemort puxará o tapete de todos aqueles que se atreverem a opor-se a ele e eu estou no topo de sua lista. Quando ele descobrir que Draco está carregando a minha criança..." Harry não conseguiu continuar. O medo e horror puro de ver o corpo morto de Draco jogado a seus pés com a espada de Voldemort atravessada nele fez com que Harry quisesse gritar. "Eu não o deixarei destruir tudo o que eu amo." Ele disse, sua voz como aço. "Então sejam covardes e deixem o mundo encontrar seu destino, mas eu lutarei, porque mesmo que haja uma chance de um por cento de que eu o vença, eu tentarei."

O silêncio caiu sobre o aposento como um véu. Harry caiu contra os travesseiros, seu corpo exausto e Draco enviou energia confortante através do vínculo, não percebendo as lágrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos. Harry o olhou, "Draco, amor, você tem de ir agora, você sabe disso, certo?"

"Não, Harry, não posso."

"Você prometeu que iria para o Reino Élfico quando nós soubéssemos... Agora nós sabemos, querido, não posso deixar que nada te aconteça." Harry cochichou. Draco afastou as mechas rebeldes de Harry enquanto lágrimas caíam por seu rosto, mas ele sorriu e assentiu.

"Eu irei, te prometi, afinal de contas." Draco concordou baixinho. Harry o puxou para baixo e beijou seu Consorte profundamente, enviando sua gratidão através do vínculo. Os Antigos Dragões assistiram essa exibição de amor verdadeiro e isso os entristeceu, mas também era o que eles precisavam ver para fazer sua decisão.

"**_Nós concedemos. Nós os ajudaremos a lutar. O veremos no Reino Élfico, Primeiro Lorde. Que a Terra o proteja e o guarde._**" Draconis disse enquanto fazia uma reverência e todos os três Dragões sumiram. Harry fechou os olhos, rezando em agradecimento para qualquer deus ou deusa que ele conhecesse.

"Você os convenceu." Draco disse em espanto. Harry puxou seu Consorte para seu lado e inalou o cheiro de oceano do cabelo de Draco.

"Eu amo seu cabelo." Harry murmurou enquanto brincava com ele. "É tão lindo. Uma beleza assim tão rara não deveria ter de morrer com o mundo. E você não morrerá."

"Não morrerei?"

"Não, porque com a ajuda Deles, Voldemort não tem uma chance." Harry disse veemente.

"Como você pode ter certeza?"

"Fé."

Vincent olhou Harry e Draco com um sorriso contente enquanto os dois dormiam profundamente. Ele franziu ao pensar sobre o dia presente... Ou ontem, agora.

Havia sido por muito pouco.

Obedecendo à ordem de Harry, ele e Greg haviam levado Draco rapidamente de volta aos aposentos dele e de Harry. Durante o caminho, houvera Comensais da Morte vindo pela direita e pela esquerda. Muitos dos primeiranistas e segundanistas vieram com eles, uma vez que, na Ala Sul de Hogwarts, eles passaram por passagens secretas para as masmorras e dali a maioria dos anos inferiores imediatamente fora para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, enfeitiçaram, encantaram e trancaram todas as passagens para dentro e para fora e esperaram. A Sonserina fora sortuda; os que haviam morrido eram de anos superiores.

As outras Casas, ele ouvira, não haviam se dado tão bem. Vincent sorriu; Dumbledore provavelmente se sentia um idiota agora. Havia sido espantoso e amedrontador ver Harry sendo embalado nos braços de um dos três Dragões. Ele nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida, não por ele mesmo, mas por Draco. O Consorte havia ficado tão pálido e imóvel por alguns breves momentos que Vincent achara que ele havia entrado em choque. No entanto, no verdadeiro estilo Malfoy, Draco saiu desse estado e começou a distribuir ordens.

Ele e Gregory haviam se feito invisíveis; no entanto, eles haviam ouvido tudo. Era confortante ouvir os Dragões mudarem Suas opiniões. Harry estava certo; com os Três Antigos do lado deles, Voldemort não tinha uma chance. Ele estava aliviado, apesar de ansioso, Voldemort não pararia agora, ele voltaria novamente.

E agora, Draco estava partindo.

Vincent suspirou ao pensar nisso. O Consorte quereria que eles ficassem ou que fossem com ele? Ou ele deixaria que eles decidissem? Mãos mornas deslizaram por sua cintura, por debaixo de sua camisa de seda e o puxaram para trás. Vincent inclinou a cabeça para o lado e suspirou enquanto Greg beijava delicadamente seu pescoço.

"No que você estava pensando?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Draco vai para o Mundo Élfico, eu só estava imaginando o que ele vai fazer, só isso." Vincent disse baixinho.

"Você quer dizer conosco?"

"Sim."

"Estou certo de que ele nos dirá." Greg disse, correndo seus dedos calosos pelo abdômen de Vincent. Vincent deixou uma risadinha cansada escapar e se virou nos braços de Greg. "O que é tão engraçado?"

"Você se lembra de como nós éramos?" Vincent disse melancolicamente. "Jovens e cheios de ideais..."

"Yeah, e gordos como baleias." Greg disse abruptamente. Vincent sorriu e Greg rolou os olhos, mas havia riso naquele olhar, assim como amor. "Nós mudamos, isso era esperado, ainda mais depois de tudo o que vimos. Nossos pais nos levaram para vermos Voldemort, e então tudo estava selado; depois daquilo, nós dois soubemos que não poderíamos servir um monstro como ele."

"Yeah," Vincent disse baixinho. Era um sentimento indescritível, confiar e amar tanto alguém. Greg era seu porto, sua consciência e confidente, amigo e amante; ele não sabia o que faria se Greg morresse. "Me prometa que você não me deixará." Vincent disse baixinho, sem olhar para seu amante. Ele sentiu os braços ao seu redor o apertarem e Greg roçou seus lábios por sua testa.

"Você sabe que não posso prometer isso." Greg disse suavemente, "Mas eu prometo fazer o meu melhor para voltar para você, Vin. Isso eu juro."

"Te amo."

"Também te amo, Vin, também te amo."

Lucius olhou para fora das grandes janelas do quarto dele e de Severus. Sua cabeça ainda estava latejando devido à visão que ele tivera. Lucius fechou os olhos e suspirou suavemente. "Eu sei que você está acordado." Ele disse baixinho, se virando e vendo Severus o olhando da cama deles. O bruxo inclinou a cabeça e meramente estendeu a mão, e Lucius foi até ele, deixando Severus pousar a cabeça em seu peito.

"Você ainda está com dor de cabeça?"

"Sim."

"Alguma notícia dos garotos?" Severus perguntou baixo.

"Demetrius disse que teve notícias dos Antigos... Harry e Draco estão bem... E Harry Os convenceu a nos ajudar." Severus soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Graças à Deusa." O mestre de Poções disse baixo. Lucius meramente afagou sua cabeça e Severus se afastou para que pudesse vê-lo completamente. "Será o suficiente?"

"Sim." Lucius disse, "No entanto, uma grande parte também recai sobre Harry, nosso filho melhorou."

"Mas não está pronto." Severus terminou por ele. Lucius assentiu gravemente e então deixou sua mão deslizar pela forma de seu Consorte para seu estômago crescente. "Eu ficarei bem aqui, não há como Voldemort quebrar essas barreiras." Lucius não disse nada, meramente o beijou suavemente e o abraçou até que ele adormecesse.

No entanto, o sono para o Alto Profeta demorou a chegar. A visão havia lhe mostrado muitas ramificações no futuro. Coisas que poderiam acontecer... Coisas que aconteceriam de qualquer forma, e uma delas era a morte de alguém próximo. Lucius tremeu com presságio e se aconchegou a seu Consorte uma vez mais. Ao fechar os olhos, o bruxulear insano dos olhos vermelho-sangue de Voldemort açoitaram sua visão, assim como sua voz.

_Lucius, querido, você deve voltar. AGORA!_ Lucius se sentou imediatamente na cama e olhou para seu Consorte. O rosto de Severus estava acinzentado de medo. "Amor..."

"Me perdoe, Severus, mas tenho de ir." Lucius finalmente sentiu o chamado de seu Lorde através da Marca Negra em seu braço. Severus meramente assentiu e Lucius o beijou com toda a paixão e amor que pôde antes de se dissolver em névoa e desaparecer completamente.

Severus deitou-se novamente, sozinho, na cama deles e engoliu pesadamente enquanto se enrodilhava em uma bola. Ele fechou os olhos e se forçou a relaxar ao começar a sentir os ecos do prazer sádico de Voldemort enquanto ele estuprava seu Esposo.

Harry quase perdeu a compostura na manhã seguinte enquanto finalmente estava no escritório de Dumbledore, fervilhando de raiva. "O que você quer dizer; você não vai mandar as crianças para casa? Aquele ataque não lhe disse nada?" Ele disse friamente. A Ordem inteira estava sentada no escritório, inclusive Hermione e Ronald, assim como alguns outros estudantes. No entanto, a maioria dos estudantes que haviam estado na Ordem estavam mortos, assim como algumas centenas de aurores e alguns da equipe de funcionários.

"Se nós os tirarmos daqui agora, eles estarão em um perigo ainda maior fora do que dentro dessas paredes."

"Bem, me permita apontar isso, senhor, mas Voldemort penetrou nas barreiras do castelo," Harry disse friamente, "Nenhum lugar é seguro agora." Rony o encarou.

"Seja racional, Harry, para onde mais eles podem ir, Hogwarts nunca caiu, não será agora que ela cairá."

"Você não está pensando, Rony; se Voldemort passou pelas barreiras uma vez, ele pode fazer isso novamente. Nós perdemos tantos estudantes no ataque ontem, o que diabos vocês acham que vai acontecer da próxima vez, quando ele trouxer todo o seu exército?" Harry disse bruscamente, seus olhos esmeralda em fogo. Olho-Tonto Moody o encarou.

"Você deixou aqueles malditos sonserinos turvarem seu julgamento, especialmente aquele puto que você tem como esposo." Ele disse bruscamente. "Você não está ouvindo a razão e..." Moddy empalideceu ao encarar Harry, que estava tremendo com fúria mal contida, e tinha uma lâmina Élfica em sua garganta.

"Você não faz nada." A voz de Harry vertia magia e poder e seus olhos dançavam com eles. "Desrespeite meu Consorte novamente e, pela Deusa, eu terei a sua cabeça." Dumbledore empalideceu e muitos da Ordem arfaram. Harry olhou todos eles. "Por Draco e eu termos avisado a Sonserina, eles não perderam ninguém, porque estavam preparados." Ele encarou Dumbledore, "Eu já estou cansado de ser considerado um garotinho dependente que precisa ser paparicado. Se você quer que eu o mate, então comece a agir como tal, de outra forma, eu estou partindo para me preparar com os Elfos no Reino deles."

"Por que você iria lá?" A sra Weasley indagou, claramente não gostando das mudanças no garoto que ela considerava como um filho.

"Porque eu sou um Primeiro Lorde e meu povo precisa se preparar, e eles me escutam, não simplesmente acenam uma mão e dizem que estou falando bobagens." Harry voltou seu olhar para Dumbledore. "Você provavelmente receberá uma carta de Draco em breve; ele quer que os NIEMs lhe sejam enviados por coruja para que ele possa se formar mais cedo."

"Ele pode fazê-los com o resto dos..."

"Ele não estará aqui."

"Harry, o sr Malfoy não pode partir sem a minha expressa permissão." Dumbledore declarou, franzindo o cenho. Harry calmamente encontrou seu olhar desafiadoramente.

"Bem, eu veto a sua decisão. De acordo com a lei Élfica, a minha palavra é lei para o meu Consorte, e como seu Lorde e Esposo, ele tem de me obedecer, e eu lhe disse que ele deve partir. Crabbe e Goyle o escoltarão até a fronteira, porque eles são os únicos a quem eu confiaria agora o que me é mais precioso." Harry disse com um sorriso. Dumbledore o olhou tristemente.

"Você está certo, mas você acha que isso é sábio?"

"Eu me encontro querendo que meu Consorte esteja seguro, se é isso que você quer dizer." Harry disse suavemente e todos o olharam com os olhos arregalados. Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Harry, por favor, você não consegue ver o que eles estão fazendo com você?"

"Sim, e eu acho que gosto das mudanças." Harry lhe disse enquanto ainda encarava Dumbledore. "Eu não sou mais seu peão, e eu faço as minhas próprias decisões, então me escute, e me escute bem." Uma batida na porta fez com que Harry pausasse e Dumbledore assistiu juntamente com o resto da Ordem enquanto Draco entrava no aposento, parecendo um tanto estonteante e letal todo de negro. Seu cabelo longo e platinado estava preso por uma fita e ele carregava um conjunto Élfico de arco e flecha nas mãos. Vincent e Greg estavam atrás dele, vestidos de forma parecida com ele, embora carregassem diversas adagas, espadas, facas e machados de aspecto sombrio.

"Amado, estamos partindo." Draco disse, meramente olhando de relance para os outros no aposento. Harry se voltou para ele e Draco sorriu delicadamente enquanto erguia sua mão esquerda e afagava o rosto de Harry carinhosamente e então seu sorriso se alargou quando ele ouviu um rosnado vir por detrás dele e Harry deu um risinho ao ver que o Dragão de escamas brancas que ele dera para Draco fuzilava todos com o olhar.

"Onde ele estava se escondendo, não o vimos por meses?"

"Aparentemente comendo e dormindo, estocando suas forças." Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e acariciou a cabeça do dragão. "Você devia vê-lo em sua forma completa, ele é magnífico." Seu olhar ficou suave e cheio de preocupação. "Eu sentirei sua falta."

"Também sentirei a sua falta, mas você deve se apressar. Eu lhe enviarei seus testes, você poderá mandá-los de volta via coruja." Harry se inclinou e beijou Draco ferozmente. Draco gemeu e se segurou com força em seu Esposo, despercebido dos que os assistiam e então se afastou. "Eu te amo, fique a salvo."

"Também te amo, que a Deusa te proteja." Ele sussurrou irregularmente e então graciosamente se voltou e saiu. Greg se curvou levemente para Harry e o seguiu. Vincent começou a se virar, mas a voz de Harry o parou.

"Vincent?"

"Sim, Primeiro Lorde?" Ele disse respeitosamente. Harry sorriu levemente com isso.

"Por favor, o mantenham a salvo, e voltem rapidamente." Os olhos de Vincent se arregalaram.

"Milorde?"

"Draco e eu decidimos que eu precisaria de você e Greg mais do que ele." Harry sorriu, "Ele tem três Antigos para protegê-lo." Vincent deu um risinho.

"Estaremos de volta à noite, sem dúvidas." E então ele se foi. Harry se voltou novamente para o grupo.

"Como eu estava dizendo,"

"Harry, pare e pense antes de dizer o que quer que está prestes a dizer. Não tenho certeza de que você está pensando racionalmente agora." Dumbledore disse suave mas raivosamente. Harry escarneceu.

"Eu já pensei muito e o Pai me ensinou bem. É melhor estar preparado em excesso do que estar preparado de menos, e eu definitivamente escolho estar preparado em excesso. Hogwarts vai cair; é uma certeza ainda maior agora que Voldemort quebrou as barreiras." Todos se encolheram ao ouvir o nome, como o usual e Harry rolou os olhos, "Nós estamos ficando sem tempo. Os sonserinos já notificaram seus pais, o primeiro e segundo anos vão estar em casa em breve, deixando os anos superiores aqui. Eu espero que você faça o mesmo com as outras Casas, e aplique os NOMs e NIEMs àqueles que têm de prestá-los, incluindo eu.

"Temos de passar o maior tempo possível nos preparando. Estou certo de que embora vocês não gostem das mudanças que eu sofri, vocês ainda assim ouvirão a razão."

"Mas isso é loucura, garoto!" Moody rosnou. "Você não tem provas de que ele atacará novamente tão cedo."

"Você devia ouvi-lo, Olho-Tonto, meu filho diz a verdade." Todos se viraram para ver Lucius Malfoy entrar no aposento e ele estava vestido todo de couro, com uma espada curva e letal embainhada em sua cintura. Suas longas mechas estavam puxadas para trás, da mesma forma que as de seu herdeiro. Ele vestia calças de couro negro e uma longa veste de couro negro de dragão que envolvia maravilhosamente seu torso largo e magro. "Harry, é bom te ver bem."

"Pai, como está Sev?"

"Ele está bem," Lucius disse calorosamente e então ergueu uma sobrancelha fria para Dumbledore. "Estou certo de que você sabe qual a minha posição no Reino Élfico, não sabe?"

"Sim Lucius, você é Lorde Supremo."

"Sim, bem, também sou o futuro Alto Profeta e eu tive uma visão." Dumbledore empalideceu uma segunda vez enquanto ele olhava de um de seus estudantes para um de seus ex-estudantes.

"E o que você viu?"

"Muitas coisas, mas uma delas é que, se você não escutar meu filho aqui, Voldemort irá puxar o tapete de todos vocês antes que vocês possam piscar." Ele disse desagradavelmente e os ocupantes ofegaram, e Lucius sorriu friamente. "Por outro lado, eu vi outro caminho."

"Que era...?"

"Bem, era o de que se você escutar, Dumbledore, talvez haja uma chance de ganhar essa coisa, com a maior parte do pessoal e população de Hogwarts intacta." Ele disse sinistramente e então se virou para Harry. "O tempo é essencial, venha, precisamos te vestir adequadamente." Harry assentiu e ele e Lucius começaram a sair, mas Dumbledore se ergueu e os impediu.

"E quanto a Hogwarts?"

"É como Harry te disse, Hogwarts cairá diante de Voldemort, goste ou não disso. E deixe por isso mesmo, velho, temos coisas muito mais importantes com o que nos preocuparmos."

"Por exemplo?" Rony perguntou raivosamente. Lucius começara a responder, quando houve uma explosão ensurdecedora que abalou a construção. "Que diabos?"

"É a segunda onda do ataque." Lucius disse sinistramente e encarou Dumbledore no olho. "Hogwarts será tomada ao cair da noite, faça o que deve fazer, mas ao menos salve algumas das crianças." E com isso, ele e Harry desapareceram. A Ordem olhou para Dumbledore e sua expressão era sinistra.

"Não temos escolha a não ser confiar nele."

"O quê!" Moody rugiu e um olhar cortante de Dumbledore o calou rapidamente, assim como as suas palavras seguintes.

"Afinal de contas, tudo o que Harry disse está acontecendo." A profundidade da tristeza em sua voz era quase tangível e as palavras de Lucius vibraram silenciosamente em sua cabeça e tristemente ele soube que era verdade. "Protejam aqueles que conseguirem, tratem das crianças, devemos abandonar Hogwarts."

A Guerra começara.

N/T

prontu, prontu, vcs naum podem reclamar, podem? Naum, naum podem.

Bom, qm mandou reviews assinadas teve as respostas (espero q tenham recebido, eh a primeira vez q faço issu)

O próx cap jah estah prontu, mas soh vou postar domingu. Tvz eu poste antes, tvz naum...

Eternal Requiem


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

Harry limpou lentamente o sangue de sua lâmina, quase como se estivesse em transe. Seu corpo doía, sua magia minguava, ele estava cansado, e ele queria Draco. "Três semanas, três malditas semanas, e eu não consigo parar de pensar nele." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, cansado. Hogwarts de fato fora tomada ao anoitecer naquele dia, em março, e Harry ainda empalidecia com quantos haviam sido perdidos. Fora um massacre.

"Você não deve ficar pensando nisso, jovem." Lucius vinha enquanto vinha para seu lado. Harry ergueu o olhar de sua posição ajoelhada e teve de sorrir. Apesar de todo o sangue fresco e coagulado e sujeira em seu cabelo e em sua veste negra de batalha, Lucius ainda era belo. Ele tinha a espada pousada em seu ombro, tão negra de sangue quanto a de Harry estivera.

"Como vai a luta para os dois lados?" Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. Lucius deu um suspiro cansado enquanto também se ajoelhava e começava a limpar sua espada.

"Tediosa. Voldemort me mantém a seu lado durante a maior parte do tempo, e quando ele me diz para ir matar em algum lugar, eu passo esse tempo matando os homens dele." Lucius sorriu friamente. "É um grande prazer. Muitos me desdenhavam por minhas maneiras para com o Lorde. É agradável mandá-los para o submundo."

"Estou certo disso." Harry disse e cerrou os dentes contra o frio que continuamente deslizava para seus ossos. Lucius o olhou cuidadosamente, não disse nada, mas o ajudou a se levantar.

"Venha, precisamos descansar. Vincent e Gregory vigiarão enquanto dormimos." Os Lordes foram cautelosamente até sua barraca. Harry ficara agradado ao ver que Lucius não viera sozinho quando o buscara três semanas antes. Ele trouxera guerreiros Élficos, assim como Dion, e Deusa, como aquele Dragão lutava. Ele ficava em sua forma humana na maior parte do tempo, por não querer denunciar sua presença aos Dragões que lutavam no ar por Voldemort, no entanto, ele era mortífero com uma espada, e duas vezes mais mortíferos lutando com as mãos vazias. Enquanto Harry olhava a terra dividida pela batalha, ele mandou seus agradecimentos à Deusa por ter afastado Draco no momento certo. A barraca deles era uma coisa enorme e no meio do acampamento Élfico.

Elfos se curvaram para eles enquanto eles passavam e Greg e Vincent sorriram ao vê-los vindo. "É bom ver vocês dois, estávamos ficando preocupados." Vincent disse gentilmente. "Há duas banheiras ali dentro, se lavem e fiquem lá dentro, e nós cuidaremos delas depois."

"Vocês são santos." Harry disse com um sorriso cansado que então sumiu, "Houve alguma notícia de Blaise ou Pansy?" Greg balançou a cabeça.

"Nenhuma, nós os vimos na batalha hoje, eles parecem estar se virando." Ele sorriu. "Eles fizeram um feitiço defletor, assim qualquer maldição que eles lancem contra um aliado automaticamente se desvie e atinja um Comensal da Morte."

"Brilhante." Harry disse rindo. Lucius deu um risinho enquanto soltava sua bainha e o coldre de sua adaga e os deixava do lado de fora da barraca e entrava. "Nós os veremos em algumas horas." Vincent e Greg assentiram e ele seguiu Lucius.

Quando Harry se virou, ele sentiu seu corpo queimar de desejo. Lucius era tão belo despido quanto vestido. Ele afundou seu corpo comprido e ágil em uma das banheiras e arqueou uma sobrancelha friamente para seu genro. "Viu alguma coisa que gostou?" Ele perguntou, um tanto quanto travesso. Harry rolou os olhos e murmurou sob sua respiração, ele também tirando suas roupas sujas, atirando-as na pilha com as de seu pai e suspirou feliz enquanto afundava na outra banheira fumegante. Lucius deu uma risadinha enquanto começava a desentrançar seu cabelo. Eles se banharam em um silêncio amigável; cansados demais para planejarem batalhas e contentes demais para falarem sobre outro assunto.

Harry apanhou uma das toalhas dobradas enquanto saía da água da banheira, agora maculada por sangue e sujeira, e começou a se secar rapidamente. Ele estava tão desgraçadamente frio o tempo todo. A temperatura estava quente em comparação à de seu corpo, mesmo quando ele estava vestindo meias, botas, calças de couro e uma camisa de seda. "O que diabos está errado comigo?" Ele disse bruscamente, seus dentes batendo. Lucius estava saindo de sua banheira, ficando de pé, sem modéstias, e gloriosamente nu enquanto tentava secar seu cabelo muito longo. Ele observou Harry por debaixo de seus cílios e deu um risinho enquanto o garoto mantinha o rosto virado para longe.

"Não entendo porque você é tão tímido."

"Você é meu pai."

"Sogro."

"Malditas semânticas, de qualquer forma, você é o pai de Draco, e ele é meu Consorte, eu não devia desejar você." Lucius bufou enquanto deslizava facilmente para dentro de calças de couro negro, e então meias e finalmente suas botas.

"Você não me deseja, Harry, você deseja Draco." Lucius disse simplesmente enquanto Harry se virava e o olhava de olhos arregalados. "A única razão pela qual seu corpo clama pelo meu é porque eu sou parente consangüíneo de seu Consorte, e o mais próximo de você." Lucius disse enquanto sentava ao lado dele e abotoava sua camisa de seda negra e então apanhava uma escova em sua bolsa e começava a escovar seu cabelo.

"Há algo mais, também." Harry disse suavemente enquanto engolia. "A minha magia tem clamado pela de Draco, sim, mas também tem clamado pela sua." Lucius continuou a escovar seu cabelo, enquanto tentava pensar, mas uma mão fria interrompeu a sua e ele se voltou para Harry. O poder em seus olhos esmeralda chamejou com o toque da cabeleira platinada à sua frente. "Deixe que eu faça isso," Ele disse baixinho. Lucius assentiu e deixou Harry começar a escovar gentilmente seu cabelo.

"Você está frio, certo?"

"Sim."

"E não consegue se aquecer, certo?" Harry pousou a mão no rosto de Lucius e ficou chocado ao sentir que o rosto dele estava tão frio quanto sua mão. "Que diabos...?"

"Nós dois estamos separados de nossos Consortes, Harry. Você se lembra do que Severus e eu dissemos a você e Draco há meses?" Harry rolou os olhos com a sua estupidez.

"A distância entre nós, ela faz com que fiquemos frios. Não sei como pude esquecer." Harry disse, balançando a cabeça enquanto começava a desfazer nós nas pontas, até que estava escovando mechas lisas e longas no cabelo semi-seco com a escova.

"Sim, no entanto, o motivo da sua magia estar clamando pela minha é o mesmo da minha estar clamando pela sua."

"E qual seria esse motivo, Pai?"

"Eu estou vinculado a Draco por sangue, por ser o pai dele, e você está vinculado a ele por casamento, magia e corpo, assim como por uma criança. Nós somos essencialmente vinculados à mesma pessoa, embora de formas diferentes." Lucius começou suavemente. "Em tempos de guerra, como esse, Lorde Supremos e Primeiros Lordes e todos que eram vinculados tiveram de deixar seus Consortes para trás, algumas vezes por meses e algumas vezes até por anos. Se o vínculo é mantido esticado dessa forma por muito tempo, no fim, os dois morrem.

"Então, para aliviar a tensão, os Lordes que eram vinculados de alguma forma uns aos outros, fosse por Consorte ou por família, dormiriam juntos, não sexualmente, mas por calor. Isso estabilizaria o vínculo de alguma forma, o suficiente, para que eles pudessem continuar lutando."

"Mas nós temos dormido juntos nessa cama por três semanas e..."

"Você nunca me deixou te abraçar, Harry. Ou se deixou aconchegar a mim, e na maioria das vezes, um de nós, ou os dois, estava tão exausto que mal conseguia chegar à cama antes de dormir. Manter um vínculo tão forte quanto o nosso com nossos Consortes tão longe esgota qualquer um, e, além disso, nós estamos usando magia e a nossa força todos os dias, sem pausa." Harry não disse nada enquanto deixava a informação atingi-lo e soube que era verdade. Ele sentira o desejo de abraçar Lucius e o havia sufocado, achando que era errado, e na maior parte das vezes das vezes ele estava delirando tanto com necessidade de dormir que ele dormira sem sequer se despir. Harry puxou o lindo cabelo de Lucius para trás e o alisou, certificando-se de que não havia cabelo na frente de suas orelhas elegantemente pontudas e começando o processo de trançá-lo. "Você é obcecado pro cabelos longos." Lucius disse sorrindo.

"Eu sei, mas o cabelo de Draco é tão lindo e macio, e o seu também o é. Eu gosto de brincar com ele." Harry resmungou enquanto trabalhava. Ele sentiu Lucius dar um risinho enquanto o homem mais velho se inclinava leve e inconscientemente contra ele. Harry terminou a trança e a prendeu com a tira de borracha que Lucius pusera ao redor da escova. Ele enrolou a mecha de cabelo em seu pulso e puxou Lucius para trás, contra ele. Lucius grunhiu, mas recuou até que suas costas estivessem contra o peito de Harry. A magia deles refluiu e fluiu ao redor deles e eles suspiraram contentes.

"Acho que essa é a primeira vez em sinto meus dedos dos pés em duas semanas." Lucius disse com um sorriso. Parecia tão absurdo que tal coisa tivesse saído da boca de Lucius que Harry explodiu em risadas. Ele finalmente estava sentindo novamente com seu corpo, que não estava mais tão parecido com chumbo. Ainda havia um friozinho, mas não tanto quanto antes.

"Eu me sinto melhor," Harry murmurou, "obrigado."

"Eu também lhe agradeço, venha, vamos descansar, não há previsão de quando poderemos ter uma pausa como essa novamente." Lucius cutucou Harry e ele se afastou, tirou suas botas e caiu sob o grosso montículo de cobertores; parecia que todos os Elfos sabiam que seus Consortes estavam longe. Harry contou seus pensamentos a Lucius e o Elfo mais velho meramente rolou os olhos enquanto seguia Harry. Tão logo Lucius estava confortável, Harry imediatamente se aconchegou a ele, ele estava praticamente faminto por algum tipo de contato, e Lucius também estava, caso puxar Harry contra ele fosse algum sinal.

"Deus, eu seu um idiota. Nós podíamos estar fazendo isso há tempos." Harry murmurou. Lucius deu um risinho e correu a mão pelas costas de Harry.

"Não se culpe, você não sabia." Lucius disse suavemente. "Fique em paz, Harry, e durma, sinto que vamos precisar disso."

"Hmm." Harry suspirou e adormeceu imediatamente.

Harry se aconchegou ainda mais ao corpo a seu lado ao ouvir sussurros raivosos começando a abrir caminho em sua consciência. "Não, eu quero dormir." Ele resmungou.

"Parece que estamos sendo convocados." Lucius disse arrastada e sonolentamente enquanto se mexia levemente, Harry meramente o imitando.

"Olha, o Diretor quer vê-los, e quer vê-los agora!" Era Rony; Harry gemeu. A abertura de sua tenda foi afastada e um Rony e uma Hermione de aparência insatisfeita entraram violentamente e Rony puxou todos os cobertores. "Que diabos...?" Harry abriu um olho sonolento e olhou para Rony, que estava tão ensandecido que estava ficando furiosamente roxo. Hermione, pela primeira vez, estava sem fala e Lucius simplesmente se esticou como um gato contente por debaixo de Harry.

"Parece que temos de nos levantar, Harry." Ele disse, um tanto indiferentemente. Harry gemeu novamente e rolou de cima dele, correndo as mãos por seu cabelo, tentando fazer com que eles adquirissem um aspecto que se assemelhasse a algo mais ou menos ordenado. Ele enfiou os pés em suas botas, pisou duro até suas vestes de batalha de couro negro, agora limpas e entrou nelas em uma fúria silenciosa. Lucius se moveu elegantemente pelo aposento, sem se deixar perturbar.

"Estou pronto." Harry disse, rabugento, e apanhou sua espada embainhada e saiu enquanto a prendia ao redor de sua cintura. Lucius deu um risinho e olhou para os grifinórios com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu ficaria fora do caminho dele." Ele disse levemente e saiu graciosamente. Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares.

"O que foi que nós perdemos?" Hermione perguntou, Rony apenas fez uma carranca sombria e saiu pisando duro.

Draco virou a página de seu livro e tomou um gole de seu chá verde um minuto depois. A afobação de pés indo e voltando era um agradável barulho de fundo... Que estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos. "Tio Leviathan, você poderia, por favor, parar de andar de um lado para o outro?"

"Bem, você não viu vestígio algum ou ouviu nada de seu Consorte e ainda assim você fica aí sentado com uma suave indiferença, isso é muito esquisito, você é casado, não é?" O Antigo indagou. Draco riu, fechou seu livro e se remexeu para sair da confortável poltrona e com um pequeno grunhido, se levantou.

"Sim, eu sou casado, quem mais poderia me deixar assim?" Draco disse com um sorriso contente. Leviathan sacudiu a cabeça, mas sorriu. Nas três semanas que haviam se passado, parecia que Draco havia ficado duas vezes mais redondo; mas a gravidez combinava com ele. "Harry está bem, ele está um pouco irritado pelo que posso perceber agora, mas ele estava vivo e saudável, e Papai está com ele, isso é o que realmente me importa."

"Ele está tentando te deprimir de novo?" Severus indagou zombeteiramente enquanto entrava lentamente no aposento. Ele ainda era gracioso; no entanto, não conseguia mais andar a passos largos, tendo de andar calmamente. Seu estômago ainda estava um pouco maior que o de Draco, mas eles tinham as mesmas tendências graciosas e a alegria deles fez com que Leviathan sorrisse. Mas enquanto ele observava os Consortes, especialmente Severus, aquele sorriso abriu caminho para preocupação. Severus era mais velho, mais sábio, e, em alguns aspectos, mas frágil, por ter estado grávido antes, apenas para perder o bebê em uma tragédia e agora... Seu Esposo estava lutando nos dois lados da guerra e podia terminar morto. Leviathan franziu o cenho com isso; então ele teria de criar sozinho a criança.

"Seus pensamentos são mórbidos, amor." Claudius murmurou em sua orelha.

"Eu me preocupo com Severus, diabos, eu me preocupo com os dois." Leviathan murmurou. Ele se virou e beijou seu Consorte e beijou amorosamente a cabeça de seu filho. O bebê era agora uma criança pequena e ruidosa com mechas douradas e olhos violetas e travessos. Ele se contorceu para fora dos braços de Claudius e engatinhou até os dois homens grávidos com júbilo.

"Eles serão pais maravilhosos." Claudius disse, sorrindo gentilmente. Leviathan assentiu e suspirou pesadamente e passou um braço por sua cintura.

"Severus dará à luz em breve."

"Ele ainda tem um mês." Claudius disse de volta.

"Isso é em breve."

"Por que eu tenho essa sensação maluca de que você quer dizer alguma outra coisa?" Claudius disse, estreitando os olhos para seu esposo. Leviathan meramente piscou inocentemente seus olhos violetas e Claudius bufou.

"Uh oh, você ouviu isso, rapazinho, seu papai acha que seu pai está escondendo alguma coisa." Draco disse em uma voz cantada. Leviathan riu, assim como Severus, e Claudius sorriu enquanto observava Darius bater as mãos felizmente. Os Antigos e os homens grávidos brincaram contentes com Darius até que Draco empalideceu, ficando quase cinzento, e parou de sorrir.

"Draco," Severus disse preocupadamente.

"Algo não está certo." Draco disse sufocado. "Eu... Eu não consigo mais senti-lo."

"O quê?" Leviathan disse, em um tom estridente. Olhos prateados arregalados e assombrados o olharam.

"O vínculo, eu não consigo sentir Harry, não sinto nada dele."

Harry se desviou de uma maldição feroz lançada por um Comensal da Morte; ele aproveitou o momento para apanhar uma adaga ensangüentada e a atirou contra o Comensal, houve um grunhido com o impacto e então ele ou ela caiu morto. Harry suspirou pesadamente e continuou a se mover, embora seu corpo lhe gritasse para ir encontrar Draco. Ele não sabia quando acontecera, mas em um minuto o vínculo estava tenso e no outro, ele não conseguia senti-lo e isso o amedrontou. Um duende apareceu em sua visão periférica e, de pura frustração, ele estendeu sua palma em direção à coisa feia e chamas vermelhas e violentas jorraram das pontas de seus dedos; o duende morreu a dez metros dele. Harry olhou ao redor e começou a ir até os outros membros da Ordem. Ele estava na metade do caminho quando uma mão o agarrou por trás e o puxasse para as sombras. "Que porra...!"

"Harry, sou eu." Lucius disse baixinho e Harry relaxou, ele se virou e olhou para seu pai, prestes a sorrir, até que viu sangue gotejando do lado de Lucius.

"Merlin, você está bem?" Harry perguntou preocupado, enquanto punha a mão na cintura de Lucius, de onde o sangue fluía.

"Eu ficarei bem, estou me curando enquanto falamos," Lucius disse suavemente. Harry olhou seu rosto pálido, mas assentiu carrancudo. Algo devia estar muito errado, para que ele viesse encontrar Harry durante a batalha.

"O que está errado?"

"Estou certo de que você percebeu que o vínculo não pode mais ser sentido." Ele disse e Harry assentiu gravemente. "E você se sente..."

"Prestes a correr e ir encontrar Draco, mesmo sabendo exatamente onde ele está? Sim, o que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Voldemort está acontecendo." Lucius disse, cerrando os dentes. "Ele está jogando sujo, em uma hora toda a magia nessa área será anulada."

"O que, o que isso quer dizer?"

"Dentro de dezesseis quilômetros de onde ele lance essa coisa, a magia não poderá ser usada. Ele está praticamente nos tornando a todos trouxas."

"Quanto tempo nós temos?" Harry disse. Lucius olhou para o céu.

"Talvez duas horas."

"Você sabe que feitiço ele está usando?"

"Não, mas eu sei que se você e alguns outros tentarem bloquear uma parte desse campo, então isso não funcionará." Lucius disse suavemente. Harry esfregou a cabeça, cansado, mas assentiu.

"Eu correrei o mais rápido possível para encontrar Dumbledore, se ele acreditar em mim, o que ele deveria fazer, depois de toda essa merda, então ficaremos bem."

"Corra depressa." Lucius disse enquanto respirava fundo pela primeira vez desde que a conversa começara. Ele beijou a testa de Harry, "Que a Deusa o proteja."

"Que ela também o proteja." Harry sussurrou e então assistiu enquanto Lucius sumia nas sombras. Harry andou para trás, antes de se virar e disparar pelo campo de batalha. A maior parte da Ordem o viu vindo e começou a protegê-lo de quaisquer Comensais da Morte que o visse. Harry desviou de um _Crucio_ e então teve de mergulhar para o chão para que uma maldição letal não o atingisse. Uma mão forte o ajudou a se levantar e ele piscou ao ver o cabelo ferozmente ruivo de Rony Weasley.

"Que porra você está fazendo?" Rony exigiu. "Correndo pelo campo desse jeito?" Harry olhou para trás e então apontou.

"Bem, ajudou, olhe, são mais vinte inimigos mortos." Rony o olhou ameaçadoramente e Harry fez uma carranca. "Olhe, o Pai acabou de me contatar."

"Malfoy nunca te contatou no meio da batalha." Rony disse baixo. Harry assentiu e olhou para Rony, implorando.

"Olha, eu sei que as coisas entre nós não estiveram muito boas nesse ano, mas acredite em mim quando digo que ainda amo muito você e Mione, então por favor, acredite no que vou te dizer." Rony o olhou com um pequeno sorriso e então assentiu.

"Vá em frente."

"Voldemort está prestes a anular a magia em uma vasta área. Em breve, toda a magia do mundo não poderá ser usada neste campo de batalha." Rony empalideceu. "Agora, o Pai me disse que se bloquearmos ao menos algumas partes do campo e as mantivermos bloqueadas, então ele não conseguirá espalhar isso."

"Mas isso exige muito poder, Harry; muitos de nós estamos esgotados. Eu acabei de sair de um descanso de uma hora e ainda não consigo fazer muitos feitiços." Harry correu uma mão por seu cabelo de pura frustração.

"Eu sei, mas temos de tentar. Essa coisa não está apenas anulando a magia, ela também está anestesiando os sentidos. Não consigo mais sentir Draco." Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram.

"Mas esse é um vínculo permanente; você deveria senti-lo o tempo todo..."

"Você está me dizendo coisas que eu já sei." Harry disse bruscamente, em tom cansado. "Acredite, eu sei, e estou sofrendo sem o vínculo. Meu corpo está congelando e agora eu estou tendo noções malucas para ir procurar Draco, quando eu sei muito bem que ele está bem."

"Malfoy está tendo o mesmo problema?" Harry piscou.

"Qual deles?"

"O mais velho, Harry, por que você estaria achando que... Oh, se você não consegue sentir Draco, então ele não deve estar te sentindo, certo?" Rony perguntou baixo e Harry assentiu.

"Sim, e também estou preocupado com isso. O Pai parece estar bem, mas você o conhece, se ele não quer que eu saiba que ele não está bem, eu não saberei até que ele esteja desmaiado no chão." Harry deu um risinho e Rony riu dissimuladamente. "Chega desse assunto, onde está Dumbledore?"

"Não o vejo há quatro horas. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar."

"Droga, temos de encontrá-lo." Harry disse. Ele piscou, cansado, e olhou o campo e então seus olhos se estreitaram; todos os Comensais estavam recuando. "Mas que diabos?"

"Eles estão recuando?"

"Com certeza... Recuar!" Harry gritou com todas as forças. Toda a Ordem parou e o olhou. "Recuar!" Ele latiu e então agarrou o braço de Rony e começou a puxá-lo enquanto corria. O cabelo na nuca de Harry começou a se arrepiar e ele acelerou o passo. "Droga, não vamos conseguir."

"Harry, o que diabos vamos fazer?" Rony disse enquanto eles corriam em direção às árvores. Harry estreitou os olhos e então eles se arregalaram... As árvores.

"É claro, é isso." Ele sussurrou e buscou pela árvore mais velha que pudesse encontrar. Rony o olhou como se ele fosse louco.

"Harry, você enlouqueceu?"

"Não."

"Mas..."

"Cale a boca, Rony." Harry disse enquanto contornava a árvore e então assentiu para si mesmo. Ele pousou a mão na parte mais grossa do tronco e fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo até que estivesse completamente calmo. Tudo o que havia no fundo se desvaneceu e ele deixou sua magia fluir para a árvore, através de sua palma, e então esperou.

_Ah, minha irmã me contou sobre você._ Era uma voz quase antiga e Harry sorriu de alívio. _Você precisa de ajuda, pequeno?_

_Sim, Voldemort está tentando impedir que a magia seja usada no campo. Não faço idéia do por quê, isso o danificaria também._

_O mal não tem motivos; verei o que eu e minhas irmãs podemos fazer. Leve seu amigo; você deve chegar ao acampamento Élfico rapidamente._

_Por quê?_

_Você se descobrirá muito cansado, quando quebrar nossa conexão. Apresse-se jovem, a escuridão dele está se espalhando._

_Obrigado. _Harry sussurrou e lentamente removeu sua mão do tronco da árvore e a conexão se desfez. Foi bom que Rony estivesse ali, uma vez que Harry desmoronou para o chão.

"Droga, Harry," Rony murmurou enquanto o erguia. Harry meramente apontou para a direção para onde eles haviam estado correndo e Rony xingou, mas correu naquela direção. Ele não teve de correr muito, já que dois Elfos saltaram graciosamente das árvores a seu lado e tinham flechas preparadas para serem atiradas.

"Abaixem... As armas." Harry disse baixo.

"Milorde, você está bem?"

"O Pai voltou?" Ele indagou; os Elfos trocaram olhares e balançaram as cabeças.

"Nos perdoe, mas não. Lorde Supremo Lucius não voltou." Ele olhou para Rony e franziu levemente a testa enquanto ia até ele, estendendo seu arco para seu camarada. "Eu posso levar o Primeiro Lorde Harry." Rony franziu o cenho, mas Harry já estava se esquivando de seus braços; Rony ficou magoado com isso, mas ainda assim, o ano anterior havia visto muitos distanciamentos deles. O Elfo murmurou para Harry enquanto eles se afastavam. O outro ainda olhava Rony e curvou-se levemente para ele.

"Somos gratos por você tê-lo trazido, obrigado." Ele disse suavemente. Rony assentiu, mas então franziu o sobrolho.

"Olha, ele estava falando com uma maldita árvore; eu achei que ele estava ficando um pouco maluco." Ele murmurou. O Elfo lhe franziu o cenho e desapreço faiscou em seus olhos.

"As árvores são muito poderosas e muito sábias, se Lorde Harry falou com as árvores, então elas ajudarão." Ele se voltou e olhou para trás de Rony e sorriu. "Elas já ajudaram, olhe." Rony se voltou e piscou ao ver o verde claro luzindo ao redor e acima das árvores, formando uma barreira. A escuridão que os havia forçado para as árvores do lado norte da Floresta Proibida recuou e lentamente sumiu.

"Como..."

"Vocês bruxos tomam a terra por certa." O Elfo disse sabiamente, seus olhos de um castanho líquido faiscando com diversão. "Se você abrir os olhos, descobrirá que a Terra está viva e Ela o protegerá se isso lhe for pedido. Você deve voltar ao seu acampamento; Lorde Harry o verá mais tarde."

"Dumbledore ainda precisa falar com ele." O Elfo rolou os olhos e se afastou.

"O seu Diretor terá de esperar. Nós não o deixaremos ir até que ele esteja melhor. Diga isso ao seu Dumbledore." O Elfo sumiu. Rony olhou ao seu redor, cansado, mas então apenas balançou a cabeça; se eles não o queriam ali, tudo bem, ele iria embora. Rony se voltou e começou a voltar para onde sabia que Mione e Dumbledore estariam, afinal de contas, ele tinha uma mensagem a dar.

Lucius, Blaise e Pansy se curvaram diante de Lorde Voldemort enquanto ele arengava furiosamente sobre seu plano frustrado. Um número de corpos mortos jazia diante deles, o sangue lentamente escorria em direção a eles. Pansy não se encolheu exatamente, mas ela de fato recuou. Blaise e Lucius trocaram olhares pelos cantos dos olhos e sorriram levemente com o circo dela. Eles haviam matado pessoas o dia inteiro e agora Pansy estava enojada; inacreditável.

"Lucius, venha aqui." Lucius se ergueu graciosamente e se aproximou lentamente do Lorde das Trevas.

"Sim, Milorde?" Ele indagou em voz baixa. Voldemort o encarou com olhos vermelhos como sangue. Lucius viu luxúria e desejo entrarem em seus olhos, mas aquela raiva ainda estava presente.

"Desfaça sua trança." Ele disse baixo. Lucius engoliu; ele tinha um sentimento nauseante sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele tirou suas luvas e começou a soltar seu cabelo. Voldemort assistiu com fascínio e seu desejo aumentou enquanto o ágil Elfo à sua frente soltava seu lindo cabelo. Ao terminar, Lucius correu os dedos por ele, inconscientemente juntando-o em seu ombro para que as mechas não se sujassem com o sangue a seus pés. "Ajoelhe-se à minha frente." Lucius subiu no mezanino e caiu de joelhos, pousando suas mãos nas coxas cobertas de couro do Lorde das Trevas. "Você é tão lindo, Lucius."

"Obrigado, Milorde." Lucius disse suavemente. O sorriso que Voldemort deu o fez sentir um medo tão agudo que ele quase fugiu.

"Estou insatisfeito com meus servos, Lucius. Muitos estão mortos, mais morrerão, e mais testam minha paciência. Não tenho paciência para com traidores, e apesar de um ter desaparecido, agora há outro em minhas fileiras, um que está arruinando todos os meus planos." O Lorde das Trevas pulou, rápido como uma cobra, agarrando violentamente um bom punhado de mechas platinadas e as enrolando em seu pulso com força. "Eu não gosto de falhas, Lucius."

"Não, Milorde." Lucius disse, estremecendo levemente. Voldemort o puxou para mais perto e Lucius se encolheu quando seu escalpo começou a queimar com a dor da tensão. "Eu os descobrirei."

"Você irá fazê-lo." Voldemort concordou prontamente. "No entanto, eu acho que o traidor está mais próximo do que o esperado." O sangue de Lucius gelou. "Você vê, penso que ele ou ela está em meu Círculo Íntimo, algum deles tem agido estranhamente a seus olhos?" O aperto de Voldemort se intensificou e Lucius deixou escapar um grunhido de dor. Pansy e Blaise estremeceram, mas medo correu por eles; o que estava acontecendo? Ele sabia que um deles era um traidor? Ou ele estava meramente suspeitando?

"Você aceitaria provar novamente sua lealdade?" O Lorde das Trevas indagou enquanto puxava. "Reafirme sua aliança a mim."

"Sim, Milorde." Lucius disse, embora se encolhesse ao pensar no que esse 'teste' lhe custaria.

"E vocês dois?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Milorde." Eles responderam em uníssono. Voldemort sorriu friamente.

"Muito bem, Lucius, vá para o quarto e se prepare." Ele afagou o rosto de Lucius. "Faz um tempo desde que brincamos com brinquedos." Lucius empalideceu, mas assentiu e foi até a cortina por detrás do mezanino. Voldemort se voltou para Blaise e Pansy e sorriu. "Venham, seus teste os espera." Blaise e Pansy se curvaram e seguiram Lucius até o quarto do Lorde... Seus rostos empalidecendo a cada passo.

"Blaise, o que você está... bom Deus." Vincent ficou branco como uma vela. Blaise fez sua montaria parar. Ele desmontou e então docemente puxou Lucius da sela. Lucius gemeu em dor cheia de delírio, e Vincent rapidamente embalou o Elfo em seus braços. "Blaise, que porra aconteceu?" Ele rosnou. Blaise estava mais pálido do que jamais havia estado, ele parecia nauseado.

"Nós... Nós 'refizemos' nossos votos de aliança." Ele disse com voz sufocada. "Pansy ainda está vomitando. Por favor, cuide dele, e diga a ele que... Diga a ele que nós sentimos tanto." Vincent viu a dor e desgosto em seus olhos e assentiu. Vincent deu uma olhada nos olhos vidrados de Lucius e rapidamente foi até a sua barraca, onde Harry estivera andando para lá e para cá ininterruptamente por três horas. Greg o encontrou na metade do caminho e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Voldemort." Vincent rosnou e os olhos de Greg se estreitaram. "Precisamos de água fresca, alguns trapos, e veja se há algum Curandeiro entre os Elfos."

"Harry vai ficar lívido." Greg disse baixo enquanto eles rapidamente iam para a barraca dos Lordes. Greg passou pela abertura e Harry parou de andar. "Harry."

"Bom Merlin, Pai?" Harry parecia à beira de um colapso enquanto ia até Vincent e a forma entrouxada em seus braços. Ele puxou o capuz para trás, mechas platinadas estavam em desarranjo ao redor do rosto muito pálido de Lucius. Harry o tocou levemente e Lucius se virou levemente; seus olhos estavam sombrios de dor. "Oh, Papai, o que ele fez a você?" Lucius lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Nada que não tivesse feito antes... Ele só fez com que Blaise e Pansy fizessem o trabalho, com exceção de ter sexo comigo." Lucius deixou escapar um bufo cheio de dor. "Ele nunca dispensaria isso."

"Deitem-no, eu preciso de água quente e..."

"Aqui." Greg disse enquanto entrava. Vincent deitou Lucius gentilmente na cama, mas hesitou enquanto estava prestes a sair; Greg fez o mesmo.

"Eu cuido dele." Harry disse baixo enquanto olhava para os dois sonserinos. A fúria violenta e merecida que eles viram em seus olhos os fez tremer de medo.

Eles não queriam ser Voldemort quando Harry pusesse as mãos nele.

"Não derrame lágrimas por mim, Harry, isso já aconteceu antes." Lucius disse, estremecendo enquanto Harry limpava todas as marcas de um dos 'brinquedos' de Voldemort.

"Não posso evitar, o que diabos você fez para merecer isso? Pai, isso é... É... Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele com as minhas mãos." Harry se enfureceu em voz baixa enquanto limpava o sangue, e pele solta... Dentre outras coisas, da pele pálida e cremosa de Lucius. "Isso vai curar?"

"Sim, Voldemort me deu três dias para me recuperar. Devo estar de pé até lá." Lucius disse baixo. Harry engoliu um soluço enquanto esfregava violentamente seus olhos, uma vez que as lágrimas ainda caíam.

"Eu estava tão preocupado, sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas nunca imaginaria isso."

"Voldemort está ficando desconfiado. Quando ele faz isso, ele desconta em todos. Ele diz que só confia em Blaise, Pansy e eu, e receio que ele vá fazer com que eles durmam um com o outro para provarem sua lealdade." Harry lentamente parou de limpar as feridas e aplicou o creme de ervas que um dos Curandeiros fizera nas costas de Lucius.

"Então você quer tirá-los de lá?"

"Sinto que é o momento de eu também deixar os serviços dele. Eu cansei disso, Harry; não quero voltar... Me sinto muito... Enojado de mim mesmo depois..."

"Ele te estuprou, Pai, ele tem te estuprado e não é culpa sua."

"Eu volto, sabendo o que vai acontecer." Lucius disse lentamente.

"Você voltava porque não tinha escolha." Harry começou. "E agora você volta porque está nos passando informações, mas depois disso... Eu acho que você está certo. É hora de você e os outros saírem."

"Ele ficará muito raivoso ao descobrir que estava certo sobre o espião."

"Então ele fará um erro." Harry disse confiante. "Então, qual é o plano?" Antes que Lucius pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, houve o vento da abertura de sua tenda sendo aberta e Harry ergueu o olhar e viu Demetrius de pé, vestido identicamente a Lucius. "Demetrius?" Lucius virou a cabeça enquanto o Alto Profeta ia até a cama e se ajoelhava para ver o rosto de Lucius.

"Oh, minha Criança, eu sinto tanto." Demetrius disse tristemente. "Eu não fazia idéia do que aquele monstro estava fazendo a você." Os olhos de Demetrius pareciam atormentados e ele estava transtornado de pesar.

"Você viu acontecer?" Lucius inquiriu e Demetrius assentiu.

"Eu vi, vim tão logo vi, e os outros não sabem que eu estou aqui. Tudo está como deveria. Eu farei a coisa certa."

"O quê?" Harry disse suavemente.

"Eu estou aqui para cumprir meu papel nessa guerra; tomarei o lugar de Lucius."

"Não, Demetrius," Lucius começou, mas o Alto Profeta balançou a cabeça.

"É o meu papel a desempenhar," Demetrius disse suavemente, "É... É o meu destino." Os olhos de Lucius se arregalaram.

"Oh, Deusa, você viu isso, não viu? Isso é o que você fará... Que te matará." Lucius disse baixo e Demetrius assentiu e pousou uma mão confortante na cabeça de Lucius.

"É o meu destino, não se entristeça. Eu aceitei. E estou tão feliz por ter conhecido vocês dois." Ele sorriu, seus olhos luzindo com lágrimas não derramadas. "Eu ficarei aqui, no seu lugar. Você disse que esse Voldemort está te esperando em três dias?"

"Sim."

"Muito bem então," Demetrius disse e então seus olhos se endureceram. "Isso é que vocês farão. As suas forças se moverão de acordo com os planos nesses três dias, os Elfos aqui sabem aonde ir. Vão com eles e eles os levarão para Draco e Severus." Ele sorriu. "Vocês deviam estar orgulhosos, eles estão tão lindos, e estão indo muito bem." Os dois Lordes sorriram, mas qualquer um conseguiria dizer que eles estavam morrendo por dentro. "A guerra de verdade começará lá, onde a magia Selvagem corre livre. O tempo para descansar está quase terminado. Vocês entenderam?"

"Sim," Harry sussurrou.

"Sim," Lucius sussurrou. Demetrius sorriu docemente e beijou os dois na testa.

"Amo vocês dois, mesmo tendo falado com cada um de vocês apenas uma vez, eu vi suas vidas e os conheço intimamente, vocês dois farão grandes coisas, e suas vidas serão repletas de alegria e riso. Lutem duramente e que a Deusa os proteja sempre." Demetrius disse enquanto mexia com seu pulso por um momento antes de erguer uma pulseira bela e ornada para os olhos de Lucius. "Isso é seu agora. Você é o Alto Profeta, você foi nascido e criado para isso." Demetrius a pôs em seu pulso e então voltou-se para Harry. "E o seu Consorte receberá seus poderes Élficos em breve, você ficará surpreso com o que ele está destinado a fazer."

"Estou certo disso; Draco sempre estará destinado a fazer algo de importância ou grandeza. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu o amo tanto." Harry disse sorrindo. Demetrius se ergueu e assentiu.

"Descansem, essa guerra está prestes a alcançar seu clímax."

"O que você está prestes a fazer?" Lucius indagou. Demetrius sorriu em desdém e Harry viu Draco e Lucius naquele sorriso; era um sorriso patenteado dos Malfoy.

"Acender as chamas do ódio, pôr fogo na alma de Voldemort." Ele disse e então se desvaneceu. Os dois Lordes encararam silenciosamente o lugar onde ele desaparecera.

"Vou sentir falta dele." Lucius disse enquanto rolava cuidadosamente. Harry pousou a cabeça no ombro de Lucius e suspirou.

"Nós podemos salvá-lo?"

"Não."

"Por quê?" Harry indagou e Lucius afagou seu cabelo desordenado.

"Porque ninguém pode fugir de seu destino, você, dentre todas as pessoas, devia saber disso muito bem." Harry deu um risinho à ironia.

"Yeah, eu sei disso, sei muito bem disso." Ele franziu o sobrolho. "O destino é uma porcaria."

"Eu não poderia concordar mais." Lucius disse baixo, "Eu não poderia concordar mais."

N/T

argh! dps de meia hora tentandu postar essi cap finalmenti foi!

tenhu uma mah noticia: dps do dia 18, naum sei qdo vou postar de novu... mas issu naum eh motivo pra vcs naum deixarem reviews, certo? Pelo menos eu espero que naum...

Eternal Requiem


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

A presença em sua mente era inconfundível; o amor e devoção que ele sentia emanando da conexão o fez tremer enquanto ele se apressava pelos corredores primorosos do palácio do Alto Profeta. Ele fez uma curva e abriu as portas ornadas de carvalho negro e foi saudado pela visão bela que jamais vira. Seu Consorte, Draco, estava sentado em uma cadeira de camurça, seu cabelo caía livremente e se amontoava às suas costas, e ele estava redondo, devido à gravidez. Draco imediatamente ergueu o olhar de seu livro, seus lábios viçosos abertos de surpresa e seus olhos se arregalaram em prazer e amor.

"Harry, Harry!" Ele cochichou excitado e lutou para se levantar de seu assento. Harry correu para ele. Draco não teve tempo de dizer nada uma vez que os lábios de Harry colidiram com os seus apaixonadamente. Draco gemeu enquanto prazer ferroava seu corpo e pés minúsculos chutaram sua barriga arredondada. "Deusa, é bom te sentir." Ele ronronou. Harry correu a língua pelos lábios de Draco, seus olhos esmeralda repletos de amor e luxúria vastos como o oceano.

"Minha Deusa, como eu te amo." Harry murmurou. Dois risinhos profundos se fizeram ouvir e Harry e Draco se voltaram para ver Severus e Lucius em um abraço igualmente apaixonado. "Sev," Harry disse com um sorriso e foi até ele e o abraçou o melhor que pôde. "Você cresceu, está lindo." Severus corou levemente enquanto afagava seu abdômen saliente.

"Sim, bem, nós dois achamos que é cada vez mais difícil nos movermos." Ele disse zombeteiro enquanto ele e Draco trocavam sorrisos. "Ficamos tão preocupados quando não conseguimos mais sentir vocês e então tão aliviados por isso não ter durado." Lucius o beijou profundamente.

"Bem, você não terá mais de se preocupar com isso." Lucius disse. "E posso dizer que você está cansado." Ele beliscou o nariz de Severus. "Venha, andamos o dia inteiro, é hora de eu descansar, assim como você. Boa noite crianças." Ele disse e conduziu Severus para fora do estúdio rapidamente. Draco deu um risinho enquanto passava os braços ao redor de Harry o melhor que pôde.

"Senti sua falta, amado." Draco disse rouco. Harry se sentiu agitar em excitação.

"Então me deixe remediar isso." Ele disse. "Onde é o nosso quarto?"

"Por aqui."

"Oh, Harry." Draco gemeu enquanto Harry estocava lentamente por trás. Harry mordiscou seu pescoço, ao que os dedos de Draco se apertaram ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto o Elfo se voltava e o beijava ardorosamente.

"Você é tão bom, amante." Harry disse com encanto maldoso para com o desejo e paixão crescendo nos olhos dilatados de Draco. Ele correu as mãos pela pele sedosa e suave da coxa de Draco e ergueu sua perna levemente e estocou mais fundo, atingindo sua próstata, fazendo com que ele gritasse. Harry fez com que aquilo durasse o máximo que pôde, antes que o prazer e a intoxicação o esmagassem.

"É tão bom te sentir." Draco disse contente e ronronou baixo enquanto Harry saía de dentro dele e o ajudava a se deitar de costas. Harry olhou para seu Consorte; seus olhos esmeralda acesos com prazer.

"Você está tão lindo."

"Eu pareço uma baleia encalhada." Draco murmurou enquanto ficava de lado, encarando Harry enquanto seu Esposo ria baixinho.

"Não parece, você está lindo." Ele corou sob a luz turva das velas, mas seu sorriso era tímido e cheio de amor e grande afeição. "Eu gosto de te ver assim."

"Sim, veja o que o seu trabalho duro, embora agradável, criou." Draco disse suavemente. Harry afagou seu estômago e seus olhos se arregalaram ao sentir os pequenos chutes de sua criança. Draco assistiu enquanto diferentes emoções bruxuleavam por aqueles olhos sábios antes que as lágrimas finalmente viessem e ele franziu a testa. "Harry?"

"Não, não, eu estou bem. É só que... Eu queria que minha Mãe e meu pai pudessem ver isso." Ele disse com tal anseio que Draco se sentiu sufocar com suas lágrimas. "Eles ficariam tão felizes, tão orgulhosos."

"Tenho certeza de que eles podem ver o homem que você se tornou, estou certo de que eles podem ver isso. Eles provavelmente estão muito orgulhosos de você." Draco disse em um sussurro. Harry deitou-se a seu lado e Draco aconchegou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry.

"Você acha?"

"Eu sei."

"Onde diabos eles estão?" Voldemort rugiu e atirou um raio de luz verde contra um Comensal da Morte. O homem caiu morto aos pés de Demetrius. Seus olhos estavam frios e mortos, mas por dentro ele estava se encolhendo. O mal que esse homem à sua frente transpirava era nauseante. "Eu quero que vocês os encontrem, vocês entenderam, quero que vocês os achem _AGORA_!" Demetrius se curvou, como parecia ser o protocolo, embora achasse um tanto perturbador. Ele começou a sair com os outros. "Lucius, querido, você fica aqui."

"Milorde?" Ele disse suavemente. Ele se pôs à frente do Lorde das Trevas e quase se afastou um passo com a expressão maníaca em seus olhos.

"Dispa-se, agora." Era uma ordem, não uma sugestão. Demetrius obedeceu, enviando desculpas silenciosas para Lucius pelo que tivera de suportar por uma causa que era maior do que qualquer um deles. O Lorde das Trevas o agarrou rudemente, sentou-se em sua cadeira de encosto alto, puxando Demetrius para seu colo, alguns segundos depois Demetrius gritou de surpresa e dor quando o Lorde das Trevas entrou nele rude e impiedosamente. Ele não lhe deu tempo para se acostumar ou para recuperar o fôlego. Dor correu por ele como relâmpago e Demetrius mordeu o lábio para conter os gritos de agonia. No entanto, ele sabia que esse Lorde podia sentir sua dor, mas isso o fazia sentir ainda mais luxúria. "Você é um prostituto tão bom, Lucius. Lindo da cabeça aos pés, você sempre foi minha prostituta preferida, e sempre o será. Eu quero você, Lucius, diga que você irá quebrar seu vínculo com Snape, diga!"

Demetrius ficou horrorizado e ele balançou a cabeça. "Nunca." Ele disse, e por isso ele passou as horas seguintes como o brinquedo sexual do Lorde das Trevas. Quando o Lorde das Trevas finalmente caiu em sua cama, exausto, a frieza em seus olhos abriu caminho para lágrimas de dor.

Foi a gota d'água.

Ele estava prestes a se voltar para o Lorde quando gritou de dor enquanto uma adaga furava seu coração pelas costas. "Você é um traidor, Lucius." O Lorde das Trevas ronronou. "Eu te quero há anos e ainda assim você não se entrega completamente a mim. Você ainda se mantém conectado àquele maldito traidor Severus... Então você também é um traidor. Se eu não posso te ter, ninguém pode."

Demetrius cerrou os dentes e puxou a lâmina para fora, sua visão perigosamente borrada; sangue decorava a lâmina e corria de sua ferida, maculando sua pele lindamente pálida e cabelo. Ele ficou de costas, sua respiração se prendendo na garganta enquanto ele dava um risinho. O Lorde das Trevas franziu a testa com isso enquanto se inclinava sobre ele, assistindo enquanto ele sangrava em sua cama.

"O que é engraçado?"

"Eu não sou Lucius." Demetrius disse, sufocado, enquanto tossia sangue e então ele o cuspiu no Lorde das Trevas. "Eu sou Demetrius Malfoy." Aqueles olhos carmesim se arregalaram e então ele rosnou.

"Vocês se _atrevem_ a me enganar?"

"Nós... Já... Enganamos." Demetrius disse lentamente enquanto chamava o poder que ainda lhe restava em sua ajuda. O aposento começou a vibrar quando ele se livrou da última de suas barreiras. Voldemort começou a se afastar, e Demetrius prendeu seu braço e o segurou em um aperto férreo. Uma adaga curva apareceu na mão de Demetrius e antes que Voldemort pudesse se mover, ele a mergulhou no coração negro do homem. Voldemort gritou e sibilou em fúria. Sangue negro corria de seu corpo e os olhos de Demetrius queimavam como chamas prateadas.

"Com o meu sacrifício, com o meu sangue, queimem a alma dele." Demetrius disse em voz arranhada e a adaga começou a brilhar em um vermelho feroz e começou a se derreter na pele de Voldemort. "Ponham fogo em sua magia, que veneno seja seu sangue, e que a verdadeira Escuridão distorça sua mente. Assim eu digo, assim será." Os gritos de Voldemort ficaram mais altos enquanto sua fúria crescia.

"Seu filho da puta!" Ele rugiu e tentou chamar sua magia em seu auxílio, mas a lâmina havia feito seu trabalho, a doença estava começando a se espalhar. Demetrius lhe sorriu friamente, e então beijou Voldemort com força.

"Eu lhe deixo um presente de despedida." Demetrius sussurrou enquanto sentia as cordas de sua vida começarem a se desmanchar, enquanto as cores ao seu redor se turvavam, assim como sua magia; seu poder começou a se acumular sobre si mesmo, se preparando para o fim.

"E qual é esse?"

"A resposta para aquela maldita profecia que está correndo por sua cabeça." Os olhos de Voldemort se arregalaram em intriga.

"A resposta? Eu já sei. Potter morrerá e eu governarei."

"Você está errado... Harry puxará o seu tapete." Demetrius disse sorrindo enquanto caía molemente ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. "O seu fim virá em breve e o seu império desmoronará. Aproveite enquanto dura." Sua visão ficou borrada e então negra.

Seu corpo parecia não ter peso, sua alma parecia livre. Demetrius sorriu abatido quando uma presença suave e confortante o envolveu em seus braços.

_Você fez bem, meu Escolhido. Bem feito, minha Criança, bem feito. Deixe tudo ir, Criança, e venha para casa._

Demetrius tomou seu último fôlego de vida e se jogou nos braços amorosos da Deusa.

Uma explosão massiva abalou a Casa Riddle; ela veio do quarto de Voldemort. Narcisa Malfoy ergueu o olhar em confusão em sua cela; um belo aposento feito em azuis e verdes. Ela sentiu um sorriso de desprezo se formar em seu rosto enquanto ia rapidamente até a porta e a empurrava; surpreendentemente, ela abriu. Ela parou por um breve momento; ela estava livre.

Seu marido desgraçado estava morto; o dinheiro dele e todas as propriedades dos Malfoys agora eram dela. Ela riu enquanto ia apressadamente até o quarto do Lorde das Trevas. Ela bateu na porta e franziu a testa quando o Lorde das Trevas não respondeu. Ela abriu a porta e encarou em horror o que encontrou.

Ela gritou.

Lucius subitamente ergueu o olhar dos planos de batalha que estava fazendo. Os outros Lordes Supremos, assim como Leviathan, o olharam. "Lucius?" Leviathan disse em um tom questionador. Lucius franziu a testa.

"Algo está errado, eu..." Lucius não teve tempo de terminar antes que uma onda de puro poder e agonia o varresse. Ele se lembrava vagamente de ter caído no chão e ele agarrou sua cabeça e gemeu de dor. O que estava acontecendo? Ele perguntou a si mesmo e em meio à névoa de toda a sua dor, ele viu a resposta.

Demetrius, deitado em uma poça de seu próprio sangue, seus olhos sem ver, seu corpo azul e rígido com a morte.

Demetrius estava morto.

"Não!" Lucius gritou. Leviathan e os outros que estavam tentando acalmá-lo se encolheram com a tristeza e dor cruas em sua voz. Saraivadas de poder continuamente o atingiam e seu corpo as absorvia, as sugava como água; como magia Selvagem. O impacto da onda de todo aquele poder fez seu corpo se convulsionar e então ele caiu em uma escuridão abençoada.

"Ele está bem?" Draco disse ansiosamente enquanto Claudius corria as mãos cuidadosamente pela forma de Severus. "Claudius..."

"Draco, você deve ficar calmo, pense em sua criança." Claudius disse; Draco estava prestes a corrigi-lo até que se lembrou do que Illyrian dissera sobre manter o conhecimento de ele estava com gêmeos em segredo. Claudius suspirou em alívio. "Ele está bem, assim como a criança."

"O que aconteceu para que ele desmaiasse desse jeito?" Draco indagou. Ele nunca sentira medo como sentira quando ouvira Severus gritar do aposento matutino e correra, tão bem quanto pudera, apenas para encontrar o homem caído no chão. Claudius balançou a cabeça até que seus olhos cor de whiskey caíssem na mão esquerda de Severus.

"Abençoada Deusa." Ele cochichou triste e alegremente. Draco o olhou e então olhou para Severus. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Isso não é..."

"Sim, é uma aliança de casamento como a nossa, mas como?" Claudius pegou docemente a mão de Severus e tateou a delicada combinação de anel e pulseira. Ela tinha a forma de um dragão estilizado e dos dois anéis à faixa ao redor de seu pulso ele estava salpicado com cristais e diamantes. A única pedra que não era puramente branca era a grande safira na forma de um hexágono nas costas de sua mão. "Alto Consorte."

"O que?"

"Isso, a aliança de casamento dele." Claudius disse suavemente. "Só a vi uma vez, e isso foi quando Demetrius nos mostrou uma velha foto pintada dela. Ele disse que, segundo os rumores, essa era a aliança do Alto Consorte, o Esposo do Alto Profeta."

"Então se isso for verdade," Draco sentiu lágrimas queimarem seus olhos. "Demetrius... Oh, Demetrius."

"Ele deve ter morrido. Lucius ainda deve estar absorvendo seu poder, o que explicaria porque Severus desmaiou, sensorialmente sobrecarregado."

"Papai agora é o Alto Profeta."

"Sim, Lucius não é mais Lorde Supremo." Claudius disse e então ele olhou de volta para Draco e sorriu, embora um pouco de tristeza ainda permanecesse em seus olhos. "Harry agora é Lorde Supremo, e então você é Consorte Ducal."

Draco sorriu levemente, mas por dentro, ele desejava que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Claudius o olhou com olhos antigos como uma era e disse suavemente. "Mantenha o queixo erguido, tudo isso estará terminado antes que você perceba."

"Espero que sim."

"Eu sei que sim."

"Certo." Draco disse baixo. Eles estavam prestes a deixar Severus quando ele gemeu de dor. Claudius voltou-se para ele e franziu a testa. Severus começou a mudar lentamente de posição contra os lençóis e então seus olhos se abriram e ele cerrou os dentes.

"Severus?" Draco indagou suavemente.

"Bebê," Ele disse, sua voz levemente presa em dor. "O bebê está vindo." Claudius e Draco trocaram olhares em horror, antes que Claudius subisse rapidamente na cama e puxasse os cobertores antes de pousar gentilmente as mãos no estômago proeminente de Severus, seguidas por sua cabeça, enquanto ele escutava.

"Abençoada Deusa, ele entrou em trabalho de parto." Claudius disse, medo enlaçado em suas palavras. "Isso não deveria ter acontecido, ele ainda tem um mês pela frente."

"Como isso é possível?" Draco inquiriu. "Não é saudável para ele ou para o bebê."

"Possivelmente tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu a Lucius, de qualquer forma, temos de fazer essa criança nascer. Se nós esperarmos, Sev e o bebê podem morrer." Claudius ergueu o olhar para Draco. "E nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer."

"Não," ele disse com a voz estrangulada, "Não podemos deixar isso acontecer." Draco foi até o lado de Severus e apertou sua mão com força. "O que posso fazer para ajudar?"

"Okay, preciso de..."

Harry estava sentado ao lado de Lucius, segurando a mão do Elfo; seu rosto estava tenso de preocupação, e medo. Pansy e Blaise estavam sentados atrás dele enquanto Greg e Vincent montavam guarda do lado de fora da barraca. Leviathan havia saído para ver se havia algum Curandeiro entre os Elfos no acampamento.

"Eu deduzo que o Alto Profeta morreu, estou certo?"

"Sim, Dumbledore."

"E o sr Malfoy tomou seu lugar?"

"Sim, Dumbledore." Harry murmurou. O velho bruxo fitou seu antigo estudante com tristeza; ele crescera tão rápido... Rápido demais. "Então, qual é o plano?"

"Plano?"

"Estou certo de que você tem um." Harry bufou; não estava no humor para jogar joguinhos. As abas da barraca se afastaram e Rony e Hermione entraram.

"Harry," Hermione disse com um sorriso pronto. Harry olhou em sua direção e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu para Rony, que assentiu em retorno. "Como você está?"

"Eu estou aqui." Ele disse cansado enquanto afagava a mão ainda fria de Lucius. Pansy e Blaise se enrijeceram atrás dele quando Hermione e Rony apanharam suas varinhas e as apontaram para os dois espiões. "Eles eram meus espiões nas fileiras de Voldemort. Deixem-nos em paz."

"Mas, Harry,"

"Mione, confie em mim." Harry a cortou, "Não temos tempo para isso. Estou cansado dessa luta. Para batermos Voldemort, teremos de trabalhar juntos." Ele olhou especificamente para Rony. "Deixe que eles ajudem os outros bruxos, eles serão de grande valor."

"Ninguém confia neles, e por eles, eu quero dizer que eles são sonserinos e foram Comensais da Morte."

"E? Eles tinham os seus motivos; eles basicamente espiavam para nós. Toda a informação que eles obtinham e que o Pai obteve foi impagável. Todos aqueles bruxos em Londres estão praticamente em dívida com esses três." Harry disse suavemente, ele se voltou para Pansy e Blaise. "Eu lhes agradeço pelo que fizeram."

"Não merecemos agradecimentos, Harry; fizemos algumas coisas horríveis." Pansy disse, seu rosto empalidecendo quando ela olhou para o corpo de Lucius. Harry estremeceu; ele quase esquecera o que aqueles dois haviam sido forçados a fazer com seu pai... Quase.

"Eu lhes perdôo por isso, e ele também."

"Sim, eu também." Lucius disse. Harry se voltou rapidamente para ele e sorriu.

"Hey," Harry disse suavemente e Lucius sorriu suavemente.

"Olá, Harry... Dumbledore, Granger, Weasley." Ele acenou lentamente a cabeça. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre Pansy e Blaise ele deu um grande suspiro de alívio. "Graças à Deusa, vocês estão bem. Não tive a chance de ver se vocês haviam saído do acampamento dos Comensais ou não."

"Tão logo recebemos sua convocação, nós partimos."Pansy disse enquanto se aproximava da cama. "Lorde Malfoy, por favor, nos perdoe pelo que fizemos, nós realmente..." Lucius balançou a cabeça o máximo que pôde e deu a ela e Blaise um lindo sorriso.

"Eu os perdoei há tempos... Vocês cumpriram seus deveres. Mantiveram seus disfarces, eu não poderia ter pedido por mais que isso." Lucius disse e então ele voltou sua atenção para o Diretor. "O fim está próximo. Está muito próximo. Demetrius... Fez um feitiço muito antigo, ligado a uma adaga feita de sangue e osso de dragão, que uma vez plantada no corpo do alvo da vítima, se dissolve imediatamente e se unificar com o hospedeiro; isso começará o processo."

"Que processo?" Dumbledore indagou. Lucius suspirou tristemente.

"Ela envenenará lentamente o hospedeiro; ela irá solapar a força do corpo, mental e fisicamente, assim como a magia no sangue." Ele engoliu. "Antes que Demetrius pusesse a adaga no coração de Voldemort, Voldemort deve tê-lo apunhalado primeiro; um golpe letal. A primeira coisa que tem de acontecer é que o sangue do lançador deve correr. Quando isso acontece... Todo o resto cai em seu lugar."

"Então você está dizendo que Demetrius de fato envenenou o Lorde das Trevas, por nós?" Rony disse em espanto.

"Sim." Lucius disse.

"Bem, então quem é o Alto Profeta agora?" Hermione indagou. Lucius sentou-se lentamente e ergueu sua mão esquerda, e um anel de casamento de pura platina e diamantes jazia em seu dedo anular, uma safira piscando à luz turva e ao redor de seu pulso estava uma pulseira feita de platina e ouro branco, e com escritos Élficos. Ele brilhou em um azul feroz enquanto os olhos de Lucius se acenderam na mesma cor. Poder e magia rolaram ao redor dele como um vórtice; os olhos de Dumbledore se arregalaram em espanto.

"Eu." Lucius disse. "Eu sou o Alto Profeta." Ele olhou para Harry e um sorriso conhecedor apareceu em seu rosto.

"Você é agora Lorde Supremo, Harry." Ele disse suavemente.

"Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso." Harry disse, mas sorriu. Harry começou a falar novamente, mas Leviathan entrou apressado, seus olhos violetas arregalados.

"Leviathan, o que...?" Lucius perguntou e então ele empalideceu e esfregou sua têmpora. "Sev."

"Leviathan, o que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Nós temos dois grandes problemas." Ele disse com pressa. "Um é que um exército está vindo bem nessa direção, os soldados já estão indo contra eles, assim como alguns dos bruxos."

"Okay," Harry disse e então se voltou para Blaise e Pansy. "Vocês dois, vão pegar o resto dos Elfos, mobilizem todos eles." Harry se levantou e foi até a abertura da barraca e pôs a cabeça para fora. "Greg, vá achar os Dragões, precisamos deles. Parece que a batalha final está sobre nós." Greg assentiu e se foi. Harry voltou para dentro e viu que Lucius estava pálido como um fantasma. "O que."

"Sev," Lucius disse baixo.

"Sev? O que está errado com ele?" Harry perguntou preocupado. Leviathan se virou para ele.

"O Alto Consorte entrou em trabalho de parto." Harry piscou e então seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Espere um minuto, ele está adiantado um mês." Harry protestou. Leviathan assentiu.

"Claudius acha que é por causa das mudanças sofridas por Lucius... Isso deve ter desencadeado algo em Sev. Ele está adiantado um mês e Claudius está preocupado com isso, não somente por causa de sua idade, mas também por causa da guerra que está vindo." Ele disse finalmente.

"O que você quer fazer, Pai?" Harry perguntou. Lucius se levantou e suspirou.

"Eu preciso lutar nisso." Ele disse e então olhou para Harry. "E você também." Ele voltou-se para Leviathan. "Por favor, diga..."

"Ele já sabe." Leviathan disse suavemente. "Eu só queria que você soubesse. Eu estarei lá, assim como Draco e Claudius. Não se preocupe com nada. Vão, o exército precisa de vocês dois." Leviathan se curvou para Lucius e então desapareceu. A barraca ficou silenciosa e então Lucius saiu dela rapidamente.

"Harry, venha comigo." Harry olhou de relance para Dumbledore, Hermione e Rony antes de seguir Lucius.

"Sem descanso para os cansados." Harry resmungou.

"É claro que não."

"Voldemort está realmente envenenado?"

"Ele está."

"Então ele está lá fora, liderando o exército?" Harry perguntou estarrecido. Lucius deu um sorriso de desdém.

"Não."

"Então quem está?"

"Minha ex-mulher."

N/T

yay!

bom, o próximo cap soh sai lah pelo dia 29, okay?

qro reviews!

Eternal Requiem


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Ele estava esplêndido todo de negro.

Foi esse o primeiro pensamento que cruzou a mente de Narcisa enquanto ela encarava seu marido do outro lado do campo de batalha. As longas mechas dele estavam puxadas em um trança que pendia pesadamente à frente de seu corpo, indo até suas panturrilhas. Couro negro de dragão cobria cada centímetro de sua forma ágil e uma espada Élfica ornada pendia de suas mãos. Ela havia se casado com ele porque havia sido mandada, lhe dera uma criança porque havia sido mandada, e ela o deixara... Porque ele a havia cansado. Eles haviam sido casados por vinte anos. Por vinte malditos anos ela havia sido sua esposa, talvez não fielmente, mas ainda assim sua esposa; e isso não significava nada para ele, tudo com o que ele se importava era seu Consorte, que não podia ter.

"Vá para o inferno, Severus Snape." Ela murmurou sob sua respiração. Ela ficara furiosa ao descobrir que ele mudara seu testamento, deixando tudo para seu Consorte e seu filho. Sim, ela nunca havia considerado Draco como seu. Tão logo ela lhe dera à luz e vira aqueles olhos prateados e orelhas pontudas, ela livrara suas mãos dele. Enquanto ele crescia, ele se tornava mais gracioso, mais belo, e mais Élfico. Ele a olhara com olhos inocentes cheios de mágoa se perguntando por que ela não podia amá-lo... Mas tudo o que ele precisava realmente fazer era vê-la observar seu pai com ódio e fúria crescente para saber o porquê. Ele nunca a amaria... Só a Severus.

Narcisa não tinha nenhum amor perdido por seu marido, mas ela o odiava com cada fibra de seu ser por isso.

Ela ergueu o braço da espada; a lâmina cintilou contra a luz enquanto ela a apontava para seu ex-marido. "Que você morra neste dia, bastardo." Ela murmurou para si mesma. "MATEM TODOS ELES!"

O exército inteiro rugiu atrás dela e marchou para frente enquanto ela permanecia no lugar, parecendo esplendidamente régia em seu couro vermelho como sangue. Suas mechas loiras estavam em um coque severo e sua varinha apertada em seu punho, ela também começou a se mover. Ela liderava o exército para Voldemort, sim, mas esse não era seu verdadeiro objetivo...

... Tudo o que ela queria era trespassar sua espada no coração pulsante de Lucius.

Lucius assistiu enquanto o exército se aproximava mais e mais. Os Três Antigos estavam de pé, atrás dele, radiando poder e calma. "**_Ela era sua esposa, não?_**" Draconis lhe perguntou.

"Sim."

"**_Você a amava?_**"

"Amava, e eu a respeitava tremendamente, no entanto, conforme os anos passaram, ela se tornou uma sombra do que era antes, enquanto amargura se instalava em seu corpo." Draconis assentiu em compreensão.

"**_Entendo, você poderia matá-la?_**" Ele perguntou enquanto sua esposa e seu filho, assim como ele, começaram a se despir dos vários véus que eles tinham ao seu redor, ocultando sua presença.

"Ela está morta para mim há dezoito anos." Lucius disse. "Me custará pouco matar a concha da mulher que ela era." Ele disse suavemente enquanto erguia sua espada, assim como sua mão livre. Chamas azul-oceano emanaram de sua palma aberta. "Vocês estão prontos?" Ele perguntou calmamente, mas sabia que todos que estavam atrás dele conseguiam ouvi-lo claramente.

"Pronto para seguir, Alto Profeta," o Exército inteiro disse em uníssono.

"Então vamos lutar." Ele disse baixo, e enquanto ele se adiantava, deixou seu braço cair até que sua mão estivesse bem à sua frente e chamas bruxas e Élficas jorraram em frente a seus rostos. Conforme a grama se incendiava a seus pés, milhares e milhares de gritos rasgaram o ar. Havia sido uma armadilha, a grama abaixo deles estava toda enfeitiçada com um feitiço de Fogo, e tudo o que era necessário era uma chama.

"Que a Deusa tenha piedade de vocês." Lucius disse antes de decapitar sua primeira vítima. Sangue espirrou em seu rosto, cabelo e roupas, mas ele continuou. Muitos morreriam nesse dia, mas não ele... Ele tinha muito pelo que viver. _Severus, eu voltarei para você_.

_Fique protegido, meu Amor._ Severus disse em meio à dor que estava sofrendo. O medo fez Lucius lutar mais duramente, ele não vivera vinte anos de miséria somente para perder seu Consorte e criança agora.

_Minhas preces estão com você._ Ele respondeu e então afastou a ligação enquanto lançava a maldição Letal contra cinco Comensais da Morte e os observava cair.

"E assim continua."

"Minha Deusa, ele ainda não está pronto, dê-lhe apenas mais um pouco de tempo." Claudius rezou enquanto enviava energia confortante para o corpo cheio de dor de Severus. O bruxo mais velho gemeu em agonia mesmo quando Draco esfregava de leve sua testa e pescoço com um pano molhado.

"Eu não entendo, não devia ser assim tão doloroso. Claudius..."

"O corpo dele não teve tempo de se preparar para ter essa criança. Embora um homem não possa dar à luz do mesmo jeito que uma mulher, até mesmo seu corpo passará por mudanças para preparar, tornar mais fácil uma cesárea. A criança e ou crianças estão protegidas em um útero mágico que se forma na concepção e cresce com elas. Quando o bruxo ou Elfo entra em trabalho de parto naturalmente, esse útero desaparecerá lentamente, deixando os bebês desprotegidos, embora prontos para nascerem." Claudius ergueu o olhar para Draco com olhos temerosos, "Por Severus ter sido forçado a entrar em trabalho de parto, o útero não desapareceu gradualmente, ele se rompeu, e não é só isso, ele está um mês inteiro adiantado, essas são complicações com as quais ninguém teve de lidar."

"Você está dizendo que não pode fazer nada por ele?" Draco perguntou, lágrimas começando a correr por seu rosto. "Por favor, tem de haver algo que possamos fazer." Claudius olhou para o jovem Consorte com arrependimento em seu olhar.

"Eu sinto tanto, a única coisa que poderia melhorar isso seria se tivéssemos um Bardo, especialmente a música de um Alto Bardo acalmaria não somente Severus, mas também o bebê, no entanto, a casa dos Bardos fica muito longe."

"Então o que acontecerá?" Claudius suspirou pesadamente.

"Se não fizermos algo rápido, Severus e o bebê morrerão." Draco olhou para Seveurs, sua pele estava pálida e seus olhos cheios de dor.

"Não." A voz de Draco estava forte como aço. Claudius ergueu o olhar em surpresa e se encolheu ao ver a determinação assustadoramente fria em seus olhos.

"Draco, não há nada que possamos fazer..."

"Não! Sempre há uma maneira, sempre!" Draco disse friamente mesmo enquanto chorava. "Eu não deixarei meu papa morrer, eu não o deixarei morrer." Claudius o encarou com olhos cor de whiskey arregalados e então seus olhos se abriram ainda mais quando ele sentiu o poder de Draco crescendo.

"Draco, o que...?" Ele se interrompeu quando os olhos dele começarem a brilhar em um azul oceânico com traços de prata. "Bardo... Abençoada Deusa... Esse é o poder dele." Como se em um transe, Draco se voltou para Severus e pousou as mãos lentamente no corpo do outro homem; uma em seu estômago e a outra em seu coração enquanto ele respirava fundo e cantava.

Poder puro caía de seus lábios, assim como a canção mais encantadora e cheia de pesar que Claudius já ouvira. Conforme Draco continuava a cantar, Claudius podia sentir a calma e serenidade se apossarem do homem cheio de agonia e da criança que ele carregava. Visões de batalha, amor, perdição, esperança, dor, tudo se apossou de Claudius enquanto ele também se sentia calmo. O tempo era irrelevante enquanto Draco cantava, sua voz e poder ecoavam pelo aposento, pelo palácio e reverberavam nos corações daqueles que lutavam. Isso lhes deu força e resistência e acima de tudo, esperança... De que essa luta podia ser ganha.

Enquanto os últimos ecos da canção se desvaneciam, o brilho oceânico que o havia envolvido se dissipou, deixando Draco piscando, e sua magia exausta, e muito confuso. "O que... O que aconteceu?"

"Parece que você encontrou seu talento Élfico."

"Como?"

"Você é um Bardo." Claudius disse suavemente, seus olhos correndo a forma agora contente de Severus e então se arregalando quando ele deixou seus sensos varrerem o corpo de Severus. "Agora não é hora, sua magia completou a transição, ele está pronto, venha, devo fazer isso agora, ou talvez eu nunca tenha outra chance. Agora me ajude." Draco assentiu e começou a contornar a cama, mas ele pausou e olhou pela janela, sua sobrancelha se franzindo.

"Harry?"

Harry limpou ainda mais sangue de seu rosto enquanto arrancava sua espada de um animal lupino. Ele se virou rapidamente, sua mão livre vindo de seu lado, já jorrando chamas verdes brilhantes e sombrias da maldição Letal; ela o livrou dos vinte que convergiam para ele. "Pai!" Ele gritou. Lucius se virou violentamente, deslizando a espada por outro soldado inimigo enquanto ia até Harry.

"O que é, Harry?"

"Algo não está certo." Harry disse respirando pesadamente. "Mesmo estando doente, Voldemort devia estar aqui, e ele não está, isso está me preocupando." Harry disse. Lucius embalou seu rosto em suas mãos.

"Harry, você deve lutar com um inimigo por vez. Deixe ele se acovardar, ele no fim morrerá nas suas mãos."

"Eu o quero morto agora."

"Eu sei, todos nós queremos, mas agora não é a hora." Lucius disse, cortando outro lacaio do Lorde das Trevas. "Nesse momento precisamos matar tantos de seus seguidores quanto conseguirmos. Ele se alimenta do poder deles, quando mais matarmos, maior será o dano feito. Ele já está fraco, pense no quão mais fraco ele estará se a maior parte de seu exército se for."

Harry mordeu a língua; ele sabia que Lucius estava certo. Ele se sentia frustrado e raivoso, muitos estavam morrendo por causa de sua crença naquele homem louco, a cada vez que ele cortava um, parecia que mais um pouco dele sentia pena deles e mais dele se sentia culpado por matá-los. Lucius devia ter sentido seus pensamentos, uma vez que o sacudiu violentamente.

"Me escute, Harry, não é culpa sua! Nada disso é culpa sua, essas pessoas fizeram sua escolha e elas escolheram essa vida."

"Mas ele as forçou, exatamente como ele te forçou!" Harry gritou.

"Talvez, mas muitos foram até ele por si mesmos. Você não pode suportar o peso de centenas de milhares de almas em sua consciência, Harry, fique orgulhoso por estar fazendo a coisa certa, lutando pela causa certa, e você vencerá, nunca duvide disso, nunca duvide disso, Harry."

"Como eu não poderia? Muitos morreram para que eu estivesse aqui, tantos, incluindo meus pais e Sirius!" Harry disse, "Severus arriscou a vida por mim a cada vez que ele voltou para aquele inferno com aquele homem e você, e você também o fez. Não consigo não me sentir culpado!"

"Porque todas aquelas pessoas que morreram amaram e ainda amam você." Lucius disse, "Tanto quanto Severus e eu te amamos, Harry." Harry se enrijeceu e ergueu o olhar para seu pai.

"O quê?"

"Eu te amo, Harry, como se você fosse minha carne e meu sangue. Você é um exemplo brilhante do que um verdadeiro bruxo é, você é brilhante e forte, e encantador e cheio de compaixão. Quem não te amaria?" Harry não sabia o que dizer. O que se diz a um homem que lhe dera tudo o que ele sempre desejara; sua própria família.

"Pai, eu..."

"Agora não é hora. Venha, você exauriu sua magia e a si mesmo. Devemos voltar ao acampamento." Lucius disse e começou a puxar Harry para território mais seguro. Harry assistiu enquanto muito Elfos e bruxos os cobriram de fogo inimigo enquanto eles voltavam das linhas inimigas, mas enquanto eles voltavam, Harry se sentiu mais leve do que antes de entrar nessa guerra. Não era por causa de seus amigos, ou aliados lutando por ele... Era porque ele havia encontrado uma família. Uma família em seu Consorte Draco, e em Severus, um homem que o detestara por grande parte de sua vida e que agora o apoiava... E em Lucius... Lucius Malfoy, um homem que tentara matá-lo inúmeras vezes e ainda assim agora o amava como a um filho.

"Eu também amo você." Ele sussurrou e Lucius apertou sua mão em resposta.

"Eu não acho que posso fazer isso." Severus ofegou quando outra contração o varreu. Draco apertou sua mão com força entre as suas.

"Sim, você pode." Ele disse gentilmente e sorrindo. "Você esperou tanto por isso, eu sei que você pode fazer isso, papa." Draco disse suavemente. Severus sorriu levemente enquanto outra contração novamente o varria. Claudius sorriu gentilmente a Severus.

"Você não sentirá nada." Claudius murmurou.

"Claro que não, estou sóbrio e prestes a ser esfaqueado." Severus bufou sarcasticamente. Draco riu baixinho.

"Você está prestes a ter a criança de meu pai e seu Esposo." Ele engoliu. "Uma que vai ser tão linda quanto o homem que deu à luz a ela e a criou." Draco sorriu para Sev. "É para isso que nós, Consortes, fomos feitos."

"Isso é verdade." Claudius disse suavemente enquanto usava a distração de Severus como uma bênção e começava a fazer a incisão. "Nós fizemos nossos votos, para no fim, chegar nesse ponto. Carregar e ter a criança de nosso Lorde é o sinal mais belo, e ainda assim verdadeiro, de nossa Lealdade a ele." Sangue fluiu quando ele terminou a incisão, e ele teve de se concentrar, e Draco continuou de onde ele havia parado.

"Eu lembro de que, quando eu era pequeno, você e Papai tiveram uma discussão muito feia. Ele estava tentando te fazer casar com outra pessoa, e o deixasse com seu destino, mas você não o deixou, deixou?" Severus balançou a cabeça e estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de Claudis passarem pela incisão para trazer à luz sua criança. "Eu me lembro de você dizendo que você era o Consorte dele e que ele era sua vida, sua alma," Draco engoliu e continuou. "Você disse 'A Lealdade de Um Consorte não é verdadeiramente testada até ser confrontada com obstáculos que são tão horripilantes que qualquer outra pessoa fugiria. No entanto, um verdadeiro Consorte ficaria ao lado de seu Lorde, não importa o risco à sua vida.' Você se lembra disso?"

"Sim, é a verdade."

"É, você esperou vinte anos por ele, e agora você o tem e você tem sua criança, que ele criou. A sua Lealdade nunca vacilou, ela continuou forte e verdadeira, sobrevivendo a tudo." Draco disse, em parte admirado com o homem que era mais seu segundo pai que sua mãe. Severus grunhiu e Claudius ofegou em alegria enquanto ele puxava uma criança belamente formada.

"Severus, é um menino!" Ele disse e, enquanto o fazia, olhos azuis o encararam de volta. Claudius cortou o cordão umbilical e estendeu a criança a Draco, que o limpou e falou baixinho com ele. Severus se mexeu e sorriu para seu filho antes que se mexesse novamente, dessa vez em desconforto. Claudius viu isso e franziu a testa e correu uma mão por seu abdômen novamente. "Mas o que?" Ele perguntou antes de gentilmente afundar suas mãos novamente. Draco o assistiu preocupadamente enquanto ele envolvia o bebê com um cobertor de seda azul bebê e voltou para Severus. Os olhos de Claudius se acenderam, "Severus," ele cochichou enquanto gentilmente puxava e então embalava outro bebê em seus braços. Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram e Draco riu alegremente.

"Gêmeos, Severus, você tem gêmeos."

"É uma menina." Claudius disse enquanto cortava o segundo cordão e começava a limpá-la. "Oh, ela é linda, Severus, perfeitamente saudável e ela tem os seus olhos. Parabéns!" Severus ainda estava sem fala, mas quando Draco lhe ofereceu seu filho, ele o pegou em mãos gentis, embora trêmulas, e o olhou com uma expressão de amor e admiração. Claudius começou a curá-lo e Severus deixou suas mãos correrem por dez perfeitos dedinhos das mãos e dez dos pés, pela testa do garoto e encarou seus lindos olhos azuis prateados. Ele ficara preocupado ao não ouvir a gritaria usual, mas ao ver aquelas orelhinhas pontudas, ele se lembrou; seus filhos eram Elfos, e crianças Élficas nunca choravam ao nascerem.

"Ele é tão lindo." Severus disse engasgado e limpou as lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos; ele não havia, em duas décadas, chorado de alegria.

"Qual será o nome dele?" Draco perguntou.

"Dysis, ele se chamará Dysis." Severus disse suavemente e então olhou para a filha que o surpreendera e que provavelmente deixaria Lucius tão chocado que ele desmaiaria. Ele já podia dizer que, onde Dysis espelhava Lucius, ela o espelharia. A pele dela era de um alabastro sedoso e branco, e seus olhos eram tão escuros e belos quantos os seus... Linda criança, era o que ela era. "E você, meu anjo, será Adonia."

"Dysis e Adonia? Lindos nomes." Draco murmurou enquanto deixava Severus segurar os dois. Claudius suspirou de exaustão e Draco ergueu o olhar para ele, preocupado, mas o Antigo Consorte sorriu.

"Eu estou bem, e você também, Severus. Nós o transferiremos em breve para um lugar mais seguro, e Draco, você irá com ele, no entanto, isso será mais tarde. Nesse momento, você precisa de seu descanso." Claudius cuidadosamente tomou as crianças dos braços de Severus e sorriu gentilmente para as duas. "Vocês dois deixaram seu papai exausto." Ele sorriu gentilmente para Severus. "Você foi muito bem, em breve, não haverá sequer uma cicatriz. Sem sexo por seis semanas, eu vou enfiar isso naquele seu esposo se for preciso. Muita água e comida e _descanso_. Dysis e Adonia virão comigo e serão cuidados, eles serão crianças poderosas, já posso dizer isso, veremos de que casa eles serão." Severus assentiu.

"Posso vê-los depois?"

"Eu os trarei de volta imediatamente. Crianças Élficas normalmente dormem sem sequer se alimentarem pela primeira vez. Mas podemos conversar depois." Claudius disse e saiu silenciosamente do aposento. Severus suspirou enquanto se deitava exausto nos travesseiros.

"Descanse, papa, eu cuidarei de você."

"Como eles estão indo?" Severus perguntou, cansado, enquanto começava a adormecer. Draco sorriu.

"Nossos esposos são dois dos mais poderosos homens no campo, eles estão bem."

N/T

yay!

gente, voltei!

mas naum fiquem mtu felizes, pq vou viajar pakas em janeiro, mas vou tentar naum deixar vcs sem cap, okay? Soh q para issu eu precisu de um incentivo, sabem?

Os nomes completos dos bebês são:

Dysis Ares Malfoy e Adonia Rayna Malfoy

Dysis: Pôr do Sol

Adonia: Bela

Eternal Requiem


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo Dezoito**

Harry suspirou baixinho ao abrir sonolentamente seus olhos verde-esmeralda. O pulsar em sua orelha ainda estava lento e constante; lhe dizendo que seu pai ainda estava dormindo profundamente. Harry se ergueu gentilmente para olhar o belo rosto de Lucius. Ele não conseguia se impedir de amar o homem como o pai que nunca tivera. Ele havia feito tanto por ele... Harry afastou o olhar ao pensar com desgosto em Voldemort estuprando Lucius. Ele queria o homem morto, morto nesse instante.

"Tenha paciência, meu filho, você terá sua justa recompensa em breve." Lucius murmurou, sua voz ainda densa de sono. Harry voltou-se para ele e franziu a testa.

"Você ainda precisa de descanso, muita coisa aconteceu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas."

"Sim, isso é verdade, entretanto, meu amor está bem e saudável e não consigo me impedir de me sentir excitado e feliz para ver se nossa criança é um menino ou uma menina." Harry sorriu ao ver a excitação faiscando nos olhos do Elfo.

"Você não sabe, Alto Profeta?" Harry zombou. Lucius rolou os olhos, mas afagou seu rosto, com um sorriso gentil, mas belo, no rosto.

"Eu posso ser um Profeta, mas não posso ver tudo. Além disso, meu Consorte estava assustadoramente cansado e dormiu imediatamente, estou levemente nervoso, embora possa esperar." Seus olhos se turvaram um pouco, "Com sorte, essa guerra estará terminada antes que Draco dê à luz."

"Eu também espero que assim seja." Harry disse, enquanto se inclinava para a mão que o afagava e cantarolou. Sua magia estivera levemente desregulada durante o dia todo, por ele ter estado longe de seu escolhido, assim como Lucius. Ele podia sentir a magia se agitando calmamente dentro deles dois, se ajustando, a tensão deixando suas auras. Houve um vento quando a entrada da barraca foi afastada e Vincent apareceu. Ele se curvou baixo para os dois.

"O que está errado?" Lucius perguntou preocupado enquanto dava tapinhas no cobertor à sua frente, convidando Vincent a se sentar, o que o homem fez, gratamente.

"Parece que Voldemort apareceu, ele está no campo agora, liderando." Vincent disse cansado. "Narcisa não pode ser encontrada, não sabemos onde ela foi, mas temos uma boa idéia quanto a atrás de quem ela foi." Vincent olhou para Lucius e o Elfo assentiu tristemente.

"Ela vai querer a minha morte, ela descobriu que eu mudei meu testamento."

"O quê?" Harry perguntou, tenso; apenas pensar na morte desse homem o deixava doente de pesar. Lucius pousou uma mão confortante em sua coxa e apertou levemente.

"Só uma pequena precaução, eu já vi que vou sobreviver a essa guerra e ao que quer que a Deusa tenha para nós todos, no entanto, como eu não voltarei para o mundo bruxo depois disso, eu precisava me certificar de que meus negócios estavam em ordem, então fiz um testamento declarando que toda a fortuna Malfoy irá para meu Consorte e meu filho, Draco. Agora, como Severus ficará comigo, Draco receberá tudo, não deixei nada para ela."

"Posso entender porque ela está furiosa." Vincent disse com um sorriso cansado. "Além disso, os Três estão praticamente dizimando as forças deles, eles ainda estão muito discretos, no entanto, os clãs de dragões do lado de Voldemort sabem agora que temos três dragões, eles só não sabem quem são eles." Vincent sorriu largamente. "E até o dragão de Draco apareceu uma ou duas vezes, mas somente quando alguém se aproxima demais do palácio."

"Bom." Harry disse em satisfação. Lucius deu um risinho e então olhou para Vincent.

"Como estão Pansy e Blaise?"

"Eu não os vejo desde essa manhã, eles estão trabalhando com os Elfos, então provavelmente estão indo muito bem." Vincent disse. "Os grupos bruxos não os aceitam muito bem." Harry bufou.

"O que há de novo nisso?" Ele murmurou e Lucius o repreendeu fazendo um barulho reprovador em sua garganta. "Desculpe."

"Não fiquemos amargos. Venha, Harry, a batalha espera."

"Sim, ela não espera sempre?"

"Bem, você de fato está de bom humor." Lucius disse sarcasticamente. Harry riu.

"Eu só estou vocalizando o humor de todos aqui; eles não têm coragem de dizer."

Lucius meramente sorriu.

Ele odiava esse maldito veneno. Voldemort fez uma carranca sombria enquanto cortava um bruxo próximo pela metade com apenas um pensamento e então o fez novamente com sua espada. O sangue que cascateou por seu rosto e vestes o revigorou; ele se sentia poderoso e no controle. No entanto, ele podia sentir o veneno que aquele maldito Elfo aplicara nele fluindo constantemente, o enfraquecendo... O matando.

Ele trabalhara tão duro, tudo o que queria estava a seu alcance! E agora isso! Voldemort soltou um rugido e uma onda negra de magia varreu o campo de batalha. Elfos, Lobisomens e Bruxos do lado da Luz caíram como moscas.

Um rugido em resposta encheu o céu e ele assistiu em horror e raiva enquanto dois dragões, um de um negro ardente, o outro de um prateado espantoso, incendiaram um quarto de seu exército restante. Os gritos dos agonizantes correram por ele e ele xingou enquanto cambaleava, a magia vital deles sendo arrancada deles, assim como dele, era de abalar.

"**Vão para os fogos do Hades**!" Voldemort sibilou na língua das serpentes, aqueles ao seu redor tremeram de medo assim como de medo da aura negra vertendo de cada poro dele.

"**_Não, você é o condenado aos buracos cheios de fogo do inferno._**" Voldemort ergueu o olhar e viu um homem; escamas negras cobriam metade de seu rosto, e asas de dragão gigantes se estendiam de suas costas.

"Quem é você?"

"**_Eu sou o mais velho de todos os Dragões. Sou Draconis._**" Ele disse baixinho, mas os dragões que estavam subindo no ar atrás de Voldemort pararam e encararam em horror o seu Antigo. "**_Vocês todos desonraram minha esposa, meu filho e eu. Vocês não são mais Dragões aos nossos olhos. Se uma garra for erguida contra o Alto Profeta Lucius Malfoy e seu exército uma vez mais, vocês serão considerados mortos._**"

"Suas ameaças são vazias."

"**_Para você, elas podem assim parecer, mas elas não o são. Nós os massacraremos._**"

"Eles também são Dragões." Draconis lhe deu um sorriso sinistro.

"**_Eles podem sê-lo, mas eu fui o Primeiro, recebi a vida da Donzela. Minha esposa foi a Segunda e Nosso Filho, nascido de nosso Amor, foi o Terceiro. Nós somos os Antigos; nós somos os Deuses entre eles. Eles nos enraiveceram, eles envergonharam todos os Dragões, e por isso eles devem pagar._**" Draconis disse e com um grande salto ele estava no ar, se erguendo acima deles, sua esposa Illyrian e seu filho Dion a seu lado.

"Matem-nos!" Voldemort sibilou. Os Dragões hesitaram, alguns estavam chorando, outros já haviam deixado sua magia despedaçar seus corpos em pesar por terem desonrado seus Antigos. No entanto, aqueles ainda vivos sabiam, sabiam seu destino, eles iriam morrer, mas eles prefeririam morrer com honra a sem honra alguma. Rugidos horripilantes subiram no ar enquanto os últimos dos Cinco Clãs dos Dragões convergiam para os Três que haviam se erguido quando o tempo começara.

Foi um massacre sangrento.

Voldemort assistiu enquanto a mais forte de suas forças era massacrada. "Malditos sejam vocês!"

"Meu Lorde." Voldemort girou violentamente e inconscientemente lambeu os lábios. Embora ele preferisse homens vestidos de couro justo, Narcisa Malfoy aplacaria suas luxúrias o suficiente.

"O que é, Lady Malfoy?"

"Eu encontrei um caminho para entrar no palácio."

"Sério?" Ela assentiu, "Planejo matar meu filho; você tem alguma objeção quanto a isso?"

Voldemort atirou a cabeça para trás e riu e casualmente girou o pulso e enviou vinte homens para suas mortes. "Vá em frente."

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou e furtivamente saiu do campo. Voldemort se virou e sorriu malignamente, no entanto, dor correu por seu sangue e ele estava secando sangue um momento depois.

"Maldito veneno." Ele murmurou, mas então sorriu novamente. "Draco morto... Agora, se isso não tirar Potter de seu esconderijo, eu não sei o que o tirará." Sua risada ecoou sobre todos os combatentes e sua voz mental deixou muitos tremendo de desgosto.

_Potter, apareça, apareça, onde quer que você esteja._

Draco foi cautelosamente até o quarto de Severus. Embora ele soubesse que eles estavam a salvo, sempre havia uma chance de que algo estivesse errado. Ele não queria arriscar. Sua magia estava baixa, e isso o amedrontava, ele não era melhor que um aborto na maioria dos dias, não que ele se importasse. Ele sorriu sonhadoramente ao sentir suas crianças chutarem seu estômago. Só lhe restavam mais dois meses, ele deu um risinho suave, e ele sempre quisera que suas crianças nascessem em junho.

Os sinos delicados em seu cabelo tilintaram suavemente quando uma lufada fria de vento passou. Draco parou e virou e olhou para trás, fitando o longo e belo corredor.

Não havia janelas ali.

Draco recomeçou a andar e quando uma segunda lufada de ar frio passou por ele, não olhou para trás, ele acelerou o passo, andando tão rápido quanto conseguia. Ele fez uma curva e quase escorregou e caiu... O chão... Ele olhou para seus pés e sentiu um grito de terror borbulhar em sua garganta. Os guardas por quem ele passara havia menos de uma hora tinham suas gargantas cortadas, ele escorregara em sangue. "Oh, Deusa." Ele murmurou e rapidamente contornou os corpos de bruços e disparou pelo corredor, mas em vez de ir para o quarto secreto de Severus, ele foi para o seu. Ele bateu e trancou a porta e se inclinou contra ela, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado.

"Ora, ora, ora, meu primeiro e único filho está grávido." Era uma voz e calculada; uma voz que Draco jamais esqueceria.

"Mãe?" Ele perguntou baixo. Narcisa Malfoy emergiu da escuridão, seu traje de couro vermelho-sangue e justo brilhando na luz pálida. Ela sorriu friamente para ele.

"Olá, Draconis." Ela disse sarcasticamente. "Parece que seu maridinho esteve ocupado." Ela apontou para seu estômago e ele o cobriu, instintiva e imediatamente com seus braços. Narcisa riu sombriamente. "Oh, você parece tão lastimável agora. Você está de o quê, seis ou sete meses agora? Sua magia deve estar reduzida a nada. Você está, de fato, desamparado contra mim."

Os olhos prateados de Draco se arregalaram em terror quando ele viu a lâmina sangrenta de sua espada em uma mão e a sua varinha na outra. "Mãe, por favor, não faça isso."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu sou seu filho, esses são seus netos, você tem um coração!" Draco pediu suave e tristemente. Ele quisera tão desesperadamente que sua mãe o amasse por toda a sua vida; ele quisera o amor dela ainda mais que o de seu pai.

"Por que eu deveria me importar?" Ela cuspiu. "Lucius nunca me amou! O homem era feito de gelo, mesmo quando me levou para sua cama. Você não foi concebido por amor, Draconis, você foi concebido por _dever_." Draco se encolheu e Narcisa sorriu em escárnio. "Como isso te faz sentir, huh? Seu precioso pai, a quem você ama tanto, olhou para sua mãe com desgosto enquanto me tomava e me engravidava. Eu te carreguei por nove meses e ele não deu nenhuma atenção a mim até ele dar uma boa olhada em você quando você nasceu! Ele tinha seu herdeiro! Depois disso, ele não poderia ter se importado menos. Eu queria o amor dele, Draconis, por que seu pai não podia me amar?"

"Ele amou Severus por toda a sua vida, ele era destinado a ele, e certamente você sabia disso antes de se casar!" Draco implorou enquanto se pressionava ainda mais contra a porta enquanto ela avançava para ele. "Ele te respeitou, até mesmo gostou de você por todos esses anos!"

"Eu não queria isso!"

"Mas você também não o amava, então por que você quereria...!"

"Cale-se!" Ela o esbofeteou com o punho de sua espada. Draco gritou enquanto cambaleava para o chão. Um hematoma horroroso já se formava ao longo de seu rosto. "É claro que eu não amava aquele maldito bastardo, não depois da humilhação que ele me fez passar, carregar a criança dele e ele sequer se importando! Tão logo você nasceu eu soube que você seria um Elfo exatamente como seu querido pai, e eu te odiei assim que te vi. Você era tão perfeito, tão lindo, tão _Élfico_ que me fazia querer vomitar!" Draco ergueu o olhar para a mulher que chamava de sua Mãe e chorou, chorou por ela, chorou seu pai e chorou por si mesmo.

"Tudo o que sempre quis foi o seu amor!" Draco gritou para ela. "Tudo o que eu queria era que você se importasse apenas por um segundo comigo, houve algum momento em que você sequer se importou?"

"Nenhum, você era meramente o produto do dever." Narcisa o encarou friamente. "Eu duvido que seu pai sequer te ame, ele tem se afligido pela criança que ele perdeu quando aquele prostituto Severus foi espancado até que quase morresse." Draco empalideceu; não, aquilo não era verdade.

"O Pai me ama."

"Eu duvido," ela disse secamente e então sorriu em desdém enquanto apontava sua varinha para o coração dele e erguia sua lâmina acima de sua cabeça. "Afinal de contas, por que ele amaria a cria de uma esposa que ele meramente tomou por dever?" Ela parou de sorrir e mesmo ela sendo a perfeição, Draco nunca havia visto alguém tão feio em sua vida jovem. "MORRA!"

A espada desceu e a sombria luz verde da maldição Letal veio da varinha.

Draco fechou os olhos... _ME AJUDEM!_

_ME AJUDEM!_

Harry e Lucius giraram violentamente para o palácio. Harry sentiu tal medo e pânico dentro dele com o puro terror da voz de Draco. "Draco!"

"Não, você deve ficar aqui, eu irei." Lucius ordenou e se desvaneceu. Harry ficou imóvel até que ele foi inundado pela assinatura mágica daquele que mais odiava.

"Olá, Tom." Ele disse sem se virar.

"Potter, é hora de morrer."

"Eu não acho." Harry murmurou e se virou, sua espada já desembainhada e uma bola de chamas puras surgindo de sua outra mão. Voldemort confrontou seu ataque...

A terra guinchou quando os dois poderosos adversários colidiram no campo de batalha.

Lucius não hesitou.

Quando ele se materializara no aposento, tudo o que vira fora a espada de sua ex-mulher indo em direção ao estômago proeminente de Draco e a maldição Letal prestes a atingir seu objetivo. "Você morre, agora." Ele rosnou baixo enquanto enterrava sua lâmina Élfica nas costas dela. Narcisa gritou e Draco olhou para ele em alívio e surpresa silenciosos. Sangue havia espirrado em seu cabelo, rosto e vestes, mas tão logo o corpo de Narcisa caiu no chão, Draco estava sendo puxado para o abraço esmagador de seu pai. "Oh Deusa, ela não te machucou, machucou?"

"Não, ela não me machucou." Draco disse enquanto enterrava sua cabeça no ombro do outro. "Obrigado, Papai." Lucius afastou seu rosto de seu ombro e olhou para ele enquanto lágrimas caíam por seu rosto.

"Draco, você não precisa me agradecer por isso. Eu morro antes de deixar alguém tocar em você." Draco apenas o olhou e Lucius suspirou. "Eu te amo, Draconis, eu te amo desde o momento em que te vi. Você era tão lindo."

"Você me ama?" Draco perguntou baixinho. "De verdade? Porque ela..."

"Nem sequer pense no que aquela vadia disse, você me ouviu? Eu te amo e Severus te ama como se você fosse dele. Nunca duvide disso." Lucius disse em uma voz rouca e sufocada enquanto o abraçava novamente. Draco teria respondido, não fosse pela sombra caindo sobre eles.

"Papai!" Lucius se voltou e a onda de magia que se desdobrou daquela sombra escura o empurrou contra a parede. Lucius deslizou para o chão e parou de se mover. Draco o olhou em horror. "Papai!" Ele gritou e tentou se mover; mas uma mão forte se fechou em sua perna e ele se virou e encarou o rosto retorcido da projeção astral de Voldemort.

"_Que prêmio você é, meu mestre ficará encantado._"

"Mestre?" Draco indagou trêmulo, o Voldemort retorcido sorriu em escárnio, metade de seu queixo estava decaída e Draco sentiu seu estômago rolar.

"_Eu sou a alma de Voldemort encarnada; ele está lutando com seu esposo agora._" A Alma de Voldemort riu sombriamente. "_Eu quero ouvir a agonia dele enquanto ele assiste você e sua criança morrerem._" Com um força surpreendente, a forma decaída de Voldemort arrastou Draco para seus pés e então o ergueu.

"Não!" Draco gritou. Lucius tremeu com o som angustiado de seu filho. Ele ergueu a cabeça, sua visão borrada.

"Draconis!"

"Papai!" Voldemort se voltou e enviou uma onda de magia distorcida em direção a Lucius e então pôs uma mão sobre a boca de Draco. Lucius caiu inconsciente novamente e Draco encarou os olhos carmesins e maníacos de Voldemort.

"_Grite em seus pesadelos para mim, Belo, porque é para o Inferno que eu estou te levando._"

Os gritos de Draco foram abafados e então seus olhos rolaram para dentro de sua cabeça e ele ficou imóvel.

Mesmo na escuridão de sua mente, seus gritos continuaram.

N/T

yay!

bem, esse cap eh curtinhu, mas o próximo eh mais comprido (10 pag´)

só tem mais dois caps e o epílogo! E não se preocupem, já estou de olho em outras fics para traduzir!

E me parece que essa fic vai ter continuaçaum!

Anyways, naum sei se semana q vem vai dah pra postah, entaum... Mas issu NÃO impede os incentivos, right?

Eternal Requiem


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Passos.

Vozes murmuradas... Os gritos de seu filho...

"Acho que ele está acordando." Era o som da voz de seu Consorte, mas Lucius estava furioso. Um torvelinho de poder cresceu nele enquanto sua fúria aumentava. Voldemort havia roubado sua criança... _Sua_ criança e ameaçava a outra com morte, mas não apenas suas crianças... Não, ele também levara seu neto ainda não nascido...

... Lucius abriu os olhos e Severus se afastou rapidamente ao sentir onda após onda de incrível poder reverberar ao redor do Alto Profeta. "Lucius, querido?"

"Fique aqui, Severus." Lucius murmurou suavemente, baixo... Letalmente. "Isso acaba hoje." Lucius endireitou suas vestes, apanhou sua espada ainda suja de sangue e deslizou para fora do aposento. "Queimem o corpo dela; não quero ver essa sujeira em minha casa." Severus abaixou o olhar para a visão retorcida de Narcisa Malfoy e tremeu com a dor e medo gravados no rosto dela.

Ele sentiu pena de quem quer que cruzasse o caminho de Lucius.

Ali, Lucius estava isolado do mundo, mas não realmente. Ele podia ouvir a preocupação daqueles que estavam por perto, mas também podia perceber o medo. A idade e Poder combinados que Demetrius lhe passara com seu último suspiro e o poder que ele acumulara por conta própria o faziam quase três vezes mais poderoso do que antes e agora que ele não estava se contendo... Muitos podiam sentir sua intenção.

E isso os assustava.

Ele não se importou. "Leviathan, onde está você?" Ele perguntou baixo, mas sua voz reverberou pelos corredores. O Antigo veio, andando a passos largos e graciosos pelos corredores. Havia preocupação em seus olhos violetas e ele correu para Lucius.

"Lucius, você está...?"

"Não há tempo. O fim se aproxima." Lucius disse suavemente. Leviathan engoliu ao olhar nos olhos brilhantes do Alto Profeta. A sua magia jorrava dele, girando ao seu redor como uma hélice dupla, tamanho poder...

"Sim, Sire, o que você deseja que eu faça?"

"Chame de volta os bruxos e o nosso povo." Lucius ordenou. "Voldemort e meu filho Harry estão lutando agora, e Voldemort também tem Draco." Os olhos de Leviathan se arregalaram em horror. "O campo deve estar vazio, a destruição será terrível e..."

"Alto Profeta!" Um bruxo veio correndo para eles e fez uma reverência baixa. "Os Dementadores, senhor, os Dementadores chegaram."

"Deusa, não." Leviathan murmurou tristemente. Lucius não parecia surpreso.

"Recuem, fiquem a salvo e façam os Antigos Dragões lutarem contra eles." Ele olhou o bruxo nos olhos e o rosto do bruxo ficou pálido como um fantasma. "Diga a eles que eles podem usar tudo e qualquer coisa que seja necessária para fazer isso, você entendeu?"

"S-sim." Lucius passou por eles graciosamente e então desapareceu em uma fria rajada de vento. "Merlin, o que é ele?"

"Ele é o Alto Profeta."

"Alto Profeta ou não, ninguém consegue ter tanto poder quanto ele e ainda estar são." O bruxo murmurou. Leviathan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Então você não conhece bem Lucius Malfoy." Ele disse suavemente. "Ele nasceu para esse papel, e ele se prende a ele como uma mariposa a uma chama. Obedeça às ordens dele, ou receio que você vá sentir a ponta de sua espada."

O bruxo correu como se fugisse do inferno.

Draco tremeu incontrolavelmente na escuridão úmida de uma árvore apodrecida. Ele apertou ainda mais sua veste de batalha de couro negro contra si, no entanto, ela não pôde barrar o frio, que penetrava até os ossos. Ele fitou a abominação à sua frente e não pôde evitar pensar que tudo aquilo era inútil. A Alma de Voldemort era ainda mais desprezível que o homem. Apesar de seu pai sempre ter dito que o verdadeiro poder de uma pessoa, fosse ela bruxa, Élfica ou humana, sempre residia na sua alma.

Ele não acreditara, até ter encontrado essa alma maligna.

Ele estava cansado, faminto, e sentia um medo tão profundo que até mesmo as crianças dentro de si podiam senti-lo. Pequenas ondas calmantes o varriam nos períodos em que ele era corroído por terror agudo, apenas para que tal terror fosse barrado pelos minúsculos raios de luz azul bebê. As crianças de Harry e suas estavam tentando acalmá-lo. Fosse em outro momento, ele teria sorrido, encantado, mas agora, tudo o que ele podia fazer era tentar não chorar. Onde estava o poder que ele sentira correndo por ele quando ajudara Severus? Trancado, era o que parecia. Sua magia era, no melhor dos casos, esporádica, fora apenas sua má sorte que fizera sua magia retroceder e deixá-lo apenas um pouco melhor que um aborto.

_**Você está apavorado... Bom, você deveria.**_

"O que você quer comigo?" Ele sussurrou baixo, feliz por sua voz não ter tremido, embora ele soasse subjugado, mas isso não podia ser evitado, sua força estava deixando-o, ele sentia seus olhos querendo se fechar e um grito de terror começar a preencher seus ouvidos. Draco saiu subitamente de seu estupor, não, ele tinha de ficar acordado. O terror que o esperava em seus sonhos era muito mais aterrorizante do que aquele sentado à sua frente.

_**Mestre quer seu Esposo, não você. No entanto, é você quem dará o Garoto Dourado para o Mestre.**_

"Eu nunca darei Harry a ele." Draco disse entre dentes. Um risinho doentio veio da escuridão viscosa à sua frente.

_**Seu esposo desistirá por vontade própria; você é muito precioso para ele.**_

"Eu..." Draco não conseguia falar. Essa alma retorcida estava certa; Harry faria qualquer coisa por ele... Draco fechou os olhos para barrar as lágrimas de desesperança que ele queria derramar desesperadamente, mas que não podia. Ele não deixaria esse monstro ver sua dor, seu medo. Ele era Draconis Malfoy e ele sobreviveria àquilo. "Bem, tenho certeza de que quando ele vier, ele derrubará a você e ao seu Mestre." A Alma de Voldemort não gostou daquilo. Ela arreganhou seus dentes podres enquanto sibilava em fúria.

**_Você tem muita coragem, Elfo. Veremos para onde vai sua confiança quando seu Esposo falhar!_** A Alma subitamente deu uma guinada para trás e Draco assistiu em interesse e também com um medo doentio enquanto a Alma se dissolvia e desaparecia.

"Pela Deusa, o que...?"

"Olá, Draco." Draco enrijeceu enquanto se voltava para a abertura no tronco da árvore. Voldemort estava ali, em carne, seus olhos vermelho-sangue enevoados com loucura, assim como com uma faísca do poder necessário para trazer sua alma de volta para seu corpo perfeito.

"Voldemort." Draco disse baixo. Essa era a primeira vez em que ele via o novo e melhorado assassino. Ele teve de admitir que o homem era belo, com aquele cabelo negro e sedoso, pele pálida, e interessantes olhos vermelhos. No entanto, Draco conseguia ver a sujeira interior, o brilho maníaco daqueles olhos vermelho-sangue e a palidez doentia de sua pele denunciando o fato de que ele estava morrendo por causa do veneno que Demetrius inoculara nele. Draco sabia que por detrás daquele rosto estava uma alma tão retorcida e decaída que ele automaticamente se afastou da mão bem cuidada que se estendia para ele. "Você fede a morte e vidas roubadas, não me toque." Draco disse baixo, seus olhos faiscando em azul oceânico sob a luz turva. O pequeno sorriso de Voldemort se tornou mais largo e ainda mais sinistro.

"Você tem coragem, eu gosto disso, é uma pena que esteja grávido, eu adoraria saborear e possuir esse corpo delicioso."

"Você nunca me possuirá, assim como você nunca possuirá meu pai, nós já estamos comprometidos." Draco disse suavemente enquanto graciosamente engatinhava para fora do tronco e se erguia, tentando calmamente arrumar suas vestes enlameadas e arruinadas e dar a seu cabelo alguma aparência de ordem, embora soubesse que parecia uma pessoa medonha.

Olhos vermelho-sangue se tornaram estreitos e frios. Draco instintivamente se afastou dele enquanto a aura malévola de Voldemort borbulhava e se alastrava ao redor dele. Ele deu um passo em direção ao Elfo grávido e Draco encontrou seu olhar descaradamente, mas não disse nada.

"Vá andando." Ele rosnou e apontou na direção de todos os gritos.

Draco andou e Voldemort o seguiu grudado em seus calcanhares. Ele fechou os olhos e afagou seu estômago.

_Por favor, fique bem meu amor._

_Por favor, fique bem meu amor._ Harry parou e virou-se, seu peito ficando pesado. "Draco." Dizer o nome dele fez com que Harry caísse de joelhos com a saudade e dor que o rasgava. Draco estava perto agora, ele conseguia sentir isso, mas ele também sabia que isso significava que Voldemort estava com ele.

E era isso que mais o amedrontava.

Harry começou a andar a passos largos pelos restos de árvores e corpos sangrentos. Ele sentia sangue pingando da ferida em seu lado e seu braço esquerdo estava quebrado e pendia frouxamente a seu lado. Sua cabeça latejava e sua cicatriz queimava. A luta com Voldemort o havia quase exaurido. Harry tremeu ao se lembrar da força de seus golpes com aquela espada de lâmina larga, a dor correndo por ele quando a arma o atingira. Ele tremeu em horror, por ter sentido toda a extensão da magia de Voldemort. Harry engoliu sua ânsia de vomitar quando se lembrou daquela aura oleosa e negra que o embrulhara, sufocando-o. Harry havia formado um antigo feitiço de luz, pequeno, mas poderoso, em sua mão, que aprendera com seu pai. O feitiço lhe dera a abertura de que precisara para se libertar e lançar um feitiço.

Harry sorriu sinistramente. Voldemort não o sentiria agora, mas na próxima vez que usasse sua magia como usara... O feitiço fora feito para funcionar com qualquer tipo de veneno já inoculado no inimigo. Como Voldemort estava tomando a essência vital de seus seguidores para retardar o veneno, ele não estava funcionando tão bem quanto deveria. Harry sabia que o feitiço que lançara iria combater e destruir qualquer progresso que a magia de vidas roubadas que Voldemort estava absorvendo, o deixando incrivelmente fraco. Ele esperava que fosse o suficiente para salvar Draco. Harry mordeu o lábio quanto sua visão o assaltou novamente. Ele rezou para a Deusa para que aquilo funcionasse.

Uma vez que o feitiço era Élfico, ele não tinha nome ou movimentos de mão ou de varinha a serem feitos. Ele vinha somente da essência da magia do inimigo, do veneno inoculado na pessoa e da intenção do lançador. Era um equilíbrio delicado e demorara uma eternidade até que ele aprendesse. Lucius estava prestes a desistir quando Harry finalmente o acertou. Harry agradeceu seu pai silenciosamente, mas soube que o agradecimento não chegara até seu destino.

Harry começou a acelerar o passo ao se aproximar do Palácio dos Antigos. A aura de Lucius estava se tornando tão grande, tão poderosa que Harry teve de bloquear a presença dele em sua mente. Ele não sabia o que seu pai estava fazendo, mas, fosse o que fosse, ele estava reunindo uma grande quantidade de magia Selvagem para fazê-lo. Enquanto corria pelas ruas ensangüentadas em frente ao Palácio dos Antigos, Harry se sentia como se gelo o tivesse varrido. Harry cambaleou e caiu sobre um joelho ao olhar para cima e o sangue deixasse seu rosto.

"Oh não." Ele arfou, Dementadores, centenas deles estavam deslizando pelas ruas. Harry utilizou-se de uma pequena, mas poderosa, quantidade de sua magia e lançou três Cervos Patronos e assistiu enquanto eles começavam a dispersar os Dementadores, mas ele sabia que seria apenas uma breve trégua. Ele fitou o chão polvilhado de corpos Élficos e bruxos que já haviam sido Beijados.

"**_Lorde Supremo Malfoy!_**" Harry se forçou a ficar de pé e olhou para a sua direita. Dion estava correndo para ele rapidamente.

"O que foi, Dion?" Harry indagou, cansado. Dion o vistoriou rapidamente e seus brilhantes olhos azuis se estreitaram ao caírem sobre seu braço esquerdo e lado sangrento.

"**_Você está ferido, deixe-me ajudá-lo._**" Ele disse enquanto ia em direção a Harry. Ele puxou para trás o couro flexível que cobria seu pulso esquerdo e mordeu. Harry empalideceu.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"**_Beba, isso vai te curar. Beba agora; há problemas a serem resolvidos. O Pai e a Mãe querem falar com você._**" Ele disse suavemente. Harry baixou o olhar para o pulso oferecido, enterrou seu nojo enquanto gentilmente segurava o braço do dragão, e curvou sua cabeça e começou a beber.

Era como beber magia pura. Harry gemeu inconscientemente enquanto sorvia e engolia o sangue do dragão. Ele correu por suas veias, varrendo seu sangue, sua mente estava ofuscada por luz e ele sentiu vagamente músculos, tendões e ossos se religando. O músculo e a pele de seu lado estava se emendando justamente. "**_Chega._**" Harry recuou e olhou para Dion com os olhos vitrificados.

"Deusa." Harry cochichou enquanto lambia os lábios. "Isso foi... Intoxicante." Dion sorriu.

"**_Nós somos a magia mais Antiga, com exceção da Deusa. Mesmo o sangue Élfico, após um certo período de tempo, se torna magia e poder quase puros. Fico feliz por isso ter ajudado; agora temos de ir._**" Harry assentiu e o seguiu enquanto eles corriam levemente pela rua agora deserta.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"**_O seu Diretor estava, ou talvez ainda esteja, falando com meus pais. No entanto, o que quer que ele estivesse dizendo os estava enraivecendo. Minha Mãe me enviou para te achar, para ser se você conseguia fazer seu antigo pensar sensatamente._**"

"Eu duvido, mas vou tentar." Dion lhe sorriu e Harry retribuiu sorrindo. Eles correram lado a lado por alguns minutos antes de entrarem em uma clareira com uma cachoeira no centro. Em frente à cachoeira, estava um sujo, mas ainda vivo, Dumbledore, assim como quase todos os Weasley, salvo Percy, e Hermione. Draconis e Illyrian encaravam o grupo de bruxos, como se desejassem poder dispensá-los. Harry e Dion diminuíram para uma corrida lenta e então pararam entre os dois grupos. "Certo, estou aqui, o que está acontecendo?" Harry disse. Hermione e Rony piscaram para ele.

"Harry, você está bem? Você está ensopado de sangue." Hermione disse com preocupação. Harry a encarou.

"Agora não é hora, Mione." Ele rangeu os dentes; agora que ele estava curado, seu corpo decidira lembrá-lo de que ele estava sem ter contato com seu Consorte por um tempo maior que o aceitável. Uma rajada de frio correu por ele e ele cerrou seus dentes que batiam e firmou sua determinação. "Draconis, o que foi?" Harry se voltou para o Dragão Mais Velho. Draconis estava fulminando Dumbledore com o olhar.

"**_Eu recebi instruções explícitas do Alto Profeta. Ele diz que minha esposa e meu filho e eu podemos usar quaisquer meios necessários para destruir o resto do inimigo, e isso inclui aquelas monstruosidades... Aqueles Dementadores, como vocês os chamam. Esse... Esse..._**" Harry podia dizer que ele estava furioso.

"Ele disse para vocês pararem." Harry disse suavemente e Draconis assentiu, os lábios apertados e sua aura se expandiu até seus limites. Illyrian pousou uma mão calmante em seu ombro.

"**_Lorde Supremo Malfoy, esses Dementadores, esses ladrões de almas, estão dizimando nossas forças, e também estão matando a terra. A terra está saturada de magia Selvagem, que embora poderosa, é frágil. Coisas como os Dementadores são feitas primariamente de morte e decadência; eles tomam a vida de todos ao seu redor. É esse o motivo por eles serem tão perigosos._**"

"Vocês podem matá-los?" Harry perguntou e os Dragões Antigos assentiram.

"**_Sim, mas precisamos de todos aqueles que ainda vivem fora do campo de batalha, longe daqui. A magia que será liberada matará um ser mágico normal. Por favor, diga isso ao seu antigo._**" Draconis disse mordaz. Harry se voltou para Dumbledore.

"Há algum motivo particular para não deixá-los fazer isso?" Dumbledore o olhou com olhos azuis velhos e cansados.

"Os Dementadores, Harry, não são o problema, é o fato de que eles liberarão uma onda de magia que pode muito bem nos tornar abortos, então haverá ou magia nenhuma, ou tanta que os trouxas serão capazes de senti-la."

"Estou certo de que isso não acontecerá. Se o Pai disse que eles podiam usar quaisquer meios necessários, então isso significa que ele deve estar fazendo algo para que a onda de magia não se espalhe além das barreiras já existentes ao redor do mundo bruxo e do reino Élfico." Harry explicou. "O Pai não diria alguma coisa sem um plano antes."

"Harry, você quer deixar esses Dragões fazerem isso?" Rony perguntou incredulamente. Harry suspirou.

"Quero, porque isso significa que os Dementadores estarão mortos, todas as forças de Voldemort estarão mortas, e que o homem estará substancialmente enfraquecido, e eu espero que o suficiente para que eu possa recuperar meu Consorte e matar aquele homem maldito. Tudo bem para você?" Harry gritou. "Estou cansado de lutar; eu matei tantas pessoas nessa guerra para livrar o mundo bruxo de uma ameaça que há muita deveria ter sido eliminada."

"Mas, Harry, criança," Arthur disse baixinho, "Você está destinado..."

"Foda-se o destino!" Harry disse bruscamente, "Estou cansado de ouvir que estou destinado a destruir esse maníaco. Se Eles fizerem isso, ele já estará parcialmente destruído, e é isso o que eu quero. Metade do exército bruxo foi morta; vocês não querem que quem possa sobreviver o faça?" Ele olhou para eles. Eles eram seus amigos... Bem, amigos distantes agora, mas eles haviam sido tudo o que ele tivera por seis anos, ele valorizava a opinião deles, mas a forma como eles o olhavam agora... Ele estava diferente, ele sabia disso.

Eles não gostavam disso.

Harry estava cansado de tentar ser o que todos queriam que ele fosse. Ele se voltou para os Dragões. "Se o Pai disse para fazer o que fosse necessário, então o façam. Eu..." Dor fulminante correu por sua espinha e Harry arfou em surpresa e agonia. "Draco." Ele disse enquanto caía de joelhos. "Deusa." _Draco, Draco, você está aí?_

_Estou bem, amado, ele só lançou um feitiço, nada com que eu não possa lidar._

_Mas Draco..._

_Apenas se apresse. Eu pude impedir aquele, mas eu posso sentir minha magia, ela está protegendo as... A criança e eu._

_Estou indo._ Harry disse e Draco enviou uma onda de gratidão e amor através do vínculo. Harry olhou ao seu redor e então assentiu para os Dragões. "Façam isso." Eles se curvaram para ele em respeito e Harry virou-se para longe de todos eles e começou a andar para a floresta.

"Harry, onde você está indo?" Hermione o chamou, preocupada. Harry olhou por cima de seu ombro para ela.

"Terminar isso, de uma vez por todas." Ele disse e em um estalo ele se fora.

Severus calmamente ergueu Adonia de seu berço e a menininha imediatamente parou de chorar. Os olhos escuros dele luziram com amor enquanto ele a trocava cuidadosamente e então se sentava em uma cadeira de balanço próxima à janela da torre, erguia uma mamadeira e começava a alimentá-la. Dysis estava em seu berço, ao lado da cadeira e dormia calmamente. "Pronto, anjo," Severus murmurou. "Tudo está bem." Ele olhou ao redor e suspirou, desejando poder ajudar com a guerra que sabia que rugia do lado de fora das belas portas e corredores ao seu redor. Leviathan o havia levado de volta para seu quarto após a partida de Lucius. Isso o cansara excessivamente, e, depois de ser adequadamente repreendido, e depois de sua réplica fria, Severus sossegara, cuidando de suas crianças, mas se preocupando ao mesmo tempo.

Lucius estava reunindo uma grande quantidade de magia e poder, e a sua presença no vínculo era como uma luz ofuscante, tão brilhante que ele tivera de bloquear parte dela, temendo que o poder o consumiria. "O que você está fazendo, Lucius?" Ele murmurou para si mesmo, erguendo Adonia gentilmente para seu ombro e dando tapinhas em suas costas.

_O que devo._ Severus se sentou mais ereto; a voz de Lucius dentro de sua cabeça era como um gongo, poderosa e suave ao mesmo tempo.

_E o que seria isso, amado?_

_Reforçar as barreiras de nosso mundo._ Severus inclinou a cabeça, Adonia arrotou baixinho e ele sorriu, a erguendo e a colocando ao lado de seu irmão. Olhos grandes e negros piscaram para ele e então lentamente se fecharam enquanto ela adormecia uma vez mais.

_Lucius, você quer dizer do mundo bruxo?_

_Sim, meu amor, os Três irão liberar uma onda de magia tão poderosa que até os trouxas seriam capazes de sentir a magia. Você sabe como os trouxas ficam quando não conseguem explicar algo._

_Eu sei._ Severus engoliu e inspirou calmamente. _Mas e todos aqui, o poder e a habilidade magia inata de todos aqui não vão se cancelar?_ Lucius deu um risinho.

_É claro querido, é por isso que aqueles que são próximos serão trazidos para minha casa. Haverá alguns que ficarão com você e nossa criança em nossos aposentos._

_Quem?_ Lucius continuou em silêncio. Severus estava prestes a perguntar uma vez mais quando uma batida urgente soou na porta. _São eles, Severus, por favor, seja gentil, tenho de ir._

_Não, espera!_ Severus suspirou tristemente quando a conexão deles foi bloqueada uma vez mais. As batidas ficaram mais frenéticas e Severus fez uma carranca para a porta, antes de graciosamente ir até ela e abri-la. "Oh, maldição."

O clã Weasley, mais Hermione, estava à sua porta. Severus os olhou e então avistou Claudius ao lado deles, com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. "Alto Consorte, você está bem?"

"Estou bem, Claudius, por favor, veja se algum criado pode trazer algo para meus... Convidados comerem e beberem, estou certo de que eles precisam." Severus deu um passo para o lado e deixou todos eles entrarem.

"Sim, claro." Claudius murmurou e se curvou para o grupo. "Abençoados sejam." Severus se curvou de volta e então se endireitou ao ver Dumbledore aparecer diante dele. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Diretor."

"Severus, meu garoto..."

"Eu não sou mais seu garoto." Severus disse mordaz. Ele olhou para o grupo e franziu a testa. "Por favor, fiquem quietos, meus filhos estão dormindo, e eu também me encontro um pouco cansado."

"Filhos!" Rony disse alto. Severus cerrou os dentes.

"Foi o que eu disse, não?" Severus perguntou baixo antes de voltar a seu assento ao lado da janela. "Deusa, dê-me forças, essa será uma longa espera."

Longas mechas platinadas flutuaram ao sabor do vento como um lençol de seda. Olhos azul gelo luziam brilhantemente, misteriosamente, enquanto o Alto Profeta zelava por seu reino e além. Magia e poder se enrolavam ao seu redor como um vórtice, se torcendo e gemendo enquanto se revolvia e deslizava ao redor de seu corpo ágil. Lentamente, como se em transe, Lucius ergueu sua palma para o céu, relâmpago rasgou o céu, atingindo furiosamente a terra. Um grande relâmpago dividiu o céu enquanto convergia direto para o Elfo no alto das colinas, zelando pelo reino Élfico.

Lucius fechou os olhos com a breve faísca de dor. A magia que chamara para si durante as últimas horas emergiu e então explodiu para fora. Lucius abriu os olhos para o céu, luz branca brilhante e ofuscante se estendeu para o céu e ao seu redor. Ela se estendeu até que tudo o que podia ser visto era o brilho glorioso de magia Selvagem pura e inalterada.

"Proteja," ele murmurou e a magia viva pulsou ao seu redor e no fundo de sua alma. "Escude, Vele e destrua todos aqueles que querem mal." Uma batida profunda e ressoante que veio do chão, através de seus pés, e no fundo de seu coração, quase fez com que Lucius caísse de joelhos. Era Ela.

_Bem feito... Meu Escolhido, como você e eu queremos, assim será._ A Mãe da Terra, a Deusa, disse, e Lucius inspirou firmemente enquanto sentia Sua mão sobre sua cabeça e então sua visão ficou branca.

_Draconis, matem-nos agora._ Lucius pensou e então tudo ficou escuro.

Draconis olhou para céu quando uma parede de magia Selvagem pura começou a se espalhar em todas as direções. "**_O quê...?_**" Illyrian começou e então Draconis sorriu.

"**_O Alto Profeta, ele começou a barreira. Venham, nós temos de..._**" Ele se interrompeu e seus olhos se arregalaram quando a terra tremeu abaixo de seus pés e uma batida ressoante vibrou nele, em sua esposa e seu filho. Dion o olhou com olhos arregalados.

"**_Pai, a Deusa, Ela..._**"

"**_Sim, eu sei..._**" Draconis cochichou, milhares de anos haviam se passado desde que ele sentira o verdadeiro Toque da Deusa.

_Draconis, matem-nos agora._ Draconis ouviu o comando de Lucius antes que todos os vestígios da presença de Lucius sumissem. Draconis olhou para sua família e os dois assentiram. Lentamente, ele deixou a mudança se apossar dele. Garras primeiro, então pernas, depois braços, pescoço, cabeça, asas... Draconis rugiu, fogo jorrando de seu focinho.

"**_Se transformem, se transformem agora._**" Ele ordenou e Illyrian e Dion mudaram para suas formas primárias e subiram no ar. Draconis os seguiu de perto até que eles estivessem pairando sobre a localização central do exército inimigo. Eles estiveram reunindo poder por horas, e agora, finalmente... Draconis inalou uma respiração fortificante antes de cuspir pura magia por sua boca. Illyrian o seguiu e finalmente Dion... A magia se combinou. Houve uma explosão ressoante e os Três deslizaram com os ventos enquanto assistiam a onda azul, negra e carmesim de magia explodir e se espalhar em várias direções.

Gritos ecoaram na noite.

Harry escorregou para o chão quando o primeiro tremor sacudiu o chão abaixo dele. Ele ergueu o olhar e viu luz branca ofuscante... "Pai." Ele disse em espanto, mas continuou a correr pela floresta após se levantar, desequilibrado. Galhos arranharam seu rosto, mas ele não seu importou. "Draco!" Ele berrou. O vínculo estava ficando apertado, ele estava perto.

Então veio o segundo tremor e Harry ficou completamente estarrecido enquanto espirais negras, carmesins e azuis de magia passaram acima de seu corpo, voando acima da floresta. Ele ouviu gritos, sufocares, e pessoas morrendo. Harry se levantou e começou a se mover novamente, dessa vez passando por Comensais em vários estágios de morte e decadência. O fedor de pele queimada pairava no ar e Harry enrugou o nariz e tentou não vomitar. Ele não viu Dementadores, só as capas rasgadas que eles sempre vestiam. A magia pura os dizimara completamente. "Draco!"

"Harry!" Harry parou e se virou bruscamente. Draco estava sentado no chão, suas vestes de seda rasgadas e cobertas de lama e sangue. Seu cabelo estava cheio de ramos e emaranhado, seu rosto estava machado de sujeira, mas para Harry, ele era o mais belo ser que Harry já havia visto.

"Draco." Ele cochichou e deu um passo para a frente, mas foi empurrado para trás por um choque de magia negra. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram quando uma figura se distinguiu nas sombras atrás de seu Consorte. "Olá, Tom."

"Seu maldito garoto impertinente!" Lorde Voldemort sibilou enquanto tossia sangue negro. "Parece que aqueles malditos Dragões dizimaram minhas forças, não há nenhuma de onde me alimentar. Oh bem, eles só eram servos." Ele deu um risinho e então tossiu mais sangue, sorrindo sinistramente. "Eu tive uma surpresa desagradável quando usei minha magia, muito sonserino de você, usar um feitiço que me enfraqueceria se usasse magia suficiente." Voldemort tossiu uma vez mais enquanto encarava Harry. "Espero que goste do meu presente." Ele disse. Ele moveu-se furtivamente e tocou a cabeça de Draco. Draco não se encolheu, mas tentou se esquivar. "Pare de se mexer!" Voldemort rosnou e a visão de Harry ficou vermelha quando Voldemort esbofeteou seu Consorte no rosto. A cabeça de Draco se virou violentamente, mas ele não gritou. Ele acalmou sua respiração, apalpou seu lábio cortado e fulminou o homem com o olhar.

"Seu maldito bastardo!" Harry rugiu, sua magia vindo em seu auxílio, incendiando seu sangue com sua própria fúria.

"Essa coisinha significa mais para você que o mundo inteiro, não?" Voldemort desdenhou enquanto olhar para o Consorte grávido. "Eu quase consigo saborear seu medo... O que aconteceria para o grande Harry Potter se Draco Malfoy morresse? O que aconteceria, Garoto Dourado?"

"Eu morreria." Harry disse simplesmente, se engasgando com o mero pensamento de um mundo sem seu amado Consorte. Voldemort riu, mas sua risada se transformou em uma tosse, ainda assim, ele deu um sorriso selvagem.

"Foi o que eu achei." Ele desdenhou e Harry sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto quando uma lâmina curva e ensangüentada lampejou no luar turvo. Harry deu outro passo para a frente e algo no fundo de sua mente faiscou um aviso, mas era tarde demais. Harry desmoronou no chão, gritando, enquanto os fios oleosos da magia farpada de Voldemort se enrolavam ao seu redor, sufocando sua magia e matando-o.

"_Harry!_" O grito de Draco estava em sua mente e vibrando em seus ouvidos. Harry se convulsionou no chão enquanto a magia negra o corroía, lentamente absorvendo sua magia, e avançando em direção a seu corpo, e então para sua alma... Harry gritou de dor. "Harry!" Ele não conseguia ouvir nada além da risada sádica de Voldemort. Sua visão estava ficando borrada e vermelha... Oh, aquilo era sangue, seu sangue, enquanto sua cicatriz pulsava e sangrava em seu rosto. Harry tossiu sangue e gemeu em delírio enquanto a magia rastejava por suas defesas. Forte demais, forte demais...

_Adeus, Potter. Foi divertido._ Harry lutou, ms conseguiu erguer a cabeça e seus olhos se arregalaram. Draco o assistia, e não prestava atenção.

Voldemort ergueu graciosamente sua espada acima de sua cabeça; seus olhos carmesins brilhantes com triunfo doentio... A lâmina desceu...

"NÃO! Draco!" Harry sequer reconheceu sua própria voz; sua dor era tão profunda, a agonia e desespero por poder perder seu Draco, seu Draco e sua criança. O tempo desacelerou, Draco estava se voltando, seus olhos se arregalando, e a lâmina já sangrenta estava muito perto...

Harry lutou para se levantar, mas as restrições ao seu redor o deixaram imóvel. Harry começou a chorar. "Não, Draco, não!"

Grito de uma lâmina...

Silêncio.

E então música.

Severus se ergueu em um pulo de sua cadeira e cambaleou para a janela, assustando a todos. "Draco?" Ele disse temerosamente. Ele estivera ficando de olho em seu afilhado... Não seu _filho_, ele sabia que Draco estava ferido, sabia que a magia de Draco estava protegendo sua criança, e agora não havia nada. "Não!" A aflição de Severus acordou seus gêmeos de um sono profundo e as duas crianças Élficas começaram a chorar, mas então pararam abruptamente. A cabeça de Severus se ergueu rapidamente quando ele sentiu magia poderosa correndo pelo vínculo que ele tinha com Draco e então ele ouviu.

Era uma nota longa e esticada, mas ele sabia que era a melodia de Morte e Salvação.

E era Draco quem a cantava.

Harry sentiu as restrições desaparecerem. Ele rosnou baixo em sua garganta, agarrou sua espada de sua bainha e pôs todo o seu poder, todo o seu ódio e raiva, na lâmina, deixando-a negra. Ele se levantou, suas orelhas não registrando a estranha, embora linda, música saindo dos lábios de Draco. Tudo o que ele podia ouvir era o grito cheio de agonia e sua própria sede por vingança lhe dizendo para fazer o pior.

Em um movimento fluido para cima, Harry estocou sua lâmina pelo estômago de Voldemort, e continuou até que o punho estivesse contra o couro ensangüentado da veste de batalha de Voldemort. Olhos carmesins estavam arregalados em descrença e dor. Voldemort estava sufocando com seu próprio sangue. Harry lutou com sua consciência; ou ele acabava aquilo agora, ou ele deixava o maldito bastardo sofrer. E ele queria tanto que ele sofresse...

_Você não é um monstro, meu amor, não se torne igual a ele._ O pedido de Draco se fez registrar e Harry torceu a lâmina e assistiu enquanto o que restava de vida nos olhos de Voldemort se desvanecer. O corpo do Lorde das Trevas tombou contra Harry e ele afastou o peso morto de si. Draco roçou o seu lado e Harry imediatamente voltou-se para ele e ergueu o seu rosto.

"Deusa, acabou." Harry disse em um sussurro espantado. Draco assentiu e sorriu.

"Sim, acabou, meio anti-climático, não?" Draco disse suavemente. Harry sorriu um tanto vacilante enquanto se inclinava e beijava Draco nos lábios.

Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo..."

"O que está acontecendo?" Rony exigiu. "Acontece um terremoto, e então outro, nem quinze minutos depois, e então Malfoy está supostamente morto, e agora ele não está e..."

"Arthur Weasley, se você não calar a sua cria, eu o farei permanentemente." Severus disse abruptamente. Arthur o olhou e então encarou Rony.

"Ronald, por favor..."

"Oh, cale-se." Uma voz arrastada e preguiçosa se ouviu da porta. Severus estava fora de sua cadeira em um segundo, e no outro, estava nos braços de Lucius. "Severus, querido, você está bem." Sua voz estava mais melodiosa, sua aura uma hélice mágica e calma que se revolvia ao redor dele. Severus o olhou e ofegou.

"O seu cabelo." Severus disse em assombro. As mechas antes platinadas agora eram de um prateado assustador e seus olhos praticamente brilhavam em um azul cerúleo. "Deusa, você é lindo." Lucius sorriu indulgente.

"Você também." Ele sussurrou e o beijou suavemente. Severus suspirou, feliz, e sentiu seu vínculo se fortalecer e fortalecer até se tornar tão forte que ele soube que nada conseguiria separá-los novamente. "Agora, onde está nossa linda criança?" Severus sorriu timidamente.

"Você quis dizer onde estão as nossas _crianças_?" Ele disse baixinho. Lucius pareceu confuso e então seus olhos se acenderam de alegria. "Venha, deixe-me apresentá-lo a seu filho, Dysis Ares, e filha, Adonia Rayna Malfoy." Severus tomou sua mão e o conduziu para o pequeno berço. Lucius olhou para suas crianças pela primeira vez e lágrimas vieram para seus olhos. Ele voltou-se para Severus e o beijou novamente.

"Deusa, eu amo você." Ele sussurrou.

"Claro que ama, Papai, ele também te ama." Lucius girou e viu seu lindo e grávido filho, Draco, sujo, mas vivo e bem. E Harry estava ao lado dele, o braço passado protetoramente ao redor da cintura de Draco e seus olhos verdes faiscavam como se um imenso fardo houvesse sido retirado. Severus foi até Draco e começou a checá-lo, levando-o do aposento e para o banheiro. Lucius estava em frente a Harry e Harry o olhou de volta, maravilhado, e então ele sorriu.

Harry havia visto os outros no aposento, mas nenhum deles lhe era tão importante quanto Draco, Severus e o homem à sua frente, com cabelos assustadoramente prateados e uma aura que era quase tão brilhante quanto o amanhecer.

"Gostei do novo cabelo, Pai meu." Harry disse suavemente. Lucius abriu os braços e Harry caiu neles e suspirou, a aura calmante de Lucius atenuando todas as suas mágoas e dor.

"Fique em paz, minha criança, o seu destino está cumprido; Voldemort está morto e se foi para sempre. Você pode descansar agora, Harry." Harry suspirou e ergueu o olhar para ele.

"O que eu faço agora? Meu destino está cumprido, como você disse, o que devo fazer agora?" Ele sussurrou e Lucius sorriu gentilmente.

"Ora, viva a sua vida, é claro, afinal você tem um bebê por vir e dois jovens irmão para cuidar." Harry riu; e, pela primeira vez em anos, seus olhos esmeralda brilharam sem dúvidas, medo ou incerteza; seu destino estava cumprido.

E agora, ele podia simplesmente viver a vida.

Simplesmente viver a vida.

N/T

yay! gente, toh começando a entrar em desespero! A fic tah acabando, o q eu voh fazer depois dela?

Anyways, eu sei q alguma coisa eu arranjo...

Pra qm deixou reviews, toh indu respondeh agora, entaum a resposta deve chegar ateh amanha ou depos.

Eternal Requiem


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo Vinte**

"Eu juro que nunca mais tocarei nele." Harry resmungou enquanto andava para lá e para cá na sala de estar privada sua e de Draco. Leviathan e Lucius o observavam com sorrisos gentis de compreensão, e então sorriram largamente um para o outro.

"Oh, sim, você vai tocá-lo." Eles disseram em uníssono. Harry olhou para os dois e fez a coisa mais infantil que fizera desde que se casara com Draco: ele mostrou a língua para eles.

"E vocês dois não ajudam." Ele murmurou. Lucius se levantou e pôs uma mão calmante em seu ombro.

"Paz, Harry, Draco está bem. Claudius é o melhor Curandeiro do reino e Severus ainda é um Mestre em Poções. Tudo ficará bem. Você não o ajuda se for uma coisa trêmula no chão." Lucius disse levemente. Harry respirou fundo e assentiu, mas foi ficar à frente do fogo, em vez de sentar com seu pai e Leviathan.

Dois meses haviam se passado desde o fim da guerra. Muitas famílias haviam tido de apanhar os pedaços que sobraram de suas vidas após terem vivido em medo pelos últimos seis anos. Hogwarts estava fechada para reparos, mas estaria em operação para o próximo ano letivo e, claro, Dumbledore ainda seria o Diretor, embora Harry tivesse insistido que ele devia ter sido afastado.

"O homem é um bastardo manipulador, ele tem de se aposentar!" Harry dissera, mas o Ministro da Magia não o ouvira, apontando que Dumbledore era o bruxo mais forte e sábio vivo e que Hogwarts precisava dele.

Harry bufara, partindo com seu pai e Severus.

Eles não haviam voltado ao mundo bruxo desde então.

Lucius fitou Harry com algo semelhante a assombro e orgulho. Ele parecia um tanto bonito nas vestes Élficas de seda esmeralda. Ricos culotes cor de bronze moldavam suas longas pernas e botas de couro negro estavam em seus pés. Ele havia cortado o cabelo, deixando as mechas longas à frente de seu rosto, mas seu cabelo ainda era uma bagunça desordenada; mérito de James Potter.

Harry suspirou e então olhou de volta para Lucius, "Você ouviu alguma coisa de Rony e Hermione?" Ele indagou suavemente. Lucius sentiu sua mágoa e amaldiçoou aqueles dois estúpidos por machucarem seu filho. O trio não havia se reconciliado, os dois outros dizendo que Harry havia mudado demais para que eles fossem bons amigos como antes.

Lucius pessoalmente achava que aquilo era um monte de besteira, mas ele não disse isso a Harry. "Não, não ouvi nada. Blaise e Pansy disseram que o clã Weasley está ajudando na reconstrução o melhor que pode. Gregory e Vincent, no entanto, disseram que falaram com Hermione, mas ela disse que se você quer falar com eles, então você tem que voltar para 'casa'." Lucius enrugou o nariz àquilo. Harry o olhou com tristeza nos olhos.

"Mas eu _estou_ em casa." Ele disse baixinho. "Por que eles não vêem isso?"

"Eles vêem o que querem ver, Harry." Leviathan disse simplesmente. "Você não pode fazê-los se conformar com o quanto você mudou, não mais do que eles te fizeram se conformar com o que você era." Harry suspirou pesadamente e voltou-se para as chamas.

_Draco?_

_Harry, você parece transtornado, você está bem?_ Draco perguntou, sua voz mental estava um tanto tensa e Harry deu um risinho.

_Você está na nossa cama, prestes a dar à luz e você está me perguntando como eu estou? Como você está?_ A risada de Draco o varreu como o sol morno de um dia de primavera; linda e brilhante.

_Eu estou bem. Sei que você está andando para lá ou para cá ou na frente do fogo. Por que você não entra? Claudius deixará, e Papa também._ Harry sorriu à sua referência a Sev. Depois de Draco ter sido curado de suas feridas, principalmente as equimoses em seu rosto, Sev lhe dissera discretamente que permitia que Draco o tratasse como a um pai. Draco ficara tão feliz, ele concordara prontamente, dizendo que sempre considerara Severus seu outro pai. O nome de Narcisa não era mencionado na presença de Draco e Lucius.

"Eu vou entrar." Harry disse subitamente e passou elegantemente por eles, bateu à porta, e entrou. Leviathan e Lucius deram um risinho.

**-"-**

"Ele será um pai maravilhoso." Leviathan murmurou.

"Eu sei que ele já é um irmão maravilhoso." Lucius disse com um sorriso largo, pensando em suas crianças, que, no momento, dormiam profundamente. Ele fitou o fogo e Leviathan ficou em um silêncio confortável por breves momentos, até que falasse.

"O mundo trouxa, eles sabem sobre nós?" Ele indagou. Lucius balançou a cabeça; pequenos sinos tilintaram suavemente, entrelaçados nas mechas prateadas.

"Não, com a ajuda Dela, as barreiras se expandiram e se fortaleceram, quando Draconis e sua família destruíram o resto das forças de Voldemort, os trouxas sequer perceberam que algo estava acontecendo."

"Como foi?" Leviathan lhe perguntou e quando Lucius se voltou com uma expressão confusa, Leviathan sorriu. "Como foi sentir o toque Dela?" Os olhos de Lucius se arregalaram por um momento e eles ficaram em silêncio pelo mais breve dos momentos.

"Foi como tocar a alma da Terra." Ele cochichou. "Ela é tão bela. Ela é a Terra, o verdadeiro coração pulsante da vida nesse planeta, é quem Ela é. O poder Dela é gentil, mas forte, e-eu nunca havia sentido algo assim antes na minha vida." Ele disse suavemente. Lucius voltou-se para Leviathan com um sorriso gentil. "Mas, a menos que você esteja realmente enjoado da cor de seu cabelo, eu não recomendaria a experiência, é um pouco intensa."

"Foi isso o que aconteceu?" Leviathan perguntou enquanto tocava as mechas prateadas que formavam um pequeno amontoado no chão. Lucius assentiu.

"A Deusa se desculpou por isso. Ela disse que era por isso que Ela raramente toca um ser mortal. Por ter vivido por tanto tempo, o Toque Dela enlouqueceria um mero mortal, e, embora sejamos de certa forma imortais, a nossa tolerância é maior, mas não sem um preço." Lucius torceu uma longa mecha de seu cabelo prateado e sorriu suavemente. "Ele mudou um pouco da aparência de meu corpo, como a cor de meu cabelo, meus olhos agora luzem muito mais freqüentemente do que antes, e eu sinto a Terra mais pessoalmente agora, mas se pudesse fazer tudo de novo..." Ele sorriu. "Eu não mudaria nada."

**-"-**

Harry foi até a cama, onde os três Consortes riam enquanto Draco passava por suas contrações. "Olá, amado, que bom que pôde se juntar a nós." Draco disse um tanto sem fôlego, mas seu sorriso estava iluminado por alegria. Harry sentou-se na cabeceira da cama, se inclinou um pouco e beijou Draco profundamente.

"Eu estava preocupado com você." Ele murmurou. Severus riu e Harry ergueu o olhar para ele e sorriu. Era como se o homem amargo que ele conhecera por seis anos nunca tivesse existido. Em seu lugar, estava uma pessoa linda, com uma inteligência assustadora, espirituosa e sarcástica. Severus era de fato muito gentil, mas com aqueles com quem se importava. Lucius estivera certo, os meses que Severus passara no mundo Élfico haviam feito maravilhas; Severus não parecia ter mais de trinta anos agora. Sua pele era de um alabastro suave, seus olhos o mais escuro dos abismos e seu cabelo cheio e saudável, e crescendo rapidamente, descendo por suas costas. Ele nunca seria classicamente belo, seu rosto era único, não algo que se vê todos os dias andando pela rua, e que, por si mesmo, faria qualquer um quere olhar de novo e de novo. "Como você está?"

"Um pouco cansado, mas Claudius diz que é normal." Draco disse. "As contrações estão ficando mais próximas, então Claudius provavelmente começará muito em breve."

"O que ele vai fazer?" Harry perguntou cautelosamente ao finalmente ver uma faca de lâmina comprida e outras coisas ao lado do Elfo. Os olhos whiskey de Claudius cintilaram.

"Está tudo perfeitamente normal, Harry; tudo foi especificamente preparado para Draco. Você realmente não tem nada com o que se preocupar." Claudius pousou uma mão no estômago saliente de Draco e assentiu e sorriu docemente para o Consorte de Harry. "Excelente, você está na hora exata. Malfoys, sempre pontuais, em seu próprio jeito, o que as pessoas normais podem fazer em meio à perfeição?" Claudius perguntou, em uma voz desamparada e forjada. Severus rolou os olhos e Draco riu.

"Claudius, você precisa se lembrar que Dysis e Adonia não vieram na hora certa." Draco apontou e Claudius sorriu para Severus.

"Não, eles vieram um mês antes, mas nunca vieram atrasados."

"Oh, pelo amor da Deusa." Severus murmurou. "Estou rodeado por crianças." Ele começou a mergulhar as lâminas em água escaldante enquanto Claudius dava uma piscadela para Harry e Draco. "Harry, por favor, sente-se atrás de Draco, é melhor se ele estiver em um ângulo adequado para que a incisão seja feita."

"O quê? Você vai abri-lo?" Harry perguntou horrorizado enquanto se movia para se sentar atrás de seu Consorte. Draco reclinou-se em seu peito e apertou levemente sua mão quando outra contração o assaltou.

"É claro, Harry," Severus disse ressentido, "O que você achou que ele fosse fazer, empurrá-las para fora? Você se esquece, Harry, que Draco e eu ainda somos homens, e não importa como nosso corpo mude, ele não mudará só porque estamos grávidos, bom, não muito." Severus sorriu gentilmente. "Na nossa anatomia, não temos as... Partes necessárias, para ter um parto normal como uma mulher. Sendo assim, todas as gravidezes masculinas são assistidas muito cuidadosamente e quando é hora de dar à luz, uma cesárea é realizada."

"Oh, não dói?" Harry perguntou. Severus balançou a cabeça, os minúsculos sinos entrelaçados em seu cabelo tilintando suavemente.

"Não, ele não sentirá nada. Seres mágicos, como Elfos e bruxos, até um certo ponto, são protegidos por sua magia o tempo todo, especialmente quando grávidos." Ele estendeu uma lâmina para Claudius, que assentiu em concordância e começou a cortar. "Como uma gravidez exige muito mais de um corpo masculino do que de um feminino, devido ao fato de que não fomos feitos necessariamente para dar à luz, a nossa magia nos insensibiliza, até certo ponto, à dor." Claudius lhe estendeu a lâmina, agora ensangüentada, de volta e Severus lhe deu uma ainda maior.

Draco estava respirando lenta e calmamente, seus olhos assistindo o procedimento calmamente. Harry, no entanto, estava preocupado. Draco suspirou e virou levemente a cabeça, beijando o maxilar de Harry. "Amado, se você ficar ainda mais agitado, eu vou ter que pedir para você sair."

"Como você pode estar tão calmo assim, eles estão te cortando." Harry disse temerosamente. "E se algo der errado, e se não funcionar, e se...?" Draco o beijou; amor e energia confortante correram pelo vínculo e o acalmaram. Severus e Claudius pareciam divertidos, Draco parecia irritado, mas divertido e Harry estava vermelho de embaraço.

"Melhor?" Draco perguntou e Harry assentiu, resmungando uma desculpa em seu cabelo sedoso.

"Okay, Draco, talvez você sinta um pouco de pressão, assim como Severus, lembra?" Claudius perguntou gentilmente e Draco assentiu. "Tudo bem, respire fundo, solte lentamente." Draco obedeceu e naquele intervalo de segundos, Claudius cuidadosamente escorregou suas mãos para dentro. Draco murmurou em desconforto, mas foi só isso.

Harry assistiu em fascinação enquanto Claudius movia suas mãos dentro do estômago de Draco. Olhos whiskey faiscaram enquanto ele trazia para fora uma criança totalmente formada. Claudius limpou parte do sangue no corpo e rosto do bebê. "Parabéns, garotos, vocês têm um menino. Harry, você quer cortar o cordão?" Claudius perguntou gentilmente. Harry piscou e então assentiu estupidamente enquanto gentilmente se movia levemente atrás de Draco, pegando uma faca pequena que Claudius lhe ofereceu e cortou o cordão.

"Por que ele não está gritando?" Harry perguntou, preocupado. Claudius começou a dar um risinho, até que Draco gemeu e se moveu. Ele piscou e então examinou novamente o estômago de Draco e ofegou, antes de escorregar novamente suas mãos para dentro, e momentos depois, outra criança estava em seus braços. "Maldito Merlin." Harry disse engasgado; pontos começaram a aparecer diante de seus olhos. Severus abafou sua risada enquanto abria uma pequena garrafa de tônico e a punha debaixo do nariz de Harry. Harry fez uma careta e ouviu o riso de Draco e ergueu o olhar para o rosto sorridente de Draco. "Gêmeos, você estava grávido de gêmeos todo esse tempo? E por que eles não estão chorando?"

"Eles são Élficos, amado, bebês Elfos não choram. Quanto a sua outra pergunta, Illyrian me disse, mas Voldemort estava vivo ainda e bem," Draco deu um muxoxo graciosamente, embora cansado. "Nós estávamos tão ocupados ajudando na reconstrução, eu esqueci."

"É uma menina!" Claudius exclamou enquanto cortava o outro cordão. Severus estendeu gentilmente o menino para Harry, que o pegou desajeitadamente, e voltou-se para a menina. Olhos de mercúrio prateado o encararam de volta. Harry estava fascinado; esse era seu filho, seu lindo filho. Claudius curou Draco rapidamente e o ajudou a se sentar. "Aqui está sua menininha; acho que seu Esposo ainda está um pouco chocado."

Draco riu, mas silenciou-se quando viu sua filha. Olhos de mercúrio prateado o encararam inocentemente e Draco se sentiu sorrir. "Olá, minha linda." Ele sussurrou vacilantemente. "Harry, posso ver meu filho, por favor?" Harry o olhou com todo o choque e amor que tinha por ele e Draco sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Draco olhou para seu filho e sorriu. "Eles serão idênticos."

"Sim." Harry disse suavemente. Draco o olhou. "O que foi?"

"Você sabe como quer chamá-los?" Harry piscou e então assentiu. "Então?" Draco o repreendeu, zombeteiro. Harry baixou o olhar para o menino primeiro.

"O nome dele, eu quero que o nome dele seja Galen Vitalis Malfoy." Draco ofegou; era um nome poderoso.

"E a menina?" Draco perguntou. Harry abriu a boca e então olhou para Draco.

"Como você quer chamá-la?"

"Aziza," ele sussurrou. "Eu ouvi esse nome uma vez no Egito e me apaixonei por ele. O nome dela será Aziza Vega Malfoy." Draco olhou para Harry que os luminosos olhos verdes de seu Esposo estavam enevoados por lágrimas. "Harry?"

Harry se inclinou e beijou Draco amorosamente. "Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy, e te agradeço por ter minhas crianças." Draco expirou tremulamente mas sorriu.

"E eu te amo, Harry Potter, e _te_ agradeço por ter me deixado ter o _prazer_ de ter suas crianças."

Harry sorriu, embora corasse, devido à insinuação que Draco pusera nas palavras. Eles sorriram um para o outro, e então para seus filhos, se esquecendo completamente os homens mais velhos no aposento.

Severus supirou feliz e pulou levemente quando uma aura poderosa passou os braços ao seu redor. "Lucius." Ele cochichou. "Hmm, eu te amo, meu Alto Profeta."

"E eu te amo, meu Alto Consorte." Lucius murmurou no vale do cabelo comprido de Severus. Severus sorriu e gentilmente se afastou, indo em direção a Draco e Harry.

"As crianças precisam ser limpas e você precisa descansar, Draco" Severus disse, gentilmente tomando Aziza de seus braços. "Harry, faça com que ele durma. Lucius e eu cuidaremos das crianças." Harry assentiu e estendeu Galen para Lucius.

"Parabéns, meu filho, elas são crianças poderosas." Lucius sussurrou na orelha de Harry. Então seus olhos se suavizaram quanto ele fitou Draco e beijou sua testa. "Parabéns, querido, eles são lindos."

"Obrigado Papai." Draco disse suavemente. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." Lucius disse e ele, Severus e Claudius saíram.

"Você, já para a cama." Harry disse suavemente. Draco suspirou e assistiu enquanto Harry trocava os lençóis e cobertores com magia. Draco entrou debaixo dos cobertores e esperou por Harry. Harry também entrou debaixo dos cobertores, deitou-se de costas e puxou Draco para si, o mais perto possível, sem machucá-lo. "Deusa, quanto tempo antes que eu possa te ter de novo?" Ele murmurou ao sentir a sensação sedutora do corpo de Draco contra o seu.

"Seis semanas."

"Você poderia ter me dito que eu vou morrer." Harry disse pesarosamente. Draco riu, cansado.

"Nossas crianças são lindas e poderosas... E estou certo de que elas serão agitadas." Ele disse pensativamente.

"É claro que elas serão agitadas." Harry murmurou. "Afinal de contas, nós as fizemos."

"Mal posso esperar." Draco suspirou feliz. Harry sorriu.

"Nem eu."

N/T

yay! o próximo é o epílogo!

Galen: aquele que cura, calma

Vitalis: Vida

Aziza: preciosa

Vega: estrela cadente


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Sábios olhos esmeralda faiscavam ao sol poente enquanto Harry Potter assistia ao pôr do sol no balcão da Mansão Malfoy. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou enquanto sorria sonhadoramente com a voz cantando um andar abaixo dele. Seu Consorte Draco tinha a mais bela voz que ele já escutara e ela era acompanhada pela melodia suave de um violino e pela riqueza profunda de um violoncelo.

"Lindo, não?" Harry se virou e sorriu gentilmente enquanto observava Lucius se aproximando dele. Onze anos haviam se passado, e ainda assim Lucius não envelhecera um dia. Mechas prateadas cascateavam por suas costas até o chão, sinos fazendo música própria na brisa suave. Olhos azul-cerúleo luziam com poder e sabedoria antiga e amor enquanto ele sorria para Harry e lhe dava uma taça de vinho tinto.

"Sim, é lindo." Harry disse e olhou para o pôr do sol novamente. Lucius o examinou e sorriu; Harry crescera bem. Seu cabelo agora roçava seus ombros, mas ainda tinha a aparência atraente e bagunçada que sempre tivera. Ele agora tinha ombros largos, que se afilavam para um torso esbelto e uma cintura esbelta. Harry agora se erguia alto e confiante em um metro e oitenta e sete, sua aura mágica estalando ao seu redor. Lucius estava muito orgulhoso de seu filho; de fato, muito orgulhoso. "Vamos nos juntar a eles?" Ele disse sorrindo. Lucius também sorriu.

"Sim, vamos nos juntar a eles."

**-"-**

"Eles tocam lindamente juntos, não, Papai?" Severus virou a cabeça e sorriu para sua filha Adonia. Olhos ônix profundos o olharam de volta com mais amor do que ele achava possível. Mechas negras caíam sedosamente por seu ombro, por suas vestes escolares; o emblema da Corvinal reluzindo à luz do fogo.

"Sim, isso eles fazem, querida." Ele disse suavemente. Adonia sorriu e Severus sorriu largamente, ele via Lucius mais e mais nela a cada dia. Seu olhar voltou-se para seu filho Dysis, que agora tocava violino com seu irmão mais velho, Draco, e seu sobrinho, Galen. Mechas lisas e negras estavam presas em um rabo de cavalo frouxo na curva de seu pescoço. Olhos azuis-prateados se estreitavam em concentração, e mãos elegantes se moviam ao longo do violino, como se ele tivesse nascido com o instrumento, Dysis era a epítome de um Malfoy; belo, impecável, e sempre gracioso.

Severus olhou para seus dois filhos e sentiu tanto orgulho e amor por eles. Embora fossem gêmeos fraternos, Dysis e Adonia ficavam juntos como se fossem unidos no quadril. Ele nunca encontrava um sem o outro por perto. E o mesmo podia ser dito de Galen e Aziza. Enquanto Dysis e Adonia estavam na Corvinal, Galen e Aziza estavam juntos na Sonserina. Onde Dysis e Adonia eram a mais negra noite, Galen e Aziza eram beijados pelo sol. Os dois tinham as mechas loiro-platinadas da linhagem Malfoy, mas a cor de seus olhos havia mudado de apenas prata para um rico verde esmeralda prateado, suas peles eram uma mistura entre o tom alabastro da pele de Draco e o tom bronze da de Harry, mas suaves e luziam com vida e vitalidade.

"Isso foi maravilhoso." A profunda voz tenor ressoou pelo aposento quando Draco parou de cantar. Seus olhos azul-prateado brilharam com uma riqueza de poder e magia enquanto ele olhava para seu filho e seu irmão.

"Obrigado, Papai." Galen disse com um pequeno sorriso. Dysis sorriu largamente para seu irmão mais velho; olhos azul-prateado acesos com prazer.

"Obrigado, irmão meu, e como sempre, sua voz faria até mesmo o melhor cantor verde de inveja." Draco rolou os olhos.

"Adulação não te levará a lugar algum." Draco disse provocador. "Agora, eu sei que vocês dois têm lição," Gemidos o interromperam, mas Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e isso terminou os protestos.

"Sim, Papai."

"Sim, Draco." Os dois disseram em uníssono e guardaram seus instrumentos com cuidado antes de saírem graciosamente da sala de música e irem para a pequena sala de estar na porta seguinte.

"Aziza, querida, entre, está ficando escuro."

"Mas, Papai,"

"Você pode colher suas ervas para sua poção amanhã, afinal, essas são suas férias, e eu não te vi a maior parte do ano." Draco disse. Um suspiro foi ouvido antes que uma cabeça loiro-platinada se revelasse; olhos esmeralda prateada faiscavam com travessura. Draco a olhou e sorriu suavemente enquanto sua filha ia em sua direção, suas luvas de jardinagem ainda em suas mãos. Ele estalou a língua, em desaprovação, antes de tirar as luvas de seus dedos e beijar sua testa. "Como está a minha linda garota?"

"Ótima, Galen, Dysis, Adonia e eu empatamos de novo nas notas perfeitas." Aziza disse orgulhosamente. "Nós batemos até Jonathan e Margareth Weasley." Ela acrescentou arrogantemente. Draco e Severus olharam um para o outro e riram.

"Eu achei que você gostava deles." Draco disse suavemente.

"Eu gosto, mas," Aziza o olhou cuidadosamente, "Eles dizem que o Sr e Sra Weasley ainda falam mal de você e Papa." Os olhos de Draco se turvaram em tristeza e Aziza se sentiu péssima, "Papai, eu..."

"Não se desculpe." Draco disse suavemente enquanto afagava o cabelo dela, "Não há motivos para você se desculpar. As relações minhas e de seu pai com Rony e Hermione são assunto nosso. Eles foram amigos de seu pai por um longo tempo; ainda estamos tentando trabalhar nessa amizade."

"Eu entendo." Aziza disse baixinho. Ela olhou de relance para Adonia, que assistia tudo, assim como seu pai. "Ady e eu estaremos em nossa suíte." Ela disse e então arrastou sua tia para as escadas, o riso delas ecoando no aposento. Draco suspirou quando elas partiram.

"Você não pode mudar tudo." Severus disse suavemente. Draco olhou para seu Papa e sorriu. Embora Severus fosse duas décadas mais velho, ele aparentava ter vinte e oito anos, assim como Draco. Suas mechas negras caíam em ondas viçosas por suas costas até sua cintura. Os sinos entrelaçados nelas tilintaram suavemente na brisa que entrava pelas portas abertas da varanda. Seus olhos não eram mais obscurecidos por medo e cansaço; agora eles faiscavam com paz e amor.

"Eu sei, mas é que eu esperava que depois da guerra as coisas ficassem melhores." Draco disse baixinho enquanto se levantava e encarava as portas abertas da varanda. "Quando elas não melhoraram, eu achei que os anos que se passaram ajudariam a curar as feridas." Ele deu um risinho triste. "Acho que esperei muito. Eles ainda o desaprovam e até mesmo às nossas crianças. Como eles podem fazer isso, Papa, eles eram seus amigos! Os melhores amigos dele, Papa, Harry tem um poço de tristeza dentro dele por causa de seus laços quebrados, estou tão chateado por ele!" Severus se ergueu da cadeira, pousou uma mão em seu estômago saliente e suspirou.

"Eu sei que você está com raiva, você tem esse direito, mas Draco, querido, vocês tentaram tudo, e eles não se incomodaram. Desista. Eles virão quando acharem que devem, antes que seja tarde demais, espero." Draco suspirou balançando a cabeça tristemente e se voltou para seu Papa.

"Você está certo." Ele sorriu suavemente, e seu sorriso se alargou quando ele pousou uma mão no estômago protuberante de Severus. "Não consigo acreditar que vou ter outro irmão ou irmã, mal posso esperar."

"Seu pai me disse há muito tempo que ele queria muitos filhos." Severus disse arrastada e sarcasticamente, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando com alegria e felicidade. "Acho que ele decidiu começar agora."

"É saudável para você?" Draco indagou preocupado, olhando para o bruxo mais velho. "Tenho certeza de que você se recuperou dos gêmeos, aquilo foi há onze anos, mas mesmo assim, Severus..."

"Claudius e Lucius conversaram sobre isso e eles estão me enlouquecendo sendo tão super protetores. Foi uma surpresa para nós dois, na verdade, Lucius nunca planejou me engravidar na primeira vez e ele quase entrou em choque quando soube que eu estava esperando de novo."

"Isso eu fiz, amante." Severus se voltou e foi beijado profundamente por seu Esposo, ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Oi." Severus disse um tanto sem fôlego e Lucius sorriu gentilmente enquanto roçava os dedos nos lábios de seu Consorte.

"Oi para você também." Ele sussurrou. "Você deveria estar de pé?" Severus se amuou e então suspirou.

"Se eu tivesse ficado mais tempo na cama teria arrancado meu cabelo. Eu desci as escadas devagar, e estava sentado aqui até você aparecer." Severus disse gentilmente. "Estou bem, amado, por favor, não se preocupe comigo."

"Sev,"

"Pai, deixe Papa em paz." Harry deu um risinho enquanto beijava Draco profundamente e corria a mão pelo estômago de seu Consorte. "E como estão vocês dois?"Ele perguntou, Draco suspirou de contentamento e também pousou a mão em seu estômago levemente protuberante.

"Nós estamos bem. Galen e Dysis melhoraram, eles poderão entrar na Casa dos Bardos em breve."

"Estou certo disso, uma vez que o pai de um e o irmão de outro é o próprio Alto Bardo." Olhos esmeralda faiscaram gentilmente e Harry sorriu gentilmente quando Draco rolou os olhos.

"Fique quieto." Draco disse. Harry o conduziu para a varanda aberta e eles deixaram seus pais conversando entre eles. Draco deixou Harry abraçá-lo enquanto eles desciam os degraus dos jardins viçosos da Mansão Malfoy. "Harry, sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Como você sabia que eu queria conversar com você sobre alguma coisa?" Harry disse. Draco sorriu suavemente.

"Além do fato de que nós estamos nos embrenhando nos jardins onde ninguém possa nos ouvir? Eu consigo te sentir, amor, você quer dizer alguma coisa."

"Você está certo, como sempre." Harry suspirou. "Eu quero tirar as crianças de Hogwarts." Draco parou e olhou para Harry.

"Querido?"

"Elas estão indo maravilhosamente bem, Draco, eu sei, as quatro, mas eu fui lá fazer uma visita dois dias antes das férias."

"E o que aconteceu?" Draco perguntou enquanto fitava seu Esposo. Harry suspirou pesadamente.

"Elas não estão felizes lá. As crianças sabem dos pais delas, as crianças sabem que Adonia e Dysis são filhos do Pai e do Papa e elas as evitam. Não diretamente, mas eu posso perceber isso. Eles fazem o mesmo com Galen e Aziza, e eu não gosto disso. Esses quatro são mais poderosos e inteligentes que qualquer criança em sua faixa etária, as outras crianças tem inveja, mas..."

"Você teme pela segurança delas?" Draco indagou suavemente.

"Não, eu sei que elas podem cuidar de si mesmas, mas não quero que elas se tornem tão frias e amargas quando chegarem no quarto ou quinto ano. Você sabe o quão más as crianças podem ser."

"Sim." Draco disse baixinho. "Eu sei." Draco se lembrava do quão horrível ele fora antes do sétimo ano. "Se você acha que é a coisa certa a fazer. Eu sei que seus amigos Élficos vão amar isso e elas também." Draco suspirou. "Nós tentamos."

"Sim, sim, nós tentamos." Harry aumentou seu aperto na cintura de Draco. "Não se culpe por Rony e Hermione Weasley, eles fizeram sua escolha, talvez dentro de alguns anos, nós conciliemos nossas diferenças."

"Hmm, talvez, mas se mais tempo passar, não haverá tempo para reconciliação." Draco disse suavemente. "Você parou de envelhecer, e eu parei há dois anos. Eles continuarão a envelhecer, eles podem morrer antes que qualquer coisa possa acontecer." Harry beijou sua têmpora enquanto eles assistiam o pôr do sol.

"Esse é um risco que vamos ter de correr." Ele disse baixo. Draco assentiu, pensativo.

"Você falou com o Pai sobre isso? Sobre tirar as crianças de Hogwarts?"

"Parece que ele sabia há anos." Harry disse secamente. Draco riu.

"É, ele poderia ter feito isso, nos contar quando nós resolvemos por nós mesmos."

"Pai, Papai, o jantar está pronto!" Harry e Draco ergueram o olhar e sorriram ao ver Aziza correndo para eles em um ritmo desenfreado. Harry soltou Draco em tempo de pegar sua filha e erguê-la no ar. Ela gritou de alegria enquanto ele a girava.

"Como está a minha princesa?" Ele perguntou, beijando sua têmpora enquanto ele a carregava para a casa, mantendo um ritmo constante com seu Consorte grávido.

"Ótima, simplesmente ótima, o Avô acabou de me contar que não precisamos mais voltar para aquela escola horrível!" Ela gritou jubilosamente. Draco e Harry olharam um para o outro e então olharam para Lucius, que estava nos degraus de cima da varanda. Eles olharam para seu rosto sorridente e Draco revirou os olhos.

"Típico, muito típico, Pai." Ele disse e beijou seu pai na bochecha e passou por ele.

"Que foi?" Lucius perguntou inocentemente. Draco o ignorou, muito para a diversão de seu pai e de Severus, e Harry deu um risinho.

"Nós íamos contar quando voltássemos; no entanto, você parece gostar de estragar a nossa diversão."

"Sim, ser um Profeta tem suas vantagens." Lucius disse aéreo. As crianças deram risadinhas, Severus revirou os olhos, assim como Draco, e Harry apenas sorriu suavemente. Quando Draco se voltou para olhá-lo e sorriu suavemente, com todo o amor de seu coração, Harry se sentiu como se tivesse tudo o que precisava na vida, e ele tinha. Ele tinha seus filhos, dois pais que o amavam, e...

"No que você está pensando?" Draco perguntou baixinho. Harry apenas sorriu, se inclinou e beijou Draco profundamente.

_No quanto eu te amo._

_Eu também te amo, agora e sempre._ Draco disse suavemente e Harry sorriu novamente. Sim, sua vida era perfeita. Amor perfeito e confiança perfeita...

E a Lealdade de seu Consorte.

N/T

yay! acabou!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Bem, nunca sei o que falar no último capítulo, então acho que vou ficar sem dizer nada...

urakih69: você poderia me mandar um e-mail, por favor? Pegue o endereço no meu profile.

Acho que é só...

Eternal Requiem


End file.
